Nuestro deseo de crecer
by shanakamiya
Summary: A sus doce años Cody Hida a guardando sus verdaderos sentimientos a una persona mayor, pero esta decidido a declararse por lo cual descubre lo dificil que es tener una relacion de adultos... puede que no sea el unico.
1. ¿La edad es tan importante?

_**Esta serie no me pertenece le pertenece a la Toei Animation y a sus creadores. Por lo tanto esta historia se elavora con fines de divercion y no de lucro.**_

_**En esta ocasion escoji esta pareja por que me parece linda la relacion de Sempai y Kohai que me gusta mucho, espero no ser la unica. **_

_**Advertencias posteriores del fic: shotacon, lemon **_

* * *

_**Capitulo1: ¿La edad es tan importante?**_

Uno… dos… tres…

Se escuchaba el golpetear de las espadas de madera una contra otra.

Dos… tres… cuatro…

Chocan al retumbar una contra otra antes de que los adversarios se quedaran mirando mutuamente, esperando solamente un error del otro para atacar.

En ese momento el más pequeño de los contrincantes se encontraba distraído, sabía que faltaban 10 minutos para que se terminara su clase de kendo para poder ver a "aquella persona"; de solo pensar en "él" no pudo evitar ruborizarse y bajar la guardia un poco. En ese momento su oponente aprovecha ese descuido para atacar y ganar el encuentro…

-Gracias por la lección.

Agradeció el pequeño de ojos verdes mientras se inclinaba.

Al poco tiempo ambos entrenador y alumno se encontraban sentados en el piso uno enfrente del otro como era su tradición.

-¿Qué pasa Cody? me parece que estás perdiendo concentración.

Comento su abuelo con tono severo.

-Perdón abuelo.

Se disculpo el niño.

-Hay algo que este perturbándote, ¿Conociste a una chica hermosa en la escuela?

-N-no abuelo… bueno… -Termino contestando el niño nervioso, sonrojándose ligeramente y bajando la cabeza pregunto—a-abuelo… dime ¿Cuántos años eras mayor que mi abuela?

Acabo preguntando Cody avergonzado.

El abuelo por su parte se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero después sonrió y dijo.

-Claro, ya estás en esa edad, es normal que me preguntes ese tipo de cosas, respecto a tu pregunta yo era seis años mayor que tu abuela.

-Y… eso ¿No era mucho?

Siguió preguntando el chiquillo avergonzado.

-No, bueno en aquellos años eso era algo normal, incluso que las parejas se llevaran diez o quince años.

-Y… ¿Cuántos años tenía mi abuela cuando comenzó a salir contigo abuelo?

-Ella tenía quince y yo veintiuno.

-¿No te gustaban las chicas de tu edad?

-Claro que si, pero yo elegí a tu abuela por una razón.

-¿Una razón?

Pregunto el niño interesado.

-A pesar de su edad ella siempre fue muy madura, pero nunca dejaba de ser inocente y tierna. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi en aquella noche de verano, cuando la vi en aquel festival con aquella bella yukata de flor de cerezo y su largo cabello trenzado con un listón rosa tratando de pescar un pez dorado, me enamoro.

Termino de contarle su abuelo Shikara, con una grata sonrisa al recordar a su primer amor y el de toda su vida.

-Ya veo, gracias abuelo.

Le dijo Cody con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-Cody—Le llamo su abuelo con un poco de seriedad—recuerda que el amor es algo valioso que no depende de cosas como la edad si no de los sentimientos que tengan ambos.

-Si, gracias abuelo.

Agradeció nuevamente el menor antes de dirigirse a los vestuarios a cambiarse su traje de kendo.

¿Desde cuando se a sentido así?, debió ser desde hace dos o tres años, tal vez no le fue una gran sorpresa de que estaba enamorado de "esa persona", ya que se conocía perfectamente y entendía que era esa sensación de querer y amar a otra persona; incluso si lo pensaba bien se sentía realmente feliz de poder experimentar ese sentimiento especial, solo veía un pequeño defecto de su situación y no era el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de un chico al igual que él, si no mas bien era la gran diferencia de edad que existía entre ambos.

Suspiro mientras se miraba reflejado en el espejo de los vestuarios, se media contra una pared y checaba su altura, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ya que no había crecido un milímetro desde hace tiempo sin olvidar mencionar el hecho de que incluso aun conservaba la misma altura que cuando conoció a "aquella persona" además de ser el mas bajo del salón y seguir siendo varias veces confundido por un niño de tercer grado a pesar de que acabando este año entraría a secundaria.

Definitivamente, tan siquiera le gustaría ser un poco más alto, la prueba mas clara de eso es que a veces se ponía de puntillas para verse un poco más alto en las fotografías.

En fin, que tenia mas problemas en ese momento que en pensar en su escasa altura.

* * *

-¿Ya llegaste hijo?

Escucho que le preguntaba su madre.

-Si, el abuelo me dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos que llegara un poco mas tarde.

-Entiendo, hijo me gustaría que fueras a comprar unas cosas para la cena.

Le dijo su madre mientras observaba dentro del refrigerador.

-Claro—contesto Cody el cual no pudo evitar preguntar a su madre-¿Papá era mayor que tu mamá?

Su madre no pudo evitar enrojecer y preguntar.

-Hay hijo, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de repente? Bueno tu padre era un año mayor que yo, pero eso nunca nos importo mucho.

-Ya veo, gracias mamá.

Contesto el niño.

La señora Hida después de eso le entrego a su hijo una lista y algo de dinero. La verdad es que estaba aun algo ruborizada por la pregunta a pesar de que su hijo ya le había preguntado varias cosas de cuando su padre vivía, últimamente le interrogaba mucho de la época en que ambos eran jóvenes y de cuando eran novios; Fumiko, la madre de Cody trataba de no mostrarse muy sorprendida ante las preguntas de su hijo, después de todo ya estaba en la edad y lo correcto era contarle sobre esos asuntos, aun que por lo mismo deseaba no ser tan tímida en esos temas.

-Regreso enseguida.

Le dijo el menor con una sonrisa mientras salía del departamento.

-Ve con cuidado.

Le dijo su madre.

El niño de ojos verdes bajo a la que era la tienda perteneciente a la familia de su amiga Yolei, pensando en la vergüenza que le hiso pasar a su madre hace unos cuantos minutos, la verdad esa expresión de vergüenza ya la había visto con anterioridad varias veces por que después de todo ya le había preguntado a sus amigos algo parecido encontrando diferentes respuestas y también diferentes seños de vergüenzas hablar sobre aquel tema.

-Bienvenido—Fue recibido por Ken cuando llego a la tienda—Cody eres tú, ¿Bienes a comprar algo para la cena?

-Si.

Contesto el menor mientras recogía una canasta de supermercado y se dirigía a los anaqueles.

-¿Y Yolei?

-Esta en la trastienda ayudando a su padre con los inventarios.

-Ha ya veo.

Contesto Cody mientras echaba una bolsa de fideos dentro de la canasta.

Por su parte Ken solo le miraba como era su costumbre desde que comenzó a trabajar en la tienda de los padres de su novia, por que si, efectivamente Ken comenzó a salir con la chica de gafas desde hace dos años a pesar de las incesantes interrogantes de sus amigos y conocidos que no entendían como un chico tan tranquilo como él, gustaba de una chica alocada y escandalosa como Yolei a tal grado de trabajar tres días a la semana en el mismo lugar para poder pasar mas tiempo con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre no alcanzas?

Pregunto Ken al ver como Cody se ponía de puntitas y se estiraba lo mas que podía tratando de alcanzar un la salsa de soya que estaba en uno de los mostradores altos.

-N-no.

Contesto el castaño avergonzado tratando de estirarse para alcanzar el frasco.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Le dijo el joven de cabello negro acercándose a el y bajándole un frasco de salsa de soya.

-Gracias.

-De nada, no te preocupes.

Sonrió el chico de ojos azules.

-O-oye Ken, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Se atrevió el niño de ojos verdes a preguntar a pesar de no sostener una relación realmente profunda con Ken sabia que el era un buen amigo, por lo menos no lo interrogaría tanto como Yolei por lo que iba a preguntar.

-Si claro.

-Es… es sobre algo, es sobre una platica de hombre a hombre.

Termino diciendo le Cody con seriedad.

Por lo cual Ichijouji termino poniendo una cara de sorpresa pero aun así termino aceptando pensando que podía ser algo verdaderamente importante.

Ambos se recargaron en el mostrador el mayor esperando a que Hida dijera su pregunta, pero el mas pequeño solo miraba así el piso con una expresión seria tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para comunicarse.

-Si no me dices nada no podre ayudarte—Termino diciéndole el chico de ojos azules, sin embargo Cody seguía sin decir nada, Ken desvió su mirada hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia la trastienda y colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja dijo—tal vez te sientas mas cómodo hablando con Yolei, voy por ella.

Y diciendo esto ultimo se dio la vuelta.

-¡No, espera por favor!

Le detuvo Cody tomándolo de la muñeca.

Ken sonrió tímidamente y le dijo.

-Si vas a decirme algo es buen momento—Cody se quedo callado nuevamente pensando para no precipitarse sin embargo… -es mejor que baya por Yolei.

Ken volvió a darse la vuelta cuando sintió como el menor le jalaba de la muñeca y de la mano mientras le preguntaba repentinamente.

-¿Qué es el amor? ¿Existe el amor eterno?

Ambos se quedaron callados, por supuesto Cody sintió que se había mas que precipitado, no era lo que exactamente quería preguntar, por su parte Ken…

-¿P-porque preguntas eso?

-Dime ¿Quien de los declaro sus sentimientos?

-¿He?

Ken se ruborizo de sobremaneramente, para nada hubiera esperado que el pequeño Cody le preguntara es clase de cosas.

-Dime ¿Fuiste tu verdad?

Continúo preguntando el menor con interés.

-B-bueno…

-Porque ambos son novios, a pesar de que Yolei es un año mayo que tu lo son, ¿No es así? De o contrario tú no trabajarías aquí para estar con ella. Dime qué clase de declaración usaste.

-Ha es que—El mayor no sabia que responder, después de todo la que se declaro fue Yolei y no él, de hecho la que hacia la mayor parte en su relación era ella, pero… -B-bueno ¿Por qué quieres sabes algo así?

-Ayúdame, es que no se que hacer en una situación así.

-¿He?

-Hay una persona que me gusta mucho—Confeso Hida avergonzado y ruborizándose ligeramente ya que era a Ken al primero que le explicaba la razón de su interrogante, siguió explicando—pero esa persona es mayor que yo, tiene los ojos grandes, su color es el azul, le encantan las papas fritas y siempre esta preparada para todo.

-Entiendo estas enamorado de esa persona.

Le contesto el mayor con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Aun que—Continuo Cody soltando a Ken y bajando la mirada algo entristecido—no se que hacer y eso me provoca malestar, pero… pero me gustaría comunicarle mis sentimientos.

Ken al ver esto recordó algo y le dijo.

-Sabes cuando yo le quise declarar mis sentimientos a Yolei, Daisuke me ayudo practicando con él… lo que quiero decir… es que si tu quieres.

-Me quieres decir que practique con contigo.

Comento Cody al ver que el mayor no concretaba la idea, se quedaron callados un par de minutos por su parte Ken se arrepintió le había contado algo verdaderamente vergonzoso a Hida aparte que no recordaba por que le parecía una buena idea, por el otro Cody pensaba era algo raro pero quizás era lo mejor y lo que necesitaba era practicar.

-E-esta bien, solo una vez.

Acepto el niño de ojos verdes verdaderamente apenado.

Habían pasado apenas un par de segundos mientras se miraban de frente uno al otro sin decirse nada, cuando el niño se decidió.

-B-b-bien a-aquí voy—Apretó los puños y serró los ojos antes de decir—tú... tú… tú me gustas.

-¡ ¿Qué?

Escucharon ambos chicos detrás suyo al par del caer de un par de cajas.

-¡¿Yolei?

Pregunto Ken sobresaltado al ver a su novia detrás de ambos con una cara de que no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No, te equivocas… no es lo que piensas.

Trato de explicar Ken mientras recordaba por que era tan pésima idea, ya que esto ya le había ocurrido con anterioridad con la excepción de quien se lo había dicho era Daisuke en forma de explicación y la que los había escuchado era June malinterpretando todo.

Después de un rato de explicación Yolei entendió que era lo que estaba pasando y no pudo más que reírse.

-Que falta de confianza me hubieras dicho a mi antes de hacer tanto alboroto, pero dime Cody como se llama esa persona, no sabia que te gustaran las chicas mayores.

Codeaba la chica al niño d ojos verdes mientras le decía esto.

-No… bueno... es que...

Tartamudeaba el aludido sonrojado.

-Yolei no lo presiones si no quiere decirnos el nombre.

Le dijo Ken al ver como el menor en verdad no quería decir quien era.

-Pero ¿Porque?—Pregunto Inowe descuidadamente- no tiene nada de malo que le guste alguien mayor, unos años de diferencia no es nada, mi madre es tres años mayor que mi padre y yo soy un año mayor que tu.

-Lo sé, pero no lo decía por eso

-Hay pero...

Se quejo la chica.

-Yolei.

Le llamo Ken con tono regañón.

-Este bien, pero respecto a tu pregunta Cody, solo dile a esa persona directamente lo que sientes.

-¿Directamente?

-Si, además piénsalo, esa persona es mayor y dijiste que era muy atractiva, en otras palabras si no te das prisa puede que otra persona se te adelante. Que la edad no te importe eso es lo de menos cuando se trata de amor ¿Entendiste?

Termino diciendo ella guiñando un ojo y alzando un dedo en forma de mandato.

-Si, entiendo gracias Yolei.

Agradeció Cody seriamente mientras tomaba una bolsa de plástico con las compras que había hecho y se dirigió a la salida sin antes también darle las gracias a Ken.

* * *

Las horas ya habían pasado y solo miraba el reloj de su habitación ya iban a dar las 6:30pm, dentro de poco "esa persona" llegaría como era su costumbre, se encontraba nervioso y ansioso cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Salió presuroso a abrir la puerta incluso adelantándose a su madre que seguía preparando la cena, se detuvo unos segundos delante de la puerta, se acomodo el cabello y la camiseta que llevaba puesta, volvieron a tocar el puente por segunda vez y fue cuando Cody abrió la puerta.

Entonces lo vio, tan formal como siempre con su sincera sonrisa, la persona que quería más que a nadie.

-Joe.

Le llamo el pequeño mientras el mayor le sonreía alegremente.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Algunos inconbenientes

_**Capitulo 2: Algunos inconbenientes.**_

Entendía por que se sentía así desde hace tiempo, siempre le era tan agradable estar a su lado en todo momento, para él fue algo tan natural su enamoramiento mientras más tiempo pasaba con el mayor, esa calidez que sentía en su corazón era tan única.

A veces se sentía avergonzando de esto, que su primer amor se tratara de alguien mayor, aun así lo que el mas deseaba era declarar sus sentimientos ya que consideraba que no era algo propio de él mentir sobre esos asuntos pero…

Ambos estaban solos en su habitación estando el mayor ayudándolo a estudiar.

-¿Cómo vas con ese problema? ¿Quieres que te lo explique de nuevo?

Pregunto Joe al ver a Cody levemente distraído solamente mirando el cuaderno frente suyo mientras él permanecía a su espalda.

-Ha, no, estoy bien.

Contesto el castaño sobresaltándose y volviendo a su tarea.

Ya se iba a cumplir medio año desde que el mayor le ayudaba a estudiar algunas materias de la escuela, preparándose para su examen de secundaria que seria a finales de ese año, de cierta manera le encantaba esta situación significaba que el chico de lentes pasaría tiempo con él algunos días a la semana, sin embargo también sabía que los días que no pasaba con él probablemente, Joe…

Suspiro, no le gustaba pensar en esa otra posibilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Joe algo preocupado al percatarse de la acción del menor-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada olvídalo— Contesto el pequeño de ojos verdes mientras se volteaba a mirar al mayor el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama, tenía un libro en la mano y un marca textos en la otra—Tú también estas estudiando ¿Verdad?

-Si, creo que es buena ocasión para hacerlo, además tengo examen la próxima semana.

Contesto Joe con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.

Termino diciendo el niño antes de volver a su cuaderno.

Sabía bien que no solo él se preparaba para un examen importante después de todo, Kido también estudiaba arduamente para sus pruebas de entrada a la universidad….

Era cierto Joe va a entrar el próximo año a la universidad, sin embargo él solo va a ingresar a la secundaria… tenía que darse prisa…

Ya había pasado una hora cuando el niño de ojos vedes alzando su libreta dijo.

-Ya termine.

-¿Si? Déjame ver.

Dijo el chico de cabello azulado colocándose detrás de él y tomando la libreta junto a las manos de Cody el cual solo podía enrojecer un poco al sentir tan cerca al mayor.

-Joe…

Le llamo el niño.

-Tienes razón, ya resolviste todos los problemas, los has hecho muy bien y los respondiste rápido.

-Joe…

Llamo por segunda vez al chico de gafas pensando en todo lo que había hecho esa tarde y en lo que le habían dicho, respecto a que tenía que ser directo con el mayor y confesársele como él deseaba. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo no podía detener ese sentimiento de temor en su corazón, probablemente Joe lo rechazaría por ser un niño, era lo mas lógico entendiendo su situación, además sabia que ese no era el único inconveniente, sin embargo…

A una persona como el que no le gustaba dejas las cosas sin terminar…

-¿Qué pasa Cody?

Pregunto el mayor de anteojos bajando su mirada hacia el niño.

-Es que yo… quiero decirte algo…

-¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.

-Joe—Le dijo el pequeño ruborizándose, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latirle rápido a causa de los nervioso que estaba comenzó a apretar la tela de su camisa sin poder evitar bajar su mirada—yo te… quie…

-¡Cody hijo! ¡La cena esta lista, vengan a comer!

Interrumpió la voz de la madre de Hida.

-Anda Cody, vamos.

Dijo Joe soltando al menor y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta de la declaración incompleta del castaño.

-Aa… si, pero…

Trato de detenerlo Cody.

-Nada de excusas, vamos a cenar, no es bueno que no comas a tus horas, después de comer me dirás lo que querías decirme.

-Si.

Acepto el niño levantándose del escritorio y yendo con el muchacho con cierta seriedad en su rostro, ¿Por qué era tan difícil declararse?

Ya en la cena el niño de ojos verdes se había sentado junto Joe y mientras comían un rico guisado de fideos, verduras y carne el abuelo Hida comento.

-Kido ¿Cómo va Cody con sus estudios? espero que le este yendo bien.

-Por supuesto.

Contesto el chico de ojos negros con una sonrisa.

-Dime Kido, ¿Tus padres no se molestan porque vengas cada tercer día a ayudar a Cody con sus estudios?

Pregunto la señora Hida.

-No, bueno lo que pasa es que ellos nunca están en casa.

-Cierto lo había olvidado, nos habías dichos que tu padre era medico.

Comento Fumiko.

-Si, por lo mismo casi nunca esta y mis hermanos estudian lejos de Tokio, así que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy solo en casa.

-Entiendo—Dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa—sabes que siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa.

-Gracias.

Les dijo Joe con una sonrisa sincera ya que se sentía verdaderamente cómodo estando en la casa Hida, como si perteneciera a la familia, cenando con su abuelo, con su madre y con… ¿Su hermano pequeño?, ciertamente quería a Cody mucho, incluso más que para idealizarlo como su hermano, más bien lo que sentía por él era…

Se quedo quieto un momento sin hacer nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto Cody al voltear a verlo.

-No, no es nada.

Le contesto el mayor con cierta seriedad, definitivamente no era bueno pensar eso en un momento como ese.

Después de la cena Joe y Cody fueron al cuarto del segundo, el mayor se sentó de nuevo en la cama mientras el menor parado frente al escritorio escucho.

-Dime ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

El pequeño se quedo parado en frente del escritorio pensando y dijo después de unos segundos seriamente.

-Joe, ¿Sabes? Hay alguien que me gusta mucho.

El mayor se quedo callado, algo sorprendido, un dejo de tristeza se dejo asomar un por un leve momento imperceptible, apretó las sabanas de la cama y dijo.

-¿En serio? Debe de ser una persona muy agradable.

Y forzó una sonrisa.

-Si lo es—Contesto Cody acercándose a él—y esa persona… es… -Comenzó a ruborizarse ligeramente—Lo que quiero decirte es que… te… tú… m-me g-gus…

Repentinamente las palabras del castaño fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre de un celular.

-Espera Cody—Le dijo Joe sacando su celular y contestando el teléfono—Habla Kido…

El niño de ojos verdes se quedo parado frente a el mayor mientras este hablaba por el móvil lo mas rápido que podía, ya que el chico de cabello azulado parecía bastante incomodo hablando con alguien de apellido Nakajima.

Cody frunció el ceño, estaba casi seguro que la persona del teléfono era una chica.

"Probablemente sea una chica, debe de serlo Joe solo hace esos gestos cuando es una, no me agrada para nada"

Pensó el castaño celoso, esta también era una de las razones por la que no podía declarar sus sentimientos y eran las varias chicas con las que salía el mayor, no sabía mucho al respecto ya que pensaba que no era correcto preguntarle a Kido sobre ello, pero de lo que se había percatado es que Joe parecía bastante triste cuando una de ellas lo llegaba a rechazar después de algún tiempo, eso era algo que no le gustaba ver para nada; termino el niño bajando la mirada preocupado por la situación.

En ese momento Joe colgó el teléfono y dijo.

-Lo siento Cody tendremos que dejar la clase y la charla para otra ocasión.

-Tienes que irte ¿Verdad? ¿Es por esa persona llamada Nakajima? Es tu novia ¿Verdad?

No paraba de preguntar el niño de ojos verdes con cierto recelo en su voz.

-No, no es nada de eso—Negó Joe efusivamente con su mano y ruborizándose un poco—Es una compañera de la escuela solamente.

-¿Es una chica mayor entonces?

-¿Mayor?

-Si—Afirmo Hida mientras le daba la espalda a Joe para que este no se diera cuenta de gestos de descontento y continúo diciendo seriamente—tienes que tener cuidado porque si no la loba te va a comer.

-¿Pero qué dices?—Pregunto el mayor levantándose de la cama—No entiendo..

-Ya es tarde—Interrumpió el menor—si no te apresuras esa chica se enfadara contigo.

-Si pero…

-No quiero ser el motivo por el que llegues tarde, no quiero que ella se enfade contigo.

Termino diciendo el niño con un poco melancolía.

-Ya veo… entonces me voy.

Le contesto el chico de gafas notando el descontento de Cody y no queriendo que este enfadara con él decidió retirarse.

* * *

-¡Llegas tarde Kido!

Le regaño una chica de cabello castaño peinada con dos coletas esponjadas que le llegaban a los hombros, bestia un pantalón blanco y una blusa amarilla de tirantes que combinaba con su exagerado maquillaje.

-Lo siento, es que se me hiso un poco tarde.

Le contesto Kido con una cara regañada.

-No importa anda ya vámonos.

Le dijo Nakajima dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

No tardaron en llegar a una cafetería cercana, entraron y después de que la chica decidiera que lugar era más conveniente dentro del local se sentaron.

La chica pidió una taza de café mientras el chico pidió una hamburguesa y papas fritas.

-Segura que solo pedirás eso.

Pregunto Joe al ver a la chica mirándolo con cierto desagrado mientras estaba a punto de llevarse la hamburguesa a la boca.

-No, déjalo así… no crees que la eres bastante mayor para comer eso.

-¿He?

-déjalo así.

Volvió a decir Nakajima antes de tomar de su café.

Nakajima era quizás la quinta o sexta chica que lo invitaba a salir en este año, aunque realmente no lo hacía por que alguna de ellas le gustara, más bien era la presión que a veces ejercían las personas a su alrededor por que se buscara una novia que pudiera compartir una vida con él. Sin embargo Joe no se sentía cómodo con ninguna de ellas, por lo menos no de la misma manera que cuando estaba con Cody…

"Aun que ese era un asunto muy diferente"

Quiso pensar Joe fugazmente, pero la verdad era…

-Cody es un niño muy inteligente, es bastante maduro para su edad, me sorprende realmente, también tiene muchos otros meritos además…

El chico de gafas sonreía cada vez que recordaba al pequeño de ojos verdes mientras solamente Nakajima se le quedaba mirando fastidiada sin siquiera tratar de forzar una sonrisa, sin poder mas dijo.

-¡Kido!

El aludido se quedo callado al oír como su compañera cortaba la conversación de golpe, a lo que el chico de cabello azul se sorprende y dice.

-N-no creo que sea para tanto.

La chica cruzo los brazos y miro directamente al muchacho.

- Cody, Cody, Cody, de lo único que hablas es de ese…. "niño" –Recalco con voz desagradable-¿Qué no sabes hablar sobre otra cosa? ¡Si tanto te gusta estar con ese niño por qué no sales mejor con él que conmigo! ¡Yo no puedo perder mi tiempo con alguien tan infantil como tú! ¡Nos vemos!

Termino diciendo ella mientras tomaba su bolso y marchándose de la cafetería.

En ese momento el chico se quedo callado pensando en las palabras de la chica.

"G-gustarme Cody… " Joe enrojeció de solo pensar en él "No, que tonterías estoy pienso, Cody es apenas un niño de primaria, él no… yo no… "

Agacho la cabeza para evidenciar el rojo de sus mejillas, negó con su cabeza para sacar los esos pensamientos de la misma. Pero no podía de pensar en su dulce sonrisa, su mira tan tierna… tan tentadora…

-¡No! ¡No puedo estar enamorado de él!

Pensó en voz alta alzando la misma en su desesperación sin intención atrayendo con esto la atención de todos de todos del local.

-¿Mamá por que grita ese chico?

-No lo mires hija.

Escucho de una mesa cercana junto a todas los murmullos y las miradas desconcertadas de las personas dentro del local, al percatarse de eso, Kido acomodo sus gafas y se volvió a sentar lentamente apenado por la escena que había provocado.

El rojo parecía no querer abandonar sus mejillas, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo verdaderamente importante, no, no era cierto siempre lo había sabido eso que casi siempre trataba de negar y evadir con sus estudios y con aquellas sitas mal planeadas, sus verdadero sentimientos para el niño de ojos verdes. Diciendo a si mismo que ese cariño que sentía no era otra cosa más que un afecto de hermano mayor, pero incluso una extraña se había dado cuenta de la realidad.

-No puedo permitirme sentir algo así—Se dijo así mismo en voz baja—Cody apenas es un niño, además…

"Hay alguien que me gusta mucho"

Recordó lo que le había dicho el menor hace un par de horas.

En ese instante como tantos otros que había tenido sabía que era el peor momento para aceptar algo como eso, porque esta vez Cody ya tenía a alguien a quien querer pero claro, para Kido eso solamente era un inconveniente mas como el hecho de que ambos fueran varones o la gran diferencia de edad que había entre ambos.

Definitivamente hoy comenzó a meterse en un nuevo problema.

**_ Continuara..._**

Paste your document here...


	3. ¿Es correcto lo que siento por ti?

_**Capitulo 3: ¿Es correcto lo que siento por ti?**_

El amor siempre se le había hecho una cuestión complicada si lo pensaba detenidamente, después de todo no puede decir que tenga experiencia en el, no negara que nunca se a considerado popular con las chicas como los demás de sus amigos incluso que varias señoritas tendían a olvidarse que él estaba cerca, a veces solo suspiraba al recordar que incluso su primer beso fue robado por una niña de grado superior en la primaria por una apuesta que ella había hecho con otras de su clase, nunca había tenido novia o algo parecido a comparación de sus compañeros.

Simplemente era que aun no encontraba a una persona especial de la que podía decir sinceramente que estaba enamorado, sin embargo…

Nunca pensó que esa persona seria mucho mas joven que él, que decir de que se trataría de un chico, bueno eso no le era tan importante como el hecho irremediable de la edad.

Tal vez no fue tan raro su enamoramiento por el niño de ojos verdes ya que nunca se había sentido tan identificado con alguien, al mismo tiempo que se conocían mas, hasta formar una relación verdaderamente especial, incluso olvidando a veces la dichosa diferencia de edad.

Sin embargo y por otra parte no le parecía bueno decir que estaba enamorado de un niño, si solo Cody fuera unos años mas grande, tal vez no abría problema pero, la realidad es otra y aun que así fuera probablemente nunca se daría el valor suficiente para confesarse.

Suspiraba mientras pensaba en esa interrogante de nuevo.

-¿Qué are?—Comenzó a decirse en voz alta-¿Qué are?

-¡Kido!

Escucho como le llamaba despreocupadamente un chico.

-¿Qué are?

Seguía Joe enfrascado en su propio dilema sin prestar atención.

Viendo esto aquel chico se le acerca por detrás junto con otros dos rodeándolo.

-¿Qué tan mal te fue con Nakajima ayer? ¿He? ¿Qué te pasa?

Dijo este chico mientras alegremente azotaba fuertemente su mano sobre la espalda del chico de lentes, sacudido este reacciono.

-Nejima—Dijo Joe mientras se acomodaba las gafas-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vamos, ¿Cómo te fue con Nakajima ayer? No seas tan callado Kido, cuéntanos.

Pregunto Nejima con una sonrisa zorruna.

Takeshi Nejima era uno de los compañeros de clase de Joe, era un chico delgado, alto de cabello negro degrafilado que le llegaba hasta las orejas, ojos negros de expresión felina, a decir verdad era un chico bastante atractivo a excepción de su perversa personalidad que lograba hacer que las chicas corrieran lejos de él; a su lado se encontraban Tatsuo Shibata y Kyo Sakurada, el primero era castaño mientras el segundo era rubio; he igual que Nejima también eran compañeros de clase de Kido, sin embargo a comparación de Takeshi los últimos dos eran mas tranquilos, eso si, mas despabilados que el siempre tímido Joe; él cual a veces se preguntaba por que había terminado siendo amigo de alguien como Nejima, en especial cuando este siempre salía con uno de sus comentarios.

-Entonces dinos hasta donde llegaste con ella ayer, ¿He? Con ese cuerpo de diosa que tiene no dudo que te hayas aprovechado de ella.

Continúo Nejima hablando perversamente.

-¡No nada de eso!

Negó Joe sobre exaltado.

-¿Entonces te dejo plantando?

-No, ella se fue a la mitad de la cita, pero no importa…

-¿Por qué?

Pregunto Sakurada.

Joe no contesto solo bajo su mirada avergonzada.

-Mira nada mas—dijo Nejima—tienes la cara de un chico cuyo amor no es correspondido

-¿He?

-Ah Kido, Kido, no me digas que te has enamorado de una mujer mayor ¿Acaso de una profesora?

-No, claro que no.

Negó inmediatamente el chico de gafas.

-¿Entonces se trata de una menor?

Joe enrojeció de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de Nejima.

-No te preocupes Kido yo te entiendo—Dijo Sakurada poniendo una mano en el hombro de este y después de una escandalosa risita dijo—no hay nada mejor que una joven mujer.

-¿Pero que dices Sakurada?—Regaño Shibata—no hay nada mejor que una mujer madura que te cumpla todos tus deseos.

-Si pero las mayores ya no tienen una piel tan fresca, no hay nada mejor que una dulce princesa que no pare de decirte Oni-chan, Oni-chan.

Defendió Kyo con una enorme sonrisa alegre.

-Y eso que, no hay nada mejor que una mujer madura que te deje acostarse en su regazo mientras hueles su caro perfume.

Le dijo Tatsuo sin quedarse atrás.

-Eso no es nada.

Contesto Sakurada.

Él y Shibata comenzaron a discutir el punto en cuestión estando uno a cada lado del chico de gafas. Por su parte Joe bajo su cabeza tratando de ocultar su cara entre sus brazos, preguntándose por que siempre terminaba en medio de una de sus absurdas discusiones por otra parte al ver esto, Nejima se le acerca a la altura de su oído y le dice.

-Y bien, ¿Por cuantos años es menor? ¿Tres?—Pero Joe no contesto-¿Cuatro? ¿C-cinco?… no me digas que mas chica, por que entonces ya seria una niña de escuela primaria—Al decir lo ultimo Takeshi no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas hasta encorvarse—no puede ser, eso seria demasiado para un chico como tú.

Termino diciendo este mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le habían salido por la risa.

-¡YA!—Grito Joe levantándose de su asiento-¡Dejen de decir tantos disparates!

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados mientras el chico de cabello azulado salía del salón.

-¿Kido a donde vas?

Pregunto Shibata.

-Necesito estar un momento solo.

Contesto el aludido tranquilamente con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Así camino hasta llagar al baño donde se quito las gafas y se enjuago la cara con agua fría tratando de que el rojo de sus mejillas desapareciera, suspiro y se coloco las gafas de nuevo se miro al espejo y se dijo así mismo.

-¿Qué hare?—Suspiro de nuevo—Hoy quede de verme con Cody.

* * *

Ya eran las 6:45 de la tarde cuando llegaba al piso donde estaba el apartamento de Hida.

"Solo tengo que calmarme y actuar normal como siempre"

Pensó Joe como siempre lo habían hecho los últimos meces a la par que escuchaba el timbre del elevador, las puertas se abrieron latamente encontrándose de frente con la señora Hida.

-Señora Hida.

-Ah, Kido ¿Cómo estas? Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento es que…

-Bueno no importa—Interrumpió la madre de Hida—Cody te esta esperando.

-Si gracias.

Dijo Kido saliendo del elevador mientras la señora entraba a este.

-Bueno nos vemos al rato.

Se despidió Fumiko mientras serraba el elevador.

Al poco tiempo Kido camino hasta el departamento de Hida, suspiro de nuevo sintiendo como el estomago se le hacia nudo y el corazón comenzaba a latirle rápidamente, se sonrió a si mismo con cierta costumbre pensando que si esas no eran suficientes pruebas de su enamoramiento, bueno no tenia importancia ya que mas de una vez se había dicho a si mismo que tenia que hacerse a la idea que algo así jamás pasaría; toco el timbre entonces, siendo la puerta abierta por el abuelo.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste Kido, Cody te a estado esperando.

-Si-Contesto el muchacho entrando al departamento-¿Va a alguna parte?

Termino preguntando al percatarse como Shikara salía de la casa.

-Si, hoy comienzo a darle lecciones de kendo a un nuevo alumno.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno se me hace tarde, nos vemos.

Se despidió el anciano antes de marcharse.

Mientras tanto Joe comenzó a sentirse nervioso como cada vez que se llegaba a quedar solo con el niño de ojos verdes, no entendía por que tenia que ser así, quizás por que eran esas pocas ocasiones en la que no podía dejar de idealizar tener un poco de romance; no tardo en llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Cody, tomo la perilla con mano tembloroso, suspiro y pensó.

"Que tonterías estoy pensando, no va a pasar nada, si no hago nada extraño"

Se ruborizo al pensar en la palabra "extraño"

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para dejar de pensar en cosas vergonzosas.

"Tengo que actuar como si fuera su hermano mayor, si eso es, como un confiado y buen hermano mayor"

Pensó nuevamente y con esto abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y confianza.

-Cody ¿Cómo est…

La cual se esfumo de inmediato, Joe se había quedado callado, completamente congelado al ver la imagen de Hida parado frente suyo, vestido solamente con su linda ropa interior blanca y una toalla cayéndole a los hombros.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sorprendidos, comenzaron a ruborizarse ligeramente.

-L-lo-lo…-trato de decir el mayor al ver como el niño comenzaba a mover los labios también tratando de decir algo-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname!—Grito el mayor avergonzado mientras cerraba la puerta antes de que el castaño le hubiera llegado a decir algo, una vez serrada la puerta Kido le dio la espalda y continuo-¡P-perdóname yo no quería…

Se quedo callado antes de empezar a decir tonterías.

-N-no pasa nada—Dijo Cody desde el otro lado de la puerta con voz avergonzada—Tu no lo sabias.

-No, yo no debí abrir la puerta así, sin tocar antes.

-Entiendo.

Le dijo el menor mientras abría la puerta ruborizado y por supuesto ya vestido.

-V-vamos a estudiar, anda vamos.

Le dijo Joe nervioso y mirando hacia el techo mientras entraba a la habitación.

Cody se sentó en su escritorio y saco una libreta.

-¿Qué materia veremos hoy?

Pregunto Kido.

-Matemáticas.

-Entiendo.

Contesto el chico de ojos negros acercándose a Hida por detrás y agachándose a la altura de su cuello, se quedo así unos segundos, notado el rico aroma que tenia Cody en ese momento en que su cabello olía a aquel champo de frutillas con el cual se había bañado el pequeño hace un par de minutos.

-Joe…

Llamo Cody instintivamente sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en el cuello por la respiración del mayor.

-Así, lo siento—Reanudo Kido saliendo de su embobamiento—mira este problema es ….

Explico el muchacho.

Después de eso el mayor se sentó en la cama del castaño como era su costumbre y saco un libro suyo que Cody le había guardado pero, a comparación de otra veces ambos estudiaron en silencio. Joe por su parte trataba de no ver a Cody aun estaba avergonzado pensando que lo mas probable el niño estuviera pensando que el incidente de hace un momento lo había hecho a propósito, mientras el segundo se sentía algo incomodo no solo la persona que le gustaba lo había visto en una situación tan bochornosa si no que además esta parecía no querer mirarlo, incluso parecía distraído cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de algún problema escolar.

El tiempo se les estaba haciendo largo a ambos a comparación de otras veces que parecía no alcanzarles, el castaño voltio entonces su rostro para mirar el reloj eran las 7:50 cuando dijo.

-¿Quieres cenar algo conmigo?

-Si.

Contesto Kido sonriendo despreocupado, despegando la vista del libro que traía en las manos.

Cody sonrió y se levanto del escritorio.

-Enseguida calentare la comida que dejo mi madre, espérame.

Dijo el niño saliendo de la habitación contento por haber visto la sonrisa del mayor de lentes.

En cuanto salió, Joe se quito las gafas y se masajeo la parte de la nariz donde setas se apoyaban.

-Tengo que calmarme—se dijo así mismo cansado, se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña a su parecer, cuando de repente escucho algo romperse proveniente de la cocina—Cody.

Pronuncio preocupado, se coloco rápidamente los anteojos y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¡¿Estas bien?

Pregunto asustado.

-Si, solo se me callo un plato.

Contesto Hida agachándose para recoger los pedazos del traste, Joe se acerco a ayudarlo.

Ambos recogieron los trozos y los dejaron a un lado suyo hasta que una de sus manos se tocaron levemente al tratar de recoger el mismo trozo, se quedaron quietos un par de segundos sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban.

-¿P-por que no vas a calentar la cena?—Dijo Joe desviando su mirada nervioso y encogiendo su mano—Yo terminare de recoger aquí.

-Si.

Contesto Cody con un dejo de tristeza, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el microondas mientras Joe seguía recogiendo los cachos del plato apilándolos.

"Esto no es bueno, Cody aun es un niño"

Pensó mientras alzaba su miraba par ver al niño de ojos verdes y como este se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar el aparato, por lo cual sonrió, en verdad le parecía muy tierno, a él también le parecía tan agradable estar a su lado pero…

-Auch...

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto el menor al ver al chico de ojos negros sujetar su brazo contra su pecho con un gesto de dolor.

-No es nada, solo me corte con uno de los pedazos del plato.

Contesto Joe mientras Hida se acercaba él.

-Déjame ver—Le dijo el niño mientras tomaba la mano herida del mayor y le extendía delicadamente el dedo que se había cortado—Esta sangrando.

-No pasa nada, solo me pondré una vendita y estaré bien.

-No, no esta bien, no te preocupes—Le sonrió el menor tímidamente—Yo are que te deje de sangrar.

Así lentamente Cody lleva el dedo de Joe hacia su boca y comienza a lamerlo lentamente limpiando la sangre para al final llevarlo dentro de su boca comenzando a succionar despacio mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kido se coloro al sentir la boca húmeda y calientita del niño sobre su dedo, el corazón se le acelero, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien.

"Esto.. si seguimos así voy a terminar…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como Cody retiraba su boca.

-Ya esta, c-creo que dejo de sangrar—Le dijo Hida sonriente-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto mientras Joe ponía ambas manos en sus hombros y comenzaba acercársele lentamente, el menor ya sabia lo que iba a suceder , aquello que había soñado durante tanto tiempo, cerro los ojos y junto los labios esperando el beso de de Joe, sin embargo…

-L-lo siento mucho.

Acabo diciéndole el chico de cabello azulado mientras lo soltaba, se ponía de pie y salir rápidamente del departamento.

Al darse cuenta de esto Cody abrió los ojos encontrándose solo.

-Joe.

Lego a pronunciar el niño con tristeza mientras bajaba su mirada afligida.

Mientras tanto Joe se encontraba dentro del elevador recargado en la pared del fondo.

-¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer?—Se dijo así mismo mientras miraba la herida de su dedo—después de todo no dejo de sangrar, por que mi corazón no dejo de latir rápido.

Se dijo melancólico.

"No pudo seguir así, no es correcto, debo de terminar con esto rápido"

Pensó mientras salía del elevador.

**_Continuara..._**

Paste your document here...


	4. Mal entendido cruzado

_**Capitulo 4: Mal entendido cruzado.**_

Al día siguiente espero hasta la hora de la salida para ir al grupo de al lado, sus conocidos no podían crear lo que veían, pero él ya lo había decidido.

-Tachibana… si no tienes planes para hoy ¿Quisieras salir conmigo a tomar un café o algo?

Dijo Joe a una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y ojos claros.

-Si, claro, no tengo planes hoy en la tarde.

Le dijo ella seriamente.

Desde entonces ya han pasado las dos horas desde que este par de jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una cafetería.

-Y… bien, ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

Pregunto Tachibana mientras revolvía con una cuchara su helado de vainilla.

-¿He? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Pregunto Joe mientras distraídamente bebía de su jugo de naranja.

-Es que en la escuela dicen que a ti no te gustan las chicas-Le contesta desvergonzadamente, a la par que Kido se sentía atragantar con su bebida—claro eso fue lo que escuche de las otras chicas que salieron contigo, por lo mismo no es para creer como fuente confiable. Por eso me interesa saber por de repente me invitaste a salir, si solo hablamos una vez en la escuela.

-Veras—Trato de decir el chico mientras se aclaraba la garganta por la impresión, sin embargo Tachibana tenia razón solo habían hablado una vez durante un evento de la escuela y no había motivo aparente para tanta familiaridad—Me pareció que seria buena idea conocernos mejor.

Termino diciendo Joe con cierto titubeo, recordando por que lo había hecho en realidad, con la intención de olvidarse un poco de aquel sentimiento tan inquietante que tenia por Cody.

-Ya veo.

Contesto la chica con sospechocidad sin creer del todo la respuesta del chico.

* * *

Había ya terminado su clase de kendo desde hace quince minutos, a pesar de ello seguía en los vestuarios, la verdad es que no tenia muchos deseos de llegar a su casa, estaba confundido incluso su abuelo se lo había hecho notar durante la clase y no era para menos.

"Prácticamente es como si ya me hubiera rechazado"

Pensó Cody mientras se levantaba de una banca y recogía sus cosas.

No entendía bien que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, eso iba a ser un beso ¿No era cierto?, entonces por que Joe no se lo había dado, o, quizás solo confundió la situación en la que estaba pero…

"L-lo siento…"

-¿Qué abra querido decir con eso?

Se pregunto el niño así mismo. Bajo la mirada entristecida, quizás si fuera una niña Joe no se hubiera detenido, no, incluso si fuera una quizás el mayor lo seguiría rechazando por considerarlo demasiado pequeño como para querer un cariño mas especial, si solo fuera un poco mas grande tal vez se daría el valor para preguntar lo que realmente piensa de él.

Salió entonces de la estación de policía donde una vez a la semana tenia clase de kendo, camino directo a casa cuando de repente paso cerca de una cafetería y lo vio por la ventana, a Joe sentado y conversando junto a una chica; Hida se quedo quieto un momento observando la escena desde afuera, al parecer el chico de gafas parecía bastante contento, sintió como el corazón se le quebraba en ese momento mientras una tristeza lo invadía, apretó con fuerza el saco donde solía llevar sus cosas de kendo tratando de no llorar. En ese mismo momento Kido se sintiéndose observado volteo rápidamente asomándose.

-Cody…

Se dijo con cierta sonrisa, sin embargo se callo de inmediato al ver a Tachibana voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa Kido?

-No, nada olvídalo.

Le dijo el chico de cabello azulado mientras miraba como el niño de ojos verdes corría de él, bajando su mirada evitando verlo. Sin embargo Tachibana sonrió al ver esto y le dijo a Joe.

-Oye Kido—Se levanto de su lugar para sentarse en el mismo sitio que el chico de lentes, el cual solo se recorrió un poco sin haberse esperado eso-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué… -Trato de preguntar el chico ingenuamente cuando sintió la mano de Tachibana sobre la suya mientras que con su mano libre a la chica tomaba su rostro acercarse peligrosamente hacia él-¿Q-Q-Que estas asiendo?

Dijo el muchacho nervioso y poniéndose rojo.

-Por que te pones nervioso si solo me acerque a ti un poco.

Dijo ella mientras acorralaba un poco más al chico.

-N-n-no, no es eso… es que yo…

"Tienes que tener cuidado porque si no la loba te va a comer"

Porqué recordaba las palabras Cody en un momento como este, acaso se refería a esto.

-No tienes que ser tan tímido, tu mismo dijiste que querías que nos conociéramos mejor.

Tachibana seguía mirándolo de esa manera tan seductora, juntaba los labios a cada palabra como si tratara de robarle un beso y algo mas…

-E-E-espera…

Trato de detenerla Joe poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella mientras ladeaba la cara lo mas que podía, pero era tarde, cerro los ojos y…

-No debería darte tanta pena decir que estas enamorado.

-¿Ha?

Abrió los ojos Kido, el cual suspiro aliviado poniendo una mano en su pecho al mismo tiempo que veía como Tachibana se alejaba levemente de él y lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa picara mientras continuaba diciéndole.

- Ahora entiendo porque las otras chicas dicen eso y te rechazaron y eso se debía a que tu ya estabas enamorado de alguien.

-P-pero ¿Cómo?

-Hace un momento volteaste a ver por la ventana, no alcance a observar a la persona que buscabas pero dijiste su nombre de una manera muy especial, incluso sonreíste ligeramente sin darte cuenta. Estas enamorado de ese persona ¿Cierto?

-Te equivocas yo…

-No entiendo por que trates de negarlo—Le interrumpió la chica—pero no es para que te avergüences de algo así.

-Tú no entiendes, es… es mas joven que yo.

Contesto Joe bajando su mirada.

-Y eso que tiene, te gusta no es así, la edad solo son números y cifras, eso no se puede comparar en lo absoluto con un sentimiento, ni siquiera puede infligir en este.

-Claro que entiendo eso—Contesto Kido sin entender por que le estaba diciendo esto a ella—Pero aun así…

"Hay alguien que me gusta mucho"

Pensó en lo que le había dicho el niño.

— Ya tiene a una persona especial.

-Ya veo—Dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas—ya me tengo que ir, se esta haciendo tarde pero sabes, si yo fuera tú no estaría esperando y le preguntaría directamente a esa persona lo que siente, antes de arrepentirme por mi indecisión. Bueno nos vemos, ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie sobre nuestra pequeña conversación— Le sonrió ella—después de todo Cody es nombre de chico ¿no es así? supongo que vas a querer guardar eso como secreto—Joe se quedo callado y todo ruborizado al escuchar esto ultimo—bueno adiós.

Y con esto último se despidió.

Por su parte Kido se quedo sentado un momento pensando en lo que le había dicho Tachibana.

"Con que preguntarle directamente ¿He?"

Pensó Joe con cierta melancolía, puesto que aun que se había prometido así mismo ya no preocuparse tanto por las cosas o dejar de ser tan indeciso , esta ocasión parecía no poder cumplir con su palabra.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Cody y Joe no se veían, por una parte Hida se sentía triste pensando que ahora que el chico de ojos negros tenia novia no necesitaba verlo mas, puesto que un niño como él ya no tenia cupo en su nueva vida, no era lo único de cierta forma también se sentía pesado al tratar de esquivar siempre el tema de por que ya no se vean con su madre y con su abuelo, argumentando que el chico de lentes tenia cosas que hacer y que estaba muy ocupado. Por su lado Kido seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Tachibana, hasta ese momento, hasta que encontrara una respuesta a lo que debería de hacer, no vería a Cody, ya que no quería meterlo en alguna clase de problema por su indecisión aun que por momentos también sabia que en parte era el miedo a conoce la respuesta del mas joven.

Esa tarde Joe decidió pasar por el parque local después de clase para pensar claramente en una respuesta.

-Tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado, pero no quiero confundir o hacer sufrir a Cody por algo así, pero… -Se quedo callado, pensando otro poco—lo extraño.

Cerró los ojos un leve momento cuando es cucho.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Suzumiya?

Era la voz de Hida.

Kido volteo por inercia a un lado suyo mirando a Cody en compañía de una niña de la misma edad que Hida, era una niña linda de cabello corto y ojos cafés, distintiva mas que nada por el lazo rojo que ella tenia en el cabello a forma de diadema; se encontraban mas o menos a un metro de distancia de él, por lo que Joe reacciono rápidamente y se coloco detrás de un árbol.

-¿Pero que tonterías estoy asiendo?

Se pregunto así mismo el mayor mientras avergonzado trataba de cubrir la mitad de su rostro con la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Escucho que preguntaba Cody—Solo me dijiste que querías verme aquí después de clases.

-Si—Le dijo la niña comenzando a ruborizarse—Es que como sé que hoy no tienes clase de kendo… bueno… yo… quería darte e-esto… -Termino diciendo ella mientras extendía las manos hacia el niño con un sobre en la mano-¡Hida tu me gustas mucho!

Le confeso Suzumiya.

-Lo entiendo—Le dijo Cody seriamente mientras tomando el sobre.

_**Continuara...**_

Paste your document here...


	5. Un sentimiento especial

_**Capitulo 5: Un sentimiento especial.**_

-Lo entiendo—Le dijo Cody seriamente mientras tomando el sobre. En ese momento Joe bajo su mirada y decidió marcharse de ese lugar en ese instante por lo que no escucho como Hida continuo diciendo—Pero lo siento mucho.

-¿He?

-L-lo que pasa es que a mi… y-ya me gusta mucho una persona.

Le dijo él con un poco de tristeza es su voz mientras regresaba la carta.

Suzumiya la tomo, la puso contra su pecho y le sonrió.

-Lo entiendo… espero que esa persona te corresponda Hida.

Después de ello la niña se despidió y se marcho, al mismo tiempo que el niño de ojos verdes pensaba con la cabeza baja.

"Correspondido"

Después de unos segundos él también se marcho del parque.

Mientras tanto Joe legaba a su casa la cual estaba sola, se sentó en el sillón pensando en lo que había visto.

-Así que era ella, creo que es mejor así.

Se dijo con una sonrisa afligida.

Suspiro, no era momento para pensar en cosas tristes, todo lo contrario tendría que compartir la felicidad que Cody debería estar sintiendo en este momento pero…

Por qué no era tan fácil como él deseaba que fuera.

Apretó el puño contra el cojín del sillón.

-Maldición.

Susurro ligeramente mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás, se quito los lentes y cubrió su rostro con su brazo. Hacia tanto tiempo que su falta de decisión no le dolía tanto como en ese momento. Aun así…

* * *

Al día siguiente el chico de cabello azul recogía sus cosas de su banca escolar.

-¿A dónde vas Kido?

Le pregunto Sakurada.

-Voy a ir a ver a alguien.

Contesto Joe un poco mas tranquilo de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Vas a ir a invitar a otra chica de la clase de alado tal como lo hiciste ayer?

Pregunto Shibata que también preparaba sus cosas para marcharse.

Kido por su parte negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-No, es aun amigo… bueno me tengo que ir.

Termino diciendo recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

-¿Pero que le pasa a Kido? Esta actuando muy extraño.

Pregunto Shibata acercándose a Sakurada.

-Tienes razón por lo general nos regañaría por decirle ese tipo de cosas. Oye Nejima ¿Tú no sabes que tiene?

-Claro—Contesto este—Lo que tiene es mal de amores.

-Tu siempre con tu teoría del mal de amores Nejima.

Le contestaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo decaídos y decepcionados de la respuesta tan a veces repetitiva que solía darles Takeshi. No obstante esta vez parecía tener razón.

Por su parte el chico de cabello azulado había decidido ir a ver a Cody, después de todo le había cancelado las ultima clase sin darle una buena razón, tenia que ofrecerle una disculpa por ello y darle una explicación además sabia que el menor no tenia hoy clase de kendo, si se apresuraba podía alcanzarlo antes de que este saliera del colegio.

No tardo en llegar al lugar, ya varios estudiantes estaban saliendo, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos buscando el salón donde Hida estudiaba, cuando observo pasar a su lado a una linda parejita de niños tonados de la mano, sonriéndose y mirándose avergonzados.

-Ya veo—Se dijo así mismo—Lo mas probable es que Cody prefiera irse con esa niña. Además que es lo que estoy pensando, lo deje de ver por varios días, él no va a quiere verme. Además…

Se dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba las escaleras en contra dirección de los salones de sexto grado cuando lo vio, a esa pequeña niña de nombre Suzumiya hablando y coqueteando con otro niño. En ese momento Joe no pudo dejar de sentirse enojado, no era justo que le hiciera eso a Hida, no podía permitirlo, no iba a dejar ese asunto así nada más. Espero a que Suzumiya terminara de hablar con aquel niño y que caminara un poco por el pasillo, comenzó a seguirla mientras pensaba como hacerla entender que lo que hacia no era correcto, por su parte la niña parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del mayor a comparación de los demás niños en el pasillo que no dejaban de preguntarse entre ellos,

"Qué era lo que estaba haciendo un estudiante de instituto aquí o Por que seria a una niña"

Suzumiya por su lado se detuvo de golpe, lo que el chico aprovecho para poner su mano en su hombro y decirle.

-Oye…

Sin embargo detuvo sus palabras al sentir un pequeño temblor en el hombro de ella, la cual volteo rápidamente.

-¡Maestra!

Grito mientras le daba tremendo pisotón al mayor y salía corriendo con sus compañeras.

-No espera, no grites.

Le dijo Joe sin saber que hacer tratando de acercarse a ella cosa que fue impedida por la repentina lluvia de libros y útiles escolares que comenzó a caerle de parte de los otros niños que no paraban de gritarle.

-¡Largo!

-¡Fuera!

-¡Déjalas pervertido!

-¿Pervertido?—grito Joe en completa desesperación—no, esperen puedo explicarlo…

No pudo continuar un diccionario le había dado de lleno en la cara tumbándolo al desafortunado chico en el piso.

-¿Pero que es lo que esta pasando aquí?—Salió de golpe de uno de los salones una profesora de gafas y cabello negro largo atado en una coleta caída—Se puede saber ¿Por que están asiendo tanto escándalo?

Regaño estando fastidiada de todo el alboroto que estaban asiendo afuera.

-Takaya-sense, ese chico estaba manoseando a Suzumiya.

Le dijo un niño mientras señalaba al pobre de Kido que se encontraba en el piso tratando de encontrar sus gafas.

-¡Te equivocas!-Grito el aludido colocándose los lentes-¡Todo esto es un gran malentendido!

-No es cierto yo te vi como la seguías.

Dijo una niña que lo miraba sospechosamente.

-¡No, las cosas no son así!

Gritaba el chico desesperado.

-Si es así tendré que llamar a la policía.

Dijo la maestra.

-¡¿Policía?

Gritaba Joe cayendo aun mas en la desesperación.

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?—Se abría paso un profesor entre la bolilla de niños que se había formado alrededor de este malentendido-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí Takaya-sensei?

-Fujiyama-sense.

Dijo la mujer.

-Señor Fujiyama, ayúdeme.

Suplico auxilio Kido al que fue su antiguo profesor, si aquel profesor de gafas que estuvo a su cuidado durante aquel campamento de verano.

-Ah, Kido ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo el profesor con su despreocupación de siempre.

Después de unos minutos Fujiyama-sense entendió que era lo que ocurría y no podía más que reírse.

-¿Cómo va a creer eso de Kido Takaya-sensei? Él es un chico bueno y responsable, incluso salió con uno de los mejores promedios que a tenido esta escuela.

Takaya-sensei refunfuño, después de todo era una maestra de nuevo ingreso y no conocía esa información. Dijo.

-Aun así, ¿Se puede saber que hace un estudiante de instituto paseándose por una primaria?

-HA… eso no puedo explicarlo—Dijo Fujiyama-¿Qué dices Kido, explícale a Takaya-sensei por que estas aquí?

-Bueno yo…

Se quedo callado el aludido intimidado por la mirada de la profesora que seguía juzgándolo como si fuera una clase de pervertido.

-Él vino por mí.

Se escucho la voz de Cody que estaba entre la multitud de niños que se había formado alrededor de todos ellos.

-Hida, ¿Lo conoces?

Pregunto Takaya-sensei.

-Si, mi madre le pidió que pasara por mí después de la escuela.

-Ya entiendo—dijo Suzumiya que intervino en cuanto vio al castaño—él solo quería preguntarme donde quedaba nuestra clase-Cody solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que ella se ruboriza ligeramente y voltea a ver a Joe con una sonrisa y le dice a este—en ese caso discúlpame, lamento a verte metido en dificultades, no fue mi intención.

Se disculpo Suzumiya.

-No importa, descuida no paso nada grave.

Acepto Joe con una sonrisa sincera.

-Esta bien—Dijo la maestra sin creerse de todo la escusa del muchacho—pasare esta falta por esta vez, bueno en ese caso todos a sus casa aquí ya no hay nada que ver.

Termino ella diciendo refiriéndose a los otros niños los cuales empezaron a marcharse. Sin embargo Cody se acerco a Joe, lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

-Cody espera…

Le dijo el mayor confundido y tratando de seguirle el paso al castaño que seguía tirando de él, no tardaron en llegar a la sala de computación el cual estaba vacio después de clases, ya estando dentro de esta el castaño serró la puerta mientras escucha como el chico de lentes le preguntaba.

-¿Quién es esa maestra? ¿Es nueva?

-Es mi maestra titular.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes una clase de maestra así?—Le pregunto el mayor sorprendido, recordando la mirada tan desagradable que le había dado—Vaya no pensé… -Sin embargo Kido se quedo callado al notar que el menor solo se recargaba en la puerta y le miraba descontento—Cody…

Dijo un poco mas serio.

-No sabia que te gustaran las niñas de mi edad.

Contesto el niño de ojos verdes enojado y con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

-¿Qué dices? Te equivocas…

-Entonces ¡¿Por que has venido?

Le grito el niño alzando su mirada.

-La verdad es que yo quería hablar contigo.

El mayor bajo la mirada.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar además, tu novia te debe de estar esperando.

-¿Novia?—Se pregunto Joe sorprendido, negando inmediatamente con la cabeza—eso no es cierto yo no…

-¡Mentiroso!—Interrumpió Hida con apretando los puños contra la tela de su pantalón—yo te vi con ella la vez pasada, es por ella por lo que estas actuando tan extraño hoy, por lo que ya no quieres verme mas.

-Te equivocas Tachibana y yo no tenemos nada que ver de esa manera—Suspiro Kido tratando de tranquilizarse para no decir nada que podría complicar las cosas, desvió la mirada y continuo—No importa… seguramente te han de estar esperando.

El pequeño se sintió triste ante las palabras de Joe, que parecía querer deshacerse de él, sintió como un nudo se le armaba en la garganta.

-Es mejor que seas tú el que se baya.

Le contesto dándole la espalda ya que este no quería que lo viera llorar.

-Cody…

-No tienes que explicarme nada, ya no soy un niño para no darme cuenta que prefieres estar con ella que conmigo, por que ella no te rechazo como las demás y se supone… no, me alegro mucho por ti, que alguien te haya correspondido… que te hayan aceptado… pero…

-Cody—Llamo de nuevo el chico de lentes mientras se acercaba lentamente al pequeño, lo tomo de la mano y delicadamente lo giro, despacio se agacho para que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura, lo tomo del mentón alzando su mirada acuosa y le dijo casi en un susurro—¿Y tú… me aceptarías?

-¿He?

-Ummm… yo… ummm

Pronuncio Joe mientras bajaba su mirada sin querer se había dejado llevar un poco y había revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se quedaron callados un par de segundos.

-Sabes—Hablo Cody aun sin creer de todo lo que escucho—la persona… que me gustaba mucho era…

-Ya lo sé—Le interrumpió el mayor seria mente y manteniendo la cabeza baja—era esa niña llamada Suzumiya… solo… solo olvida lo que te dije… no tienes que sentirte forzado a corresponderme o a hacer algo… solo olvídalo.

Comenzó a levantarse poco a poco.

-¡No quiero!—Interrumpió Hida, tomando al mayor del brazo por lo que este volvió a agacharse a la altura de Cody—¡La persona que me gustaba no era ella, eras tú! Pero…

por eso no quiero que digas esas cosas, ¡No quiero que las digas solo por que soy pequeño!… y no quieras verme llorar.

-Cody.

-Pero, pero si es cierto lo que me dices, quiero… quiero que me las digas.

Termino pidiendo el niño mientras se ruborizaba lentamente.

Joe titubeo no sabia que decir, no mejor dicho no sabia como hacerlo, para alguien tan tímido como él que nunca había tenido novia, mucho menos declarado a alguien, decirle esas palabras a un niño le parecía algo verdaderamente difícil; pero… aun así… lo que el mas deseaba en este momento era…

-Cody—Le llamo Kido mientras recargaba su frente en el hombro del niño de ojos verdes—tú… tú me gustas mucho.

El mayor sintió como se coloro al decir estas palabras acompañada de una sonrisa tranquila.

Cody también se ruborizo mientras sonreía.

El chico de gafas alzo lentamente el rostro para poder ver los gestos tan adorables que Hida estaba siendo en ese momento, se acerco otro poco y despacio beso delicadamente la mejilla del niño, el cual volvió a sonreírle tímidamente mientras se ponía su mano el la mejilla que el chico le había besado, sabia que Joe le había sido sincero.

El niño de ojos verdes volvió a sonreírle a su sempai, parecía que hoy no podía dejar e hacerlo, el cual solo le desviaba la mirada tímida; entonces rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos atrajo la atención de Joe el cual solo pudo mirar cuando Cody se acerco a él para besarlo dulcemente y tiernamente en los labios.

_**Continuara...**_

Paste your document here...


	6. El comienzo de nuestro amor

_**Capitulo 6: El comienzo de nuestro amor.**_

-Entiendes lo que acabamos de hacer ¿Verdad?

Pregunto Joe un poco inseguro después de separar sus labios de los de Cody.

-Si ¿Te arrepientes?

Contesto el pequeño agachando la mirada.

-No.

Respondió el chico de gafas con una sonrisa cálida a lo que el menor alza su rostro y responde la sonrisa.

-T-te quiero mucho.

-Yo también.

Correspondió el mayor mientras abrazaba al niño de ojos verdes…

* * *

-¡He! ¡ Kido! ¡¿Ya te marchas a tu casa?

Pregunto Nejima con su gran sonrisa de siempre mientras azotaba fuertemente la palma de su mano contra la espalda del chico de gafas.

-Nejima.

Llamo Joe acomodándose las gafas.

-Entiendo te vas así nada mas, sin despedirte de tus amigos—Continuo Nejima de manera burlona mientras se abrazaba a si mismo—que cruel eres y pensar que todo este tiempo hemos segundo a tu lado, a pesar de tus extraños gustos por las niñas de primaria.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Grito Joe avergonzado.

-Vamos Kido, no seas penoso como yo ya te lo había dicho, yo te entiendo.

Intervino Sakurada.

-¡No soy penoso! ¡No me compares contigo!

Volvió alzar la voz el chico de cabello azulado sonrojándose, negando lo que había dicho.

-Aun así—Se unió Shibata a la conversación—Estas ultimas dos semanas has estado actuando algo extraño.

-Claro que no, yo no actuó de forma extraña.

Contesto Joe cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

-Cierto Shibata tiene razón, Kido—Dijo Sakurada—actúas de una manera mas… alegre.

-¿Alegre?

Pregunto el aludido.

-Claro, claro—Afirmo Nejima llevándose la mano al mentón—todo tiene lógica, esas salidas de la escuela temprano, negándote a salir con tus amigos, sonríes mas a menudo, tu piel tan brillante y fresca e incluso llevabas gafas nuevas. Sin duda alguna estoy completamente seguro—Señalo Nejima a Kido al decir lo ultimo—definitivamente tú ya tienes una novia.

-¡¿Heee?

Exclamo Joe revelándose solo.

-Nejima eres fantástico.

Aplaudía Sakurada ante el gran poder de deducción de su líder.

-Eso quiere decir que tenías razón, lo único que tenía Kido hace un par de días era mal de amores. Que sorpresa eso quiere decir que nos ganado a todos.

Se dijo Shibata mientras alzaba los hombros y las manos en señal de derrota.

-Si, así es, pero no es para decepcionarse chicos—Dijo Nejima como todo un líder—Si Kido pudo conseguirse una chica significa que aun nosotros tenemos esperanzas.

-¿Pero que tonterías están diciendo?

Dijo el chico de cabello azulado bajando su rostro y cubriéndola con su mano derecha.

-Eso lo dices tú, por que ya tienes una novia.

-Cierto.

Se quejaron Tatsuo y Kyo en ese orden.

-Aun así Kido—se acerco Nejima y puso una mano en su hombro—debes de recordar que como es una chica menor debes de tener cuidado, no vayan a confundirte por un pervertido y termines en la cárcel.

-¡Claro que no, las cosas no son así!—Grito Joe sobre exaltado y avergonzado, tomo sus cosas de la escuela—no tengo tiempo para estar escuchando sus locuras.

Y se marcho.

Cierto, ya había pasado dos semanas desde que se habían declarado y ambos habían aceptado los sentimientos del otro gustosos. Ese era un hecho que lo hacia verdaderamente feliz, nunca pensó que llegaría a querer tanto a una persona o que esta le quisiera de igual manera; sin embargo aun sentía cierta incomodidad con el pequeño asunto de la diferencia de edades que existía entre ambos. No era que le gustaba pensar ya que solía olvidar ese hecho cuando se distraía al lado de Cody pero, aun así no de dejaba de parecer algo…

"raro" en especial porque ambos eran varones. Pero aun así no iba a permitir que una cosa como esa le impidiera de ser feliz con su pequeño de ojos verdes.

Pero…

* * *

Estaba recargado en una pared cercana a la puerta principal del colegio, la mayoría se había marchado ya a su casa con acepción de aquellos chicos que tenían practica o reunión en los clubes escolares, pero él era la acepción, lo único que hacia era esperar a que su persona especial viniera a recogerlo de la escuela.

Pateo una pequeña piedrecilla que tenia cercana a él, se estaba impacientando un poco, Kido se estaba tardando mas de lo usual pero, ya se le estaba asiendo una rutina sabia que como Kido tenia mas horas de clase que el en la escuela era difíciles los momentos en los que podían estar solos lejos de su casa, con acepción de dos días a la semana en los que el mayor salían temprano de la escuela y aun que sabia que tenia que esperarse un poco mas de media hora para poder verse, valían la pena para poder pasar tiempo de novios con la persona que mas quería.

"Ya somos novios"

Se sonrojo Cody pensando en ese hecho, aun no podía crear que Joe lo había aceptado a pesar de la diferencia de edades, se sentía tan afortunado, tan feliz.

-¡Cody!—Escucho que le llamaban desde la reja de la escuela, volteo y sonrió de inmediato al ver que se trataba de Joe y corrió hasta donde estaba él—Lo siento ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-No—Negó Hida con la cabeza sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa—No te preocupes.

-Esta bien, entonces vámonos.

-Si—Contesto el niño felizmente mientras comenzaban a caminar uno al lado

del otro-¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Cody al ver a Joe pensativo—Joe…

Volvió a llamar el niño.

-No, no es nada, olvídalo.

Le dijo el mayor de lentes con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su pequeño.

-Esta bien, pero…

-Pero.

-No, no es nada.

Dijo Cody mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Ya esta oscureciendo—dijo Joe observando como comenzaban a encender las luces del alumbrado publico—Lo siento.

-¿Porqué?

-Como hoy me tarde un poco mas en el instituto, no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, solo puedo acompañarte a casa supongo que es un poco peligroso que estés afuera tan tarde.

-No—Contesto Hida—Ya no soy un niño, puedo estar afuera hasta que sea la hora de la cena, además como estoy caminando contigo nada malo puede pasarme.

-Ya veo.

Contesto Joe bajando su mirada para ver a Cody el cual parecía enojado por lo que le había comentado, sin querer le había dicho que era un niño pequeño.

-Cody…

Le llamo el mayor pero el pequeño no le contesto, estaba distraído mirando a las otras parejas a su alrededor varias parejas caminando a su lado tomados de la mano, abrazándose y besándose, le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero el también quería hacer eso, pero…

-Joe.

Le llamo el niño de ojos vedes con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas antes de tomar lentamente la mano del mayor el cual se sobresalto un poco por la acción un poco inesperada de Hida, se sonrojo ligeramente mientras formaba una sonrisa y apretaba levente la mano del menor para tomarla mejor.

"Tomados de la mano de esta manera me da la sensación de ser como las demás parejas"

Pensó Cody un poco antes de alzar su mirada y ver a su sempai mirando preocupado desviando la vista a todas partes completamente colorado.

-No te preocupes—Le dijo el castaño volviendo a bajar la mirada—es muy normal que un niño camine de la mano con un adulto, así que no tienes por que preocuparte.

Kido se sobresalto por el comentario de Cody bajo la mirada sonriendo culpable, era tan obvia su preocupación de lo que los demás pensaran de el, no, le preocupaba mas lo que pudieran pensar de Cody. Pero este, Cody, no lo miraba de esa forma, él solo trataba de alzar su mirada, estaba tan avergonzado, por fin se había dado el valor suficiente para tomar de la mano por primera vez a Joe; sin embargo no tardo en notar la expresión de tristeza en la cara del chico de cabello azulado, no lograba entenderlo del todo, le había dicho que no abría problema, que nadie le diría nada por tomarle de la mano.

A pesar de saber y de entender que él no hacia nada malo con Joe, lo mas probable es que las demás personas no entenderían la relación que tenían ambos y lo menos que quería Hida era meter en problemas a Joe por culpa d su edad.

-Esta bien, desde aquí puedo irme yo solo—Comento Cody al llegar a una de las esquinas donde se encontraban los departamentos donde vivía—Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió el niño soltando la mano del mayor.

-Espera—Le detuvo Joe sosteniéndolo de la muñeca—Yo no quise…

-Entiendo—Dijo el menor mirando seriamente hacia el frente—Sabes, me siento un poco mal teniendo que ocultar a mi familia lo nuestro y no solo a ellos, si no también a los demás. Pero esta bien, por que incluso yo entiendo que si las demás personas se dieran cuenta de la verdadera relación que tengo contigo te meterías en muchos problemas.

-Lo siento en verdad, creo que soy yo el que te esta metiendo en muchos problemas.

-¿Por qué? Solo porque soy pequeño.

Le dijo Cody enfadado mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

-No, no me refiero a eso—Le dijo el mayor mientras baja levente su cabeza, a lo que Cody se sobresalta un poco, el chico de lentes siguió ablando—Solo he estado pensando que esto es mas difícil de lo que debería ser en realidad, en especial para ti.

-¿Para mi?

Pregunto el niño buscando la mirada del mayor.

-Si, es que en nuestra situación no es que no podamos vernos, si no que no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos como si fuéramos novios y eso es mas que nada por culpa de mi edad.

Cody se acerco a Joe un poco lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia abajo, logrando con esto que Joe se agachara para darle un beso en la frente y le dijo ligeramente ruborizado.

-Eso a mi no me importa, ya te lo había dicho tú eres la persona de la que me había enamorado, por eso no me importa que seas mas grande, yo ya había entendido en ese momento que las cosas iban a ser difíciles ¡Pero eso a mi no me importa!

-Cody.

Le llamo Joe alzando su mirada y ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

-Por eso no hay ningún problema, no me importa que no podamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos o que tenga que quedarme un poco mas tarde en la escuela para que podamos caminar juntos de la mano de regreso a casa, por que yo te qui-quiero mucho…

-Tienes razón, a mi tampoco deberían de importarme mucho esas cosas por que yo también te… te quiero mucho.

Le dijo el joven levantándose y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Cody para acariciar sus cabellos a lo que el niño agacha su cara ruborizada. Por su cuenta Joe no se había dado cuenta, estaba distraído ante la situación pensando que le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Hida; cruzo los brazos y se quedo un momento pensando.

-Joe.

Le llamo Cody.

-Lo tengo vamos a salir.

-¿A salir?

-Si, este domingo, ah no espera tal vez ya tengas planes o otra cosa que hacer.

-¿He? No.

Negó inmediatamente el castaño con la cabeza.

-En ese caso salgamos.

-Si.

Contesto el niño de ojos verdes con una sonrisa, esa seria la primera vez que saldría con el chico de cabello azulado.

-Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde, después te digo cuando nos vemos y eso.

Dijo Kido mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

Entonces se despidió y se dio la vuelta pero antes de que se marchara Cody alcanzo a decirle.

-Estaré esperando nuestra sita.

Antes que el niño saliera corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Mientras tanto Joe se había quedado quieto pensando.

-¿Si-Sita?

Pensó completamente colorado, puesto que fue hasta ese momento que comprendio que esa se trataría de su primera sita de verdad.

_**Continuara...**_

Paste your document here...


	7. Pequeño descubrimiento

_**Capitulo 7: Pequeño descubrimiento.**_

Suspiraba mientras recargaba la mitad de su rostro en la mano mientras observaba frente suyo una hoja casi en blanco, la cual no dejaba de picar una y otra vez con la punta de un lápiz; suspiro de nuevo, no sabia que hacer, quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-Me pregunto a donde debería ir para poder estar solos.

Se preguntaba Joe así mismo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Al mismo tiempo y sin demorarse Nejima y los demás comenzaban a platicar sobre el cometario tan extraño, a su parecer que había hecho su amigo mientras lo observaban a tres filas de bancas vacías lejos de él.

-¿Lo escucharon?

Pregunto Takeshi poniendo una mano extendida al lado de su boca secreteando con los otros dos muchachos.

Sin embargo Kido pareció no escucharlo, estaba sumido en su propio dilema.

-Preferiría un lugar tranquilo, pero no me gustaría que se pusiera nervioso.

Suspiro mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

-¿Acaso estará hablando sobre una sita?

Cuchichió Sakurada sorprendido.

-Ese Kido, nuestro Kido, hablando de una sita, no puede ser.

Comento Shibata.

Mientras los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Joe para no perderse de ningún detalle.

-No me gustaría que nos escucharan.

Seguía el chico de lentes.

-Ves te digo que es eso.

-¿He? ¿Estará hablando enserio?

En ese momento Nejima cansado de las habladurías de los otros dos muchachos se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al chico de cabello azulado.

-¡Kido!—Lo saludo como era su costumbre—con que vas a tener una cita con tu pequeña novia, no es así ¿He?

-¿Nejima?

Pregunto Joe acomodándose las gafas.

-Vamos no es para que pongas esa cara, vas a tener tu primera cita ¿Verdad?

-Eso no te incumbe.

Contesto Kido para que no interviniera mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No seas así.

Se quejaron y acercaron Shibata y Sakurada.

-No es par tanto, ¿Qué no ya habías tenido sitas antes con las otras chicas?

-Hee… bueno eso…

Trato de decir el chico de lentes pero Nejima interrumpió.

-A eso no le puedes llamar cita.

-Claro en especial si te dejan plantado a la mitad.

Agrego Sakurada.

-Bueno yo…

Trataba de hablar Joe sin embargo fue nuevamente interrumpió, esta vez por Shibata.

-Eso vendría siendo la primera cita de Kido ¿He?

-Si, así es…

-No puedo creerlo.

Sonrió burlonamente Sakurada.

-Yo creo que lo más conveniente seria que la llevara al cine, nada mejor que los clásicos.

Propuso Tatsuo con una sonrisa.

-En que época crees que estamos, lo mejor es que la lleve al parque.

Contra propuso Kyo.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Regaño Shibata

-¡Oigan escúchenme!

Alzo la voz Kido para llamar la atención de todos.

-Recuerda Kido tienes que tratarla bien y comprarle todo lo que te pida.

Abrazo Sakurada por el cuello.

-Y también recuerda que debes de decirlo lo hermosa que es, no importa lo que lleve puesto.

Jalo al lado contrario Shibata arrebatándolo del brazo de Kyo.

-Aun que eso si—Agrego Nejima abriéndose paso y poniendo las manos en los hombros de Joe el cual se sobresalta—no vallas a aprovechante de ella llevándola a una Love Suite en su primera cita y comértela lobo feroz.

-¿Comérmela?

Se ruborizo el chico de gafas.

-Aun que quien sabe—Continuo Nejima en broma—puede ser que tu caperucita roja te coma primero.

-¡NEJIMA!

Se escucho el grito de Kido retumbando por toda la escuela regañar al muchacho.

* * *

-¿Hee? ¿Enserio?

Decía Yolei con los ojos brillándole de pura emoción mientras tomaba las manos de Cody entre las suyas.

-S-si.

Contesto el niño sonrojándose.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

Afirmo Ken dejando una caja aun lado de un estante pues estaban dentro de la tienda perteneciente a la familia de Yolei; se inclino a un lado del castaño para ofrecerle una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto—Continuo la chica de lentes—significa que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos por aquella chica.

-¿Chica?

-¿He?

-No, nada.

Negó Hida inmediatamente.

-Aun así la primera cita siempre es importante—Le dijo Yolei soltándolo de las manos y señalando así el cielo espontáneamente—es un momento especial, con la persona especial, en el momento y lugar indicados, no es eso verdaderamente romántico.

Terminaba diciendo ella mientras juntaba sus manos y las llevaba a la altura de su pecho.

-Ya veo.

Contesto Cody.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarla?

Pregunto la chica.

-Este... Bueno...

-¡Hay! Cody no me digas que aun no lo sabes.

Regaño Inowe.

-No creo que eso sea un inconveniente—Intervino Ken—no debes de preocuparte, si eres tú mismo todo el tiempo entonces no le molestara a donde la lleves.

-Si—Afirmo el niño de ojos verdes con una sonrisa—tengo que irme—Dijo mirando el reloj de pared—es que tengo clase con Joe.

Se despidió el niño mientras salía de la tienda.

-¿Me pregunto como será la persona con la que va a salir Cody?—Se preguntaba Yolei cruzando los brazos y enchuecando la boca en un gesto de duda—no conozco a ninguna chica de por aquí que sea como nos la describió Cody.

-¿En-enserio?

Tartamudeo Ken volviendo al trabajo, sacando unas latas de la caja que había dejado cerca de un estante y acomodándolas en este.

-De hecho-Continuo su novia—la única persona que conozco que sea de esa manera es Joe.

En cuanto Ken escucho eso tiro las latas que estaba acomodando, al ver esto Yolei alza una ceja formando una mirada sospechosa y comenzó a cercarse a su novio mientras le decía.

-Dime Ken ¿Tú sabes quienes?

El chico no contesto comenzó a sudar de los nervios de solo ver a su novia acercándosele con esa mirada tan malévola hacia él.

-N-no.

Contesto disimuladamente mientras se agachaba a recoger las latas, tratando de ignorar las interrogantes y la mirada de la chica de ojos cafés, sin embargo esta la detuvo y juntando sus manos con las de Ichijouji le recalco.

-Ken, tú no le ocultarías nada a tu querida novia ¿Verdad?

-Este…

-Sabes que Cody es como si fuera mi hermano pequeño—Yolei apretó aun mas fuerza las manos de Ken al decir esto—si supieras algo importante de él me lo dirías ¿Verdad?

El chico de ojos azules no podía evitar la insistencia de su chica, sabia que lo seguiría acosando todo el día si era necesario solo para que le digiera la verdad, suspiro y bajo su mirada dándose por vencido.

-La verdad—Dijo el chico mientras se ruborizaba—hace unos días…

Flash Back

-Si, en un momento voy solo sacare afuera un par de cajas.

Decía el chico de cabello negro al final de su turno, mientras salía por una de las puertas que se encontraban a un lado del edificio donde se encontraba la tienda, cargando las cajas que no parecían pesadas, cuando escucho.

-Lo siento en verdad, creo que soy yo el que te esta metiendo en muchos problemas.

-¿Por qué? Solo porque soy pequeño.

"Es Cody, ah, también esta Joe con el ¿Pero que hacen aquí?" Pensó Ichijouji sabiendo que de ese lado del edificio nunca había nadie, de ahí que allí fuera el lugar donde se ponían las cajas vacías y cosas similares, se quedo quieto en una esquina donde no era visto por los otros dos "Ahora que lo recuerdo Joe le da clases a Cody para ayudarlo con sus exámenes, ¿Sera por eso que esta aquí? "

Siguió escuchando.

-Si no que no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos como si fuéramos novios.

"N-n-novios" Se sorprendió Ken al escuchar esa palabra tanto que casi suelta las cajas que traía cargando, siguió pensando mientras se ruborizaba exageradamente " N-no puede ser… l-la persona que l-le gustaba a Cody era… "

Entonces lo vio como el castaño jalaba a Joe para darle un beso en la frente.

"E-e-entonces ellos..."

Siguió el chico de ojos azules pensando mientras sentía como se mareaba por el calor de su cara.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Hee!—Termino gritando Yolei impresionada, emocionada con los ojos brillándole mientras agitaba a su novio enérgicamente-¿Enserio? ¿De verdad?

-S-si… e-e-ellos estaban… b-b-besándose.

Tartamudeo Ken ruborizado de sobremanera mente mientras una nubecilla de vapor le salía de la cabeza, en verdad era algo vergonzoso que no quería decir.

-¡¿Hee?—Continuo ella mientras soltaba al chico de ojos azules-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Es que…

-No me digas que eres de esa clase de chicos que esta en contras de ese tipo de romances.

-¿Qué?… ¡No!—Negó el chico de cabello negro inmediatamente mientras movía exageradamente las manos—Lo que pasa es que yo pensé, que quizás Cody preferiría guardar algo así como un secreto, eso es todo.

Yolei suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cadera y un poco disgustada dijo.

-Yo se que a Cody no le gusta hablar mucho sobre sus cosas, pero no tenia que ocultarme a mi algo así de importante, pero… -Suspiro—me pregunto ¿Cómo será su relación con Joe?

Termino diciendo entusiasmada.

-Yolei…

Llamo Ken mientras bajaba la mirada y suspiraba cansado ante las acciones de su novia.

-Hay… que lindo, pero ¿Me pregunto hasta donde abran podido llegar?

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar n.n**_


	8. Un descubrimiento mas

**_Esto realmente es la continuacion del capitulo anterior, soloque por falta de espacio me vi en la necesidad de partirlo en dos._**

**_Respecto al fic, la Toudai es el nombre con el que conocida la univercidad de Tokyo conocida por su alto nivel estudiantil y por sus hermosos arboles de cereso que adornan esta institucion._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Un descubrimiento mas.**_

-¡Aahhh!, no espera no lo metas todo—Se escuchaba la suplicante y avergonzada voz de Cody—s-se siente raro si lo haces así.

-Entonces no te muevas tanto.

Le regaño cariñosamente Kido.

-¡Ah! Pero…

-¿No fuiste tu el que me dijo que le hiciera esto?

-Si, p-pero…

Se quedo callado sin poder dar una razón, por lo que Joe continúo encantado con su tarea sin ninguna queja. Los minutos comenzaban a transcurrir solamente pudiéndose escuchar la respiración levente agitada del menor, ruborizándose y moviéndose inquietamente sin poder acatar la petición del mayor.

-Ya casi voy a terminar, espera un poco más.

Le dijo Joe con voz apacible y formando una sonrisa.

-Si, p-pero… ¡Ha!

-Vez, ya termine.

-No tenias por que acostarme en tu regazo, para limpiarme los oídos—Le regaño Hida levantado la cabeza del cálido regazo de su senpai, se sentó en la cama aun lado de Kido mientras se sostenía la oreja izquierda que era la que le habían limpiado—se… sintió un poco extraño.

-Lo siento ¿Te dolió?

Le pregunto el chico de lentes sosteniendo un cotonete en su mano derecha.

-No, no fue eso—Contesto el niño de ojos verdes acomendase un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas—solo se sintió raro.

-¿Raro?

El menor solo asintió con la cabeza, ¿Por qué Joe no lo entendía?, bueno la verdad es que él tampoco sabia que tenia los oídos tan sensibles ya que no pudo evitar sentirse bien, como un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, de hecho últimamente había sentido su cuerpo un poco mas extraño de o habitual cuando estaba muy, muy cerca del chico de cabello azulado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto el chico ignorando todo lo anterior.

-No, nada.

Negó Cody con la cabeza y ofreciendo una sonrisa, tal vez solo eran ideas suyas.

-Esta bien—Kido comenzó a levantarse de la cama—bueno es hora que continuemos estudiando—Sin embargo el niño de ojos verdes loe detuvo jalándolo de la camisa verde que traía puesta, a lo que voltea y dice—entiendo no quieres estudiar hoy.

-No, no eso es que hace mucho tiempo que nos quedábamos solos en casa y yo quería platicar.

-Cierto, lo siento hace mucho que no hablamos de otra cosa que no sea de la escuela.

Dijo el chico de gafas poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza, sonrió y volvió a sentarse a una lado de Cody el cual le devolvió el gesto alegremente.

Comenzar a charlar tranquilamente sobre las cosas que les pasaban en el día o de las cosas que tenían organizadas por hacer, por ejemplo de cómo Hida planeaba quizás entrar a una competencia de kendo o de cómo su madre le insistía presurosa para que escogiera la secundaria a la que asistiría terminado este año escolar o en el caso de Joe, de cómo este se preparaba para sus exámenes para ingresar a la Toudai en la siguiente primavera e incluso de los extraños amigos que tenia en su escuela y como solían molestarlo con sus comentarios inoportunos.

-¿Inoportunos? ¿Cómo que?

Pregunto Cody interesado.

-No, de nada importante, no quiero hablar de eso—Le desvió la mirada Joe levente ruborizado recordando los disparates que estos mismos le habían dicho en la mañana-¡Yo nunca seria capas de hacer cosas como esas!

Exclamo el chico de lentes en voz alta sin querer.

-¿He?

Exclamo el pequeño un poco confundido, a pesar de siempre ver al mayor tan serio, calmado y maduro sabia que había otro lado de él que era un poco infantil y divertido, le agradaba pensar que él era de las pocas personas con las que Joe solía mostrar esa otra faceta suya.

-No, olvídalo. No es nada.

Termino diciéndole el muchacho con un tono de que cierta manera trataba de cambiar el tema, s levanto y se dirigió al escritorio de Hida que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, jalo la silla, se sentó en ella y tomo un libro que abrió de inmediato.

-¿Quieres que ya comencemos a estudiar?

Le pregunto Cody un poco desilusionado ya que le hubiera gustado terminar su plática de diferente manera, al notar esto Joe volteo a verlo y también pregunto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El menor solo agacho cara colorada.

-E-es que yo…

-Si.

-Q-quiero un beso.

Dijo dando a entender su deseo.

No tardo en ponerse de pie y caminar asta donde se encontraba con su senpai colocándose frete a este, Kido por su parte al ver esto sonríe ligeramente acercándose cautelosamente depósito un beso suave en la mejilla. Una vez separados Cody le dice algo enfadado mientras toma su mejilla acariciada.

-No en mi mejilla, quiero un beso de verdad.

-Si claro, ¿Verdad?

Le dijo el mayor sonriendo ingenuamente.

Y tomando delicadamente el rostro de su pequeño entre sus largos dedos le ofrece un cándido beso en la calidez de sus labios. Poco a poco se fue alargando el beso, ambos estaban saboreando, disfrutando el momento ya habían cerrado los ojos como si nada pudiera interrumpirlos en ese instante…

Lentamente el mayor fue deslizando su mano hasta ese momento inmóvil, alrededor de la cintura de el pequeño el cual se sobresalto un poco no esperaba eso, sin embargo le parecía algo verdaderamente interesante sin olvidar el echo de que le estaba fascinando tanto fue entonces que sintió la otra mano de Joe presionar en su nuca tratando de profundizar el beso; instintivamente Hida comenzó a acercarse, recargando sus manitas en los hombros de su senpai tratando de seguir el ritmo de sus labios, cuando de repente se vio sentado en el regazo de Kido, el cual al sentir a Cody corta abruptamente el beso.

-Estar de esta manera…

Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Esta mal? ¿No esta bien así?

Pregunto inocentemente el niño pensando en la comodidad de ambos para continuar el beso.

-N-no, olvídalo.

-Parece como si estuvieras muy concentrado.

Comento el menor bajando un poco la mirada, él también estaba avergonzado por la posición que él mismo había adoptado.

-Umm… bueno estoy nervioso, hace mucho que nos besamos, no, lo que quiero decir es que tengo muchos deseos de besarte, me gustaría mucho.

-¿En serio?

Pregunto Hida con una sonrisa.

-Si…

Contesto el chico de cabello azulado ruborizándose, sin querer ocultar su deseo mientras se acercaba a Cody para volver a besarlo.

Permanecieron un instante, unidos en otro beso tratando de recuperar el momento que habían abandonado apenas hace un par de segundos, esta vez era Cody el que parecía ansioso, era algo raro pues nunca se habían besado de esa manera, pues no era su costumbre pero… no dejaba de sentirse de esa manera. Por su lado Joe se estaba dejando llevar, no había mentido, en verdad estaba ansiando besar tanto a su pequeño de esa manera, apretando un poco mas el delgado cuerpo de Cody entre sus brazos instintivamente se estaba olvidando por algunos segundos de su forma tan precavida de ser.

"Estoy realmente feliz, estoy asiendo a Joe muy feliz"

Pensaba el niño de ojos verdes para si mismo, mientras sentía como el mayor le chupaba los labios con dulzura y los recorría con la punta de su lengua como si tratara de meter algo en su boca.

Se separaron para tomar aire en cuanto se sintieron sin este.

-S-saca la lengua un poco.

Le dijo el mayor titubeando.

-Si.

Contesto el castaño agitado mientras sacaba levente la punta de su lengua y cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

-Mantenla así y no te muevas.

Le dijo Kido acercándose de nueva cuenta hacia él y besándolo profundamente iniciando a juguetera con la pequeña lengua de Cody que se le ofrecía gustosa.

"¿Esta chupando mi lengua? ¿Qué s esto? Se siente tan bien" Pensó Cody avergonzado, pero sin dejar de querer continuar"Siento el cuerpo extraño otra vez, no importa, me gusta mucho que me lama y me toque"

Sintió entonces como el chico de ojos negros comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de arriba hacia abajo con ambas manos; en verdad estaba feliz por fin el chico de cabello azulado dejaba de tratarlo como un niño pequeño y estaba tratándolo como su pareja, sin embargo hacer algo así…

Por su parte Joe.

"Esto es malo, no puedo detenerme" Empezó a preocuparse el mayor"No sabia que besar se pudiera sentir, que fuera tan dulce"

Para Kido de cierta manera esto era malo, se estaba dejando llevar y le estaba encantando, no estaba bien Cody aun era muy pequeño para besarlo de esta manera, pero aun así no dejaba de ser placentero, pero no debían, Pero a Cody parecía gustarle tanto como a él, pero aun así no debían…

Su cabeza comenzó a revolverse sin saber que era lo correcto. Fue entonces que Cody separo rápidamente su boca y pegando su frente contra su hombro, agitado; así fue como se dio cuenta que tenia sus manos debajo de la camisa del menor.

-Joe…

Le dijo el niño agitado, temblando.

Joe se quedo quieto un par de segundos antes de sacar rápidamente sus manos de la prenda del menor, el cual no decía nada estaba sorprendido un poco perplejo ante la situación, cosa que no se podía decir de Kido el cual comenzó a avergonzarse de si mismo y de lo que estaba asiendo, se sentía culpable pensando que estaba obligando a Cody a hacer aquello a pesar de no haber llegado muy lejos.

En cuanto se calmo bajo a Hida de si, se levanto de la silla y tomo sus cosas que no estaban muy alejadas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto el niño de ojos verdes sin entender del todo lo que había ocurrido.

-R-recordé que tenia una tarea que hacer, tengo que irme ya—Contesto Kido nervioso—ah si, mañana nos vemos en la estación de Odaiba a las 11:30 am.

-Si, entiendo.

Le dijo Cody acercándose de nuevo a Joe para abrasarlo antes de que se fuera, sin embargo el mayor lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Tengo que irme, s-se me hace tarde.

Le dijo el chico d gafas desviándole la mirada y con esto ultimo se marcho, dejando al niño solo y sin entender del todo lo que habían hecho ese día.

**_Continuara..._**


	9. ¿Estubo bien lo que hicimos?

_**Capitulo 9: ¿Estubo bien lo que hicimos?**_

Esa misma noche se encontraba Cody en su habitación enfrentándose a su primer dilema adulto…

-Me pregunto ¿Que debería de ponerme mañana?—Se preguntaba mientras echaba una mirada dentro de su ropero –como es la primera vez que voy a una cita no se que debería de ponerme, Ken me dijo que fuera yo mismo pero…

Se escucho entonces que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante.

-Cody—Le llamo su abuelo mientras entreabría la puerta—Ya es tarde es mejor que te duermas.

-Si.

Contesto el niño el cual serró su armario y se dirigió a su cama.

-Mañana vas a salir ¿Verdad?

-Si, ya le pedí permiso a mamá.

-Ya veo, estas muy emocionado pareciera como si fueras a salir con la persona que te gusta—Termino diciendo el señor Hida con una sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño se ruboriza ligeramente, el abuelo ríe ligeramente—Espero que cuando sea así me presentes a esa persona.

-Si abuelo.

Contesto el niño con una ligera sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches abuelo.

Y terminando de decir esto Chikara salió de la habitación de su nieto.

Mientras tanto este se dispuso a prepararse para dormir, estaba abrochando el ultimo botón de su pijama cuando se detuvo un momento a ver su abdomen, se ruborizo ligeramente esa era la parte del cuerpo que Joe le había tocado a demás de la espalda de esa manera tan suave, se ruborizo un poco mas y termino de abrocharse la pijama. Camino entonces hasta la ventana de su balcón y entre abrió un poco la cortina amarilla para poder ver las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas; aun estaba sonrojado esa sensación tan agradable aun recorría su cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo así pero, algo estaba molestándolo… ¿Era por que no habían continuado? O quizás ¿Por la curiosidad de saber que más hubiera pasado?

Lo único que no entendía era el por que el mayor lo había detenido, no era como si hubieran hecho algo malo ¿Verdad?, aun así lo que Cody realmente quería saber era lo que Joe quería de él en ese momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto el mayor de cabello azulado terminaba de preparar los últimos detalles para su cita de mañana.

-Veamos, pañuelo, pañuelos de papel, medicina para el estomago, mapas, cartera, también debería de llevar un poco de dinero extra por cualquier cosa.

Se dijo Kido en voz alta mientras metía todo dentro de una mochila que luego coloco a un lado, se cambio la ropa, apago la luz, se metió en su cama y se quito los lentes antes de acostarse a dormir; sin embargo esto le parecía un poco imposible, solo podía dar vueltas en la cama una y otra vez hasta que por fin se quedo quieto mirando intranquilo hacia el techo de su habitación, aun seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la tarde con Cody, esa era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de esa manera, se ruborizo y cubrió su rostro con su brazo izquierdo. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa?, no, él lo sabia pero le era muy vergonzoso admitirlo.

-No es como si lo hubiera forzado ¿Verdad?

Se pregunto así mismo dudado después de todo Nejima y compañía le habían hecho burla mas de una vez respecto a que se iba a "comer" a su pequeño.

Suspiro, no lo hiso con intensión, bueno no es como si tampoco lo hubiera hecho sin esta, solo no podía dejarlo de lado, se giro en su cama de nuevo pues volvió a su mente esa sensación tan suave que tenia la piel de Cody, el calor tan tibio que emanaba, incluso el ligero gemido de su niño que había escapado de su garganta.

Escondió la cara roja entre las sabanas tratando de calmarse tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada, era lo normal… pero era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos con él; sin embargo si no se hubieran detenido en ese momento… quizás ellos… hubieran terminado teniendo…

Se giro de nuevo, evitando de pensar en "esas cosas" tenia que tranquilizarse porque después de todo.

-Cody sigue siendo un niño.

Se dijo Joe al final tratando de escabullirse en sus sabanas y conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

-¿Cody ya te marchas?

Pregunto Ken mientras barría la calle enfrente de la tienda de los Inowe, al ver al pequeño acercarse hacia él.

-Si.

Contesto el niño con su ropa acostumbrada y una pequeña mochila colgada detrás de él.

-Que tengas suerte.

-Si, gracias.

Le dijo el pequeño dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando escucho que le gritaban.

-¡Espera Cody!—Era Yolei que salía de la tienda-¡No puedes irte vestido así!

El niño de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta y le dijo disgustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No discutas.

Le dijo la chica acercándose velozmente hacia él y arrastrándolo dentro de la tienda.

-Espera Yolei, se me ara tarde.

Protesto Cody.

Sin embargo Inowe pareció no prestarle atención y sigue jalándolo, a lo que Ken solo pueda suspirar cansado al ver esto ya que parece que va a hacer uno de esos días largos.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo momento Joe esperaba en las cercanías de la estación de Odaiba, miro el reloj de su muñeca, había decidido llegar diez minutos antes para no hacer esperar a Cody, se sentó en una banca cercana , estaba cansando no había logrado dormir bien la noche anterior aun así estaba sonriente, nunca se había sentido tan emocionado de salir con alguien, bostezó, se recargo por completo en el respaldo de la banca, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y serró los ojos.

-Lobo-san—Despertó ante el llamado ten extraño, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el pequeño Cody sentado en su regazo vestido con unos pantaloncillos cortos y una caperuza roja—Lobo-san, ¿Esta despierto?

-¿Pero que?—Se pregunto el mayor desconcertando y notando una par de orejas de lobo en su cabeza-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Lobo-san, sabe—Continuo diciendo Cody con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se recargo en su pecho lo que provoca un pequeño sobresalto en Kido, el niño sigue diciéndole mientras se frota con el mayor—Me gusta mucho, por eso esta bien.

-¿Esta bien que?

-Que me coma.

-¡¿C-c-comerte?! ¡N-no! ¡No! ¡N-no!

Dijo sobresaltado Joe moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, eso no esta bien.

-¡¿Qué solo por que soy un niño?—Pregunto el niño de ojos verdes enfadado—En ese caso… en ese caso ¡Yo te tomare primero!

Y diciendo esto ultimo se avalando con todo así su senpai tomándolo de la camisa tirándolo en el piso.

-¡No espera!—Grito Joe a la par que despertaba sobresaltado en aquella banca, cerca de la estación, suspiro y se acomodo las gafas—Otra vez tuve ese sueño tan extraño, bueno tan siquiera esta vez no llego tan lejos como las otras veces.

Se dijo así mismo mientras volteaba hacia ambos lados, sin embargo parecía que Cody no iba a llegar a tiempo a su cita, ya que al checar su reloj ya habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora que habían acordado.

-Quizás tobo que ayudar así madre con algún encargo—Se dijo para tranquilizarse, el tiempo siguió corriendo, pasaron otros diez minutos—se esta tardano Cody no es así—Comenzó a preocuparse-¿Qué abra ocurrido?, n-no será que le dijo a alguien l-lo que hicimos ayer, no que estoy pensando, él no aria eso.

Se preocupaba nuevamente, como si hubiera hecho algo verdaderamente malo.

-Joe, Joe—De repente escucho la vos de Hida que le llamaba a lo lejos, una vez cerca de Kido le dijo—perdone por haber llegado tarde.

Estaba agitado pues había corrido desde casa hasta ese lugar.

-Esta bien, siéntate.

-L-lo siento, es que… es que me retrase un poco.

-Entiendo lo bueno es que ya estas aquí—Dijo el mayor mas aliviado—mira, toma esto.

Termino diciendo mientras sacaba una lata de jugo que tenia preparada de dentro de su mochila.

-Si.

Contesto Cody con una sonrisa y las mejillas chapeadas.

La razón de su retardo le era algo vergonzosa, ya que la culpa había sido de Yolei la cual no dejaba irlo hasta que estuviera contenta con su vestuario; mas sosegado tomo de la lata de jugo de naranja a la par que las mangas de la camisa negra y blanca a cuadros que traía puesta le cayeran a la altura de los codos, pues le quedaba grande.

-Te queda muy grande.

Comento Joe.

-¡Ha!… si—Contesto el castaño apenado—me la regalo mi madre hace dos años, pero aun no me queda bien.

Y tomo u sorbo de la bebida.

El chico de cabello azulado seguía mirando con ternura ya que le parecía lindo el hecho de que le quedara holgada la ropa.

Esperaron allí un momento para que el niño descansara y terminara su jugo.

-Esta bien vámonos.

Dijo el menor.

-Si, claro—Contesto Joe levantándose casi al mismo tiempo que Hida el cual lo tomo de la mano y adelanto un paso, sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntar—o-oye Cody, dime… Cody le has dicho a alguien lo que hicimos ayer.

-¿Ayer?—Pregunto el niño de ojos verdes con sorpresa, ¿Porque Joe le estaba dando tanta importancia a lo de ayer, quizás quería hacerlo de nuevo—n-no le he dicho a nadie.

Dijo sonrojándose después de un rato.

-Ya veo—Sonrió Kido mas tranquilo—entonces vámonos.

Y comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras tanto sin que ninguno de los dos se allá dado cuenta, alguien los estaba observando.

-Yolei, vámonos, si Cody se da cuenta de que lo seguiste cuando salió, se enfadara contigo.

Advirtió Ken colorado, no era posible que su novia lo haya arrastrado a esto, o eso quería pensar.

-¿Qué por supuesto que no, además no estamos asiendo algo malo.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!—recalco la chica mientras alzaba la voz—anda ven, apresúrate ya no están.

-Pero…

Trato de detenerla el chico de ojos azules sin ningún éxito pes seguían jalándolo para todos lados.

* * *

Habían ya caminado un rato por las cercanías del lugar, deteniéndose un momento frente a un cine, observando un momento las carteleras.

-¿Veremos una película?

Pregunto el menor

-Umm, si que te parece—Contesto Joe, después de todo le había hecho caso al consejo de Shibata—pero la siguiente función es dentro de media hora, quizás…

Continúo hablando Joe sin que Cody pareciera prestarle mucha atención ya que tenía otras preocupaciones en mente

"¿Por qué me abra preguntado sobre el beso de ayer" Pensaba Hida ruborizándose ligeramente "El cine es un lugar oscuro, ¡esperen acaso el quiere… !"

Comenzó a apretar y jugar con la tela de su camisa, estaba poniéndose nervioso, ya había escuchado alguna de sus compañeros de clase que habían visto innumerables parejas besándose y acariciándose dentro de estos lugares.

"Hacer algo así, en un sitio como este" Pensó el menor inmediatamente "N-no esta bien"

-Cody.

Termino llamándolo Joe para pedir escuchar lo que pensaba sin embargo el niño lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y completamente colorado le dijo sin poder evitar un sobresalto.

-¡No, no esta bien que hagamos eso en un sitio así!

-¿He?

-No esta bien, l-lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría ir a otro lugar… uno mas tranquilo, donde no nos vean.

Termino agachando su mirada sonrojada.

Por su lado Kido no había entendido bien lo que le había dicho su pequeño, pensó que quizás se precipito decidiendo a donde llevarlo sin pedir su opinión.

-Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien.

Finalizo diciéndole con una afable sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

_**Continuara...**_


	10. Los primeros recuerdos

**_Capitulo 10:Los primeros recuerdos_**

El chico de lentes decidió entonces seguir el otro consejo que le había dado Sakurada y llevarlo a un parque tranquilo, sabia bien que este, el parque era suficientemente grande así que aunque hubiera muchas personas seria raro que alguien les prestaría atención.

Tardaron aproximadamente media hora en llegar, Joe suspiro, no esta seguro de lo que podía hacer en el parque con Cody sin que los demás lo mal interpretaran.

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto el niño alzando su mirada—Te… ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Dijo el castaño con cierta tristeza.

-¿Qué? , no, nada de eso, por supuesto que no—Negó Joe inmediatamente, no mentía todo lo contrario cuando estaba con él le era difícil aburrirse—dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Ven.

Cody lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo contento dentro del parque.

-Así que el parque—Se escucho desde el otro lado de la calle la voz de Yolei sonreír sospechosamente—para ser Joe no lo esta haciendo nada mal, me pregunto que mas va a pasar de ahora en adelante.

¿Por qué haces esto?

Le pregunto Ken cansado recargado en un árbol cercano, ya que no podía seguirle el paso a su peculiar novia

-¿Acaso no te preocupa Cody? Si ocurre algo, como un accidente tenemos que salvarlo para eso están los amigos.

Le dijo ella sin preocupación alguna.

-Solo te estas divirtiendo a sus espaldas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!—Se justifico Inowe—¡Como su amiga tengo que cuidarlos hasta el final!

Y tomándolo de la mano decidió decidida a seguir su trabajo.

Mientras tanto Joe y Cody fueron a sentarse a una banca por petición del menor a causa del apetito.

-Espera iré a comprar algo.

-No es necesario—Indico el niño de ojos verdes descolgándose la mochila—Mi madre me hiso el almuerzo.

Saco entonces una caja de almuerzo la abrió mostrando la siempre deliciosa comida de la señora Hida compuesta de arroz, salchichas en forma de pulpo sobre una ensalada de lechuga y puré de papa a un lado, y dentro de otra caja unas clásicas onigiris que no pueden faltar. Comenzaron a comer entonces.

Joe sonrió Cody se veía tan lindo, sentado a su lado con la banca quedándole alta y con las piernas colgando y balaceando de adelante hacia tras mientras se lleva un bocado de arroz a la boca. Por su lado el menor se sentía un poco avergonzado ya que no alcanzaba el piso y parecía gustarle eso al mayor, un cosquilleo le invadió el estomago ¿Así era como se sentía la primera sita?, en ese momento deseo que nadie mas estuviera en el parque para poder besar a su senpai, bajo la mirada.

-¿qué ocurre?—Pregunto Kido sin intuir el anhelo de su pequeño pero Hida no contesto, al ver esto el chico de ojos negros tomo un salchicha en forma de pulpo con los palillos y se la ofreció a su pequeño—anda, abre la boca di ¡aaah!

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del niño que tomo el bocado con gusto, en ese momento una pelota roja giro en dirección a ello.

Les grito un pequeño niño mientras les hacia señas.

-Si, en seguida.

Le contesto Hida mientras ponía los trastes a un lado suyo y se levantaba para después arrojarle la pelota.

Cody se quedo mirando un momento hacia ese niño que corría de nuevo con sus amigos y se alejaban de allí riéndose, volteo para el otro lado no muy lejos a unos cuantos metros podía ver claramente a tras niño entretenidos en los juegos de barras del parque, entre esos juegos estaban los columpios, se les quedo mirando nostálgico ya que ese era su juego favorito, sintió ganas de subirse a uno, sin embargo ahora estaba a la mitad de una sita no podía hacer eso, ya no era un niño pequeño para querer seguir subiéndose a esa clase de juegos, bueno eso era lo que quería pensar la verdad era que no quería que Joe lo viera pequeño por aquella petición infantil. Sin embargo Kido al ver esto sonrió guardo los recipientes del almuerzo de nuevo en la mochila de Cody se levanto y tomo al niño de la mano.

-Ven vamos.

Le dijo conduciéndolo a uno de los columpios que estaba vacio.

-P-pero…

-Anda, no tiene nada de malo si quieres subirte—Le dijo Joe mientras lo sentaba en el juego y el se colocaba por detrás—deja que te empuje.

-Si.

Le dijo el pequeño ruborizándose, sujetándose fuertemente mientras el mayor lo balanceaba.

No muy lejos de ahí y creyéndose bien escondidita entre unos arbustos, ya que sujetaba dos pequeñas ramas de árbol en cada una de sus manos, se encontraba una chica de lentes.

-Yolei, yo no creo que debamos….

Le llamo su novio quien también había sido forzado a cargar con dos ramas de árbol y esconderse en los arbustos.

-No sé, pensé que seria un poco diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Si, no sé como explicarlo… diferente.

El chico esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para el era muy obvio que tratándose de Cody las cosas iban a ser bastante tranquilas, no como las sitas que solía tener con él con Yolei en donde la chica siempre se la pasaba jalándolo de un lado para el otro por las calles de Shinguku o de Kadouetsu. Sin embargo la chica parecía no percatarse de eso, insistente en que algo iba a ocurrir volvió a su trabajo de espía, justo a tiempo pues el menor le planteaba una idea muy interesante al mayor.

-Ahora es tu turno.

Se levanto el pequeño del columpio mientras se colocaba a un lado de este indicándole a Joe que se sentara en el balancín.

-No creo que sea buena idea que me siente.

Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa y poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza.

¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que…

-Si esta bien que yo lo haga entonces no tiene nada de malo que tu también lo hagas.

Interrumpió el niño con sienta seriedad.

Kido dudo un poco, hace años que no se sabia a un columpio, y si le era algo vergonzoso a hacer lo a su edad, en especial con algunos niños a su alrededor, desvió la mirada hacia Cody el cual en verdad parecía que quería que él también lo hiciera, sonrió y lentamente se sentó.

-Creo que esta bien… si solo es un momento.

-Si.

Sonrió Hida.

El chico de lentes por su parte comenzó a balancearse lentamente, pareciera como si se le hubiera olvidado como usar el juego, no solo era eso el balancín también le quedaba un poco pequeño y no lograba acomodarse bien, desvió discretamente la mirada para un lado y par el otro percatándose de que a nadie parecía importarle realmente que estuviera jugando ahí, la verdad es que no recordaba lo bien que sentía columpiarse después de todo siempre estando ocupado en sus estudios le habían impedido divertirse de esta manera.

No había terminado de traer a su mente los recuerdos de su infancia cuando observo como un niño de unos cinco años se le acercaba, dejo de mecerse entonces y se agacho un poco para escuchar lo que el niño parecía solo balbucearle.

El chiquito se puso un dedo cerca de la boca parpadeo un par de veces mientras decía.

-Señor ¿Ya termino de usar el columpio?

-¿Señor?—Se pregunto Joe en voz alta bastante sorprendido y abriendo los ojos-¿Hee? ¿Ah? ¿S-si?

Seguía perplejo, ¿Es que acaso se veía tan viejo?, se levanto despacio de igual manera una señora se levantaba de una banca cercana después de interrumpir una platica con sus amigas.

-¿Mamoru que estas haciendo?

Era la madre del pequeño de cinco años.

-Esperando que el señor terminara de usar el columpio.

Dijo Mamoru ingenuamente mientras señalaba el muchacho de gafas, el cual en ese momento lo único que quería era que dejara de llamarlo señor.

-No se preocupe ya me iba.

Le contesto Joe con un pequeño sobresalto mientras se retiraba en compañía de Cody sin embargo alcanzaron a oír de la señora.

-Pero que cree que estaba asiendo ya esta bastante grande para subirse a un columpio.

-No tengo idea—Se escucho a una de las otras señoras que estaban cercas—Pero en verdad que se veía ridículo.

-Tienes razón es cierto.

Remato diciendo una tercera señora a la par que se comenzaron a reír tontarronamente.

-No es cierto, esas señoras se equivocan.

Comento Cody serio y enojado estando más alejados de aquellas personas.

-No importa—Contesto Joe con pesadumbre—Creo… que de cierta manera tienen razón.

-Joe…

-No déjalo así, quieres-Pero Cody no parecía con vencido de las palabra que le acababa de decir el mayor por lo cual le dijo—aunque esas personas no fueron muy amables conmigo no me importa, me hiciste recordar algo bueno a parte me gusto balancearme un poco—Dijo mientras un leve color rojo se asomaba de sus mejillas—Por eso no te preocupes.

-Entiendo.

Le dijo el menor sin quitar esa expresión de seriedad.

-En serio no te preocupes, ya sé ¿Quieres un helado?

-¿Helado? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso después de lo que te dijeron? Y todo fue por mi culpa.

-No, te equivocas, yo fui quien tomo la decisión de subirle, además no me afecto lo que me dijo esa persona.

-Pero…

Trato de decir Hida.

-Suficiente—Interrumpió Joe mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza—si te sigues preocupando así me enojare mucho contigo.

Término diciendo Kido concierto tono de broma.

-Si.

Contesto Cody ruborizándose levente el mayor se veía tan maduro y atractivo.

-Entonces espérame aquí,, iré a comprar el helado.

Indico el chico mientras se iba.

Joe no tardo mucho con el postre, había traído dos polos de helado de leche, le dio uno al menor y ambos se recargaron a la sombra de un gran árbol.

-El Heladero me dijo que ya se le había terminado el helado por ello no pude traerte otra cosa, espero que te guste.

-Si, gracias.

Contesto Cody quien de inmediatamente se llevo la paleta a la boca y comenzó a saborearla lentamente.

Por su parte Joe solo miraba a su pequeño comer su paleta alegremente, él también lamio la suya un poco antes de percatare de la forma tan particular que tenia su pequeño de comer su helado; era lento, pausado, de arriba hacia abajo poniendo especial atención en la punta de este…

Kido recordó entonces aquella ocasión en que Cody había metido uno de sus dedos en su boca cuando se había cortado, como lo lamio y lo succiono de una manera tan cálida y especial igual que aquel beso que le dio ayer…

Un momento porque recordó eso de nuevo, ciertamente él no podía negar que le encanto que el pequeño recibiera su beso esa manera tan cordial, aun que también era cierto que Cody nunca había experimentado eso con nadie antes; comenzó a enrojecer sin darse cuenta, aun que ya había besado a alguien así, no lo había sentido igual el de Cody fue mejor que el de "aquella persona" que no quería recordar.

Siguió viendo al niño tratando de no recordar "aquella situación desagradable" que le había ocurrido hace ya años bloqueándola con la preciosa imagen que le daba su pequeño y fue entonces que Hida volteo a verlo y le dijo.

-Esta escurriendo mucho.

-¿Qué?

-La paleta, esta escurriendo mucho.

-¡Aaah! ¡Es verdad!

Exclamo el mayor saliendo de su distracción al mismo tiempo que colocaba lo que quedaba de su paleta en su otra mano y sacudía la otra para deshacerse del pegajoso liquido.

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunto Cody quien se había dado cuenta de que Joe no paraba de mirarlo todo ruborizado.

-Si, si, no pasa nada.

Afirmo Kido sacando unos pañuelos desechables de la mochila que el traía consigo para limpiarse el dulce.

-¡¿Cómo es esto?!—Escucharon de repente ambos de una voz enojada -¡¿Cómo es esto?! ¡¿Cómo pueden llamar a esto una cita?!

Salto Yolei de unos arbustos cercanos cubierta de hojas.

-Espera, no Yolei.

Trataba de detenerla Ken por atrás también cubierto por hojas.

-¡NO! No puedo soportarlo mas ¿Como pueden llamar a esto una sita?

Seguía quejándose la chica.

-¡¿Yolei P-Pero que haces aquí?!

Pregunto Cody sobresaltado.

-No cambies la conversación, ¡No puedo creerlo y pensar que vine hasta acá solo para verlos!

-¿Qué?

No pensó que la chica seria capas de llegar tan lejos solo para ver quien era la persona que le gustaba.

-Por favor Yolei cálmate.

Le decía Ken que la sostenía por atrás en la cintura tratando de controlar a su eufórica novia.

-Claro que no, yo vine…

Siguió Inowe en su discusión con el menor mientras Ken en medio de estos solo trataba de calmar a ambos, por su lado Joe solo miraba petrificado como estatua sin entender todo lo que estaba pasando, preguntándose desde en que momento ellos estaban siguiéndolo y si abran visto aquella escena tan vergonzosa para él del columpio…

-A si—tardo un poco en reaccionar y viendo que nadie le ponía ni la mas mínima atención alzo la voz-¡¿Quieren alguien explicarme que pasa aquí?!

Se coloco en medio de todos llamando la atención.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-¿Cody como pudiste no decirme quien era la persona que te gustaba?

Interrumpía Yolei enojada.

-Yolei… por supuesto que no podía.

Contesto Hida antes de que él y Yolei volvieran a su larga discusión sin sentido.

**_Continuara..._**


	11. El final de una larga sita

**Bueno ya hemos llegado a la mitad de esta historia, recuerden comentar, eso me haria muy feliz.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: El final de una larga sita.**_

-Lo lamentamos, en verdad, lamentamos todas las molestias que les causamos, en verdad lo sentimos muchos.

Se disculpaba por enésima vez Ichijouji mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez.

-N-no, esta bien, no fue un gran inconveniente.

Le decía el chico de ojos negro.

-No te disculpes Ken no fue tú culpa—Le decía el menor con una gran sonrisa—Además, la que debería de disculparse es Yolei.

Termino diciendo Cody con cierto tono de enfado disimulado mientras veía a la susodicha.

-Yo no hice nada malo—Contesto la chica inmediatamente con los brazos cruzados y desviando su mirada caprichosa hacia otro lado para no ver al castaño—solo me aseguraba que tuvieran un feliz día.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?, nos estabas espiando.

Seguía regañando Hida.

-Espiar es una palabra muy fea, yo solo estaba mirándolos, eso no tiene nada de malo además, eso no hubiera ocurrido si desde un principio me hubieras dicho quien era la persona que te gustaba.

Volvió a insistir la chica de gafas mientras miraba sospechosamente a Kido, el cual solo podía bajar la mira apenada y preguntarse en voz alta.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Tr-tratabamos de ser discretos—Aclaro Cody con un color rojo en sus cara—e-eso es todo.

Por lo cual la chica solo emitió un sonido de descontento mientras inflaba las mejillas, aun no le parecía un buen motivo para no involucrarla más en la historia.

-Además, yo iba a decirte cuando fuera un poco mayor.

Bajo un poco la voz el niño de ojos verdes voz avergonzado al decir esto ultimo.

-Lo sabemos—Dijo Ken tratando de terminar el mal entendido—en serio en verdad lo lamentamos, Yolei también lo lamenta, en serio.

-No hay problema.

Joe sonrió amablemente mirando que a Ken verdaderamente arrepentido.

-Esta bien—Pronuncio el niño atrayendo la atención de los otros dos muchachos lo cuales suspiraron aliviados, pues la conversación ya se finalizaba—p-pero…

Agrego Hida atrayendo la atención de la chica de gafas la cual le dijo.

-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie si no quieres.

-¿Enserio?

Pregunto el niño.

-Por supuesto.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, ¡¿Crees que no guardaría un secreto tan importante?!

Termino recalcando ella con énfasis por lo cual el niño sonríe tranquilamente, al ver esto Yolei contaste la con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos.

Dijo el chico de ojos azules percatándose de esto, tomo a la chica de la mano y comenzaron a alejarse.

-¿Haa? espera—Se quejo Yolei ya estando con su novio algunos metros lejos—aun quiero ver.

-Yolei…

* * *

Ya había casi anochecido cuando Joe y Cody caminaban en dirección a la casa del segundo ya que ambos sabían que el menor tenia que regresar a su casa antes de la hora de la cena.

Ambos parecían apenados incluso se podía decir que algo tensos, por lo ocurrido con Yolei, apresar de haber sido discretos ella los sorprendió. El mayor suspiro de nuevo, hacia tanto que no suspiraba tanto en un solo día, bajo su mirada y observando a Cody y percatándose de donde estaba le dijo.

-Cody ¿Quieres subir conmigo?

-¿He?

-Si, allí.

Termino diciendo el mayor señalando la noria detrás de ellos.

-Si.

Acepto Cody gustoso.

Los dos se dirigieron a la atracción, ambos se subieron a la misma cabina, sentándose uno enfrente del otro, una vez iniciado el juego el niño le dijo.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por mi culpa Yolei y Ken saben nuestro secreto.

-claro que no—Negó Kido con la cabeza—no fue tu culpa, después de todo yo tampoco me di cuenta de que nos estaban siguiendo.

-Aun así… siento que arruine la sita.

-No te equivocas, no debes de preocuparte por lo de Yolei, de cierta manera… me ciento un poco mas tranquilo sabiendo que alguien sabe de esto, que sea alguien como Yolei y Ken, además me divertí mucho hoy.

Confeso el mayor.

-Entiendo—Le dijo el castaño sonrojado—yo también… me siento algo tranquilo y también me divertí mucho, me divertí mucho hoy… m-me gusto estar todo el día contigo.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados un momento y se desviaron la mirada después de un rato observando por la ventana, Joe sonrió satisfecho aun que un poco accidentada sentía que su sita había sido excelente, por el otro lado el niño de ojos verdes apretaba la tela de su camisa nervioso solo faltaba una cosa para que el momento fuera perfecto.

-Joe.

Llamo entonces.

-¿Qué ocurre Cody?

-Yo q-quiero…

Intento pedir el menor sin embargo decidió caminar hasta donde estaba el mayor.

-Espera, es muy peligroso que te levantes—Advirtió Kido mientras sentía como la cabina comenzaba a mecerse inestablemente, logrando al final el menor callera encima de él ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto abrazando el pequeño frente suyo.

-Si.

-No debiste levantarte pudiste a verte lastimado.

-Es que yo solo—Le dijo el niño alzando la mirada y poniendo sus pequeñas manos alrededor de la cara del chico de ojos negro—Quería esto.

Confeso Hida acercándose al mayor para darle un beso en los labios el cual fue agradable, dulce como Cody solo sabia ofrecérselo sin embargo, Joe lo noto después de unos segundos, como su pequeño trataba de profundizar inexpertamente el beso por lo cual puso sus manos en los hombros del menor intentando indicarle que tuviera paciencia pero el chiquillo parecía no querer hacerlo, él quería que su senpai lo besara de esa manera tan especial de nuevo.

Se separaron al final por la falta de aire.

-Cody…

Llamo el mayor sorprendido, no esperaba eso.

-Yo solo quería –Le dijo el castaño avergonzado y bajando la mirada—quería que tu me…

Las palabras de Hida fueron repentinamente interrumpidas por el parar brusco del juego lo que hiso que ambos se cayeran de sentón en el piso de la noria.

-Bajen con cuidado y vuelvan pronto.

Escucharon de una señorita junto el abrir de la puerta, la a tendiente se quedo un momento mirando a la parejita medio tirada en el piso, de igual manera Cody se había quedado quieto forzando una sonrías y el mayor buscaba sus gafas en el piso pues se le habían caído, en cuanto las encontró y se las coloco de nuevo se quedo sorprendido atontado, puesto que la encargada estaba sonrojada trato de decir entonces.

-Esto…

-¡Ya nos íbamos!

Contesto sobresaltado Joe cargando a Hida por la cintura y saliendo de la cabina tan rápido como podía.

-¡Que lindo!

Dijo ella con una extraña emoción mientras se contoneaba de un lado para el otro con las manos juntas.

-B-bájame.

Se escuchaba la voz de Cody agitado ye incomodo por la manera en la que estaban cargándolo.

Después de un par de horas y después de haber dejado a Hida en su casa, Joe llego ala suya propia.

-Qué día.

Se dijo así mismo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, no se sorprendió nada en lo absoluto al percatarse que no había nadie de nuevo mas que el, después de refrescarse un poco con un poco de agua se sentó en su cama. Sonrió, en verdad que había disfrutado el día, recordó entonces el beso que le dio Cody, el carmín en sus mejillas volvió a aparecer de nuevo inevitablemente al mimo tiempo que se llevaba las llenas de los dedos a los labios.

-No era necesario que lo hiciera de esa manera… quizás si fuera un poco mayor nosotros…

Se quedo callado con cierta intranquilidad en su corazón y saben que quizás esta noche no podra dormir bien a causa de ese extraño sueño.

**_Continuara..._**


	12. El inicio de los pensamientos adultos

**_Capitulo 12: El inicio de los pensamientos adultos._**

Habían pasado dos meces desde su primera cita y las cosas eran tranquilas.

Ese día ambos Cody y Joe se encontraban en la habitación del primero, sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la cama.

-Claro aun recuerdo como eran los festivales deportivos de la escuela—Comento el mayor-¿Así que ya es la época? Como pasa el tiempo.

-¿Te gustaban mucho?

-Si, aun que si lo pienso bien, los deportes nunca fueron lo mío.

Dijo Kido con añoranza.

-Entonces… -Dijo el niño apretando la tela de su pantalón— ¿Te gustaría ir a mi festival deportivo?

-Pero…

-No creo que haya problema, mi madre, mi abuelo, Yolei y Ken también irán, así que no creo que les moleste.

-Está bien—Contesto el chico de lentes con una sonrisa-Qué buen niño eres.

-¡Ya no soy un niño!

Reprocho Hida enfadado no le gustaba que le dijeran eso en especial Joe.

-No, no quise decir eso.

Trato de disculparse Kido al ver como se disgustaba su pequeño, antes de que Cody lo tomara por el rostro y juntara sus labios con los suyos.

-Cody.

Llamo Joe sorprendido en cuanto se separaron.

-No quiero que digas eso.

Contesto el niño seriamente.

-Discúlpame no fue mi intensión—Sin embargo Hida segia taciturno—ummm, no me mires así.

El chico de cabello azulado comenzó a sentirse culpable, por qué tenía que haber dicho aquello, suspiro sin saber qué hacer.

-Si sigues así me enojare contigo y tendré que castigarte.

Le dijo Joe sin saber que disparates estaba diciéndole a un niño.

-¿He?—Exclamo Hida al cual le era ubio que el mayor no estaba seguro de lo que le estaba hablando, lo provoco entonces—así, ¿Qué me vas a ser?

-No me crees capaz de hacerlo ¿Vedad?

Le dijo Joe infantilmente.

-No.

-¿Eso piensas cierto? toma.

-No, espera… ja ja ja.

Termino diciendo el menor entre risas al sentir como Joe comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes, esperando con esto que Cody dejara de estar enfadado con él y lo tomara enserio, funcionando de inmediato ya que el niño no dejaba de reír mientras se recostaba lentamente en la cama a la par que Kido se iba acostando sobre él.

-Ya ves, como si fui capaz de hacerlo.

Le dijo el chico de lentes con una sonrisa.

El niño sonrió tomo el rostro de Joe con la mano y lo acerco para besarlo, el muchacho acepto la caricia sin protestar. El beso fue lento, tímido al principio poco a poco y dejándose llevar por la vista tan linda que le proporcionaba el menor, el chico de ojos negros profundizo el beso dándose cuenta que Hida trataba de seguir su rimo, en verdad Cody lucia tan lindo en ese momento con los ojos serrados y sus mejillas enrojecidas; hubo un pequeño sobresalto por parte de Kido había sentido la pequeña lengua de su niño curioseando dentro de su boca inexpertamente, por su parte Cody trataba de no moverse demasiado para evitar que su senpai se alejara de él como en otras ocasiones a pesar de eso se sentía muy inquieto, impaciente, quería que Joe le guiara como la primara vez, sin olvidar el extraño cosquilleo y calor que sentía por todas partes, no tardo en darse cuenta que el mayor había continuado su beso, ahora él era quien sentía la lengua del mayor saboreándolo, chupándolo con cierta agilidad placentera.

"¿Que pasa?" comenzó a pensar Joe mientras iniciaba a cambiar el movimiento de sus manos acariciando lenta y sutilmente de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo de su niño "Baya, no lo había notado, el cuerpo de Cody es muy delgado aun así es bastante firme a pesar de tener esa cara aun infantil, ya comienza atener una aroma muy agradable a adolecente"

Pensó mientras deslizaba su nariz por el cuello del castaño y desviaba sus labios a el mismo; el chiquillo no podía resistirse ansiaba aun mas, sin estar de todo consciente de que era más, el cálido cuerpo y el aroma de su senpai le chocaban deliciosa y cómodamente…

-¡Ahhh…!

Un gemidimidito escapo de su garganta sin poder esconderlo más.

El mayor se quedo quieto unos segundos, alzo su rostro mirando a Cody un segundo, estaba agitado y completamente sonrojado, el estaba de la misma manera, se miraron un momento tímidos y muy nerviosos.

Hida se había arrepentido de haber hecho aquel ruidito, de lo contrario no se hubieran detenido, pero no pudo evitarlo...

-Joe… yo…

-Cody, hijo la cena esta lista.

Interrumpió la voz de la señora Hida desde la cocina haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran, el chico de gafas se levanto rápidamente del cuerpo más pequeño a comparación del menor que solo se sentó en su cama.

-C-cody.

Llamo el chico de cabello azulado con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento.

Termino diciendo Kido sin encubrir su mirada preocupada entremezclada con vergüenza.

-¿He?—El castaño esperaba otras palabras—si.

Contesto el pequeño confundido mientras veía como Kido le esquivaba la mirada por momentos.

Si lo pensaba bien últimamente Joe había estado actuando un poco extraño.

* * *

Al día siguiente y durante la hora del descanso Joe se encontraba mirando por la ventana, bueno casi, ya que sus " inseparables" amigos, Nejima, Sakurada y Shibata estaban enfrente de él, y no lo dejaban ver nada ya que estos últimos estaban pegados como figurita adherible en la ventana, entretenidos viendo las "bellezas naturales" del colegio.

-Vean eso, Shindou es hermosa ¿No?, me pregunto qué medida tendrá ¿34-B o serán 35? Ya parece toda una mujer.

Comento Shibata lleno de felicidad.

-No, claro que no—Negó Sakurada—Honda de primero es mejor, es tan modosita aun parece una niña.

Sonreía el chico.

Pero Kido no ponía atención a la plática de sus amigos, el solo miraba la palma de su mano recordado la sensación cálida que tenía el cuerpo de Cody, ya era la segunda vez que hacia algo como eso, se ruborizo ligeramente ¿Por qué le estaba preocupando tanto?

-Oye Kido, ¿No quieres echar un vistazo?—Volteo Nejima para invitarlo—¿Qué tienes?

-No, no es nada—Contesto el chico de lentes despabilándose, se levanto y acercándose a sus amigos pregunto-¿Qué están haciendo?

-¿He? ¿No nos estabas haciendo caso?

Pregunto Shibata exageradamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No ves lo que esta allá afuera?—Señalo Sakurada hacia fuera de la ventana a tres chicas que comían su almuerzo sentadas en la sombra de un árbol—No te parecen que están bien buenas.

Termino diciendo a la ligera.

-Yo no creo que sea correcto referirse así de las chicas.

Regaño Joe.

-¿Ha? ¿A que viene ese sermón tan de repente?

Dijo Nejima disgustado.

-¿Sermón? Yo no…

Trato de decir el chico de gafas.

-Nejima tiene razón—Afirmo Shibata—por decir cosas como esas, no habías tenido novia hasta ese poco, apuesto a que ni siquiera la has besado.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Por supuesto que la he besado!

Afirmo Joe comenzando a exaltarse.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?

Pregunto Sakurada retando.

-B-bueno… e-eso… a ustedes no…

Titubeo Joe.

—No lo dice.

-O sea que es una mentira.

Seguían Tatsuo y Kyo burlándose.

-Shibata, Sakurada—Dijo Nejima mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico de cabello azulado, puso una sonrisa malévola y comenzó a decir con toda soltura—No sean así con él, aun es muy tímido y eso se debe a que Kido sigue siendo virgen.

-Ja ja ja no bromees.

Reía Sakurada.

-Sigue siendo virgen ja.

Se carcajeaba Shibata.

-¡Suficiente!

Grito Joe mientras se zafaba de Nejima y salía del salón lo más deprisa que podía, una vez afuera serró la puerta, se recargo en esta y pensó.

"¿Por qué ese tonto de Nejima tenía que decir eso en voz alta?

Estaba avergonzado, el rojo que cubría todo su rostro lo hacía perecer un tomate, a pesar de saber que no tenía nada de que apenarse por seguir siéndolo.

-¡Oye Kido , no te vayas, espera!—Abrió la puerta de golpe tumbando al chico de gafas en el piso-¿Qué haces allí?

-¡Nejima tú…!

Le dijo el aludido levantándose velozmente del piso tratando de contener el puñetazo que quería propinarle.

-Vamos, vamos—Le dijo Takeshi moviendo las manos en señal de tregua—no te pongas asi solo fue una pequeña broma, no es para tanto, no bebi decir eso.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro, después de todo ya tienes novia, recuerda que debes de hacérselo en cuanto puedas, cuando se lo hagas veras que ya no se te despegara nunca.

Termino diciendo el chico de cabello negro guiñando un ojo y alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación, para la habitual decepción de Joe, pero…

¿Por qué recordó en ese momento que había pasado con Cody?

-Hee Kido, te has sonrojado, no me digas que ya has llegado a "mas" con tu novia.

Pregunto Nejima sospechosamente.

-N-no ¡Claro que no!—Trato de negar Kido descubriendo algo preocupante, si él y Cody llegaran a mas… - "Cody quizás me odiaría por hacerle eso" Pensó antes de seguir diciendo—ese sería el final de mi vida.

Dramatizaba de sobrecaramente, ya que no podían, no debían, Cody era aun muy joven, no pensaba hacer eso con él hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis.

Golpeo su frente contra una pared cercana, sin querer se había admitido asi mismo que había llegado a pensar en hacer esas cosas con su pequeño.

-¿Qué le Hiciste Nejima?

Pregunto Sakurada que salía junto a Shibata ya que no regresaba.

-No le hice nada.

Contesto honestamente Nejima quien no se extrañaba de las acciones de su amigo.

-¿Entonces porque esta asi?

Pregunto Shibata mientras observaba junto a sus amigos a Joe el cual segia con la frente pegada en la pared mientras una especie de aura negra se expandía alrededor del lugar.

-Naa, está bien—Dijo Nejima—además le deje un regalo en la mochila como ofrenda de paz, verán que después me lo agradecerá.

Sin embargo Shibata y Sakurada seguían viendo la escena de desesperación en la que estaba sumergido el chico de gafas y sintiendo como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por detrás de sus nucas preguntaron a la par.

-¿Estas seguro?

* * *

Mientras tanto Hida y sus compañeros se preparaban para el festival deportivo, colocando adornos, desempolvando equipo deportivo o simplemente practicando para el evento.

En aquel momento Cody estaba ocupado enfocándose en la ejecución con su espada, ya que ese año el torneo inter escolar de Kendo se celebraría en su colegio y él había sido uno de los elegidos para representarla. Sintiéndose verdaderamente orgulloso pero también no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, incluso le había guardado esto como un secreto a Joe para evitar ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba, incluso le había pedido a su familia y amigos que no comentaran nada de esto frente al chico de gafas quería ese mismo día sorprenderlo pero…

Últimamente podía concentrarse bien en especial al recordar a Kido y sus manos acariciando su cuerpo.

Se ruborizo ligeramente y se tropezó un poco parando de golpe su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué ocurre Hida?

Pregunto el profesor Fujiyama, el cual se abia ofrecido para ser el asesor del encuentro de kendo.

-N-no es nada.

Respondió el niño tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Vamos Hida no tienes que ponerte nervioso, anda ve a cambiarte y toma un poco de aire ya es todo por el día de hoy.

Dijo el profesor con su relajada voz de siempre.

-Gracias me voy.

Salió del gimnasio para ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

"Últimamente Joe está actuando un poco extraño"

Pensó el castaño ya que últimamente abia notado un comportamiento inusual en su senpai, a veces sentía que este le miraba una y otra vez de reojo sin embargo de una manera extraña también sentía que a veces era distante con él en especial después de besarse lo cual se estaba asiendo cada vez más raro, además pro qué le pedía disculpas cuando llegaba a tocarlo, no era para tanto a él le gustaba mucho, quizás era él que no hacia algo bien…

No, no era eso sentía que era otra cosa ¿Pero que era?

Suspiro, la curiosidad de saber que era lo que Joe pensaba o quería hacer con él no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza.

Salió de los vestuarios y se dirigió a dejar sus cosas en el salón de clases.

-¡Ha Hida!—Le llamo Sajumaya mientras le veía caminar por el pasillo—puedes ir al salón de la biblioteca a buscar a Takaya-sensei, necesito preguntarle algo.

-Si voy a buscarla.

Contesto el niño dirigiéndose allí.

Una vez ahí no tuvo mucho éxito ya que no lograba en contrala, pensó entonces ir a buscarla al salón de profesores cuando escucho de de repente.

-¡¿Heee?! ¡¿Eso es cierto, tu hermana y su novio ya lo hicieron?!…

-Baja la voz ¿Quieres que todos nos escuchen?

-Lo siento-Dijo la primera niña y con voz queda siguió preguntando interesada-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Enserio? ¿Le dolió? ¿Sangro? Digo porque el novio de tu hermana es mayor que ella ¿Entonces? ¡Dime!

-No lo sé, solo sé que ya lo hiso con su novio porque la oí por el teléfono el otro día, pero yo creo que mi hermana es una tonta.

-¿Heee? ¿y por qué?

-Porque estos últimos meces abia estado insoportable, no paraba de hacerse la sufrida diciendo que su novio ya no le hacía caso, que actuaba extraño y todo eso, y su novio es igual de tonto que ella de seguro solo la miraba y se disculpaba cada vez que se besaban solo porque a él le daba pena pedirle que tuvieran sexo.

Escucharon un pequeño ruido del otro lado del librero, era Cody que se abia recargado.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Pregunto una sin embargo en ese instante entro otro niño por ellas diciéndole que otro su profesora les llamaba por lo cual salieron del salón.

Por su parte Hida aun segia recargado en el librero completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas, sin querer abia escuchado la conversación de sus compañeras.

"S-sexo" Pensó "¿Por eso actúa asi conmigo, él quiere…?"

Se ruboroso aun mas de solo pensarlo un poco de vapor escapo de su cara, ¿Por qué no lo abia pensado?

"D-después de todo el es mayor que yo, lo más normal sería…. Después de todo ya me ha visto sin ropa una vez… aun que eso fue un accidente… yo…"

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas vergonzosas de su cabeza y que el color de sus mejillas bajara.

Joe actuaba tal cual habían descrito sus compañeras, eso quería decir que en verdad él…

Volvió a sentir su cara caliente, enrojeció de nuevo por pensar en cosas que para él parecían lejanas, aun que…

Si lo pensaba bien…

Sería muy agradable hacer eso con Joe.

**_Continuara..._**


	13. ¿Lo que tú quieres es lo mismo

**_Respecto a la historia; el katen es una especie de gelatina hecha de soya y azucar derretita de agradable sabor, aun asi es un poco raro que un niño guste de ese postre._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 13: ¿Lo que tú quieres es lo mismo que yo quiero?**_

Parecía que el rojo no quería abandonar su cara estaba avergonzando y no era para menos tratándose de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué ocurre desde que fui por ti a la escuela te noto un poco extraño?

Pregunto Joe preocupado ingenuo a lo que estaba pensando su pequeño.

El menor se le quedo mirando un poco sintió que el estomago se le llenaba de un millar de mariposas, aun no podía creer que su senpai pensara de esa manera sobre él.

-No, no es nada.

Contesto Cody desviando la mirada.

Ambos estaban sentados dentro de un cafetería uno frente al otro.

-Lamento la espera aquí tienen—Les decía una camarera mientras entregaba el pedido—té verde y katen para el apuesto joven—le giño el ojo a Kido tratando de coquetear con el—y jugo de naranja y pastel de fresa para tu lindo hermanito.

Y terminando de dejar el vaso de jugo en la mesa y al ver que Joe no le regresaba el coqueteo se retiro al cabo de unos segundos.

Una vez estando solos Joe le dijo al menor.

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunto ya que por lo regular Cody se enfadaría por lo antes sucedido, sin embargo este último le sonrió.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada.

Contesto el niño de ojos verdes mientras se levantaba levente y cambiaba las ordenes ya que la camarera se había equivocado, hoy nada lo podía poner de mal humor ni siquiera el torpeo flirteo de aquella chica.

-Que bueno—Sonrió Joe ante la felicidad de su pequeño y ante cierto alivio de que Hida no hiciera nada precipitado—No había que te gustaran los dulces tradicionales.

-Si, me gusta mucho las cosas dulces mi madre dice que se lo herede a mi abuelo, a ti también te gustan las cosas dulces ¿no es así?

-Si, pero cuando estoy con las personas de mi edad piensas que es muy extraño, que a mi edad me gusten estas cosas.

Dijo Kido apenado mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor y la fresa de su pastel.

-A mi no me parece extraño—Contesto Cody seriamente llamando la atención de su senpai que lo miro interesado, continuo diciendo mientras bajaba la mirada y un ligero carmín se asomaba en su cara—además, tal vez le diga a mi madre que me enseñe a hacer uno… si lo hago bien ¿Lo probarías verdad?

-Si me encantaría.

Sonrió sinceramente el mayor mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

Así ambos comenzaron a comer de sus postres respectivamente; el niño de ojos verdes se veía tan maduro tomando la taza de té con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos a cada sorbo que daba pero sin dejar de mirarse tierno, eso era lo que pensaba Joe mientras no paraba de repasar a su pequeño con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo. Pensó.

"El es tan lindo, se ve tan inocente… ummm no me había dado cuenta, pero creo que estoy acostumbrado de cierta manera a verlo como niño pero… en unos años mas él ya será todo un adolecente"

-¿En que piensas?

Pregunto el menor sacando momentáneamente al chico de gafas de sus pensamientos solo para que le contestara.

-No, no en nada.

Se llevo un pedazo de pastel a la boca y siguió penando mientras miraba al castaño.

"Cuando pasen os años y Cody siga creciendo tanto por dentro como tanto fuera ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? Eso nunca me había importado mucho, pero ahora… ¿Por qué el tonto de Nejima tenia que decirme algo como eso? Cody aun es un niño inocente , ni siquiera a de pensar en esas cosas todavía"

Pero por el contrario Cody…

"Me pregunto ¿Cuándo me lo pedirá?" Parecía que no podía pensar en otra cosa "me esta mirando de esa manera de nuevo ¿Qué tal si me lo pide hoy? No , c-creo que aun no estoy listo… pero si me lo pide, ¿Qué hare? No, no debo de preocuparme solo tengo que dar lo mejor de mi " Suspiro y tomo un trago de té "¿Qué estoy pensando? El hecho de que mis compañeras de la escuela hubieran dicho eso, no significa que pueda ser verdad además… creo que el no me mira de esa manera todavía"

Termino con un pensamiento un poco trate mientras se llevaba a la boca el ultimo trozo de su gelatina.

-¿Terminaste ya?—Pregunto Joe en cuanto el termino de comer, el niño asentó con la cabeza—esta bien—Miro su reloj—Ya es un poco tarde, creo que hoy también tienes clases de kendo—Miro el saco donde Hida solía cargar sus cosas de kendo—es mejor que nos vayamos ya, no quiero que se haga tarde, además yo también necesito llegar temprano mañana tengo examen de japonés y quiero estudiar un poco.

-Si entiendo, ¿Vas a acompañarme a mi casa?

Pregunto el castaño observando como Kido sacaba de su maleta escolar su cartera.

-No hay problema, espérame aquí iré a pagar la cuenta.

Se levanto entonces y se dirigió al mostrador a pagar.

Cody se quedo solo mirando por la ventana balanceando las piernas de adentro hacia afuera tratando de entretenerse, en eso volteo hacia donde se había sentado Joe, el cual había dejado su malea abierta, notando curioso un pequeño destello metálico proveniente de esta, se levanto y se acerco a serrar la mochila sin embargo no pudo evitar echar un discreta mirada dentro y tomar el objeto, dándose cuente casi de inmediato de lo que se trataba.

-¿Qué pasa ocurre algo?

Pregunto Joe que regresaba y que miraba al niño colorado.

-N-n-no, n-nada.

Se sobresalto Cody tratando de ocultar el objeto detrás suyo.

El mayor de lentes se le quedo mirando curioso ya que era extraño que su pequeño tratara de ocultarle algo, aun así no negaría que le parecía lindo, pregunto de nuevo sin intuir la respuesta.

-¿Paso algo? A ver que tras ahí.

El menor se que do en silencio un par de segundos, subió su mirada observando a Joe, bajo la mirada avergonzada y dijo con voz vacilante mientras extendía la mano revelando que aquel objeto se trataba, ni mas ni menos de que un inocente condón en su bonito empaque metálico.

-Este... Bueno yo no creo que sea necesario… n-no quiero decir… esta bien, no bueno yo…

-¿¡De donde sacaste esto!?

Interrumpió Joe sobresaltado y arrebatando el objeto de las manos de su inocente niño.

-E-estaba dentro de tu mochila.

-¿De mi mochila?

Se pregunto en voz alta ya que el no cargaba con esa clase de cosas, entonces lo recordó.

" !Nejima! " Pensó mientras enfadado apretaba el condón en la palma de su mano" Ese idiota ¿Cuándo puso eso ahí? Un momento, ¿qué va a pensar Cody de mi? No esperen ¿Y si el aun no sabe que es? ¿Tendré que explicárselo? después de todo seria mi obligación por ser el mayor, pero… "

-Joe—Llamo Hida al cabo de unos segundos puesto que el mayor sabia puesto a hacer varias caras y gestos sin haberle dicho otro cosa, miro a su alrededor y termino de decir su frase—todos están volteando a vernos.

Efectivamente el mayor no se había percatado de todos los movimientos ridículos que estaba asiendo, desvió la mirada aun lado y hacia el otro.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

-Quien sabe, pero no es bueno que le este mostrando esa clase de cosas aun niño.

Comenzó a escuchar de las personas a su alrededor las cuales casi todas eran mujeres jóvenes.

El chico de cabello azulado carraspeo, se acomodo las gafas y guardo el condón dentro de su bolcillo.

-Ven vámonos.

Dijo sin querer parecer apresurado, tomo a Cody de la mano junto a sus cosas y el niño las suyas y salieron rápidamente del local, sin embargo Cody le miraba confundido, le parecía que a Joe le había dado mucha vergüenza mostrarle el objeto en cuestión, aunque en primer lugar nunca se lo mostro si no fue quien lo encontró.

Una vez estando afuera del local comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

El chico de ojos negros estaba nervioso, no quería que su pequeño lo mal interpretara, todo por culpa del descuidado de Nejima.

"¿Pero que estaba pensando que podía hacer con eso?" Pensó Kido que miro a su pequeño el cual le miro avergonzado y curioso, carraspeo de nuevo tratando de disimular, volvió a pensar "Probablemente Cody aun no sabe que es"

Suspiro cansado.

"Después de todo Joe es una persona muy preparada" Pensaba Hida penosamente " espera, si el tenia eso en su mochila, significa ¿Qué él ya tiene experiencia? S-seria lo mas lógico después de todo es mayor que yo y ya a salido con otras personas antes de mi… "

Suspiraba mas nervioso que antes, ¿En verdad que el momento en que aria "esas" cosas con el mayor llegaría tan rápido?

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la esquina de los departamentos donde vivía Hida.

-Joe.

Llamo el niño.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?

-Joe, tú as tenido muchas sitas ¿Verdad?

-¿Por que me preguntas eso de repente?

Pregunto el mayor sorprendido, esa no era la interrogante que él esperaba.

-si es así ¿verdad?

-¿He? Bueno, si algunas.

Contesto Joe sinceramente sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Cody por su parte se recargo en una de las paredes cercanas y continuo.

-¿Ya has besado a alguien antes de mi?

-¿He?

-Y también… ¿Ya te había gustado alguien antes de mi?

-Si, pero… eso fue hace mucho tiempo además, no fue algo que yo… ummm no veras es que en ese entonces…

Kido no sabia por que le había contestado la ultima pregunta, pero no fue mentira lo que le contesto, si bien siempre había considerado que no había tenido novia o algo parecido, se debía a que lo que le había ocurrido hace cinco años…

No podía decir que había tenido una relación tal vez tampoco podía decir que estaba enamorado e ese momento o ¿Si?…

-Ya veo.

Dijo el niño mientras inclinaba su mirada seria y comenzaba a pensar.

"Como me lo imaginaba, si fue así… probablemente el ya… "

-Cody—Llamo el chico de ojos negros mirando la mirada de suspicacia-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Pensé que seria lo correcto.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos.

Joe solo observaba a Cody, estaba un poco inquieto no entendía por que le preguntaba sobre esos hechos; comenzó a preocuparse acaso se lo había preguntado por lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, no negara que parte de el deseaba tocarlo y besarlo de esa manera pero, por otra parte quizás era a Cody a quien no le gradaba que lo hiciera, quizás lo había estando incomodando y no le decía nada par no molestarlo.

"No quiero que piense que le estoy forzando o algo parecido"

Pensó culpable, después de unos segundos dijo seriamente.

-Cody, respecto a lo que había en mi mochila, no debes por que preocuparte—El menor volteo a verlo, Joe continuo diciendo seriamente—aun no debes de saber de esas cosas, cuando llegue el momento indicado, yo mismo te enseñare todo lo debas de saber.

El castaño por su parte se ruborizo.

"Esta hablando en serio" Pensó mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, al ver que su senpai le hablaba con toda honestidad "¿Por qué me siento así? Siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir"

Por su parte Kido quien no notaba los gestos del menor pego ligeramente hacia atrás en la pared con su puño al mimo tiempo que pensaba.

"No puedo permitírmelo, no puedo seguir así, tengo que recordar cual es mi edad y cual es la de Cody en realidad"

-Joe.

Llamo el niño de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo quería decirte…

-No me digas, ¿Se te esta asiendo tarde?—Interrumpió el mayor mirando el reloj de su muñeca—lo siento, no me había percatado de la hora , yo también tengo que irme ya, nos vemos después.

Y agachándose rápidamente le dio un beso fugas en la mejilla.

-¿He? Si claro.

Le contesto el castaño una sonrisa y una leve sorpresa mientras sostenía su mejilla besada al mismo tiempo que veía al mayor irse velozmente.

Al poco tiempo Hida entro a su hogar, se dirigió a su cuarto; sabia que tenia otros veinte minutos libres antes de que su abuelo le que tenían que ir a entrenar. Se dejo caer en su cama con una gran sonrisa mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho el mayor.

"Cuando llegue el momento indicado, yo mismo te enseñare todo lo debas de saber"

Esperando ansiosamente a que llegara pronto ese día.

**_Continuara..._**


	14. ¿El entendera lo que quiero?

**_Capitulo 14: ¿El entendera lo que quiero?_**

"Últimamente Cody a estado actuando muy extraño"

Pensaba Joe para sí, se encontraba sentado en la cama del niño de ojos verdes, en la mano tenía un libro abierto, ya que se encontraba estudiando, sin embargo no le ponía atención a sus deberes escolares en vez de eso estaba muy ocupado mirando al menor el cual anotaba en su libreta.

Al percatarse el niño volteo y pregunto.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada.

Contesto el mayor mientras sentía el libro como mantequilla queriendo escapar de sus manos.

Hida sonrió al ver a Joe tratando de aparentar que no lo estaba observando. Se levanto de su silla y camino hasta su cama, trepando en ella para acercarse a su senpai el cual demostró otro pequeño sobresalto de sorpresa antes de pegar exageradamente el libro contra su cara tratando de ocultar un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas; el chico de cabello azulado estaba temblando ya sabía que su pequeño haría "eso" de nuevo.

No se había equivocado, en un instante Cody tomo delicadamente las manos de Kido, deslizando el texto que el chico de gafas aparentaba leer, lo cerro, lo aparto y sin demoro se acostó en su regazo, llamo entonces.

-Joe…

-¿Qué pasa no tenias que terminar la tarea?

Pregunto nervioso el mayor tratando de evadir la situación.

-Si, pero… —Aun notando la indiferencia de Kido el menor decidió seguir su plan—es que me duele un poco el estomago.

-Ya veo ¿Quieres que te traiga una medicina?

Contesto el chico tratando de levantar a Hida, sin embargo este le detuvo acurrucándose marcadamente.

-No espera, no quiero medicina… no me duele tanto, solo quiero que me sobes el estomago un poco, eso es todo.

El chico de ojos negros no tuvo tiempo de contestar algo, en cuanto se dio cuenta el castaño se había levantado la camisa morada que llevaba puesta hasta el pecho y le miraba sonrojado y esperando. Carraspeo, baja rápido y cuidadosamente la camisa del niño mientras le comentaba apenado.

-Pensé que no te gustaba acostarte en mi regazo.

-Eso es solo cuando me limpias los oídos.

Repuso Hida afianzado a su idea, tomo la mano de Joe y la coloco sobre su estomago y lo miro con descontento estando boca arriba.

- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me mires de esa manera… Umn… está bien...

Acepto Joe débilmente ante el gesto de su pequeño, así delicadamente comienzo a sobar en círculos el estomaguito del niño; se quedaron así solo un par de segundos, Joe agachando la cabeza entretenido el bello rostro de Cody ruborizado y con los brazos levente encogidos en su pecho.

Por su lado el menor estaba comenzando a emocionarse un ligero respiro se convirtió lentamente en agitación, solo esperando que el mayor fuera un poco mas audaz y tomara la iniciativa para ir al siguiente paso, sin embargo esto parecía que no iba a ocurrir, por lo que Cody decidió nuevamente tomar la mano de su senpai y colocarla debajo de su camisa justo en su estomago provocando con esto un sobresalto por parte de ambos.

-Si la pones debajo de la ropa me sentiré mejor mas rápido.

Respondió rápido el menor al ver como Joe comenzaba a entreabrir los labios, termino desviando la mirada tímida sin creer que era lo que había dicho.

Por su parte Joe suspiro levemente tratando de tranquilizarse.

-M-mas arriba—Indico Cody vacilante mientras Joe acataba la orden dócilmente deslizando su mano un poco más, ambos sentían el corazón agitado a pesar de estar avergonzados también comenzaban a sentirse estimulados; el niño volvió a decir—s-solo un poco más.

Kido volvió a resbalar su mano dentro de la camisa del chiquillo hasta levantar esta casi por completo descubriendo la pura y suave piel del pequeño, ya casi acariciando su pecho; ya no podía mas estaba en su límite, aquel botón rosado en el pecho de Cody se veía tan tentador, solo tenía ganas de agacharse y jugarlo entre sus labios, entre sus dedos y escuchar esos lindos gemiditos de su garganta; esto era demasiado, Cody era tan inocente tan dulce, no sabía lo que hacía, lo que le estaba provocando pensar o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer. Tal vez no era tan mala idea, no hacía nada malo si solo tocaba un poco…

El niño de ojos verdes tomo los dedos de su senpai y los coloco sobre uno de los sensibles capullos rosas de su pecho, incitándole a que los acariciara con las yemas de sus dedos mientras serraba los ojos y juntaba sus labios pidiendo un beso.

El mayor se agacho ligeramente incitado por aquella acción tratando de robar el beso, pero…

-¡Cody la cena esta lista vengan a comer!

Interrumpió de pronto la voz de la señora Hida que se encontraba en la cocina.

El chico de lentes salto espantado había olvidado que no estaban solos en casa.

Levanto a Cody hasta sentarlo en la cama mientras él, se recorría hacia el lado contrario más tenso de lo normal, sentado todo derecho con las manos en las rodillas como niño regañado; al ver esto Cody gateo hasta acercarse al mayor y puso su mano sobre la de Joe pero este al sentirla simplemente se escabullo recorriéndose cada vez más a la orilla de la cama, no fue que hasta que toco el borde de esta que Joe se levanto de un salto y nervioso comenzó a meter libros unos tras otros en su mochila, que se encontraba a un lado suyo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡V-vamos a cenar!

-¿Ah?… si… claro.

Contesto el castaño algo deprimido, de nuevo sentía que su senpai no le prestaba atención a pesar de haber sido él quien le dijo que "Le enseñaría todo lo que necesitaría saber" no lo estaba asiendo, aun que también le dijo que sería cuando llegaría el momento, pero él no quería esperar solo quería llegar más lejos con su senpai…

A pesar de eso no podía decírselo, no en contrataba el sufriente valor para hacerlo, además también pensaba que Joe tenía que hacer porque él era el mayor y porque ya tenia experiencia, por ello últimamente se había dado la tarea de darle ciertas señales a Joe para que este se diera cuenta de cuál era su deseo, pero…

* * *

Al día siguiente, se encontraba solo completamente recordó en su escritorio tratando de ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos, se suponía que el debería de estar estudiando, sin embargo no podía concentrarse en vez de eso no podía dejar de pensar en las inesperadas acciones que había tomado su pequeño.

-¿Por qué hace eso no lo entiendo?

Se dijo Joe así mismo volteando la cara para el otro lado.

No podía olvidar con qué facilidad últimamente Cody estaba intentando…

¿seducirlo?

-No, eso no es posible.

Se negó Kido a creerlo.

-Últimamente Cody a estado actuando un poco extraño.

Se volvió a decir mientras recordaba.

A veces eran cosas inocentes, lo abrazaba más tiempo o simplemente trataba de sentarse sobre su regazo pero otras veces iba mas enserio tratando de meter la lengua en su boca o que lo acariciara en "ciertas" partes de su cuerpo cuando se descuidaba; si tan solo pudiera decir que no, aun que si bien tampoco era que no lo dijera de una manera indirecta quizás por el temor de que si no lo hacia así, su relación podía descomponerse…

Quizás solo era él que como siempre exageraba las cosas.

-Aunque quizás fue mi culpa por decirle esas palabras desde un principio ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? A un que… creo que no le dije una mentira, en verdad me gustaría enseñarle esas cosas ¡Ahhh! ¡No!

Gruño mientras se frotaba frenéticamente la cabeza con ambas manos.

Pack, pego su frente contra el escritorio, no debía pensar en eso, suspiro con cara de desesperación y comenzó a sacar pesadamente los libros que traía en la mochila hasta encontrarse con una de portada azul, esa libreta no era suya.

-¿La abre metido por accidente cuando estaba en casa de Cody?—Se dijo mientras ojeaba la libreta—es su libreta de apuntes, tengo que devolvérsela o no podrá estudiar tranquilamente para sus exámenes.

Se levanto y salió de prisa recordando entonces que su pequeño no estaría en casa puesto que este le había dicho que tendría practica de Kendo, decidiendo entonces que iría directo a la estación de policía donde tenía clases.

-Espero que no se moleste por haber venido hasta aquí para dejarle su cuaderno.

Se dijo así mismo mientras salía del departamento.

* * *

-Es un tonto.

Murmuro Cody enojado.

-¿quién es un tonto?

Escucho que le preguntaban.

-¿Suzumiya me escuchaste? lo siento.

Comento Hida, ambos niños se encontraban dentro del dojo en el que practicaban en la estación de policía donde trabajaba el abuelo del niño, por su lado Suzumiya se había vuelto a últimas fechas en una nueva alumna de Shikara Hida en el arte de la espada.

-¿Hida que te ocurre? ¿Es por el torneo de la próxima semana?

Pregunto la niña preocupada.

-¿Qué? no, no es eso—Contesto seriamente el castaño antes de cambiar el tema— ¿Y dime como van tus lecciones? ¿Has mejorado?

-No, no mucho, aun soy un poco torpe, creo que nunca lograre pasar de lo básico.

Confeso ella entristecida.

-No deberías de decir eso—Cody sonrió para alegrar a Suzumiya—a mi también me costaba trabajo al principio, anda muestra un poco de lo que has aprendido.

-¿Hee? S-si claro.

Tartamudeo la niña colorándose ligeramente a pesar de saber que Cody ya tenía a su persona especial y no le correspondería, seguía sintiendo como si flotara en las nubes cuando le hablaba, después de todo nunca dejo de admirarlo.

Se preparo entonces, tomo su distancia a la mitad del dojo, tomo su shinai y la blandió, resbalando al primer movimiento detrás de ella.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpo la niña de ojos cafés mientras se daba la vuelta para recoger su espada.

-Y-ya veo a lo que te referías-Le dijo Cody forzando una sonrisa—Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Se ofreció el niño mientras se levantaba del piso y ayudándole a la pequeña, después de haber levantado la shinai Hida se coloco detrás de su amiga para enseñarle como sujetar el arma.

-Mira, tienes que sujetarla así.

-Si.

-Mira lo fácil que es.

Le indico Cody quien puso sus manos sobre las de Suzumiya y comenzó avanzar la espada.

-Si.

Contesto ella más confiada y volteando el rostro hacia Hida con una sonrisa el niño le correspondió igual.

Justo en ese mismo momento ambos escucharon el abrir repentino de la puerta, sin embargo cuando voltearon hacia esta no había nadie. Hida camino hasta la entrada para asomarse a ver si observaba a alguien, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue una libreta azul en el piso.

-Esta libreta azul es mía…

"¿Entonces Joe? ¿Joe estuvo aquí?"

Termino pensando mientras volteaba hacia todas partes tratando encontrar pistas del mayor sin ningún éxito.

Mientras este corriendo fuerte del lugar pensó.

-Rayos, si no mal recuerdo esa es la misma niña del parque, la de la carta-¿Por qué se sentía así? Se dijo de nuevo—Y si lo hace solo para poder estar cerca de ella. No él no aria algo así.

Se dijo de inmediato sacudiendo la cabeza, no podía creer que estaba dudando del niño de ojos verdes.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Uno… dos… tres…

El retumbar de la espada se escuchaba por todo el dojo. El castaño se apresuro entonces a atacar sin mucho cuidado.

"¿Por qué?" Mientras blandía su espada "¿Por qué no me presta atención? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que deje de verme como un niño? No lo entiendo"

Crash…

Se escucho como su contrincante lo desarmaba y le golpeaba el pecho terminando el encuentro.

Al poco tiempo se encontraba sentado frente a su ponente, se quito el casco y parte de la armadura reglamentaria.

-Cody tu estilo en el kendo es algo visceral—Le dijo su abuelo viéndolo con severidad-¿Crees que con ese nivel puedas ganar el torneo?

-Lo siento abuelo.

Se disculpo Hida bajando la mirada.

-Perdón sensei—Llamo Suzumiya que ya hacia hasta ese momento en una esquina como espectadora—yo creo que Hida es fantástico, solo que debe de estar nervioso.

El anciano le miro un poco sorprendido, la niña al verse arrepentido se encogió levemente, el abuelo sonrió benévolamente pues se había percatado que la castaña le había dicho con cariño hacia su pequeño nieto al cual volvió a ver.

-Ya veo, entiendo—Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie—Cody.

Llamo.

-Si.

-Tienes que ser más flexible, si te desesperas y te precipitas con tanta facilidad nunca serás capas de de conseguir lo que te propones.

-Si abuelo.

Contesto el chiquillo con seriedad.

-Creo que sería buen momento para descansar-Dijo Shikara-sensei con una afable sonrisa—no tienen ganas de comer unas golosinas.

-¡Si, me gustaría!

Exclamo Suzumiya con alegría.

-En ese caso iré a la tienda, esperen un momento.

Y diciendo esto último el abuelo Hida salió del dijo.

Por su lado Hida se había permanecía sentado jugando seriamente con el mango de su shinai, al ver esto la niña se le acerca y le pregunta.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, no importa ¿Quieres que te ayude de nuevo a practicar?

-Me gustaría.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Así ambos se levantaron y se colocaron en medio del dojo para tener un pequeño encuentro.

-¿Estas lista?

-¡S-si!

-Entonces ven y trata de atacarme.

-Si.

Contesto Suzumiya corriendo hacia Hida y sosteniendo el arma torpemente fue entonces que estando a unos cuantos metros de el niño que ella piso su hakama tropezando tambaleantemente sobre el piso.

-¿Suzumiya estas bien?—Se acerco Cody a auxiliarla-¿No te paso nada?

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.

Dijo la niña alzando la cara revelando un enorme chipote rojo a la mitad de la frente y una sonrisa ingenua, tomo las manos de Hida para levantarse—gracias.

-No es nada.

-Si, pero..—La castaña se quedo callada, su mirada estaba tan cerca de la de Hida y este había puesto sus manos en sus hombros—Hida tú ya tienes a tu persona especial ¿Cierto?

-¿He? Si.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad?

Pregunto ella dudando un poco al ver un poco de tristeza en los ojos verdes de Cody, este por su lado no se había dado cuenta, ya que sabía que Suzumiya ya entendía por que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos y a que él ya tenía a Joe pero…

"Es un tonto, el no me hace caso pero al mismo tiempo si lo hace, pero eso solo es porque soy un niño, sin embargo Suzumiya… "

Termino pensando él mientras tomando a Suzumiya de un hombro con una mano y de la mejilla con otra.

-¿Hida?  
Pregunto ella mientras observaba al niño de ojos verdes acercarse lentamente.

**_Continuara..._**


	15. Y… ¿Esta es tu persodona especial?

**_Respecto al fic._**

**_El hakama es un pantalón holgado tradicional mientras que la shinai es la espada de madera que se usa en el kendo._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 15: Y… ¿Esta es tu persodona especial?_**

-¿Hida?

Pregunto ella viendo como el niño de ojos verdes se acercaba lentamente.

-Perdóname—Termino diciendo Cody recargando su frente en el hombro de la niña—Suzumiya, perdóname…

-¿Por qué? tú no me hiciste nada.

-Por no haber te hecho caso antes, lo que quiero decir es que creo que fui muy frio contigo cuando te rechace, a veces suelo no darme cuenta de la manera tan seria en que digo o hago algo, por ello no tengo amigos en la escuela más que tú y sin embargo en aquella ocasión te hice sufrir mucho. Ahora entiendo un poco lo que debiste pasar en ese momento, por que a mi—Comenzó a quebrar la voz—aun que la persona que quiero me corresponde, a veces es como si no fura así.

Suzumiya bajo la mirada había comenzado a sentir húmedo el hombro, Cody estaba sollozando, fue cuando le dijo.

-No es así, sabes varias de mis amigas me habían dicho que aun que eras una persona agradable eres muy reservado y nunca hablabas con alguien pero a mi no me importo eso, por ello cuando me di cuenta ya éramos amigos, pero creo que fui ya la confundió la admiración que te tengo, ya que eres una persona tan madura y parece que siempre sabe que hacer; con amor de novios por eso cuando me dijiste que tenias ya a tú persona especial me sentí triste pero al final pensé "Espero que esta le corresponda" de verdad pensé eso… ah… tal ves no me entiendas lo que quiero decirte… pero yo creo que no eres mala persona por ello si tu persona especial si no te hace caso, es que tiene una un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Cody alzo su cara mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su ropa, pensado que las palabras de su amiga podrían ser ciertas.

-Si.

Le contesto el niño sonriendo, para sorpresa de Suzumiya quien se sonroso.

-De nada—Contesto ella de la misma manera-¿He? ¿Qué es eso?—Termino diciendo casi en un susurro al voltear la cara y percatarse que la puerta esta entre abierta y que parecía que alguien los estaba escuchando, se levanta despacio y sin hacer ruido se acerco y la abrió—¿Heeee? Eres el pervertido de a otra vez.

Grito mientras veía a Joe sorprendido del otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Hida mientras se ponía de pie he iba rápidamente a ver lo que había pasado—¿Joe?¿Qué haces aquí?

Joe se quedo callado, miro por un instante a Suzumiya y luego desvió la mirada.

-Vine a traerte unos libros que dejaste olvidados.

Contesto el mayor disimulando su descontento ya que había presenciado la escena de hace un momento.

-Ya veo, solo por eso has venido a verme.

Contesto disgustado Cody.

Suzumiya solo miraba a ambos, si bien el primer encuentro que tubo con el chico de gafas fue accidentado, aun creía que Kido era una clase de bicho raro y pervertido, parecía que a Hida le agradaba.

-Iré haber por que se tarda Hida-sensei.

Dijo ella antes de marcharse del lugar.

El mayor al percatarse de que la chiquilla ya no se encontraba cerca, adelanto un paso al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Joe ¿Por qué…?—pero el mayor no lo dejo continuar, soltando de golpe su mochila en el piso, se abalanzo a abrazar el pequeño cuerpo frente suyo—e-espera si llegan Suzumiya o mi abuelo…

-¡No me importa!

Aclaro Kido sin dejar de abrasarlo robándole un beso de sus labios.

Cody estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a su senpai actuar tan decidido, se quedaron sin decir nada durante unos cuantos segundos, para ese entonces Kido se había sentado en el piso y a su pequeño en su regazo, acomodándolo en su pecho sin romper el abrazo.

-Joe—Trato de llamar el niño completamente ruborizado y un poco preocupado de que los encontraran así, sin embargo el mayor no contesto estaba entretenido jugando con uno de los mechones de cabello del castaño, este lo intento de nuevo—¿Por qué…?

Sin embargo este le interrumpió.

-Esa niña ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que practicaba kendo contigo? ¿es por ella por lo que bienes mas a menudo a clases?

-¡Por supuesto que no!—recalco Hida rompiendo el abraso y alzando la mirada—ella no tiene nada que ver, además tú fuiste el que vino ayer y se fue sin decirme nada.

Joe repregunto.

-Ella fue la que te dio la carta la vez pasada ¿Cierto?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ella solo es mi amiga de la escuela eso es todo.

-Claro.

-No me crees ¿Verdad?

-Y-yo no dije eso en ningún momento—Negó Kido de inmediato-Es solo que…

-¡¿Qué?!

Pregunto el pequeño mientras se bajaba del regazo del mayor y se inclinaba severamente sobre este por lo cual la camisa de su traje se abrió ligeramente revelando su suave y rosado pecho, el mayor desvía la mirada rápidamente.

-No es nada olvídalo.

Termino diciendo Kido mientras se ponía de pie, ese instante Cody lo jalo fuertemente de la muñeca asiendo que se sentara de nuevo.

-Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no me miras?

-Yo no se de que me hablas.

Dijo Joe aun volteando y acomodando discretamente las prendas de Cody cubriéndolo.

-Es que… ¿No te gusto? ¿Hice algo malo?

Pregunto Cody bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces mírame… no me ignores pelea conmigo, por favor.

Le pidió el menor con la voz quebrada, Joe se sintió arrepentido.

-Yo no, no quiero decir tú no has hecho nada malo.

Le contesto lamentado.

-¿Entonces porque estas enfadado Con Suzumiya?, cuando estoy con ella ¿No te agrada por lo que ocurrió la vez pasada en la escuela?

-T-tonto—Enrojeció Joe que no quería admitir sus celos—si es por ella—Comenzó a bajar la vos hasta casi convertirla en un susurro—si es por que estas con ella.

-No me digas—Dijo Hida sorprendido—que estas celoso.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por qué debería estas celoso de una niña?!

Contesto Kido sobresaltado, el rojo de sus mejillas lo delatan claramente.

-Si, estas celoso.

Le dijo el niño con una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentirse importante para el chico de gafas.

-¡C-claro que no!… ella solo es una niña… tú dijiste que no significa nada…

Guardo silencio el chico antes de que siguiera hablando tonteras, se sentó aun lado de Hida con las manos juntas como niño regañado.

-Joe.

Le llamo el pequeño con una sonrisa al, le parecía divertido la manera tan infantil en que se estaba portando el mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto sin intuir que el niño de ojos verdes se levantaría solo para depositar un beso en su boca.

A lo que Kido esbozando una ligera sonrisa acerco a Cody un poco para profundizar el gesto de cariño.

-¡Kya!—Se escucho un pequeño gritito desde la puerta del dojo-¡Suelta a Hida en este momento—Era Suzumiya que había regresado al salón; tomo la shinai que se encontraba a un lado suyo y corrió al frete dispuesta a golpear-¡Sabia que no se podía confiar en ti! ¡Pervertido!

-¡!¿Qué?!

Pregunto Kido asustado.

-¡No Suzumiya espera el es…!

Intento explicar el niño.

Pero la niña se abalanzaba hacia Joe, sin embargo al estar a menos de un metro de él piso su Hakama tropezando, soltando la espada la cual salió volando, dándole en medio de la cara al mayor el cual callo de espaldas.

* * *

Al poco tiempo.

-Bueno veras…

Trataba de explicar Cody el cual estaba sentado frente a Suzumiya. La cual miraba como gatita ofuscada a Joe el cual estaba aun lado de Hida.

-No tienes que dar explicaciones, en cuanto llegue el sensei este pervertido…

-¿Pervertido?

Pregunto Joe bajando la cabeza mas que deprimido.

-No, no tú no entiendes—Intervino el castaño—no puedes, no debes decirle a nadie lo que viste.

-¿Por qué? Si el te esta amena…

-No, tú no lo entiendes, él es mí…

-Cody.

Lo tomo Joe por la mano intentando evitar que dijera algo mas, pero Hida lo volteo a verlo y le dijo.

-Tengo que decirle la verdad, de lo contrario te vas a meter en grandes problemas, yo no quiero eso—Kido parecía querer objetar pero Cody agrego—por favor, Suzumiya es mi amiga.

— ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?

Le interrumpió ella.

-Veras Cody y yo…

Intento explicar el mayor.

-No le pregunte a usted, le pregunte a Hida.

Contesto ella de mala manera; por supuesto Kido se enfado, una vena de su frente salto aun seguía receloso de la pequeña la cual volteo el rostro caprichosamente para no verlo.

-Suzumiya—Le llamo Cody pero ella no volteo, el niño siguió—este chico se llama Joe y el es… el es mi persona especial.

Termino ruborizado.

Al escucharlo, la chiquilla se sobresalto un poco, se levanto y se acerco a Joe al cual inspecciono a medida para incomodidad del chico de gafas.

-Suzumiya, ya se que piensas que es un poco extraño… pero el… pero yo…

Intento decir el castaño.

-¿Te gusta mucho?

Se volteo la niña

Cody asintió con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió extendiendo la mano dijo.

-Ya veo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hitomiko Suzumiya.

-Mucho gusto.

Contesto Joe mientras le daba la mano mas tranquilamente por lo cual suspiro, fue entonces cuando ella se le acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Si me entero que haces sufrí a Hida un poco, me asegurare de que te metan en la cárcel el resto de tu vida pervertido.

Amenazo sin deshacer su sonrisa; un ligero escalofrió recorrió la espalda del mayor quien aterrado comenzó a reír fingido sin creer lo que una niña le había dicho.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Hida.

Expreso Hitomiko.

-Entiendes que no puedes decirle a nadie.

-Si, entiendo no te preocupes.

Sonrió la pequeña a lo Hida le correspondió con otra, no se podía decir lo mismo del chico de cabello azulado el cual solo era observado por la niña con mirada siniestra lo que hacia que temblara de pies a cabeza.

No tardo en llegar el abuelo Hida quien ignorante de la situación y ante la improvisada visita del mayor decidió dar por terminada la clase.

Una vez fuera Kido, Hitomiko y Cody platicaban esperando al abuelo a que terminara de recoger el dijo para marcharse.

-¿Hee? ¿Entonces no lo sabes? Hida es uno de los seleccionados para el torneo que se va a realizar en la escuela a nivel escolar.

-¿Cody eso es cierto?

Pregunto Joe.

-Si pero… yo planeaba decírtelo el día del evento.

-No tenías que ocultármelo.

-Baya pare ser tu persona especial no sabe mucho de ti, Hida.

Interrumpió Suzumiya para molestar a Joe.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Contesto el mayor como infante.

-¡Joe!

Regaño Cody a la par que la chiquilla se reía de el.

* * *

Así llego el día del evento, se escuchaba el tronar de los cohetes en el cielo que anunciaban el inicio de las actividades deportivas.

En un letrero cerca del gimnasio se leía la guía de actividades referentes al torneo de kendo donde se anuncia que el turno de Cody seria a las 2:00 Pm, por lo cual él, Kido Yolei, Ken la familia del niño e inclusive Suzumiya se dedicaron a disfrutar del resto del festival.

Al medio día los mas jóvenes se reunieron en el patio escolar para tomar el almuerzo, aprovechando la ausencia de la madre y el abuelo de Cody, Inowe hiso cierta observación.

-¿Eres una amiga de Cody?—La niña que se encontraba sentada a su lado asintió con la cabeza—ya veo, oiga superior Joe—llamo con voz baja mientras se inclinaba frente suyo y el mayor hacia delante para poder escucharla—no cree que ella pueda ser un rival muy peligroso debe de cuidar a Cody.

Dijo ella con una mirada de sospechosa hacia la niña mientras los tres chicos forzaban una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo saber de donde conoce a Hida?

Pregunto Suzumiya acaparando la atención.

-La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Pregunto Hitomiko volteando a ver a Yolei.

-Dieciséis.

-Que vieja.

Susurro Suzumiya.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Grito Yolei enfadada y queriendo darle una lección, aun que fuera una chiquilla no se lo iba a perdonar, por supuesto Ken ya se encontraba sujetándola por detrás. diciéndole.

-Cálmate, es solo una niña.

-Les estas dando la razón entonces.

Seguía alterada la mayor.

Por su lado Suzumiya solo se les quedaba mirando a los mayores con recelo.

Las cosas fueron iguales el resto de la mañana hasta la ora del torneo en la que Hitomiko se había calmado para dedicarse a apoyar a Hida, el encuentro iba parejo, el castaño parecía nervioso.

-Es una lastima casi gana.

Comento Joe, Inowe que estaba a un lado dijo.

-También es malo tener tanto animo, esta nervioso por un espectador en especial.

Volteo a mirarlo refiriéndose a que era su culpa.

A pesar de eso Hida logro llegar a la final.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Cody pero recuerda que no debes confiarte.

Le dijo su abuelo mientras se acercaba a su nieto.

-Hijo, lo estas haciendo bien.

Le felicito su madre.

Pero Hida parecía no escuchar solo miraba desde lejos a su senpai, el cual por su parte también le mira sonriente y un poco tímido.

La chica de lentes rio ligeramente tomo a Joe y a Ken y se acercaron a Cody mientras la chica parecía decirle algo a su novio.

-Señor Hida—Le llamo Inowe—me puede decir que probabilidades tiene Cody de ganar—Dijo volteo a ver a la madre del niño—yo pienso…

Comenzó a apartarlos del castaño y de los demás.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Se pregunto el chiquillo.

-Yolei me dijo que iba a distraer a tu madre y a tu abuelo—Dijo Ichijouji cansado, su novia lo había vuelto a meter en uno de sus planes—para que estén a solas

Joe se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno la final es una hora yo no creo que…

-Perfecto ven conmigo.

Interrumpió Cody alegremente mientras tomaba a su senpai de la mano y lo jalaba afuera del gimnasio.

Camino por el patio tratando de encontrar un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente para conversar a gusto con Joe pero no había lugar en ese momento en el colegio que no estuviera lleno debido al festival, cuando vio la puerta entre abierta de un almacén donde se guardaban objetos de deporte, rápidamente y aserciorandose de que nadie los viera se metió junto con el mayor.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-Aquí nadie nos vera.

Aclaro Cody.

-¿Qué?

Sin embargo el niño de ojos verdes no pudo contestarle, ya que en ese momento ambos escucharon como alguien detrás de ellos serraba la puerta del almacén con cerrojo, dejándolos encerrados.

**_Continuara..._**


	16. Joe, lo que yo quiero es…

_**Capitulo 16: Joe, lo que yo quiero es…**_

En ese momento ambos escucharon como alguien detrás de ello serraba la puerta y le colocaba seguro, dejándolos encerrados.

Inmediatamente Kido intento abrir la puerta pero era inútil, esto era imposible.

-¿Qué aremos hora—Comenzó a preocuparse el mayor—No puede ser.

-No te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Fujiyama-sensei o alguien notara que no estamos y saldrán a buscarnos.

-Y si no lo hacen—Se daba por vencido el chico de lentes, dándose la vuelta y recargándose en la puerta, busco el celular dentro de su bolcillo—demonios no hay señal.

-No servirá de nada que te desesperes.

Le dijo el niño sentándose tranquilamente en una de las colchonetas que había en piso, al poco tiempo Joe lo imito sentándose en uno de los cajones de madera que había enfrente de Hida.

-Y dime, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Pregunto el chico.

-¿Hee? Bueno… yo no, ya no tiene importancia en especial si no podemos salir de aquí.

Le dijo Cody con un tono de vergüenza y las mejillas llenas de carmín ya que se había arrepentido antes de hacer la pregunta.

Sin embargo Joe sonrió, pensó que su pequeño se sentía preocupado por no llegar a tiempo al torneo y perder por descalificación.

-Anda dime, no eras tu el que me acababa de decir que no me preocupara y que saldríamos de aquí pronto.

-Si pero… no mejor olvídalo.

-No pasa nada, dime.

Le animo el mayor.

-D-dime, si gano el torneo—Cody se quedo un momento callado desvió la mirada avergonzado—si gano ¿Me darás un premio?

-Si, claro, te comprare lo que quieras o te llevare a algún lugar divertido.

-No, yo no quiero eso.

Hida agacho su mirada tratando de ocultar su pena.

-¿Pasa algo? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo que yo quiero es…

-No entiendo.

Dijo Joe desconcertado a un no adivinaba que era lo que su pequeño deseaba, pareciéndole lindo en verdad por hecho de que le pidiera una recompensa.

Por el otro lado Cody se había decidido, que seria mas directo con lo que quería, respiro hondo, aun que lo había practicado un par de veces en su habitación , las palabras no querían salir de su boca, apretó los puños junto con su hakama y sintiendo su cara caliente comenzó a decir.

-L-lo que quiero es… -Cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras gritaba-¡!Q-quiero que me hagas el amor!

Todo se quedo en silencio, Joe se había petrificado sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué?—Dijo al fin-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?! ¡No sabes lo que dices!

Fue casi un regaño instantáneo.

-¡¿Qué no lo se?!—Alzo igualmente la voz Cody al ser tratado como un niño-¡¿No serás tu el que quiere creer que yo no lo se?

Kido chillo la boca ofendido, apenado, el niño le dio la espalda mas que enojado y con unas cuantas lágrimas queriéndole salir de los ojos, tanto que le había costado decir que era lo que quería para que lo regañaran.

Se alejaron uno del otro lo mas que pudieron, yendo cada uno hacia cada extraño de la habitación, Joe recargado en la puerta. Cody en el fondo. Los minutos comenzaron a trascurrir parecían una eternidad.

El mayor estaba ansioso moviendo los pies, los brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada tratando de no ver a Cody, aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza para hacerle semejante proposición? Re chueco la boca descontento.

Cody sin embargo tenía los sentimientos mesclados entre ira y tristeza, si solo fuera un poco más grande no hubiera pasado por esta vergüenza, estaba arrepentido.

El ambiente se había vuelto pesado incomodo para ambos, esperando solamente que abrieran el armario.

El chico de cabello azulado miro su reloj ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que estaban allí dentro, miro instintivamente al menor, sabia que si Cody no se presentaba en los próximos 30 minutos lo descalificarían del torneo, movió los labios para articular algunas palabras pero arrepintiéndose se quedo en silencio.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el gimnasio de la escuela la gente se comenzaba a reunir para atestiguar la final, sin embargo cierto profesor.

-¡No! ¡No es posible, ¿Dónde se abra metido Hida tan importante como este? ¡No puede ser!

Gritaba Fujiyama-sensei mientras frotaba su cabeza frenéticamente con ambas manos.

-Esto es muy raro Cody no esta, me esta empezando a preocupar.

Expreso Fumiko Hida.

-No te preocupes Fumiko, él llegara en cualquier momento.

Tranquilizo el anciano.

De la misma manera Yolei se paseaba de un lado al otro mientras le decía a Ken.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes a donde se fueron?

-Veras, Cody solo salió fuera del salón, no sabia que debía de preguntarles.

-Bebiste hacerlo—Le dijo su novia—en casos como estos.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros ayúdame a buscarlo.

Le dijo Inowe mientras se jalaba al chico de la mano.

Por otro lado Takaya-sensei regañaba severamente al Fujiyama-sensei por su descuido y dejar salir al niño de ojos verdes, cerca de ellos estaba Suzumiya la cual miraba curiosa al que seria el contrincante de Cody, un niño de pelo castaño claro y con la cara llena de pecas; este estaba burlándose casi como si ya hubiera ganado el torneo.

-Ese enano será capas de ganarme, ya me asegure de eso.

-Takaya-sensei—Llamo la niña, atrayendo la atención de su profesora, la cual la miraba terroríficamente enojada, la castaña se sobresalto, trago saliva y le dijo con un hilo de voz—creo saber donde esta Hida.

* * *

Habían pasado otros diez minutos mas, Cody estaba incomodo quería sabes la hora, cruzo los brazos, no era lo único que le incomodaba, debido a que había sudado bastante durante el torneo empezaba a tener frio provocándole un ligero tiritar en el cuerpo, y enseguida un pequeño estornudo. Fue entonces que sintió un peso adicional en la espalda junto a una sensación cálida.

-Anda ponte esto, no quiero que te resfríes.

Le dijo el mayor que se desamarraba el suéter que llevaba en la cintura y que había puesto en los hombros de su pequeño, parecía preocupado; pero en cuanto el castaño se daba la vuelta para mirarlo, El mayor cruzo los brazos tratando de disimularlo.

Hida lo miro lo observo un segundo, Kido tenia esa expresión caprichosa que lo hacia verse como si el fuera el niño, sonrió, tomo el suéter y se lo puso.

-gracias, esta calientito, además huele a ti me gusta.

Agradeció el menor sin deshacer su sonrisa, llamando la atención del chico de gafas que le miro encantado, el suéter le quedaba muy grande a su niño y eso era algo que le gustaba.

Sin embargo a los pocos segundos, el mayor también estornudo escandalosamente y se puso a tiritar.

Pronto Cody lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia abajo para que se sentara en una de las colchas del piso, a continuación el niño de ojos verdes se sentó de lado en el regazo de su senpai de manera que pudiera abrazarlo y apoyo su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Joe.

-Así no tendrás frio—Interrumpió Cody al ver que Joe movía los labios, antes de que le diera cualquier escusa, tomo los brazos de Joe provocando que lo abrasara, el mayor se recargo en los cajones de madera que habían detrás de el, el chiquillo termino diciéndole—Así los dos estarnos calientitos.

Pero Joe se había ruborizado y estaba pensando.

"¿Cómo paso esto? Esto no puede estar bien, pero se me quito el frio, en verdad que e cuerpo de Cody siempre esta caliento, será por que todavía es un niño"

Abrazo con mas fuerza y asintió con la cabeza.

El menor felizmente acomodo su rostro en el pecho del chico de ojos negros y dijo.

-te puedo escuchar el corazón… te esta latiendo muy rápido te gusta estar así ¿Verdad?

-Si… bueno, no… es decir…

Divago el mayor sabiendo que su pequeño tenia la razón.

-Joe—Llamo Cody mas seriamente y abrazándolo mas fuerte—la persona que te gustaba antes ¿Cómo era?

-¿Qué?

Pregunto Kido sin ocultar sorpresa, bajo la mirada.

-Dime, ¿Qué clase de persona era?

-Bueno… es que eso es algo complicado.

-¿Eso significa era mayor que tu?

-Bueno…

-¿Te le declaraste?

Pregunto Cody sin dejar su seriedad, pero por el otro lado Joe..

"¿Por qué quiere hablar de eso? ¿Sera por lo que me dijo respecto a hacer el amor"

Pensó angustiado e incomodo, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, al ver que el mayor no contestaba el niño pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Entonces fue amor no correspondido?

-Es que…

-Esa persona se parece algo a mi?

-¡No por supuesto que no!—Negó Kido inmediatamente—no te pareces en nada a esa persona en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Es por eso que no me quieres?

-¿Qué?—Exclamo sorprendido el mayor-¿Por qué dices eso? El que te parezcas o no aúna persona, no quiera decir que te quiera o no. Tú eres Cody y por que siempre has sido tú es por lo que me gustas mucho, por tu manera sincera e insistente de ser, no me importa que seas mas joven que yo ¡Me gustas mucho!

-Joe—Le abrazo Cody con fuerza—Sabes la primera vez que te vi, cuando te conocí, te veías tan maduro y tan preparado además fuiste muy amable conmigo creo que en ese momento me enamore de ti, fue amor a primera vista, creo que esa también fue la misma razón por la que te invite a que fueras a visitarme a mi casa—El menor se sonrojo, por lo que Joe lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acorruco para ver su linda carita, el niño termino diciéndole—Por eso créeme cuando te digo que te quiero.

-Cody…

Kido solo llamo a su pequeño para que este alzara el rostro, enseguida el mayor lo recostó en su brazo y rodeándolo por la cintura con el otro se inclino ara besarlo; el niño tomando el rostro de su senpai con ambas manos recibió tiernamente el beso.

Se separaron aun saboreando el momento.

-Joe.

-Si.

-Ya no soy un niño por eso… puedes amarme como a un adulto.

Término diciendo Cody embelesado con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo antes de que Joe fuera a darle una respuesta, un repentino retumbo del otro lado de la puerta los interrumpió, rápidamente Joe bajo a l castaño de si y ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

-¡Hida estas aquí!

Gritaba Takaya-sensei abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Takaya-sensei.

Llamo el niño de ojos verdes, pero esta no contesto se había quedado mirando al chico de cabello azulado con cierta sorpresa que se convirtió en inquisición.

-¿Hida estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?

Pregunto Suzumiya preocupada que estaba aun lado de la profesora.

-No te preocupes no nos paso nada.

Dijo el niño.

En cuanto escucho eso, Hitomiko volteo a ver enojada a Kido el cual solo sintió de nuevo un escalofrió pues su expresión lo asustaba mas que el de la mujer a su lado.

-Hida, ven conmigo en este momento.

-Ah, pero…

-después la final es en 10 minutos, vámonos.

Así, diciendo esto la profesora lo tomo de la muñeca sacándolo del almacén, detrás de ello los siguieron Suzumiya y Joe.

* * *

La final se llevo a cabo a tiempo y sin mayores contratiempos, pese alas constantes quejas de Takaya-sensei; ya que el contrincante de la escuela contraria había encerrado a Hida en el almacén, y clamaba justicia a capa y a espada.

Después de un momento el culpable fue obligado a dar una disculpa publica por su mal comportamiento y desobediencia. Por lo cual la profesora al aceptarla en hombre de la escuela dejo continuar el evento a pesar de no estar del todo satisfecha.

Fue un encuentro reñido y difícil, pero el vencedor al final fue Cody con un resultado bastante serrado de 2 golpes a1.

Después del torneo todos fueron a festejar a la casa Hida el triunfo de Cody.

Ya todos estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de la señora Hida cuando mandaron a Joe a ver si Cody ya se había cambiado. El chico de gafas toco la puerta de la habitación del castaño el cual salió de inmediato.

-Joe—Llamo el niño de ojos verdes a su senpai al ver que este se marchaba sin decirle nada, el mayor volteo y el termino—Lo que te dije cuando estábamos en el armario fue cierto.

-¿Qué?

-No tiene nada de malo que lo hagamos una vez—Confeso el menor sonrojado—por eso estaré esperando mi premio como me lo prometiste.

Le sonrió antes de marcharse tranquilamente al comedor.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Bueno es todo por el momento, no olviden comentar n.n_**


	17. ¿Estara bien lo que quiere?

**_Hola a todos! _**

**_Les traigo la continuacion de esta historia espero que sig siendo de su agrado, no olviden comentar n.n_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: ¿Estara bien lo que quiere?**_

Faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases, aun así no pudo evitar bostezar, escondió la cara en el libro que estaba frente a él para que su profesora no lo viera, estaba cansando últimamente se abia quedado despierto hasta tarde.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se toco a campana que anunciaba la salida de clases. Comenzó a meter sus cosas dentro de la mochila, cuando cinco de sus compañeros se acercaron.

-Oye Hida ¿No quieres ir a los videojuegos con nosotros?

Pregunto uno.

-No, lo siento no puedo.

-¿Heee? Pero si siempre te quedas hasta tarde en la escuela.

-Bueno eso…

-Naa, solo di que no te caemos bien y por eso no quieres ir—Se quejo otro—No será que te crees demasiado solo por que ganaste aquel torneo de kendo hace un par de días.

-No, no es eso.

Trato de explicarse Cody cuando Suzumiya interrumpió despreocupadamente.

-Lo que pasa es que Hida se ve con su persona especial después de clases.

-¿Su persona especial?

Se quedaron pregunto los cinco niños, cuando uno dijo sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes novia ¿Verdad?

-¿Heee? Bueno…

Intento explicarse el castaño pero era interrumpido una y otra vez por sus curiosos compañeros.

-¿La conocemos?

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?

-¿Es de la escuela?

-¿En que grado va?

-No, no es de la escuela—Intervino Hitomiko—y tampoco es de nuestro grado.

-¿Enserio?

Preguntaron.

-Si.

-¿Entonces es mayor?

Pregunto uno ruborisandose.

-Si—Contesto la niña que no parecía importarle la opinión de Hida—creo que va en preparatoria ¿No es así Hida?

Todos voltearon a ver a Cody incrédulos.

-¡¿Heeeee?!

Gritaron los niños antes de abalanzarse hacia el castaño y decirle uno tras otro.

-¡Genial!

-Hida que sorpresa nos has dado y yo que creí que eras tan aburrido como un vaso de agua.

-¿Y ya la has besado? Dicen que las chicas mayores besan con la lengua ¿Es cierto?

-¿La conocemos? ¿Vino el día del torneo?

-¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo le hiciste?

Cody no contestaba, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza ante los comentarios y la curiosidad de sus compañeros.

-Con razón no quieres salir con nosotros.

-Claro, si yo tuviera una novia, no ira a jugar videojuegos.

-Si eso es cierto.

-Bueno nos vamos, suerte con tu novia Hida.

Le dijeron sus compañeros mientras se marchaban entre gestos burlas y admiración.

-Suzumiya ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?

Pregunto Cody a la niña cuando se quedaron solos en el salón.

-No tiene nada de malo, no les dije ninguna mentira, ademas no les dije que era un chico.

Hida se quedo callado pero estaba claramente enojado, regaño.

-Aun así no tenias por que hacerlo.

-¿Piensas eso? Por que en un par de años las personas se van a dar cuenta de lo tuyo con ese chico y aun que no fuera así, él no piensa guardar su relación como si fuera un secreto para siempre ¿O si?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Alzo la voz el niño de ojos verdes.

-Me alegro mucho entonces, me tengo que ir ya.

Se despidió la niña, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

Hida se quedo solo en el salón, esta vez no solo esperando a Joe, si no también haciendo la limpieza del salón y dado que el otro niño que lo ayudaría habia faltado por un resfriado tenia que hacer el doble de trabajo.

-¿Qué si el piensa guardar siempre el secreto?

Se preguntaba Cody en voz alta disgustado mientras limpiaba los pupitres.

El comentario de Suzumiya lo abia incomodado un poco aun que Joe y el aun no conversaban respecto a ese tema, él suponía que cuando fuera un poco mayor le dirían a todos la verdad ya que pensar en eso lo hacia sentirse menos culpable ante la situación, pero por otro lado…

¿Cómo podía pensar que su senpai podía ser sincero respecto a eso, si aun no le decía nada respecto a lo de hacer el amor? Ya que hasta ese momento el chico de gafas no le abia dado una respuesta.

Ya casi abia terminado de arreglar el salón cuando, al meter la mano debajo de uno de los escritorios encontró algo bastante particular.

-¿Qué es esto?—Saco aquel objeto dandose cuenta de lo que era-¿Un manga, se le abra olvidado a alguien?

Y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente colorandose casi de inmediato al percatarse de que se trataba de un manga hentai.

Serró el tomo de golpe, no podía creer que uno de sus compañeros fuera tan descuidado y llevara esas cosas a la escuela.

No importo, lo abrió nuevamente tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Me pregunto si Joe me va hacer las mismas cosas…

Murmuro inocentemente rojo como un tomate.

* * *

Durante la tarde ambos, Cody y Joe se encontraban en la habitación del segundo, acababan de llegar y no abia nadie en casa lo que ponía al mayor nervioso.

-¿Y a que hora van a llegar tu mamá y tu abuelo?

-No lo sé, creo que dentro de dos horas ¿Por qué?—Pregunto el castaño ruborisandose al pensar que el chico de gafas tal vez deseaba darle su recompensa—pero van a tardar… quieres…

Se sentía un poco ansioso quizás por a ver leído el manga primero antes de ver a su senpai.

Joe se sentó en la cama, seguido de Hida que le tomo de la mano.

-S-s-sabes—Dijo Joe dando un pequeño sobresalto nervioso—T-t-tengo algo de sed, me trairias un baso de agua, por favor.

-¿He? Claro, enseguida vuelvo.

Contesto el niño levantandose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, en cuanto estuvo fuera Joe se quito las gafas , se masajeo la parte de la nariz donde se apoyaban estas completamente tenso.

-Esto es imposible, de haber sabido que no iba a ve nadie no hubiera venido ¿Por qué teníamos que quedarnos solos? Tengo que calmarme, no va a pasas nada. El hecho que el me digiera eso no significa que debamos de hacerlo ¿O si? No, que estoy pensando, tengo que concentrarme.

Y diciendo esto comenzó a sacar los libros y libretas de la mochila del niño, cuando derrepente.

-¿Y esto?, vaya no sabia que le gustaran los mangas—Y comenzó a hojearlo despreocupadamente, pensando que se trataba de un manga de aventuras o de soccer, dandose cuenta que estaba equivocado se trataba de aquel manga que Cody abia encontrado-¿Qué hace mirando esto?—Se pregunto completamente sonrojado-¿Por eso me dijo que quería hacer el amor conmigo? Esperen, eso significa que a estado mirando esto mientras se estaba m-m-mastur… se tocaba.

No era capas ni siquiera de decirlo claro.

Guardo rápidamente todo lo que abia sacado de la mochila y la dejo en su lugar tratando de aparentar que no abia visto nada.

-Aquí esta el agua que me pediste.

Regreso el chiquillo de la cocina.

-Si claro, dejalo en el escritorio—Contesto Kido disimuladamente pero sin dejar de ver de reojo a su pequeño—V-vamos a estudiar ¿Quieres?

-Si, claro.

Contesto Hida quien tomo su mochila.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kido se encontraba sentado en su escritorio escolar a pesar de que la campana del descanso ya se abia tocado desde hace 10 minutos.

Seguía pensando.

"¿Qué hago? No puedo decirle simplemente que no lo haga, no puedo creer que él ya se toque a tan temprana edad, b-bueno… creo que yo también comense a hacer eso a su edad, pero ¡No es una locura pensarlo!"

-¡He! ¡Kido!—Llamo Nejima desde la puerta del salón-¿No vas a querer que te traigamos algo de la cooperativa?

Sin embargo al ver que el chico no contestaba y con cara de no saber que hacer se acerco-¿Oye y ahora que tienes?

Joe desvío la mirada y después de un profundo suspiro, explico un poco de la situación, claro evitando decir ciertos detalles.

Nejima escucho atentamente y termino diciendo.

-¿Cody? ¿No es el niño al que lo ayudas a estudiar para su examen de ingreso a secundaria?—Joe asintió con la cabeza-¿Y que? ¿Ese es todo el problema?

-¿Te parece poco? Era un manga hentai.

Pregunto Kido sin creer como su amigo se le quedaba mirando como si el fuera el, él loco.

-Vamos, vamos no es tan grave—Contesto Takeshi despreocupado—sabes que a esa edad los niños son un poco raros, empiezan a demostrar individualidad y desarrollan su mentalidad, ya sabes es la linea entro lo infantil y lo adulto. Ademas los niños siempre van a ver eso por mas que intentes detenerlo, el interés por el sexo solo es prueba clara de que estén madurando, eso es todo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ¿Cómo si tu nunca hubieras visto una de esos mangas?

-Eso es diferente, yo ya soy…

-Sabes que a eso se le llama ser doble moral ¿Verdad?

Termino de decir Nejima antes de que Joe terminara de excusarse.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy así!

-Entonces demuestralo y sigue tratando a se niño como si nada, como si no hubieras visto su manga.

Y terminando de decir esto salió del salón.

* * *

Ya en la tarde el chico de gafas se dirigió a recoger a Hida a la escuela, sin embargo durante todo el trayecto de la primaria a la casa de su pequeño estaba descontento completamente, por lo que le abia dicho su amigo ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo doble moral? el no era así; solo quería que su pequeño no viera cosa que no eran aptas para el.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos desde que estudiaba al lado del niño de ojos verdes. En cuanto este termino de escribir en su libreta los ejercicios se acerco a Kido sigilosamente.

-Joe.

Llamo Cody suavemente como solía hacerlo cuando planeaba llegar mas lejos, esta vez su senpai no se iba a escapar.

Sin embargo Joe desvío la mirada.

Al ver esto el castaño, enojado tomo fuertemente al mayor de la muñeca arrojando el libro que este tenia en la mano.

-Cody ¿Pero que?

Intento decir el chico de cabello azulado pero era tarde, el niño ya lo abia acostado en la cama boca arriba y se abia sentado sobre el.

-¡Ponme atención!

Le dijo Hida severamente, no quería ser ignorado.

El mayor trato de no parecer sorprendido, volteo el rostro de nuevo al decir.

-Bajate, lo que estas haciendo no es correcto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que aun eres un niño, por eso.

-¡Ya no soy un niño!—Alzo la voz Cody—Dime, ¿No sientes nada cuando me tocas?— Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa lentamente al terminar, tomando la mano del mayor entre las suyas la deslizo sobre su pecho presionando ligeramente, provocando que se escapara un pequeño suspiro excitación. Por su parte el mayor se sentía inevitablemente atraído, la expresión de placer de su pequeño era tan instigadora y su piel tan suave, tan fresca, solo era cuestión de girarlo para hacerle suyo; el niño siguió diciendo-¿No te gusto esa vez… esa vez que me viste sin la ropa?

El mayor abrió los levanto ojos y se levanto dejando el cuerpo mas pequeño a un lado suyo antes de hacer algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría.

-Estas confundido—Le dijo el chico—las cosas no puedes hacerlas así de simple ¡Esto no es un manga!

-¿Manga?—Le dijo Cody apenado-¿Lo viste?

-¡No tienes por que ver esas cosas! ¡Aun eres muy pequeño!

Regaño Kido sin mucha intención.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo viera, si lo vi? Yo sigo siendo yo, ¿Por eso haces tanto escandalo? Ademas ¿Por qué estabas viendo dentro de mi mochila sin mi permiso?

-Eso no tiene nada que …

-Ademas—Interrumpió Cody enojado, poniendose de pie aun lado de su cama—yo no soy el que lleva un condón en la suya.

-Eso es diferente.

-¿En que? ¡¿En que es diferente?!

-¡Entiendelo! Como el mayor no puedo permitir que… no, lo que quiero decir es que… quiero que mantengas tu inocencia.

Justamente al decir esto Cody se abalanza hacia Joe besando bruscamente en el cuello dejando una marca roja.

-¡Entonces perdoname por no ser el niño inocente que tanto quieres!

Le grito el niño mientras se abrochaba la camisa y salía de la habitación.

Joe se quedo pasmado, no esperaba eso, tomandose el cuello con una mano, cuando lo noto, en el cesto de la basura entre unos papeles se asomaba aquel manga; Joe lo tomo entre sus manos, abriendolo en una hoja exacta. En ella se muestra a una chica que toma las manos de su novio y decía.

"¿Entonces por que no quieres?"

"Yo…"

"Ya lo has notado ¿No es así? Ya no soy una niña"

"Si lo sé"

-Entonces no tiene nada de malo si lo hacemos una vez—Leyó en voz alta—como si las cosa fueran tan fáciles, yo no puedo decirle eso, ademas es ridículo pensarlo un niño no tiene esa clase de necesidades, el sigue siendo igenuo e inocente.

Y regreso el manga a la basura.

* * *

Habia apagado ya las luces de su abitacion, ya era tarde, se supone que ya debería de estar durmiendo, pero le era imposible se sentia demasiado inquieto, las sabanas y su almohada tenían el rico aroma de su senpai impregnado, ademas no podía olvidar el tacto de la mano grande y cálida de Joe sobre su cuerpo.

Cody no tardo en buscar una posicion mas cómoda, acostandose de lado mientras abrasaba gran parte de su almohada imaginando que era el cálido cuerpo del mayor, como siempre empezaba tímido, el hacer "esto" aun le parecía algo vergonzoso pero le era necesario en ese momento. Lentamente comenzó a acariciarse sobre las telas debajo de las sabanas, pronto el calor comenzó a invadir su pequeño cuerpecito, perdiendose en las deliciosas sensaciones que experimentaba; poco a poco fue bajando su mano hasta tocar aquella parte suya tan sensible, deslizando sutilmente la parte de debajo de su pijama, acariciando su sexo suavemente, lento, de un lado al otro, de arriba hacia abajo inexpertamente sin saber como moverse correctamente aun.

Para ese momento la imagen de Joe ya abarcaba su mente por completo, imaginado que era el mayor el que lo estaba acariciando detrás suyo, quien lo besaba de esa manera que hacia estremecerlo y lamiendolo dulcemente en el pecho, en la espalda, en el cuello.

-Aahhh ahhh... se siente bien…

Susurraba con la voz agitada

Era lo mismo que habia estado haciendo estas ultimas semanas.

-Aaahhhh Joe.

Alcanzo a decir antes de morder su almohada para acallar sus gemidos al mismo tiempo que serraba los ojos fuertemente y se le iba un poco la respiración al manchar de su mano con aquellas ilusiones.

Cansado y recuperando el aliento miro su mano cubierta de blanco.

-Por eso le dije que ya no era un niño.

**_Continuara..._**


	18. ¿Yamato Nadeshiko?

**_Respecto al fic:_**  
**_Yamato Nadeshiko: Se refiere al termino japonés para definir a la mujer perfecta japonesa (elegante, madura, recta, sumisa, que domina las artes tradicionales, etc) actualmente también se usa para definir a las personas que gustan de ver a chicas en ropas tradicionales añorando el romanticismo del pasado._**  
**_Kinagashi: Estilo informal de kimono masculino, el equivalente femenino de esta prenda se llama "Yukata"_**

* * *

**_Capitulo18: ¿Yamato Nadeshiko?_**

Un día antes de comenzar las vacaciones de verano los compañeros de Cody le comentaron. ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a hacer "recuerdos de verano" con tu novia?

-¿Recuerdos?

Pregunto Hida ingenuo.

-Si, si ya sabes—Le dijo un Segundo niño mientras hacia señas con las manos como delineando las curves de una chica—Hacer "Eso"

-Serias el chico mas genial de la escuela si te acostaras con una chica mayor.

-Si, a las mayores les gusta mucho el sexo de verano, ya sabes como en los mangas.

Al escuchar eso el niño de ojos verdes se ruboroso y agacho la mirada, provocando con esto las risitas de sus compañeros. Pero Hida no les prestaba atención ya que con una discreta sonrisa dibujada en los labios pensaba que…

tal vez no era una mala idea.

Al mismo tiempo Kido se encontraba en la escuela, tratando de concentrarse en el cuaderno de repaso que el abia hecho para su examen de ingreso a la Toudai, claro esta si no fuera por Nejima.

-¡He Kido! ¿No te parece sexy esto?

Derrepente los logaritmos fueron reemplazados por la foto de una chica vestida sensualmente con un corsee blanco de encaje francés y un par de alitas blancas que la hacían ver como si fuera un ángel.

-¿Pero que… ?—Pregunto el chico de gafas sorprendido y tomando la revista que Nejima abia puesto casi e su cara-¿Por que traes esto a la escuela? No puedo creer que se tomen el tiempo para ver ese tipo de cosas a unas semanas de los exámenes de ingreso.

-No seas así, no nos amargues el momento.

Comento Sakurada.

-Es cierto, ¿Que no parece Linda ni un poco?

Pregunto Shibata tomando la revista echi y colocandola en el escritorio de Joe, abierta en la pagina de la angelita.

-Vamos ¿No te gusta?—Pregunto Nejima quien pasaba las hojas esperando una reacción del chico de gafas por una de las modelos—baya, yo pensaba que eras de esos chicos que disfrutaban de lo "tsweet"

-¿Y? ¿Que te gusta entonces?

Pregunto curioso Shibata.

-¿Como que gustarme, de que?

Pregunto incómodamente Kido.

-Ya sabes, por ejemplo—Expuso Sakurada—A mi me gustan las mujeres jóvenes, ya sabes una linda pequeñita, hay ya ,me lo puedo imaginar…

-Oni-chan hoy me esforcé mucho y te prepare tu comida favorita.

-De verdad me conmueves.

-Anda corramos, atrapame Oni-chan.

-Espera.

-Atrapame.

Podía imaginar Sakurada con felicidad inmediata y las mejillas chapeadas.

Es cierto—Ahora era el turno de Shibata—Yo también puedo imaginar a una hermosa mujer mayor que…

-Aun eres un niño ¿Y te quieres hacer llamar hombre?

-No sea tan mala conmigo One-sama.

-Tienes razón pero, no tienes de que preocuparte por que yo seré tu maestra. Así que apresurate y comviertete en un hombre que pueda protegerme.

Comentaba Shibata radiante de la emoción.

-Son unos novatos—Repuso Nejima—no saben que es bueno, una hermosa mujer, labios suaves, cabellera larga y unas piernas, ummm si…

-De ahora en adelante soy tu ama ¿¡Lo has entendido!?

-Si.

-¡Te pregunte que si estas feliz! De ahora en adelante no eres mas que mi mascota así que incate y lame mis pies.

-Si Ojou-sama.

Termino de relatar el chico de cabello negro babeando de la emoción.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿A todos ustedes les gustan esas cosas tan raras?!

Pregunto Joe exageradamente sorprendido.

-Eso dilo por Nejima.

Comentaron Tetsuo y Kyo, pero Joe continuo diciendo.

-Que conmoción que pasara con nuestra cultura.

-¿Cultura? No es tan grave.

Dijo Nejima dejando de pasar las hojas de la revista.

-Pero es que es una tontería que me digan eso.

Trato de hacerlos entrar en razón.

-¿Que tiene de malo, correr tras una linda doncella que no pare de decirte Oni-chan, una One-sama fuerte que solo demuestra su lado femenino en secreto o el ser pisoteado, regañado y despreciado.

Se quejaron los muchachos en orden.

-Exactamente eso.

-Ni hablar Kido es una persona poco comprensible.

-¿Que?

-¿Que no tengo la razón?—Dijo Takeshi—siempre te la pasa sufriendo por todo.

Kido se quedo callado ante la razón de Nejima, bajo la vista observando sin querer la revista, en ella se mostraba a una chica con una Hakama de Kendo medio caída apenas tapando lo necesario por no decir que estaba desnuda, en su mano derecha sostenía una shinai de manera sugerente entre sus piernas. Por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar recordar a su pequeño vestido con su uniforme de Kendo y lo bien que se veía con ese tipo de ropa tan ligera y descuidadamente reveladora con solo jalar un cintiló esta se podía caer y revelar el aun no maduro cuerpo de su niño.

-Heeee Kido se sonrojo.

Comentaron Sakurada y Shibata viendo que Joe no despegaba la mirada ya que este se encontraba fantaseando despierto.

-Así que te gusta lo tradicional, eres todo un chico Yamato Nadeshiko.

Se burlo Nejima sacando al chico de cabello azulado de su fantasía.

-¡Guarda silencio!

Grito Joe avergonzado sin apartar del todo de su mente la imagen de Cody pidiendo que le ayudara a cambiarse de ropa ofresiendole a que tirara de aquel cintiló.

* * *

Así llegaron las vacaciones de de verano, las cuales transcurrieron rápidamente para el menor, ya que no abia sido visitado por su senpai debido en parte a sus intensos estudios ya que cuando regresara de vacaciones Joe tendría su examen de ingreso a la Toudai. La verdad se sentia un poco solo, quizás por ello se abia estado tocado mas de lo usual fantaseando con su senpai.

Faltaba poco menos de una semana para que las vacaciones finalizaran.

-¿Que te ocurre Cody, pareces un poco triste?

Le pregunto Ken preocupado.

-No es nada.

Contesto Hida con seriedad.

Ambos estaban dentro de la tienda de los Inowe, el pequeño abia ido a comprar unas cosas que le abia encargado su madre.

-¿En serio?

Volvió a preguntar Ichijouji poco convencido, miraba al niño mas serio de lo usual.

-Si, enserio.

Aseguro el castaño, la verdes estaba triste hace un par de días fue su cumpleaños numero 13 y Joe no estuvo con él, sabia que en parte abia sido su culpa ya que no le abia dicho eso a su senpai que seria su cumpleaños, realmente él tampoco era una persona que le gustaran mucho las fiestas creo le hubiera gustado que lo llevara a algún lugar. Sin embargo la razón de no haberle dicho era por que aun seguía un poco enojado con Joe por el asunto del manga.

-Oye Cody, ¿Hoy no va a venir el superior a verte?

Le pregunto Yolei que llegaba de la tras tienda con una caja pequeña, ella también abia notado a el menor un poco raro.

A continuación Ken tomo la caja que traía su novia, la cual se acerco a Hida el cual le contesto.

-¿Hee? No, tiene que estudiar para sus exámenes.

-Ya veo, tampoco vino el martes que fue tu cumpleaños, eso es un poco extraño viniendo de él.

-No importa, ademas parece que aveces a él no le importa mucho mi opinión sobre las cosas que quiero.

Se quejo Cody aun pensando en todo lo que abia sucedido desde que le dijo a su senpai que quería hacer el amor. La chica se sorprendió, no era común que Cody se quejara o se enojara por algo—No importa de todas maneras, ya me tengo que ir mi madre esta esperando que le lleve estas cosas.

Y tomando la bolsa de plástico con las cosas que abia comparado salió rápidamente de la tienda.

-¿Crees que este bien?

Pregunto Ken.

-No se.

Contesto Inowe preocupada, quizás a Cody le abia sucedido algo con Joe.

Al poco tiempo Kido recibió una llamada de Yolei que lo regañaba.

-¡No sabia que era tan insensible! ¡Sabe que día fue el martes!

-No estoy seguro—Contesto el mayor intimidado—se que hay festivales en esta época, pero…

-¿Festival? Por supuesto que no, el martes fue el cumpleaños de Cody.

-¿Su cumpleaños? Yo no tenia ni idea.

Dijo Joe sorprendido, no entendía por que no se lo abia dicho su pequeño, de a verlo sabido lo hubiera llevado a algún lugar para pasar el tiempo juntos.

-Así que no lo sabia.

-No.

-Ya veo, es que Cody últimamente a estado actuando un poco extraño, y pensé que se habían peleado por ello, ahh perdone por haberlo regañado.

Se disculpo Yolei apenada.

-No importa, que bueno que me lo dijiste, Yolei te puedo pedir un favor.

* * *

Asi al día siguiente se abia quedado de ver con Yolei, Ken y Cody cerca del templo.

-¿Por que no me dijo que abia sido su cumpleaños?—Se pregunto Kido que abia llegado cinco minutos antes, vestía una elegante kinagashi azul marino con blanco, miro el reloj de su muñeca ya casi eran las 8:00 pm—Se están tardando.

Cuando escucho que o llamaban.

-¡Joe, siento haber llagado tarde!

Llegaba Cody corriendo a su lado, vestido con una linda kinagashi estampada con peces dorados, detrás de él, Yolei que iba agarrada del brazo de Ken, la primera con una yukata de flor de durazno e incluso un broche de esta misma con la que se abia amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta, el segundo con una kinagashi sencilla de color lila y blanco.

-La mamá de Cody dijo que tiene que llegar a las diez—Comento la chica mientras se acercaba al mayor al cual le decía en secreto—así que si quiere estar a solas con él no debería perder el tiempo.

Y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Aun así, a los veinte minutos de estar dentro del festival los cuatro permanecían juntos, la chica y su novio de un lado al otro comprando cuanta comida y dulces se le antojaran a Yolei, para lamentación del bolsillo de ichijouji.

Por su lado Kido e Hida parecían reservados el uno con el otro.

-¿Quieres…?—Rompió el silencio el mayor-¿Quieres que te compre algo?

-No, así esta bien.

Contesto Cody seriamente.

Joe se sintió incomodo enchueco la boca y dijo.

-¿Por que no me habías dicho que fue tu cumpleaños?

-No pensé que fuera importante, ademas últimamente estas demasiado ocupado.

Contesto el niño, el asunto del manga no era la única razón por la que estaba resentido.

-¡Eso no importa!—Le aclaro Kido—yo siempre tendré tiempo para ti.

-Incluso cuando te vayas a la universidad—Pregunto el chiquillo bajando la mirada esa era la otra cuestión que lo incomodaba, no le gustaba pensar que dentro de poco quizás se iban a ver menos debido a los estudios de su senpai—Se que te estas esforzando mucho, también se que lo haces por los pero… aun así no puedo evitar sentirme solo.

Confeso un poco triste.

-El hecho de que baya a estudiar la universidad no significa que voy a dejar de pasar tiempo contigo, se que últimamente he estado muy ocupado y por eso no pudimos pasar el verano juntos pero—Dijo Joe—Yo no pienso cambiarte por nada. Dime ¿Por eso es que estabas enojado?

-No, no solo por eso, es que tú…-Pero Joe no lo dejo continuar lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar-¿Que? Pero ¿A donde vamos?

Pregunto sorprendido y tratando de llevarle el paso a su senpai mientras entraban a una carpa cercana.

-Aquí, vamos a disfrutar del festival tu y yo solos.

Respondió el mayor deduciendo que quería estar a solas con él; sin embargo al darse cuenta de donde se habían metido comenzó a temblar y preguntarse "Por que tenia que ser la casa de los sustos" ese era uno de los lugares que mas detestaba, trato de no parecer asustado, ya que a su edad era obvio que las personas se burlaran de el por tenerle miedo a los fantasmas y a la oscuridad; apretó la mano de Cody el cual se sintió enrojecer.

El pequeño estaba nervioso Joe lo abia llevado a un lugar oscuro y lo abia comenzado a apretar y abrasar mucho, acababa de confesarle una de sus preocupaciones y este le abia dicho que siempre estaría con él, quizás esta era su oportunidad; pero la verdad era que Kido se estaba muriendo del miedo y por ello no paraba de abrazarlo situación de la cual el chiquillo no se abia dado cuenta.

Habían caminado casi nada, Cody delante de Joe el cual lo tenia bien abrazado, cuando derrepente.

-¡Los encontré!

Salto Yolei de entre las sombras y de una escenografía mal echa de un cementerio, enseñando la lengua como si fuera un fantasma.

El mayor salto del susto y ase afianzo a su niño como gato asustado.

-Superior no sabia que era tan asustadizo.

Se burlo la chica.

-Espera un minuto—Dijo Cody enojado—¿Quiere decir que solo me habías estado abrazando por que estabas asustado?—Joe no contesto, pero abia sido claro que así abia sido—eres un tonto.

Le dijo mientras se zafaba de el chico de gafas y corría hacia la salida, topandose con Ken el cual volteo a ver Yolei antes de salir tras el castaño.

_**Continuara...**_

.


	19. Tamaya

_**Respecto al fic.**_

_**Tamaya: Es la palabra que se dice cuando se ven despegar los fuegos artificiales durante los festivales.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 19: Tamaya**_

-Yo no…

Pronuncio el chico de lentes mientras salía rápidamente del local, busco a Hida con la mirada sin ningún éxito. Inowe salió tras él y le pregunto.

-Superior, ¿Todo esta bien? No fue mi intención que Cody saliera corriendo—Noto la mirada triste del mayor y agrego—no se preocupe le dije a Ken que fuera tras Cody y le acompañara.

-¿He? ¿cuando le dijiste eso?

-No, no se lo dije, pero él entendió lo que quería decirle.

-¿Que? ¿Con solo una mirada entendió eso?

-Pregunto Kido sorprendido a lo que la chica se lleva una mano al rostro y ligeramente ruborizada le dice.

-Es que Ken y yo tenemos una relación profunda.

-Y-ya veo… umm—Volvió a su estado tristeza—la verdad Yolei, últimamente me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto?

-Si, respecto a mi relación con Cody, me pregunto ¿Si no estoy forzando a que crezca mas rápido?

Tal vez solo soy yo que esta mal… no se como explicarlo.

Le dijo el chico frustrado.

-Sabe superior, aveces yo me pregunto algo parecido—Comento Yolei—Ah no me refiero a su relación con Cody, m refería a mi, por que bueno Ken es muy distinto a mi en muchas cosas, pienso a veces que estaría mejor con alguien menos escandalosa pero, el siempre me mira y dice:

" Ami no me importa eso, es tu manera de ser la que me gusta mucho. Ademas he tenido muchas experiencias divertidas a tu lado por eso es que no me arrepiento"

Yo creo que tiene razón, las experiencias que hemos pasado juntos nos han unido mucho, no solo eso si no también las experiencias que cada quien tienen por separado; ¡Ha! Aun que… puede ser que nada de lo que le dije tuviere sentido para usted.

Termino desviando la mirada distraídamente.

-No, Yolei tienes razón.

Contesto Kido y pensó.

"Experiencia, ya veo, los nervios que siento cuando Cody o los demás me insinúan algo sobre sexo, no es por la vergüenza que siento al ser virgen, si no por que no tengo la experiencia y también si la tuviera en esas cosas, no me confundiría o me pondría así cuando Cody muestra interés por ello"

Mientras tanto Hida caminaba rápidamente entre las personas del festival diciendo entre dientes.

-Es un tonto, solo me abrazaba por que estaba asustado y no por que en verdad quería hacerlo, tonto, tonto.

-¡Cody!—Repentinamente escucho a Ichijouji detrás de el-¡Espera, Yolei y Joe se van preocupar!

-¡Claro que no!—Se volteo el niño al sentir la mano de Ken sobre su hombro-¡A el no parece importarle si estoy o no!

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.

-Pero, él…

-Dime Cody ¿Por que te gusta Joe?—Pregunto el chico de ojos azules mientras el castaño se le quedaba mirando sorprendido por la pregunta, Ken continuo diciendo—sabes las personas no entienden por que me enamora de Yolei o lo que miro en ella, tú también te lo has preguntado ¿Verdad?

-Ha… es que Yolei es… un poco…

-Lo sé, es escandalosa, desordenada, distraída y fácil de asustar y cuando algo la emociona no hay nada que la pueda detener—Contesto el mayor con una sonrisa—pero yo la quiero por que he entendido que eso es parte de su carácter.

-¿Carácter?

-Así es, a ti te gusta Joe por su manera de ser ¿No es así? Aun que los demás no lo entiendan ¿Verdad?

-Entiendo—Le dijo el chiquillo bajando la mirada—me estas diciendo que si en verdad quiero a Joe es por su manera de ser y que debo aceptarla ¿Verdad?

El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

-Ken ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Como? ¿Como haces que una persona te haga caso?

-Bueno yo creo que para que una persona que te guste te ponga atención primero tienes que ser amable y paciente con ella.

Contesto el chico de ojos azules serenamente.

-¿Amable y paciente?

-Así es.

-Ya entiendo, gracias—Le sonrío el menor—Así es como tratas a Yolei ¿Verdad?

Ken río ligeramente ya que efectivamente así era.

-¡Ken! ¡Cody!

Escucho que les gritaban desde el otro lado del pasillo, era Inowe detrás de ello que iba acompañada por el chico de gafas.

-Cody, no fue correcto lo que hiciste—Le regaño la chica—tienes que disculparte con el superior Joe.

Y diciendo esto ultimo habento al susodicho en frente de ella.

-Haa no, no es necesario.

Dijo el mayor pero la chica interrumpió.

-No diga eso, anda Ken vamos.

Tomo a su novio del brazo y comenzaron a retirarse.

-Yolei espera…

Ichijouji trato de protestar pero ella le dijo en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, no creo que pase nada malo. Ademas necesitan estar solos.

-HA pero…

-No te preocupes Joe llevara a Cody a su casa después del festival.

Y con esto ambos se perdieron entre la multitud.

Mientras tanto Cody y Joe se habían quedado uno en frente uno del otro en silencio mientras escuchaban la algarabía del festival.

-Haa yo…

Dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de volver a guardar silencio y bajar la mirada ruborizada.

La situación era incomoda uno no sabia que hacer, el otro no sabia si disculparse. El niño se acerco tímidamente a Joe y lo tomo tímidamente de la mano, sin decir nada ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se terminaban los puestos de comida y los juegos, cercas de donde comenzaba el bosque que estaba alrededor del templo.

Aun sin decirse nada y estando un poco aburrido Hida volteo el rostro y vio como una parejita de la edad de Joe, salían de entre algunos arbustos bastante animosos, sonrientes y ruborizados, el chico con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la chica acomodandose sospechosamente la parte de arriba de la yukata.

El menor bajo la mirada sonrojada, abia recordado lo que le habían dicho sus compañeros respecto a "Los recuerdos de verano" , miro a Joe quien al juzgar por el color rojo en su cara abia también presenciado la misma escena.

Fue entonces que el pequeño se decidió, apretó fuertemente la mano de su senpai y comenzó a jalarlo dentro del bosque.

-Cody…

Por fin dijo el mayor pero, antes de que pudiera continuar el castaño de dijo apenado.

-Ven, q-quiero ayudarte a relajarte para que no pienses tanto en tus exámenes.

Pero a medida que se alejaban del festival y se adentraban mas al bosque oscurecía.

-Esto es un poco solitario, ¿Por que me traes aquí? ¿No tienes miedo?

-No, ya no soy un niño y por eso… podemos ir mas lejos ¿Verdad?

-¿Ir a donde?

-¿Ha? Bueno… aun lugar mas silencioso—Dijo el pequeño ruborisandose ligeramente—a un buen lugar.

-Pero—Objeto Joe sin entender que era lo que su niño le estaba proponiendo-¿Y el festival?

-No me importa el festival si los dos estamos juntos y… solos.

-Cody.

-No tienes miedo ¿Verdad?—Pregunto el castaño mientras volteaba a ver a su senpai el cual no le dijo nada—entonces ven.

-Esta bien vamos.

Termino aceptando el chico de lentes.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta un páramo abierto y solitario, casi a oscuras apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna llena; el ambiente era tranquilo, podían hacer lo que que quisieran con la seguridad de que nadie los vería.

Al entender esto Kido tomo repentinamente a su niño de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia si, abrasando firmemente.

-Esta vez lo hago por que quiero y no por que este asustado.

Aclaro el mayor mientras alzaba la cara de Hida para robarle un beso de sus labios y lo apretaba con mas fuerza mientras se recargaba en el árbol.

Se separaron.

El mayor bajo la mirada para admirar el rostro ruboriza de Cody, aquel que le parecía tan lindo, mientras el menor alzaba su mirada y le pregunto.

-Joe tu me quieres mucho ¿Verdad?

-Si, lo sabes—Volvió a besarlo—dime ¿Quieres algo especial, por que fue tu cumpleaños?

-Tú ya sabes que es lo que quiero—Le dice el niño mientras toma la mano del mayor y la colocaba detrás suyo, enredando el cintillo de su kinagashi en los dedos de Joe—si me quieres… p-podemos h-hacerlo… nadie nos va a ver aquí.

-No esta bien, no en un lugar así, quiero decir… -Contesto dudoso el chico de cabello azulado sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar de los nervios y se formaba un nudo en la garganta, sabia bien que con solo jalar ese cintillo la kinagashi se caería revelando el cuerpo de su pequeño, estaba tan tentado, era igual que en sus fantasías; tal ves Nejima tenia razón y era un chico Yamato Nedeshiko por que de solo ver así a Cody sentia que en cualquier momento su voluntad y sentido común se perderían y aria algo que según el no debía—No, no debemos.

-Tú y yo somos novios ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero…

-Los novios siempre asen este tipo de cosas en verano, así que…

El castaño intento convencerlo al mismo tiempo que comenzó a deslizar la mano de su senpai junto a su cintillo.

Sorpresivamente en ese momento se escucho un silbido y luego una explosión multicolor e el cielo, seguido una de otra.

-¡Tamaya!

Grito Cody quien olvidando lo que hacia en ese momento corrió al páramo para admirara la estela multicolor.

Al mismo tiempo Kido se abia quedado mirando su mano antes de suspirara y sonreír apaciblemente mientras pensaba.

"Sigue siendo un niño después de todo" Le miro alegre mientras el niño se maravillaba con los fuegos artificiales. Joe volvió a pensar para si "Trece añitos ya, umm demonios, creo que parezco una clase de pervertido que no puede esperar tes años mas. Quiero que sea capas de vivir una vida como niño y aun así también deseo que crezca y se vuelva adulto"

Pensó contrariado.

-Joe mira, ¿No es lindo?

Le dijo su pequeño emocionado y jhalandolo de la mano para que viera los fuegos artificiales.

-Si, lo son.

Contesto el chico de ojos negros mientras volteaba a ver al menor sonreír y gritar.

-¡Tamaya!

"Bueno" Pensó el mayor "Por lo menos cuando este conmigo puede seguir actuando como un niño"

El chico grito entonces.

-¡Tamaya!

Con una gran sonrisa por lo cual el castaño volteo a verlo.

Ambos sonrieron a la luz amarillo y violeta de aquella flor de que se estampaba en el cielo.

-¡Tamaya!

Quizás este no era el tipo de recuerdo que Cody deseaba hacer con su senpai esa noche pero, este también era muy hermoso.

_**Continuara...**_

..


	20. ¡No es lo que piensa!

_**Capitulo 20: ¡No es lo que piensa!**_

El verano se abia terminado y las clases se habían reanudado desde una semana. Ese día Cody estaba nervioso, y no se debía en si al hecho que estaba al mitad de una prueba de ciencias, ya que sabia que ese examen no era tan importante como el que realizaba su senpai en ese momento.

"Espero que le este yendo bien"

Pensó mirando el reloj, eran las 11:30 am, el mayor debía de estar ala mitad de su examen de ingreso a la Toudai.

-¡Cody Hida!—Le llamo la atención la maestra-¡Deje de mirara el reloj y concentrese en su prueba!

-Si Takaya-sensei.

Respondió el niño obedientemente mientras escribía en su prueba.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente, cuando el castaño se abia dado cuenta sus compañeros ya se marchaban a casa.

Ese día en particular, Takaya-sensei aun no se abia marchado, apesar de siempre ser la primera en abandonar el aula he ir al salón de profesores, sin embargo tenia tanto papeleo en su escritorio del que tenia que encargarse antes de llevarselo.

-¿Entonces que Hida?—Escucho la profesora atrayendole la atención—Dinos, ¿Lo hiciste con tu novia en el verano?

Le pregunto uno de sus compañeros descaradamente ignorando a la profesora, de inmediato algunos cuantos niños curiosos se juntaron alrededor de Cody y comenzaron a preguntar curiosos.

-¿He? ¿Enserio y como fue?

-¿Que se siente?

-Eso es sorprendente.

-No, claro que no, no paso nada de eso.

Negó inmediatamente el castaño avergonzado, desilusionando a sus compañeros los cuales empezaron a quejarse.

-Naa, y yo que pensé que dejarías de ser tan aburrido desde que sales con una chica de preparatoria, ya era para que por lo menos le hubiera tocado los pechos.

Repentinamente se escucho como la maestra tiraba todos los folder que cargaba completamente ruborizada, sorprendida antes de regañar enojada.

-¡Ikeda! Se puede saber ¿Quien te enseño a decir semejantes vulgaridades en la escuela?—El aludido se sorprendió asustado—ven a recoger esto inmediatamente, antes de que te castigue.

El niño obedeció temeroso mientras los otro niños salían corriendo del salón para no correr la misma suerte de Ikeda.

Una vez recogidos los papeles Takaya-sensei salió al pasillo en compañía de Ikeda para que Hida no escuchara preguntarle.

-Ikeda, explicame eso de que Hida tiene una novia de preparatoria.

-Si, de verdad, Suzumiya de nuestra clase nos lo contó, por eso Hida siempre se queda hasta tarde en la escuela, ¡ha! si yo tuviera una novia aria lo mismo.

-¡Ikeda!—Llamo recalcante la docente provocando que se sobresalte—puedes irte ya.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se marcho.

Takaya se quedo un momento en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados antes de marcharse al salón de profesores, ahí se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado cerca de la ventana y comenzó a revisar la lista de su grupo.

-Cody Hida.

Leyó en vos alta mientras veía la foto del niño, le reconocía claramente ya que era difícil olvidar a un estudiante tan particular, ya que apesar de su corta edad era bastante maduro mucho mas que varios hombres que ella conoció en su vida, ademas que lo abia observado en el torneo de kendo, sin olvidar que era de los pocos estudiantes que la ayudaban si necesitaba ayuda. Aun así que tuviera novia era inesperado, si bien nuca noto que tuviera interés por alguna niña de la clase a comparación del resto de sus compañeros; el hecho de que se tratase de una chica mayor le parecía inaceptable, aun era demasiado joven para tener esa clase de relación. ¿Que clase de desvergonzada saldría con un estudiante de escuela primaria?; chillo la boca enojada y miro por la ventana. En ese momento observo a Cody reuniendose con el chico de cabello azulado.

"¿Ese muchacho? ¿Donde lo he visto?"

Se pregunto, vio entonces como el mayor abrazaba repentinamente al castaño y este respondía con una palmada en la cabeza como si lo consolara.

"¿Pero que hacen?" Pensó la mujer sobresaltada "Ese chico era el que estaba con Hida dentro del almacén el día del torneo"

A continuación el chico de lentes froto su mejilla contra el castaño el cual solo abrazaba su cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Esperen no es bueno que tengan tanto contacto físico, no, haber talvez solo estoy exagerando"

Se trataba de convencer Takaya así misma y entonces vio como el niño se enganchaba fuertemente del brazo del chico y se marchaban juntos sonriendo.

-¡Eso no lo permitiré!

Vocifero la profesora mientras azotaba las manos contra el escritorio llamando la atención de todos, carraspeo disimuladamente antes de salir del salón, pensando en lo que aria mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente Takaya espero a que todos sus estudiantes se fueran corroborando que era cierto que Hida se quedaba hasta tarde.

-Hida, ya es tarde, deberías de irte a tu casa—El niño no contesto—o… ¿Estas esperando a alguien?

-¿He?

Exclamo el niño sorprendido mientras que la profesora pensaba.

"Eso no es correcto, esperando a un chico mayor, pero que su familia no se cuenta, talves deba avisarles, pero primero verificare como esta la situación"

Entonces el niño tomo sus cosas y sonriente se disponía a marcharse. La profesora se levanto y vio por la ventana a Kido que lo esperaba.

-¡Hida! ¡Te prohibo que salgas del salón!

El niño se quedo pasmado sin hacer nada, la mujer salió rápidamente.

-¡Ay! No.

Se dijo.

Mientras tanto Joe se asomaba para ver si Cody vena, mas fue su sorpresa al ver como la aterradora maestra del castaño se dirigía hacia el con una expresión que sacaba fuego.

El chico miro asustado hacia ambos lados, si se quedaba esta vez la amenaza que le abia echo esa mujer anteriormente se volvería realidad y acabaría en la cárcel, intento escurrirse discretamente pero fue tarde.

-¡Quedese ahí!—Ordeno Takaya-sensei poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico el cual apretó con fuerza al decirle—me gustaría hablar con usted un momento.

-S-si.

Contesto Joe temeroso.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el patio trasero de la escuela, al dares cuenta de esto Cody salió del salón. Mientras que la maestra que caminaba detrás de Kido lo vigilaba sigilosamente como halcón, juzgando de ante mano.

"¿Hida paso todo el verano con este joven?" Pensó "Este chico no me digan que no ve a Hida como un niño si no como algo mas ¿Como se atreve?"

Por su lado el joven se sentia acosado como ratoncito a punto de ser devorado; acaso ¿Abia sido tan descuidado, enserio lo habían descubierto? Incluso ya imaginaba una escena de el mismo siendo arrastrado por policías gritando que el era inocente.

Al llegar al patio la mujer ordeno.

-Sientate—Señalo la escalera, Kido acato la orden dócilmente y se sentó en uno de los peldaños mientras la maestra se recargaba en la pared a un lado de el, se acomodo las gafas y dijo—Bien, ¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Edad? ¿A que escuela vas? ¿Tu promedio escolar?

-Ha… este… m-mi nombre es Joe Kido, tengo 18, no cumpliré 19 en un par de meces, asisto a la preparatoria numero 5 de Odaiba y mi promedio escolar es de 9.9.

Contesto Joe sudando de los nervios.

¿Dijiste la preparatoria numero 5 de Odaiba?

Pregunto sorprendida la maestra.

-Ha… si… yo…

-No importa—Interrumpió ella-¿siempre recoges a Hida después de la escuela?

-¿Que?

-Se que usted le da un cariño muy especial a Hida.

-¿Que quiere decirme con esto?—Le dijo indignado el chico—yo nunca seria capas de hacerle daño a Cody.

-¿¡Entonces por que lo abraza tanto!? ¡Y no lo niegue que lo vi claramente ayer!

Le grito Takaya-sensei severamente.

Mientras tanto Cody llegaba corriendo a la tienda de los Inowe.

-¿Que ocurre Cody?

Le pregunto Ken al verlo agitado.

-Y-yolei… necesito hablar con ella.

-Entiendo, espera.

Le dijo el mayor entrando a la trastienda.

* * *

Kido se abia quedado callado un momento, se mordió el labio y le contesto a la maestra.

-¿¡Eso que tiene de malo!?

Se mostró decidido y se levanto.

-¿Enserio? Digame la razón.

-Por supuesto, si no lo abrazaran las personas como sabría que alguien le quiere o tiene aprecio.

-Usted no es cualquiera es un chico, un hombre, esta consciente que cualquiera puede juzgarlo o confundirlo con acoso sexual.

-¿Acoso? ¿Solo por que soy hombre? ¿Solo por eso me dice que no puedo abrazarlo?

Le pregunto Joe ofendido.

La profesora no contesto, se acomodo as gafas y le termino diciendo.

-Yo solo quiero saber ¿Que clase de relación tiene con Hida?

-Bueno… somos amigos—Contesto agachando la mirada—creame, bueno lo quiero mas que eso, quiero decir como un hermano… pero tampoco somos tan cercano… no, mire…

Comenzó a divagar tratando de explicarse sin revelar nada innecesario o comprometedor, pero la mirada acusadora de Takaya lo aterraba, en ese momento la mujer solo miraba los graciosos movimientos del chico, parecía un niño ingenuo y algo tonto, sentia parecido a como si uno de sus estudiantes se estuviera disculpando con ella.

"Que chico tan raro" Pensó ella "Se nota que es bastante aplicado, sensible y débil a los problemas… es todo lo contrario a él"

-¿Por que pone esa cara?

Pregunto Kido al ver como lo observaban singularmente.

-Ya veo, no puedo creer que aun haiga jóvenes como usted.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?

Pregunto el chico haciendo una especie de mueca infantil.

-Nada.

Sonrío ella zorrunamente.

El chico se descontento y al intentar marcharse de ese lugar, repentinamente tropezó torpemente con una piedrecita cayendo encima de la mujer.

-¡Espere!

Alcanzo a decir la mujer mientras ambos caían al piso.

-Lo siento mucho.

Se disculpo Joe mientras se quitaba de encima d ella y comenzaba a buscar con el tacto sus gafas que se le habían caído, no era el único Takaya también abia perdido las suyas. Topandose repentinamente sus manos por lo cual se sobresaltaron, tomaron ambos sus gafas colocandoselas observando como sus rostros habían quedado a unos milímetros de distancia.

-Y pensar que me preocupe por ti y estas teniendo una cita con tu profesora.

Escucharon a Cody seriamente.

-¡No estamos teniendo una cita!

Gritaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo mientras encogían la mano y se alejaban lo mas que podían uno del otro, en especial Joe que temía por su vida al ver la expresión demoniaca con la cual lo observaba Takaya.

Pronto la maestra noto que el niño no iba solo, si no con una chica de lentes que sujetaba su mano.

-¡Usted!—Llamo—usted es la novia de Hida ¿Verdad?

-¡¿He?!

Se escucho al chico exclamar sorprendido.

No era el único.

-¿Su novia?—Pregunto Yolei sorprendida, volteo a ver a Cody y después a Kido entendiendo el por que de que estaba allí—si, si, si soy yo ¿Que tiene de malo?

-¡Dejeme decirle una cuantas cosas!

Se le acerco Takaya pareciendo el mismo rey demonio.

Así durante dos horas la profesora sermoneo a Inowe la cual solo podía asistir con la cabeza. Después de eso la mujer los dejo marcharse con una promesa de Yolei de que dejaría a Hida en paz y otra de parte de Joe respecto a que siguiera cuidando de Hida pero que lo estaría vigilando.

-¡Estoy harta!—Se quejo Yolei-¡No puedo creer que tengas una profesora así!

-lo siento mucho.

Se disculpo el castaño.

-Descuida, después de todo se trato de una emergencia, pero superior Joe…

-Si.

-Tendrá que comprarme un pastel de Ikebakuro, una nieve de chamoy de la central de Shibuya, una bolsa de galletas de arroz de..

-Pero..

-Es lo menos que me debe—Aclaro la chica—también quiero…

Y continuo su listado.

Al mismo tiempo Takaya—sensei llegaba a su casa, miro su reloj ya era tarde de seguro esa persona debía de estarla esperando y si, efectivamente así era, recargado aun lado de la puesta de su departamento se encontraba una chico de cabello negro y expresión gatuna esperando mientras jugaba con su celular.

-Set-chan, tardaste tanto ¿que estabas asiendo?.

-Te he dicho que no me digas "Set-chan" ya no eres un niño—Regaño la mujer mientras abría la puerta—solo me tuve que quedar con un estudiante hasta tarde.

-¿Heee? One-chan, no me digas que engañas a tu esposo con un niño de escuela primaria.

¡Takeshi! ¡No digas disparates!

Regaño nuevamente.

Sin embargo el joven comenzó a reír y le dijo.

-¿Sabes? Me acabas de regañar igual aun compañero de la escuela, siempre me regaña y me grita "Nejima deja de decir esos disparates, las cosas no son así" se avergüenza y todo pero es una buena persona, por eso es tan divertido molestarlo aveces.

-Si te regaña debe de ser por que te lo mereces, anda parate de ahí para que te de lo que me pediste ayer.

Le dijo su hermana mientras ambos entraban al departamento.

_**Continuara...**_


	21. Lo mejor para esta situacion es…

**_Respecto al fic: Mat Play es la palabra japones que se refiere a tener sexo jabonoso en el baño._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 21: Lo mejor para esta situacion es…_**

El invierno abia llegado y las primeras nevadas no se hicieron esperar junto al característico frío de la temporada.

Ese hecho era el que lo tenia en cama ese día.

-38, si tengo fiebre.

Se dijo Joe recostado en su cama mientras miraba el termómetro que se abia acabado de sacar de la boca.

Se acostó, se sentia pésimo, mareado y con el cuerpo definitivamente estaba enfermo y todo por culpa de Nejima y su broma del balde de agua sobre la puerta a forma de despedida por las vacaciones.

Se dio media vuelta, eran las 8:00 am, su pequeño debería estar entrando a clases, suspiro, hoy no iba poder recogerlo en su condición, lo peor del caso es que no podía avisarle a Cody, hoy que tenia tanta ilusión de verlo por ser el ultimo día de clases del menor antes de las vacaciones; tosió se cubrió con la sabana hasta la nariz, se quito las gafas y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

El día transcurrió rápidamente cuando se abia dado cuenta todos se comenzaban a despedir o decir a donde irían de vacaciones, miro por la ventana esperando ver a su senpai, aun era un reflejo hacerlo.

-¿Hida nos vamos?

Le pregunto Suzumiya.

El chiquillo miro discretamente a su profesora, desde que ocurrió aquel incidente hace un mes tenia que aparentar que se marchaba a casa en compañía de Suzumiya, aun que realmente solo lo acompañaba hasta los salones de los primeros años donde sabia que Takaya-sensei nunca iba, ahí esperaba a Joe para irse juntos.

-Si vamonos—Contesto y salió del aula en compañía de la niña—Gracias por acompañarme.

-De nada, aun que no me caiga bien el pervertido ese, no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas o algo así.

-¿Como dices?

Pregunto Hida que no la abia oído del todo ya que se le abia adelantado un par de pasos.

-No, nada—Le dijo ella disimulando—Bueno ya me tengo que ir, adiós.

-Si, adiós.

Se despidieron.

El niño espero, pasaron diez minutos después de la hora acordada en la que solía recogerlo, un poco preocupado decidió llamarlo a su celular por uno de los teléfonos que abia en el colegio.

-Hola, ¿Joe donde estas?—Le pregunto-¿He? ¿Estas enfermo? No, no descuida no pasa nada ¿Estas bien? ¿estas solo?

Termino preguntando preocupado.

Kido por otra parte le contesto tranquilo para no preocuparlo, le aclaro que estaba resfriado pero que ya estaba tomando medicamento, que estaba solo en casa pero que estaría bien.

-Entiendo, tengo que colgar, si adiós.

* * *

Suspiro aburrido, mientras simplemente mirando el techo de su abitacion.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que su pequeño le abia llamado, no negara que eso lo puso contento pero ahora se sentia solo.

Suspiro de Nuevo y se giro en su cama, seria como siempre abia sido cuando estaba enfermo.

Entonces escucho que tocaban el timbre del departamento, se levanto débilment puso un suéter sobre la espalda.

-¡Voy, esperen!—Grito al escuchar que tocaban de Nuevo, abrió la puerta-¿Cody? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a hacerte compañía, no quería que te quedaras solo.

Contesto el castaño un poco avergonzado.

Al poco tiempo entro al departamento, ya en la abitacion del mayor este se recostó en su cama, mientras el niño jalaba la silla frente al escritorio y la colocaba aun lado de la cama, se sentó sin dejar de reojo la abitacion de su senpai, era la primera vez que esta ahí.

-Pasa algo.

-No, nada—Dijo el niño dando un pequeño salto—Dime ¿Como te sientes?

-Ya me siento un poco mejor.

Contesto el mayor.

-Me alegro mucho—Le dijo el niño con una sonrisa—Mira—Se descolgó la mochila que traía en su espalda, la abrió y saco una caja de almuerzos—Le dije a mi madre que estabas enfermo, por eso cuando supo que vendría a verte te preparo algo de comer, dijo que tenias que alimentarte sano para recuperarte pronto.

Destapo la comida y tomando los palillos con una porción de arroz se lo ofreció a su senpai.

-Ten.

-yo puedo hacerlo solo—Comento joe tratando de tomar los palillos pero Hida se resistió frunciendo el ceño—entiendo.

Le dijo soltando y abriendo la boca para que le diera de comer.

-No tienes que ser tan obstinado, yo voy a cuidarte.

-Pero, umm… nada.

Cuando se termino la comida, el niño de ojos verdes, le dio medicamento, lo arropaba o le acomodaba la almohada mientras hablaban sobre lo que le abia ocurrido en el día a Cody, al cabo de una hora Hida volvió a tomarle la temperatura a Kido.

-No parece que tengas fiebre.

Afirmo el niño mirando el termómetro.

-No es necesario que me cuides tanto, yo solo puedo hacerlo.

Menciono de Nuevo el mayor, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención.

Por su lado Cody intentaba seguir el consejo que le abia dado Ken respecto a lo de ser amable y paciente.

"Creo que no esta funcionando bien, el no para de decirme que puede hacerlo solo,umm… tengo una idea"

-Sabes—Le dijo—Cuando era mas pequeño mi madre me daba un baño para que se me quitara el malestar.

-¿He?

-¿Por que no te bañas? Yo puedo preparte el baño.

-¿Bañarme? Pero…

-No te preocupes, ya se como hacerlo—Dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie—esperame un momento.

-No, espera, no me refería a eso, es que...

Intento detenerlo pero Cody ya abia salido de la abitacion.

* * *

"¿Que hago ahora?" Pensaba Joe sentado en un banquillo dentro del baño mientras se tallaba el brazo izquierdo con jabón "¿Como termine diciendo que si? Vamos, no es para tanto ¿De que me preocupo?"

Justo al pensar en esto volteo hacia la puerta semi traslúcida que daba hacia afuera, ahí la delgada silueta de su niño se proyectaba mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Q-que estas haciendo?

Pregunto ruborizado y dando un pequeño sobresalto.

-Me voy a meter a bañar contigo.

Le contesto Hida del otro lado de la puerta mientras se terminaba de quitar los pantalones.

-¿Que? ¡No puedes!

-¿Por que no?

-Pues…

-No tiene nada de malo—Contesto el niño—ambos somos chicos, ademas—Comenzó a bajar la voz al decir esto ultimo—tú ya me has visto desnudo, ¿Lo olvidaste?

-P-pero no fue lo mismo, digo…

El mayor no sabia que decir, por que tenia que pasarle esto, él siempre abia sido demasiado tímido para este tipo de cosas, peor aun le preocupaba mas que su niño fuera a hacer algo extraño estando ambos desnudos en el baño, agacho la cabeza estaba actuaba como un niño por algo tan simple como eso.

Mientras tanto Cody terminaba de desvestirse, estaba algo nervioso era la primera vez que se metía a bañar con su senpai, por consecuencia también iba a ser la primera vez que vería a Joe desnudo; se ruborizo de pensarlo aun mas al saber que podían llegar a hacer algo mas estando los dos solos en el departamento.

-Creo que hacerlo así se le llama "Mat play"

Pensó en voz alta avergonzado.

"¡¿Por que sabe una palabra así a su edad?!"

Pensó Joe sobresaltado, empezando a entrar un poco en el pánico.

-¡Voy a pasar!

Aviso el niño mientras recorría la puerta al mismo tiempo que el mayor jalaba una toalla que tenia sercas y se la colocaba en el regazo tapandose lo mas que podía.

Cody quien abia bajado la mirada ruborizado al notar la acción de su senpai le miro descontento, se acerco a Kido lentamente por la espalda y de mala gana le coloco jabón en la espalda mientras comenzaba a tallarla con la esponja.

-Gr-gracias.

Dijo Joe bajando la cabeza.

El niño continuo su labor, lavo después el cabello del chico el cual no faltaba decir que se sentia verdaderamente apenado, pensando que el debería de ser quien hiciera eso y no el menor. Al poco tiempo de haberlo enjuagado, el castaño se recargo en su espalda.

-Cody.

-Se te ve bien el cabello mojado.

Susurro Cody a la altura de su oído.

Joe solo escuchaba el gotear de la llave del agua mientras sentia la suave piel de menor contra la suya, el cuerpo de su niño se sentia delgado apesar de eso no dudaba que era suculento en verdad, pero esa era la misma razón que le impedía voltearse. El chiquillo lo abrazo por el cuello deslisandose deliciosamente a causa del jabón y el agua mezclados, el chico de cabello azulado podía sentir claramente los capullos calientes y erguidos del pecho del pequeño subir y venir por su espalda no era lo único, la sensación del del pequeño y delicado miembro de Cody deslisandose contra su cintura lo estaba comenzando a volver loco.

Trago saliva al sentir como ambos sufrían un pequeño estremecimiento resultando en

un suspiro leve por parte del menor y en un cosquilleo agradable en el cuello y oído del mayor.

Cody comenzó a deshacer el abrazo y coloco sus brazos sobre los de Joe comparando lo largos que eran como si estuviera jugando, el chico de ojos negros por su lado no decía nada concentrado en mantenerse lo mas quieto posible que pudiera mientras trataba de alejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento pervertido para que su cuerpo no tuviera ninguna reacción "notoria" que pudiera interesarle al curioso niño.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunto inocentemente el castaño sin percatarse de lo que provocaba.

-N-no, solo… n-nada…-El niño enchueco la boca esta vez no tenia la mas leve intención de invitarlo a hacer el amor, ¿Por que este estaba pensando lo contrario?

Se separo del mayor, tomo la regadera extensible y colocandose frente al mayor le roció la cara con agua fría-¿Pero que?

-¿Por que te pones nervioso?—Pregunto Cody—yo se que sin tus gafas no puedes ver nada.

Kido bajo la mirada ruborizado, su niño tenia toda la razón, en esos momentos veía todo borroso incluyendo a Cody, pero su vista no era necesaria para decirle lo que su tacto no permitiera imaginar.

El niño se acerco y abrazo a Joe por el frente, sorprendiendo al mayor pero Hida le dijo con un poco de melancolía.

-sabes de cierta manera me gustaría que alguien nos encontrara así, abrazandonos sin ropa en tu baño.

-¿Que?

-Si, si alguien nos viera nos viera pensaría que estas haciendo algo malo y esa persona les diría a los demás y todos dejarían de hablarte y dejarías de preocuparte.

-Cody—dijo el mayor mientras lo abrazaba-¿Te hecho sentir mal?

-Solo quería ser amable.

-Perdoname.

Se disculpo Kido abrazando al niño de ojos verdes y le depositaba un ligero beso.

-¡Me haces cosquillas! Me estas besando la nariz.

Rió ligeramente el niño.

-Lo siento—Le dijo Joe sonriente-pensé que te estaba besando la frente.

Repentinamente el menor se le abalanza cayendo ambos al piso.

-esta bien, me gusto.

Le contesto coquetamente el menor besandolo en los labios.

-Te vas a contagiar.

Comento el chico de cabello azulado al separarse.

-No importa, si me enfermo me vas a cuidar.

Contesto Cody volviendo a besar.

Sin embargo ese perfecto momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, asustado, joe levanto a Cody de si y se amarro la toalla al a cintura mientras el se levantaba.

-Esperame aquí.

Ordeno y salió del baño, se vistió rápidamente con la pijama que abia dejado sercas, se coloco las gafas y salió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Kido, ¿Como sigues?

-Nejima ¿Que haces aquí?—Pregunto el aludido al verlo frente a él con su peculiar sonrisa d siempre, desvío la mirada haca la puerta del baño instintivamente—No es buen momento.

El chico de cabello negro le sonrío sorrunamente y al percatarse de un par de zapatos extras en el recibidor dijo.

-¿He, Kido te interrumpí en un momento importante?

-¿Que?

-Ya sabes.

-No te entiendo—Le afirmo Joe, que lo único que quería era que se marchara—no tengo tiempo para…

el chico no pudo continuar al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su compañero, volteo lento y temeroso hacia tras, en donde se encontraba Cody vestido solamente con una camisa blanca de botones que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una toalla en el cuello.

-¡Kido! ¿Tú…?

_**Continuara...**_


	22. Simplemente no esta bien

**_Capitulo 22: Simplemente no esta bien._**

Todos se habían quedado callados ante la escena, Hida no esperaba que el mayor aun atendiera a la persona que abia tocado la puerta y por ello abia salido del baño, joe por su lado se sentia mareado, no sabia si era por que la fiebre quería regresarle o por la escena tan comprometedora en la lo habían encontrado, volteo su rostro completamente tenso como un robot. -¡Kido! ¡Ese niño! ¿Tu…?—Takeshi no pudo terminar su frase, Joe lo empujo hacia afuera del departamento saliendo con él y serrando la puerta detrás de si, Nejima siguió diciendo completamente sorprendido con los ojos abiertos como platos—Kido, sabia que en realidad eras un pervertido silencioso pero esto es demasiado, incluso para ti, no puedo creer que haigas caído tan bajo si ya tienes novia. -¡Idiota! ¡No es lo que piensas!

Le vocifero Joe a todo pulmón.

-¡Ah! ¿Enserio?

Una sonrisa burlona y una mirada sospechosa se asomaron de Nejima.

-¿Por que me miras así?

Pregunto Kido apenado sin embargo en ese momento.

-¡Joe!—Cody abrió la puerta , claro esta ya vestido correctamente-¡Estas enfermo! ¡No puedes salir afuera después de tomar un baño! Regaño naturalmente ignorando un poco la situación de hace unas minutos.

-P-pero…

-Ven entra—Jalo al mayor adentro del departamento y después volteo a ver a Nejima—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Cody Hida. Se presento formalmente.

-¿He? Mucho gusto soy Takeshi Nejima.

Sonrío confianzudo el chico.

Así al poco tiempo ambos chicos se encontraban platicando en el comedor de la cocina.

"¿Como paso esto?"

Se pregunto Joe observando como su niño conversaba natural y tranquilamente con alguien como Nejima. -Gracias por cuidar de él en la escuela.

-Je je, no te preocupes alguien tiene que cuidar de tu senpai, ah pero ahora que lo pienso le tienes mucha confianza a Kido, ni siquiera lo llamas senpai.

-¿He?—se sobresalto Cody no esperaba ese comentario—bueno, lo conozco desde hace mucho y el me dijo que no era necesario que lo llamara senpai.

-Ya veo, ¡Oye Kido!—Volteo a ver al susodicho—Este niño es muy agradable, desde hace mucho que quería conocer al niño al que le dabas clases, no pensé que fuera así.

-Por supuesto el es mas educado que tu.

-Ya veo, en verdad que se ve que se tienen mucha confianza, digo, para que se metieran a bañar juntos. Ambos, Cody y Joe bajaron la mirada ruborizados, destacando mas el carmín del mayor.

-C-como sea, dime ¿Por que viniste?

Trato Joe de cambiar la conversación.

-Tonto, ¿Como que para que? Si fuiste tu el que me llamo en la mañana y me dijo que no podía pararse, que fuera a recoger los resultados de tu examen.

-¿He?

Exclamo el niño.

-Tu senpai y yo hicimos examen para la misma universidad. No me digas que se te abia olvidado—Termino dirijiendose al chico de cabello azulado, el cual forzó una sonrisa y desvío la mirada, en ese momento estaba tan enfermo que se lo hubiera pedido a cualquiera—Como sea aquí están tus resultados.

Termino Nejima mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo y lo deslizaba por la mesa hacia Joe, este lo tomo y abrió con cuidado; Cody quien estaba a su lado lo jalo de la pijama indicando que lo dejara ver, bajo la hoja a una altura en al ambos pudieran leerla, repasaron con la mirada el contenido par formar lentamente una iluminada sonrisa.

-¡Aprobaste!

-¡Si, aprobé!

Gritaron el menor y su senpai mientras se abalanzaban a abrazarse e incluso el mayor perdiendose en su enfucividad cargo ligeramente al chiquillo.

-Disculpen—Carraspeo Nejima llamando la atención—aun estoy aquí—Kido e Hida se separaron y miraron al lado inverso del otro—Veo que te sientes mejor Kido.

-Nejima.

-Lo sé, lo sé, de todos modos me tengo que ir ya.

Así Joe acompaño a Takeshi a la puerta, ya en el marco de esta quedando cada uno de un lado, se despidieron sin embargo Nejima seguía mirandolo sospechoso.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Nada—Canturreo Nejima—vas a estar muy ocupado estas vacaciones.

-¿Que?

-Ya sabes, ya sabes.

Contesto Nejima con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas!

Regaño de nuevo Kido sin poder ocultar del todo su vergüenza.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron un momento mirando cara a cara por un momento.

-Shotacon.

Canturreo Nejima.

-¡Dejame en paz!

Le grito Joe antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¿Por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi?

Se pregunto el chico de gafas agachando la cabeza y colgando los brazos mientras iba al comedor donde se encontraba su pequeño.

-Joe ¿Estas bien'—Pregunto el chiquillo al verlo decaído—no me digas que ese chico…

-¿Que?, no, no te preocupes—Lo tranquilizo Kido al intuir lo que iba preguntarle—Nejima es demasiado despistado , lo único que le gusta es molestarme por eso dijo esas cosas.

-Entiendo, pero se nota que Nejima te aprecia mucho.

-Tal vez.

Contesto el mayor recargandose levemente en la mesa mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. -¿Estas bien?

-Estoy un poco cansado, creo que debo de ir a recostarme.

-Te acompaño.

-Pero ya es un poco tarde, tu madre se preocupara si no llegas a casa.

-No te preocupes, mi madre le pidió a Yolei que pasara por mi a las 8:30, ademas sabes que mi casa no queda lejos de aquí. Aclaro el niño acercandose a Joe y conduciendolo a su abitacion.

En esta el mayor se acostó.

-¿Q-que haces?

Pregunto el chico e lentes sorprendido al ver que el castaño se subió a la cama con el.

-Una vez leí que si te acuestas con otra persona te recuperas mas rápido—Contesto apaciblemente mientras se recostaba sobre Kido—perdoname.

-¿Que?

-No fue enserio lo que te dije—Se sentó sobre el mayor—no fue enserio lo que te dije en el baño, no quiero que la gente deje de hablarte ni que te metas en problemas, perdoname.

Agacho su mirada, en ese momento su senpai recargo la palma de su mano contra su mejilla animando a que lo mirara y este le dijo comprensible.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, creo… creo que fue mi culpa, quiero decir… me gusto mucho que vinieras a cuidarme, veras como casi siempre estoy solo en la casa no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente tenga tanta atención conmigo.

-Entiendo.

Contesto Cody con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del chico, frotandola contra su rostro antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en sus labios, continuación el mayor lo abrazo juntando mas sus cuerpos, el cuerpo de Joe era tan cálido y relajante para el niño de ojos verdes. Se fueron girando hasta quedar de lado en la cama viendose de frente, parecía que ambos querían terminar lo que habían iniciado en el baño pero como siempre…

-No esta…

Intento decir Kido pero Hida lo interrumpió.

-¡No digas eso, no me gusta! Dime ¿Por que? es… es… es por qué mi cuerpo aun es pequeño y no te gusta o por qué ya has estado con otras mujeres.

-¿P-pero que tonterías dices?—Pregunto Joe sonrojado ante el cuestionamiento tan raro de su niño—yo… yo no… yo nunca he estado con nadie.

Confeso murmurando sonrojado.

-Mentiroso, entonces dime, ¿Por que no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Le dijo el castaño enfadado.

-No, por que… no sé… ya te lo abia dicho quiero que sigas manteniendo tu inocencia.

El mayor no podía explicarse, no sabia si estaba diciendo la verdad o estaba mintiendo. ¿Por que era tan complicado? él solo quería… -¿Como sabes?—Le pregunto el chiquillo sacando de sus pensamientos—¿Como sabes? ¿Como sabes que sigo siendo inocente como tú dices? -¿Como pregunta eso? Es simple…

-¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que soy pequeño no puedo pedirte mas?! ¡¿Que por que soy pequeño no quiero experimentar esas cosas contigo?! ¡¿Por que soy pequeño no…?!

El menor no pudo continuar, el mayor abia sellado sus palabras en un beso repentinamente audaz, acercandolo cada vez mas a él rodeandolo con un brazo por la cadera mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el brazo de su pequeño, separando levemente su pecho del suyo. -Shhh… silencio.

Pronuncio el mayor al separa sus labios levemente para tomar aire.

Estaba arto de todo, de la presión, de las consecuencias, de la discrepancia entre su libido y su moral, él solo quería ocultar todo ese desorden mental en aquella blancura que tanto abia ansiado marchar.

Acerco el pequeño cuerpo y soltó su brazo para deslizar su mano hasta la camisa blanca del niño y comenzó a desabotonarla, dejando deslizar la punta de sus dedos como si tratara de seducir los sentidos del menor, otro beso áspero y superficial salió a escena de parte de Kido. Por su parte Cody se dejaba hacer, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su senpai apretó la tela del pantalón de Joe, este comenzó a lamerle el cuello saboreandolo mientras lo acomodaba, poniendo sus piernas sobre las de él como si lo estuviera arrullando; el cuerpo se le estaba comenzando a calentar presa de un extraño cosquilleo y extinción.

-Ahhh… ahhhh…

Gimió pesado el niño de ojos verdes al sentir como los largos dedos de su senpai comenzaban a jugar con los botones rosas de su pecho despertando aquellas sensaciones gozosas que el solo se abia proporcionado hasta ese momento, de igual forma sentia la otra mano de Joe acariciando y masajeando su parte trasera.

Cody también deseaba contribuir con las caricias pero no sabia que hacer exactamente, quería que el mayor lo guiara o le dijera que hiciera algo pero este solo se limitaba a suspirara profundo, entretenido en recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Por otra parte las sensaciones que embargaban a Kido eran cada vez mas difíciles de controlar en especial al sentir los suaves labios de su niño intentar besarle y lamerle a lo largo del cuello, sintiendo su cálido aliento en el; se estaba dejando llevar deseando llegar hasta el final, tratando de así acallar la voz de su cabeza que le decía que se detuviera.

Acomodo de nuevo a su pequeño subiendolo un poco mas haciendo que lo mirara, así rodearlo con ambos brazos, entonces tomo de la orilla el pantalón del castaño con intención de bajar la única barrera entre él y su objetivo, el corazón del joven comenzó palpitar frenéticamente dentro de su pecho retrocediendo ante su plan pero Hida intento animarlo.

-¿He?… Yo… N-puedes h-hacerlo…

La voz de Cody estaba llena de excitación pero también estaba mezclada con temor.

El mayor negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba resistirse subiendo de nuevo su mano ala espalda del niño para girarlo y quedar sobre él. Se quedaron mirando uno al otro agitados y ruborizados, el mayor continuaba negando con al cabeza hasta que por fin dijo. -No, no quiero hacerlo así.

-¿Que?—Pregunto Cody a la par que Joe se levantaba de él y se sentaba a un lado suyo-¿P-porque? ¿No lo estaba haciendo bien? -No, no eres tú, ¡No es eso!—Contesto recalcante el chico de lentes mientras se llevaba a mano a la cabeza—simplemente no esta bien. -Dime la razón, ¿Por que? No haríamos nada malo, tú me quieres a mi y yo te quiero a ti. -Aun así, aun eres muy pequeño.

-Entonces ¿Por que hicimos lo de hace unos momentos?

-¡No busques excusas'

-¡Pero es cierto—El niño apretó las sabanas de la cama—dime—Agacho la mirada—si tú, tuvieras mi edad ¿Lo haríamos? -Bueno, aun así…

-¿Y si yo tuviera tu edad?

La abitacion se quedo en silencio, era claro para el menor la respuesta de su senpai, apretó las sabanas intentando no llorar. Justo en ese momento se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-Es Yolei.

Dijo el niño abrochando los botones la camisa y se levantaba de la cama y sin siquiera voltear a ver a Joe se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo completamente serio.

-Naciste demasiado pronto.

Y salió por la puerta.

-Te equivocas—Pronuncio Joe con el rostro ensombrecido al escuchar que la puerta se serraba—tú eres el que nació demasiado tarde.

**_Continuara..._**


	23. ¿No pasa nada?

**_Capitulo 23: ¿No pasa nada?_**

Corría entre la gente asiendo camino entre la congestionada estación del metro, miro su reloj.

-Se me hará tarde, a este paso no alcanzare a ir con Cody.

Se quejo Joe al tratar de esquivar a un hombre de traje.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde el incidente en su departamento, desde entonces el menor abia estado ocupado para su examen de ingreso a secundaria al final ninguno de los abia podido hablarse; no era tan raro, aveces abia temporadas en las que no podían hablarse por este motivo, pero…

En esta coacción no estaba del todo seguro que el no verse era la mejor forma de que las cosas se calmaran entre ambos.

-Seguramente el debe de seguir enfadado conmigo por eso…

Se detuvo mientras recordaba las palabras de Cody.

"¿Por que no podemos?"

-como si pudiera decirle que esta bien.

Susurro para si mismo mientras sentia como las personas lo aventaran para que saliera de la estación.

Al cabo de 10 minutos se encontró con el niño de ojos verdes cerca de un parque.

-Pensé que no ibas a acompañarme.

-Lo siento es que se me hizo un poco tarde.

Se disculpo el mayor poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa ingenua.

-Esta bien después de todo no quería ir solo a mi examen.

-Me sorprendiste cundo me dijiste que arias tu examen para la secundaria de Shinagawa.

-Te lo dije, quería ir a la misma escuela que tú.

-Si, lo sé.

Le contesto el chico checando las acciones o palabras del niño, tratando de identificar si estaba enfadado con él, pero las acciones de Hida eran las de costumbres serenas y maduras.

Sintió entonces como el niño lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia abajo para besarlo.

-¿Que haces?—Pregunto Kido al separarse—alguien puede vernos ¿Quieres que me arresten?

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños y también navidad, así que pensé en darte un regalo.

Confeso el niño desviando la mirada y con un encantador carmín en sus mejillas.

-P-pero…

-Pero si quieres otra coso, bueno yo… lo que dejamos pendiente el otro día… … si quieres…

-¡No es necesario!

Negó Joe avergonzado con las manos, al intuir de lo que le hablaba, ¿Como era posible que nunca se le olvidara mencionarselo?

-Es que como no tengo mucho dinero no puedo comprarte nada.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Contesto Kido tomandolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

-Ummmm… esta bien.

Dijo Hida desanimado. Pensó.

"¿Es que acaso soy demasiado serio, caprichoso e incluso un poco intransigente con él? Me pregunto si es eso lo que evita que lo hagamos o quizás, es…"

Se llevo su mano libre al pecho y se miro, luego miro a Joe y comparo su cuerpo infantil con el cuerpo adulto de su senpai"

-¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunto el chico de cabello azulado al ver que su niño no paraba de observarlo.

-No, nada, ya casi llegamos.

"En verdad que somos muy diferentes, quizás él tiene razón… pero… no sé"

Pensó melancólico, no entendió bien lo que el mayor quería ese día, primero lo toca de esa manera especial y después le dice que no esta bien ¿Que significo todo eso? Sin embargo no pensaba reclamarle, después de todo el le dijo algo muy malo y se sentia arrepentido.

Mientras tanto Kido se sentia frustrado como siempre que probaba de mas el cuerpo de su pequeño, tan suave, tan rico, casi a su merced sucumbiendo han te su libido solo para retroceder hasta el final. Peor aun se abia dado cuenta de que lo que le habia dicho Nejima sobre ser "doble moral" era cierto; chillo ligeramente la boca no le gustaba aceptar eso.

-Joe ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto el castaño al escuchar el chillido.

-No paso nada.

Contesto el mayor.

-Esta bien, ya llegamos—Le dijo al estar en frente del edificio repleto de personas, entre ello varios niños que realizarían el examen-¿Me vas a esperar aquí?

-Si, te espero frente a la puerta, trata de no ponerte nervioso y recuerda lo que repasamos.

-Si.

Le contesto Hida y se marcho, mientras tanto Joe al ver como se alejaba pensó.

"Si Cody fuera mayor ahora ¿Que aria?" Una imagen de mental del castaño como todo un joven de preparatoria apareció en su mente sonriendo "Es cierto, siempre he sabido la respuesta"

* * *

Las horas pasaron, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir en orden al terminar el examen.

Kido seguía esperando, pensando intranquilo en la manera en la que su niño se comportaba al estar solos.

"Yo no hago nada para presionarlo, pero tampoco hace falta que lo haga, cuando uno se siente querido corresponde con el mismo cariño aun que no sepas que lo que haces es un error. Apenas esta empezando a crecer, me imagino que sufriría mucho si lo obligara a hacer esa clase de cosas conmigo con un cuerpo tan pequeño"

No paraba de agachar la mirada indeciso ante lo que debería de hacer, sacudió su cabeza, no podía seguir así tenia que tomar una decisión de una vez por todas.

Pasaron 10 minutos y ya casi todos se habían marchado.

-Ya se tardo, iré a ver que ocurre.

Se acerco a la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba abierta para el ingreso fácil a las instalaciones, vio entonces a Cody a la mitad del pasillo platicando con alguien, pensó llamarlo pero cuando se acerco un poco mas, se quedo totalmente quieto al ver como un maestro bastante atractivo de cabello castaño oscuro, piel clara, ojos color avellana, palmeaba la cabeza del niño de ojos verdes y luego deslizaba su mano derecha hasta la oreja del del niño.

-¡Cody!—Llamo mientras se acercaba rápidamente sin dejar de notar un anillo de bodas en la mano del profesor-¡Ya es tarde!

-Si, muchas gracias.

Le dijo el niño al profesor con una pequeña reverencia mientras se retiraba al lado de Joe.

-¿Kido?

Pregunto el hombre al reconocer al muchacho, por su lado el chico de gafas no contesto, tomo a Cody de la mano y salieron del colegio.

-Ven, vamonos.

-Pero…

Intento objetar Hida volteando hacia atrás.

-Ven.

Joe jalo una vez mas al castaño, hasta que salieron del plantel, caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que el pequeño le pregunto extrañado.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-¿Que? No, claro que no, no pasa nada—Le sonrío tranquilamente—Sabes, quiero llevarte a un lugar ahora que tenemos tiempo, también te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿He? Si.

* * *

El mayor lo llevo a una cafetería grande y aun mas elegantes de las que solía llevarlo, parecía mas un restaurante que una cafetería; se sentaron cerca de la ventana y de la puerta como le gustaba al menor y pidieron sus acostumbrados postres.

El menor se sentia nervioso al ser el único niño en el establecimiento, lo que no era para menos y los comentarios que escuchaba no eran para menos.

-No es lindo que un par de hermanos se lleven tan bien.

-Yo creo que es una lastima que estén aquí, los platillos de este lugar son muy finos como para qué un niño pueda apreciarlos.

-No digas eso.

Cuchicheaba una pareja ya mayor dos mesas detrás de ellos.

El niño apenado jugo con la fresa de su tarta, al verlo el mayor le pregunto.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusto el postre?

-no, no es eso, me gusto mucho pero es que es la primera vez que como en un lugar tan elegante ¿Esta bien que gastes tanto dinero?

-Calma esta bien—Le contesto el chico de ojos negros tranquilamente, de cierta manera quería recompensar a Cody por el incidente en su departamento—Dime ¿Que quieres hacer después de comer?

Pregunto sabiendo qué tenían mucho tiempo.

-Joe—Llamo seriamente el niño mientras agachaba la mirada—lo que ocurrió el otro día.

-Dejalo así… no tienes por que hablar de eso, lo que paso esa vez… yo, no… ummm…

El chico de cabello azulado, agacho la mirada, no sabia si debía de disculparse o ignorar la situación como siempre, pero ambas situaciones ya lo tenían arto, aun que no era como si pudiera darle una buena razón para su comportamiento.

Sorpresivamente la campanilla de la puerta sonó, abia entrado alguien.

-¡Nos volvemos a encontrar!

Les dijo la voz de un hombre, rompiendo la tensión que se abia formado.

-Aoki-sensei.

Dijo Cody volteando a ver con una gran sonrisa, por su parte Joe alzo la Mirada rápidamente sorprendido.

Hida ¿viniste a comer con alguien?

Se quedo mirando interesado al chico de cabello azulado el cual parecía solo querer ignorarlo.

-Joe, el es Aoki-sensei, es quien me aplico el examen, e fue muy amable conmigo.

-¿Kido? Si, sabia que eras tú—Le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa—cuanto tiempo si verte.

-Hola.

Contesto pesadamente sin verlo.

-¿Ya se conocían?

Pregunto el castaño.

-Si, yo fui el profesor de Kido cuando entro a secundaria.

-¿de verdad?

-Si.

Enseguida Aoki tomo asiento al lado de Cody, quien interesado comenzó a preguntar sobre la infancia de su senpai, este ultimo sin embargo parecía incomodo; así estuvieron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que el menor tubo que ir al baño dejando a los mayores solos.

Guardaron silencio por algunos minutos.

-Veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello—rompió el silencio el hombre—por eso no te abia reconocido desde un principio, te vez muy bien has crecido mucho.

El chico se volteo, viendo por la ventana le dijo en completa seriedad.

-¿Cuando regresaste?

-No hace mucho—Sonrío-¿Por que? Me extrañaste—El chico no contesto—ese niño, pensé que no tenias hermanos pequeños.

-El no es mi hermano.

-Ya veo—el hombre sonrío pícaramente—es un niño muy lindo y también se nota que es muy servicial, me recuerda mucho a ti, tal vez yo debería…

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercartele!

Le interrumpió el mayor enfucibo, sorprendiendo al mayor provocando otro silencio.

-¿Paso algo?

Pregunto Cody quien regreso.

-No paso nada—Le contesto Aoki—anda sientate.

L indico para que sentara a su lado.

-No, sientate aquí.

Jalo Joe a su lado.

-¡Espera!

Exclamo el niño.

Se volvió a escuchar la campanilla de la puerta.

-¡Cariño!—Dijo una Hermosa mujer de cabello largo ondulado, ojos azules y llamativo escote—siento haber llegado tarde Kyosuke.

Se lanzo a abrazar cariñosamente por la espalda a Aoki.

-No importa Nastumi, mira, te presentare, el es Cody Hida acaba de hacer su examen para Shinagawa y el chico es Joe Kido el fue uno de mis estudiantes.

-Mucho gusto.

Dijo el niño amablemente.

-¡Que lindo y educado!

Se lanzo a abrazarlo la mujer mientras frotaba una y otra vez su mejilla contra la del niño.

Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos par que estén solos—Dijo el chico de lentes taciturno mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba al castaño de la muñeca—nos vamos.

-Adiós.

Se despidió Hida apresurado por joe que lo jalaba fuera de la cafetería después de haber pagado.

Caminaron rumbo a casa del castaño.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Nada.

Negó Kido tratando de disimular su disgusto.

-Aoki-sensei fue muy amable conmigo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si—Sonrío el menor—cuando me aplico la prueba estuvo muy atento conmigo y al terminar me dijo que nunca abia conocido a un estudiante tan aplicado y dedicado que se notaba que algún día iba a…

-Hacer grandes cosas.

-Si ¿adivinaste?

-Algo así.

Dijo Kido indiferente.

-Ya veo, Aoki-sensei es una buena persona—Seguía halagando el niño al profesor mientras joe solo asentaba con la cabeza o pronunciaba un pequeño sonidito aceptando todo lo que decía el menor indiferentemente; el niño termino diciendo—si entrara a Shinagawa quisiera que Aoki fuera mi profesor, incluso después del examen me dio su numero telefónico por si necesitaba su ayuda en la escuela.

Saco un papel de su bolsillo.

En cuanto hizo eso el mayor volteo y arrebato discretamente el papel de las manos del castaño quien se quedo sorprendido.

-No tienes por que llamarlo a él par eso ya me tienes a mi.

Se justifico el mayor mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo de su saco.

-Pero…

-Ademas—interrumpió—te dije que te tenia una sorpresa ¿no es así?—Se agacho para estar a la misma altura de su niño—ten, es para ti.

Saco un celular de color azul claro y se lo entrego al niño, el menor lo toma con ambas manos

-No puedo aceptarlo, es un regalo muy caro.

-trato de devolverlo, pero Kido tomo las manos de Cody junto al celular y las recargo en el pecho del castaño y le dijo.

-Claro que no, es mi regalo adelantado de Navidad.

-Pero… si mi madre y mi abuelo se dan cuenta que me diste esto…

-No hay problema yo abia platicado de esto con ello, ya es normal que a tu edad se tenga un celular , digamos que este realmente es un regalo de parte de los tres. Mira—Abrió la tapa del celular y tecleo en el—mi numero es el primero, así puedes hablarme cuando quieras.

-¿Cuando yo quiera? ¿Enserio?

-Si claro eso me daría mucho gusto.

-Gracias—Abrazo el niño a su senpai alegremente—lo voy a cuidar mucho.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando llego a casa, otra vez no iba a ver nadie mas que el dentro de ella.

Fue directo a su cuarto, el día fue muy raro, no imagino que se encontraría con Aoki nuevamente.

Se quito el saco que se abia puesto sin antes meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos, tiro el saco en la silla del escritorio y miro la hoja de papel que le abia quitado a su niño.

-Ese idiota no tiene vergüenza.

Dijo mientras rompía la hoja por la mitad y la tiraba en el cesto de la basura, justo en ese instante sonó su celular, miro el identificador y sonrío al contestar.

-Cody, ¿Que ocurre? No, no aun no… si claro.

Así hablaron tranquilamente hasta que el niño se quedo dormido.

_**Continuara...**_


	24. Frustracion

**_Capitulo 24: Frustracion._**

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron, los niños volvieron a la escuela ansiosos de saber si se habían quedado en la escuela de su predilección y preparandose para terminar el año escolar con perfectas calificaciones.

Para el mayor el regreso a clases era casi normal, como siempre Sakurada y Shibata se lamentaban por empezar un nuevo año sin novia pasando por su clásica discusión de que si era mejor una mujer mayor o una menor, por otro lado Nejima era como siempre gastando sus típicas bromas, como abia supuesto Nejima era demasiado despistado como para mencionar el incidente durante las vacaciones respecto a Cody y el baño.

Por ultimo, recientemente él intentaba ir a recoger a su pequeño de la escuela lo mas temprano que podía, ya que no iba a permitir que "esa" persona pasara mucho tiempo con él.

Llegaba a recoger a Cody, pero cuando este estaba llegando a la entrada vio al castaño junto a dos chicas que al juzgar por su uniforme eran de la secundaria de Odaiba.

-Llegas muy temprano hoy pervertido.

Escucho la vocecita d Suzumiya que se acercaba.

-¿Aquien le dices pervertido?—Pregunto Joe enojado con una pequeña vena saltando de la frente-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

-¡Ah! pero si es la verdad.

Fastidio la niña, la cual se divertía asiendo enfadar al mayor.

-Mejor dime ¿Que esta haciendo Cody?

Pregunto Kido mientras observaba como una de las chicas conversaba con el niño agachando la mira avergonzada varias veces. -Probablemente esa chica vino a confesarsele a Hida.

-¿Confesarsele?

-Si, desde antes de vacaciones vienen muchas niñas y chicas de otras escuelas a declararsele, Hida se volvió muy popular desde que gano el torneo de kendo y también desde que se esparció el rumor de que salía con una chica mayor.

-¿Enserió? Pero si esas chicas son estudiantes de secundaria.

-Mira quien lo dice, pero es la verdad ¿que de verdad tú nunca te enteras de nada? Si sales con él, es lógico que deberías de saberlo, umj—Ladeo la cara caprichosa-no me sorprendería que un día Hida cambie a un pervertido como tú por alguna de esas chicas si sigues así—Dijo con el fin de molestarlo de nuevo pero al ver que no le decía nada volteo a verlo y lo miro afligido—n-no lo dije enserio—Se retracto arrepentida, no quería que Hida la reprendiera por deprimir al chico de lentes—Hida siempre las rechaza a todas, deja de poner esa cara Hida se enfadara conmigo.

-Lo siento.

-¿P-pero por que te disculpas?

Suzumiya no entendía la manera de ser de joe eso era algo que la desesperaba.

Al mismo tiempo Cody se disculpaba con aquella chica diciendo que por el momento ya salía con alguien, una de ellas la miro decepcionada mientras la otra consolaba a su amiga, ambos se marcharon juntas.

-Joe llegaste temprano.

Menciono el niño al acercarse a Suzumiya percatandose de la presencia del muchacho.

-Hida, no seria mejor que se fueran antes de que Takaya-sensei saliera del salón.

-Es cierto, ven vamonos—Tomo de la mano a Joe y comenzaba a jalarlo—nos vemos.

Se despidió de Hitomiko quien hizo lo mismo con la mano.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos uno al lado del otro.

-Ultimamente has estado llegando por mi temprano. No has estado faltando a tus clases ¿Verdad? Por que falta poco para que se termine el año escolar y no seria correcto que descuidaras tus estudios por mi.

Regaño el castaño.

-No te preocupes, varias de las clases que tenia tarde se cancelaron y cosas por el estilo ¿No te gusta que venga temprano por ti? -No, no es eso, pero si Takaya-sensei te ve otra vez muy seguido puede que nos metamos en problemas otra vez. Contesto el niño con cierto capricho adornado con un ligero sonrojo, de cierta manera le gustaba que le pusiera tanta atención como lo hacia últimamente.

-Tranquilo ya te lo dije no te preocupes—Le sonrío e joven—Cody, mañana será domingo ¿que te parece si salimos a algún lugar? -He, lo siento no puedo.

-¿Que?

-Es que mañana tengo que ir al colegio de Shinagawa para ver los resultados de mi examen. -En ese caso te acompaño.

Se ofreció el mayor entusiasta.

-No, esta bien puedo ir yo solo—Kido se le quedo mirando extrañado, el niño agrego—ademas tu me abia dicho que este domingo tenias tu primera platica de preparación en la universidad.

-Es cierto—Se lamento Joe poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza—entonces lo aremos en otra ocación. -Si, esta bien.

Respondió Hida taciturno.

Ultimamente Cody actuaba así con él, aun que el castaño solía ser un niño serio por lo regular cuando estaba a su lado solía verse sonriente y enfucivo, aunque… Probablemente ese cambio de actitud abia sido por su culpa y por lo imprudente que abia sido en su departamento de hecho ese asunto seguía presente en su cabeza.

"Soy un cobarde"

Pensó Joe enfadado consigo mismo, incluso Cody era mas maduro que el en ese aspecto, mientras que el solo huía de la situación pero… Aun que Cody era muy paciente con él, nunca habían peleado por ese aspecto aun que deberían de haberlo hecho ya, eso no podía ser algo bueno, ya que en cualquier momento cualquiera de los dos…

Eso no era lo único que le preocupaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

El niño de ojos verdes sonrío ampliamente al ver como su numero de examen e identificación estaban en la lista de admitidos, se moría d la emoción para contarselo a Joe, saco celular que le abia dado de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear para llamar pero antes de terminar colgó, recordó que Kido debería de estar en la platica y no era educado interrumpirlo, decidió mejor mandarle un mensaje de texto con la buena noticia. -Hola ¿A quien le estas marcando?

Le dijo una voz conocida detrás suyo.

-¡Aoki-sensei!

Dijo alegre mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Veo que te quedaste en el colegio.

Sonrío el hombre pícaramente.

-Si.

-Me alegro, no… no vino Kido contigo hoy.

Dijo Aoki mientras se asomaba de un lado al otro buscando a Joe con la mirada.

-No pudo acompañarme tenia platica en la universidad.

-Ya veo—Sonrío el hombre triunfante—dime, ¿no te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar?

Pregunto mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del niño.

* * *

La platica sin duda era importante para su futuro como universitario pero para ese momento ya le estaba aburriendo. Sintió entonces el vibrar de su celular , lo saco de su chaqueta antes de comenzara a sonar, lo abrió era un mensaje de su niño que decía: "Hola espero que te este yendo bien, acabo de revisar mis resultados y fui aceptado. Nos vemos después"

Joe sonrío contento por su pequeño, repentinamente sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, dandose cuenta que la platica ya abia terminado.

-¡He Kido!—Lo llamo Nejima azotando la mano en la espalda del chico, quien sacudido se acomodo los lentes, aun no podía creer que Nejima también abia aprobado el mismo examen que el y por si fuera poco para la misma carrera a la que el iría, el chico de cabello negro dijo-¿No vienes? Las chicas de allí nos quieren invitar a conocer el campus.

-No, ya tengo planes—Contesto joe levantandose y metiendo el celular a su chaqueta—Tengo que irme. Se despidió y salió del lugar.

No perdió el tiempo, fue directamente a la secundaria de Shinagawa pensando que aun encontraría a Cody ahí, ya que conociendolo probablemente estaría curioseando las instalaciones.

* * *

-Y dime Cody ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Pregunto Aoki curioso.

Ambos se encontraban en una cafetería sentados frente a la ventana, el niño comiendo pastel mientras el adulto tomaba una taza de café. -Mm… tengo trece años.

Contesto el niño tímidamente, acaso se lo preguntaba por su altura.

-¡¿Trece años?!—Le dijo Aoki sorprendido sin dejar de expresar una sonrisa astuta—pensé que eras un poco mas joven—El niño frunció el entrecejo—lo siento, no quise ofenderte, fue mi error, ya que vas a entrar a secundaria. Sabes desde la primera vez que te vi me agradaste—El menor se ruborizo—también por alguna extraña razón me recordaste a Kido, por ello cuando vi que iba contigo me sorprendió. Dime ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿Puedo, puedo preguntarle algo?

-Si, claro.

-¿Como era Joe antes?

-Umm dejame pensar… era bastante tímido, indeciso y siempre estaba preocupado por todo, se podría decir que era bastante lindo. Rió ligeramente.

-¿Lindo?

-Lo siento ¿Dije algo raro?—Se disculpo el atractivo maestro—umm no me extrañaría que siguiera siendo así, incluso que tuviera muchas novias por lo indeciso que suele ser o algo así ¿No crees?

-¿He? No, digo—Trato de contestar Cody sin embargo después de pensarlo un poco y comparar la antigua actitud de su senpai con la actual; si bien cuando lo conoció parecía seguro y preparado para cualquier cosa, últimamente abia vuelto a ser como el profesor lo abia descrito—S-solo un poco. Termino contestando dudoso.

A continuación el profesor profirió un sonidito de interés, sonrío de nuevo, acerco su mano a Cody tocando la mejilla. -Tú también eres muy lindo Cody.

-¿Que esta diciendo?

Pregunto el castaño confundido apartando la mano del mayor.

-Es la verdad, debes de ser muy popular en el colegio, no me sorprendería que alguien ya se te hubiera declarado o que tuvieras novia. Los niños de ahora son son muy adelantados, teniendo tanta prisa de crecer y convertirse en adultos ¿O me equivoco?

-Bueno…

-Aun que se nota que tú no eres como los demás niños, eres mas maduro, eres verdaderamente especial. Alagaba Aoki mientras acariciaba y jugueteaba del pelo de Cody, este por su parte, se sentia extrañamente atraído ante las atenciones y las palabras de Kyosuke, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, su mejillas enrojecieron al sentir como el profesor le acariciaba la cabeza, ¿Por que se sentia así? Esto iba mal, él ya tenia a Joe, pero este… -No, no esta... No quiero ser descortés pero…

-¡Cody!

Escucho que le llamaban enojado.

Volteo rápidamente , encontrandose con la cara agitada de Joe que interrumpió dentro de la cafetería. Por su parte Kido no esperaba encontrar a el castaño en ese lugar, aun peor no esperaba que estuviera con Aoki y observar por la ventana como este coqueteaba con su pequeño.

-¿Joe que haces aquí? Te dije que hoy no nos veríamos?

Pregunto el niño de ojos verdes inquieto.

-¡Vamonos!

Ordeno el chico de lentes.

-Eso seria una lastima, Hida aun no termina de comer—Interfirió el maestro—por que no dejas que él tome sus propias decisiones, si quiere estar conmigo no hay ningún problema, él ya no es un niño o es que ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando tu me decías lo mismo? Kido solo lo miro despreciablemente, como diciendo "No te metas"

-Ven, nos vamos ahora mismo.

Ordeno de nuevo Joe tomando al menor de la muñeca y sacandolo del local.

Una vez que Aoki-sensei se encontró solo en el lugar se dijo así mismo.

-Umm parece que si has cambiado un poco Joe-kun.

Y después le dio un sorbo a su café.

* * *

-¿Que te ocurre, Joe?—Preguntaba una y otra vez Cody quien trataba de resistirse a la manera en la que lo jalaban, pero el mayor seguía tirando de él—espera.

-¿Que hacías con Aoki? ¡Dime!

-¿Como que, que hacia con él?—Se sintió ofendido como si no le tuviera confianza-¡No voy a responder a esa pregunta! ¡Te dije que no era necesario que pasaras por mi y aun así no me hiciste caso! ¡¿Por que no me haces caso?!

-¡Que estas diciendo? ¡Yo siempre te hago caso!

Le dijo el mayor enojado.

-¡Eso no es cierto, de lo contrario me tomarías enserio!—Grito el menor de igual forma, comenzando a atraer la atención de la gente en la calle, continuo-¡Siempre, siempre, siempre me estas diciendo que soy un niño, que soy pequeño y que por eso no entiendo las cosas ni se lo que quiero! ¡Pero eso no es verdad!

-No sabes de que estas hablando, yo soy mayor que tú y se que es lo mejor para ti.

-¡Yo seré mas pequeño que tú, pero tan siquiera se lo que quiero!—Seguía gritando el castaño dejando salir todo la frustración que abia guardado-¡No podemos, por que no podemos! ¡¿Que clase de excusa es esa?! ¡Dame un buen motivo!

-¡Tú no tienes idea aun eres un niño!

Contesto Kido con los puños serrados y el rostro ensombrecido.

-¡Aquí el único niño eres tú!

Termino vociferando el menor. A continuación sintió como el mayor lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo, se quedo sorprendido mirando a Kido.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

Dijo Joe con la mano en alto a punto de abofetearlo, pero no pudo, soltó al niño y le dio la espalda. -Joe.

Llamo Cody aun sorprendido pero este no contesto simplemente se escucho su respirar agitado y salió corriendo.

Mientras tanto Cody aun seguía inpactado, pensó.

"Él, él estaba llorando"

Lo noto en el momento en que presuntamente iba a golpearlo, unas lagrimas queriendo salir de los ojos de Joe.

* * *

Se detuvo en cuanto ya no le quedo fuerzas para seguir corriendo, abia llegado aun callejón que abia encontrado escondido entre dos edificios de departamentos, se recargo en una de las paredes, se quito los lentes y se limpio las lagrimas con la manga del saco. -¿Que estoy haciendo? Estuve apunto de golpear a Cody ¡Maldición! ¡Ya no soy un niño! Pego la pared con el puño serrado mientras se escurría por esta asta sentarse en el piso y después de un momento se coloco los lentes. Todo era culpa de él, si de él, ¿Por que tenia que haber regresado? Todo era su culpa. No era de si mismo, por ser tan indeciso, por tenerle tanto miedo a aquella situación, por pensar aveces que hacia algo incorrecto. Después de todo Cody tenia razón, el único niño en su relación era él. -Perdoname.

Susurro para si mismo deseando que el castaño lo hubiera oído.

**_Continuara..._**


	25. Lo he decidido

**_Capitulo 25: Lo he decidido_**

Esta vez no podía componer la situación, por fin habían terminado peleando después de sacar toda la frustración que ambos habían guardado. No era para menos decir que no se habían visto o hablado desde entonces, él ya no iba ala casa del castaño y este ya no llamaba a su senpai. Se encontraba sentado en el salón de clases, estas no habían iniciado a ultimas fechas ya casi no tenia las clases de la tarde debido a que pronto terminaría el año escolar.

Mirando una y otra vez el celular, ahora que se daba cuenta no tenia ninguna foto de su niño, aun no habian tenido tiempo para ello, quizás la pequeña Suzumiya tenia razón y en verdad no le ponía la atención necesaria a Cody apesar de la relación que sostenía; gruño al ver el numero de celular de este.

"Maldición"

Pensó al recordar las ultimas palabras que este le abia dicho antes de dejar de verse.

"Un niño"

Por fin abia entendido lo que el castaño sentia cuando le decía esas palabras . Fue tan descuidado, tan ingenuo al no darse cuenta que hería a su pequeño cada vez que se lo decía, apesar de no decirselo con mala intención no podía dejar de sentirse pésimo.

Suspiro mientras cerraba la tapa del teléfono y bajaba la mirada entristecido.

-¡He Kido!—Le llamo Nejima mientras azotaba fuertemente la palma de su mano contra la espalda del muchacho, el cual se sacudió sin decir nada, Takeshi siguió diciendo despabilado y feliz-¡Felicitame!

El chico de lentes no dijo nada, enseguida Sakurada y Shibata se acercaron pero no dijeron nada sobre la actitud de Joe, todo lo contrario en quien se interesaban era en el chico de cabello negro que no para de sonreír taimadamente como si recordara algo una y otra vez. -Cuentanos Nejima ¿Por que la enorme sonrisa?

Pregunto Sakurada.

-En la platica que tuvimos Kido y yo en la universidad hace unas semanas, conocimos a una chicas que eran hermosas, una de ellas me dio su teléfono y hemos estado saliendo y ayer en la noche la lleve a mi casa…

-No es cierto—Interrumpió Shibata-¿De verdad te acostaste con ella tan rápido?

-Tú que crees.

Respondió el aludido orgullosamente y asiendo alarde de su proeza.

-Felicidades.

Vitorearon Tatsuo y Kyo entre codeos, abrazos y alborotos de cabellos.

-Que envidia yo no he tenido acción desde hace meces.

Se lamentaba Sakurada.

-Eso es por que solo quieres acostarte con niñas.

Se burlo Shibata.

-Claro como si tu tuvieras mas suerte que yo, tan si quiera yo no me acuesto con mujeres viejas. -¡Oye!—Grito Tatsuo enojado-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

-Por supuesto, no hay nada mejor que una mujer joven.

-Estas loco, las mujeres maduras son mejores.

-Ya, ya, ya—Trato de calmar Nejima al ver como ambos comenzaban a remangarse la camisa—Kido has algo. Suplico sabiendo que joe era de las pocas personas que podían apartarlos de sus absurdas peleas. Sin embargo el chico de cabello azulado murmuro.

-¿Que no saben hablar de otro cosas?

-¿Que?

Los tres chicos preguntaron casi a la par, no esperaban eso.

-V-vamos, vamos—Intento relajar las cosas nejima—no es la gran cosa, ya sabes como son ellos, solo nos tienes envidia por que tenemos una novia con quien acostarnos.

-A eso me refiero—Se levanto Kido súbitamente de su silla, apretó los puños y bajo su mira—no pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea sobre… "eso", no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, solo se la pasan ablando de tonterías, que si es mejor una mujer mayor o menor o con quien se han acostado ¡¿Que no pueden pensar en otra cosa?!

-T-tranquilisate Kido.

Trato de calmarlo Shibata que estaba tan sorprendido como sus compañeros.

-¡No tienes porque decirmelo! ¡Puedo estar tranquilo en cualquier momento!

Les gritaba dejando en claro que parecía lo contrario.

-¿Por que estas actuando tan extraño?

-¡Ustedes son los extraños! Yo siempre me muestro tranquilo—Fue hasta ese momento que se percato que estaba llamando la atención de todos aquellos que estaban dentro del salón en ese momento y de la expresión de preocupación y sorpresa de sus amigos—yo siempre me… me muestro tranquilo.

Susurro al final y después de a ver hecho un pequeño chillido con la boca salió rápidamente del salón hasta llegar al patio trasero, justo detrás de los salones de primeros años; se recargo en la pared, suspiro profundo mientras se quito las gafas.

-¿Que me pasa?

Se pregunto en voz alta mientras se sentaba en el piso y se colocaba de nuevo los lentes. Trataba de calmarse, suspiraba una y otra vez profundo, apoyando su mano en su frente, ¿Por que no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Aoki? ¿Por que no podía olvidar las palabra s de Cody?

-¿Pensé que ya lo abia superado?

Se dijo en voz alta.

-¿Superado?

Escucho la voz de Nejima a un lado suyo.

-¿Nejima? ¿que estas asiendo aquí?

-¿Como que? Saliste tan rápido del salón que Sakurada y Shibata se quedaron preocupados por ti. -¿Como me encontraste?

-Es fácil—Dio Takeshi mientras se sentaba a su lado—no eres tan genial como para irte a pensar al techo de la escuela, los chicos calmados como tu prefieren este tipo de lugares. Anda, vamonos al salón, sabes que a Sakurada y Shibata solo les gusta estar molestando por que tienen envidia de que tenemos novia y ellos no.

-Creo que me iré de aquí.

Se levanto Joe.

-No, espera—Lo detuvo Nejima poniendose de pie y tomando de la muñeca, era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera, le pregunto preocupado-¿Que te ocurre? No me digas que tienes problemas con tu novia.

El chico de lentes se sobresalto.

-No es nada importante, probablemente te burlarías de mi te digiera.

Murmuro Kido.

-Se trata sobre sexo ¿verdad?

Pregunto el chico de cabello negro con toda soltura.

-N-no es…

Joe intento inventarle cualquier cosa para que no tocara el tema, pero el rojo de sus mejillas lo delataban. Nejima intervino con naturalidad.

-Ella no quiere tener sexo contigo, ¿Es eso?

-¡Deja de decir esa palabra!

-¿Cual? ¿Sexo?

-¡Deja de decirlo!

Regaño de nuevo como gato molesto, lo único que quería es que no digiera esa palabra que en tantos líos lo abia metido. -Esta bien, esta bien, calmate ¿Entonces no es eso?

-Es que…

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa—Le dijo Takeshi proyectando una increíble confianza—te prometo que no te burlare de ti. Kido por su parte bajo la mirada, se acerco de nuevo a la pared y se recargo en esta, aun melancólico, suspiro. -Esta bien.

Kido sabia que Nejima era demasiado insistente y que no iba a dejar ir hasta que le contara lo que le sucedía, quizás esa no era la única razón por la que acepto contarle, él también deseaba tanto desahogarse con alguien.

-No se que hacer, yo siempre he pensado que la persona que amas es valiosa para uno, por lo mismo no puedes hacer "eso" así, a la ligera. Tal vez soy demasiado anticuado por pensar así.

Por su lado Nejima no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y dejar escapar una pequeña risa de confiansa entremezclada con incredulidad. -¡Prometiste que no te burlarías de mi!

Regaño Joe mientras lo zangoloteaba graciosamente.

Nejima contuvo su risa y le contesto a Joe en cuento ese lo soltó.

-No me estoy burlando, es que me parece curioso que siendo tan listo y preparado te estés preocupando por algo así. -¿Que?

-Solo estas inseguro, no tienes por que ocultarselo, cada quien elige el momento en el que esta listo, lo único que hizo tu novia fue decirte que lo estaba. Lo único que yo te puedo decir es que por la manera en la que hablas de ella se nota que la amas.

-Si, así es.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cual es el problema es por que es mas joven que tú?

-Si, en parte es por eso—Confeso Joe—pero… creo que esa no es la única razón.

Nejima seboso una sonrisa y poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico de cabello azulado le dijo tranquilamente. -Kido, yo no se que es lo que te impide ser feliz con ella, pero estoy seguro que la respuesta que estas buscando ya la sabes, así eres tú, siempre preocupandote por la manera correcta d hacer las cosas cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es arriesgarte y comprobarlo. -Nejima.

Le llamo el chico de lentes que estaba sorprendido por la manera tan madura de actuar que tenia en ese momento. -Bueno, como sea—Azoto su mano contra la espalda del chico—te advierto que si sigues pensando tanto en sexo, terminaras convirtiendote un pervertido como yo—Le dijo Takeshi en broma—da lo mejor de ti.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta—Sonrío Joe—aveces sueles actuar muy maduro.

-¿He? ¿A que viene eso?

-No importa—Negó Kido con la cabeza—Gracias. Tienes razón, yo ya lo abia decidido, el no estar dudando todo el tiempo. -Exactamente, me sorprendes Kido te has vuelto en todo un hombre.

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Quieres decir que antes no actuaba como un hombre?

-Es una broma, una broma—Se río Nejima con los brazos detrás de la cabeza—a por cierto te saliste tan rápido del salón que no te enteraste que las ultimas clases fueron canceladas.

-¿He? Muchas gracias por ó el chico de gafas mientras corría hacia el salón. Sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, iba terminar con esto de una vez por todas, no podía dar marcha atrás. Se dirigió rápidamente a los apartamentos donde vivía su pequeño, miro el reloj, Cody debió de haber llegado a casa aproximadamente hace una hora.

-¡Joe!

Le llamo Ken quien estaba barriendo a calle afuera de la tienda de los Inowe.

-¿Ken?

Se detuvo sin dejar de verse apurado.

-¿Bienes a buscar a Cody? Por que él no esta, salió hace un par de horas.

-¿que?

-Hace unas horas estuvo hablando con Yolei, le dijo que como abia llegado temprano del colegio, iba a ir a Shinagawa… creo que también dijo que iba a encontrarse con alguien, creo que con un profesor.

Cuando Ken dijo eso Kido se quedo helado, sabia que el castaño se encontraría con Aoki. Se quedo temblando unos segundos.

Sabia que el castaño no lo iba a engañar pero…

-Te lo agradezco Ken.

-No tienes por que.

Contesto Ichijouji sintiendo que dijo algo malo.

-No te preocupes—Comento el mayor para tranquilisarlo—todo esta bien—Sonrío—me tengo que ir ahora. Pero no tienes de que preocuparse tú o Yolei . Adiós.

Se despidio Kido dejando al chico de ojos azules mas tranquilo al ver el aura de confianza y decisión que proyectaba el chico.

* * *

-Si, entiendo muchas gracias.

Decía Hida aun profesor mientras hacia una reverencia antes de salir de lo que parecía la sala de profesores. Ese día Cody abia salido del colegio temprano y apesar de la insistencia de la pequeña Suzumiya de acompañarlo a donde fuera, el castaño se negó. Si bien la niña le abia dicho que estaba preocupada por él por su manera de actuar los últimos días; Hida le dejo en claro que no le pasaba nada, que estaba bien y que preferiría estar solo ese día.

Si bien el niño de ojos verdes abia dicho una pequeño mentira blanca respecto a que no le pasaba nada eso no evitaba que se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentia. Por otra parte no quería estar en casa, incomodo por las preguntas de su madre a la cual solo evitaba o le daba respuestas cortas para no mentirle al igual que su abuelo, cuyos palabras antes de salir de casa fueron. "Recuerda debes ser tú el que deba tener sus propias decisiones y confiar en ellas"

Su abuelo era tan perspicaz, le conocía bien, incluso si no decía nada, su abuelo sabia que decirle en el momento indicado. Siguió caminando por el pasillo.

De cierta manera abia ido a Shinagawa a manera de excusa, alegando que tenia que dejar sus papeles de preinscripción, la verdad es que no tenia otro motivo para estar allí.

-Tal vez si hablo con él…

Se dijo así mismo en voz alta.

Repentinamente choco contra alguien

-Lo siento, estaba distraído no me di cuenta.

Se disculpó el niño.

-Hida tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-Aoki-sensei—Alzo su Mirada—estaba buscandolo

-Ummm.. ¿En serio?

-Si, yo quería…

-Esta bien, Mira por que no caminamos un poco y me cuentas lo que sucede.

-¿He?

-Si, así puedes conocer la escuela ¿No te gustaría'

Puso una mano en la cabeza del menor el cual se ruboriza ligeramente.

-Si.

Respondió Hida tímidamente.

Caminaron por los pasillos, como de costumbre el profesor era excesivamente amable con el pequeño alagandolo en todo momento sin dejar de ser discreto esto mientras le mostraba las instalaciones, apesar de que el pequeño le abia dicho que tenia algo que decirle el mayor este parecia no dejarlo apropósito.

-Aoki-sensei.

Le llamo seriamente Cody sin querer parecer descortés.

-¡Oh! Cierto, disculpame creo que tenias algo que decirme—Le decía amablemente mientras abría la puerta de un salón—por que no entramos y hablamos aquí—El niño trato de articular una palabras pero Aoki convenció—imagine que este seria un buen lugar, creo que lo que me dirás es algo privado que no quieres que las otras personas escuchen y yo solo quiero asegurarme que te sientas lo mas cómodo posible. Ademas quería enseñarte este salón ya que aqui va a ser donde estudiaras.

-Entiendo, gracias.

Respondió el niño amablemente mientras entraba al salón.

-No todo lo contrario—Comento el maestro con una sonrisa picara—me alegra que confíes tanto en mi.

Entro en el salón y cerro lentamente la puerta detrás de si.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Bueno eso es todo por el momento, no olviden comentar n.n_**


	26. Paradigma

**_Hola a todos! _**

**_traigo la actualisacion de esta historia que espero siga sienmdo de su gusto, bueno los dejo con el fic n.n _**

* * *

_**Capitulo 26: Paradigma**_

El salón estaba completamente vacío, Cody se abia acercado a la ventana le abia llamado la atención como al luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventana bañando todo dentro del salón.

-Que extraño, hay algunas nubes grises, espero que no llueva.

Comento el profesor mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al niño.

-Es cierto, si llueve no podré ir a casa y mi madre se preocupara por mi.

-No te preocupes si llueve te llevare en mi auto, por mi no hay problema—Se ofreció el hombre mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Cody quien volteo a mirarlo, Aoki agrego seductivamente—yo seria capas de hacer cualquier cosa por un niño tan lindo como tú. El castaño retrocedió un paso avergonzado, el corazón latiendo rápido y las mejillas chapeadas, intento decir… -No yo… n-no este… no sé…

-tranquilo—Silencio a el Kyosuke con un dedo, sonrío y entonces lo sujeto entre sus brazos fuertemente, las manitas del niño quedaron recargadas en su vientre, sintió un sobresalto y como apretaba su camisa, abrazo con mas fuerza y prosiguió—Yo se que en este momento estas pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero no te preocupes yo haré que te olvides de todo eso. Beso sutilmente la mejilla de Hida quien sorprendido se quedo quieto, el calor del cuerpo del mayor era tan tentador al mecer su delicado, frágil y desatendido cuerpo. El hombre sonrío con lujuria y descendió sus habilidosos labios por el delgado cuello de su víctima. -Cody.

Susurro para terminar de desarmar al inocente pequeño y este se entregara a sus ambiciones. Fue entonces que se acerco a el para besarlo… -N-no—Se negó Cody apartando el rostro-¡No quiero! ¡¿Que cree que esta haciendo?!

Grito y aparto el cuerpo del mayor del suyo antes de salir corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta por el susto y la impresión. En ese instante Joe llegaba al lugar después de haber estando buscando a Cody por todos lados dentro del colegio, cuando lo vio salir de aquel salón.

-Co…

Pretendió llamarlo pero en ese momento vio una mirada confundida y asustada en su niño, lo que le borro la idea completamente. Instintivamente volteo el rostro hacia el salón de donde abia salido y observo a Aoki-sensei.

Cerro el puño enojado y se dirigió hacia el hombre, de todas maneras el castaño pareciere no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia; Joe entro al salón y entre cerro la puerta se acerco a Kyosuke quien cerca del escritorio solo lo miraba.

-¿Que le hiciste a Cody?

No demoro en preguntar Kido sin disimular enfado en su voz.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!

Le grito el chico de lentes mientras azotaba fuertemente las mano contra el escritorio.

El mayor sin siquiera inmutarse le contesto calmado e inclusive con un aire sinico.

-Yo no le he hecho nada a Cody que el no quiera.

Cruzo los brazos.

El chico de cabello azulado chillo la boca, arañando la madera del escritorio y terminar pegando con su puño la misma. Esa actitud de Aoki siempre lo abia desesperado, tan despreocupada, tan sinica, tan prepotente, poco a poco lo estaba orillando a que se saliera de sus casillas. Dijo a regañadientes.

-Siempre fuiste así—Alzo la voz-¡Si te atreviste a tocar a Cody yo… !

-¿Que aras? ¿Intentaras alejar a Cody de mi? Por que eso será imposible.

-¡Tú!

-Eso no evitara que el quiera estar conmigo—Interrumpió nuevamente el profesor llevando el control de la conversación—ademas a ti, ¿Porque te interesa tanto? Amenos que para ti Cody signifique algo mas.

Joe retrocedió un paso completamente tenso.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, crees que no me doy cuenta de como lo miras, de como le hablas, de como lo tocas. Él y tú tienen una relación mas profunda de lo que aparentan ante los demás ¿Verdad?

* * *

Mientras tanto el niño de ojos verdes se abia ocultado en el baño. Aun seguía pegado de espaldas a la puerta como si intentara que nadie entrara a ese lugar.

Estaba sumamente nervioso, se acerco al lavamanos después de algunos minutos y se enjuago la cara intentando despejar su mente. Se miro en el espejo frente a el agitado, se dijo así mismo.

-Él, él intento besarme ¿Por que?—No lograba entenderlo, acaso esa impresión le abia dado, no, no podía ser Aoki-sensei era una buena persona, era imposible que el intentara hacerle eso; suspiro profundo intentando calmarse y si se equivocaba, y si lo abia malinterpretado—Si, debe de ser eso, pero…

Suspiro de nuevo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el celular, lo mejor era llamar a Joe, apretó con ambas manos el objeto contra su pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza solo para volverlo guardar. A como estaban las cosas no podía llamar a su senpai, ya que a el tampoco lograba entenderlo.

Salió del baño y camino por el mismo pasillo ya que era la única forma de salir del colegio, se topo con el salón donde minutos antes abia estado con el profesor.

De repente escucho la voz de Aoki decir.

-Veo que tengo razón, sigues siendo tan obvio que cuando eras niño.

-Yo no se de que estas… el solo…

Escucho claramente la inconfundible voz de Joe, por lo cual se asomo por la rendija de la puerta entre abierta. No tubo tiempo de pensar "en que era lo que hacia su senpai en ese lugar" ya que estaba mas atento a la conversación de los mayores.

-No te culpo—Continuo el profesor—Cody es un niño tan lindo, completamente irresistible, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, es absolutamente perfecto. Supongo que tu ya lo has comprobado de primera mano, después de todo, eres muy parecido a mi.

-¡Callate!—Le grito Kido mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello de la camisa-¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡Yo nunca seria capas de hacerle a Cody lo que tu intentaste hacer conmigo!

-¿Lo que yo te hice? Si fuiste tú el que me lo propusiste.

Joe lo soltó y retrocedió un paso.

-P-pero yo solo era un niño, yo… yo, solo…

-¡Joe!

Llamo Hida preocupado mientras deslizaba repentinamente la puerta revelando su presencia. -¿Cody?

Pregunto el mayor de lentes.

-D-dime… a-aque te refieres—Comenzó a acercarse a él temeroso de la respuesta-¿Que? ¿Que fue lo que intento hacerte Aoki-sensei? Joe bajo la mirada no quería contestar.

-¡Contestame!

Pidió el menor.

Pero el chico de ojos negros solo negó con la cabeza, lo menos que hubiera querido era que su pequeño lo hubiera escuchado en aquella conversación.

Aoki por su parte solo miraba a los dos curioso e incluso un poco sorprendido.

-Dime.

Pidió de nuevo el castaño estando a unos cuantos centímetros de su senpai el cual solo seguía melancólico. -Él y yo solíamos salir antes.

Intervino el profesor a la par que se escuchaba un trueno partir el aire, abia comenzado a llover. El pequeño abrió los ojos impresionados, volteo a ver a su senpai quien solo le desvío la mirada. -No es cierto.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Cody antes de salir corriendo del salón.

-¡Cody! ¡Espera!

Intento alcanzar Joe pero cuando llego al marco de la puerta el niño ya estaba muy lejos, aun estando de espaldas le dijo a Aoki. -¿Porque le dijiste eso?

-Él quería saber.

Contesto el hombre.

Kido apretó el marco de la puerta, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ese hombre tan desvergonzado, sin embargo… -Si me entero que le hiciste algo a Cody… no me are responsable de lo que te haga.

Amenazo el chico de lentes con voz terriblemente seria y aterradora, tanto que sabias que su amenaza no era en vano, enseguida el joven se marcho corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su pequeño.

Kyosuke Aoki quien se abia quedado sorprendido, incrédulo ante las palabras de Kido, sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, se abia quedado completamente callado…

¿Acaso ese chico era el mismo niño asustadizo que abia conocido hace años? Después de todo Joe tenia razón ellos no eran iguales.

* * *

Corrió desesperadamente entre la lluvia, esquivando y empujando a todas aquellas personas que interbenian en su camino, no sabia a donde ir, solo quería huir, huir lo mas lejos que podía de todo.

Aun no podía creer que su querido senpai y aquel profesor que parecía tan amable con él… ellos dos… ellos dos… De repente vio una luz acercarse junto al sonido de una bocina que le advertía de su imprudencia, fue cuando sintió que le jalaban fuertemente del brazo hacia atrás, a la par que un auto platea que circulaba lo rozaba apenas unos escasos centímetros para arrollarlo. -¿Pero que demonios intentabas hacer?

Le pregunto la conocida voz de su senpai.

-J-joe.

Nombro Cody aun temeroso por lo que pudo haberle pasado, se dio la vuelta despacio para ver al mayor el cual lucia aguaitado, en verdad que habia corrido con todas sus fuerzas solo par alcanzarlo.

-Tonto ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Abrazo Kido fuertemente a su pequeño a quien comenzó a quebrarsele la voz mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. -Perdoname.

Abrazo fuertemente al mayor.

Sin embargo el chico de cabello azulado negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo soy el que debe de decir eso, no fui capas de protegerte ¡Perdoname!

Sollozo el joven sin soltar a su niño.

Las lagrimas de ambos se mezclaron con la lluvia que caía esa tarde.

* * *

Aun continuaba lloviendo.

Joe se encontraba en la sala de su casa, habia llevado a Cody consigo ya que su departamento estaba mas seria del colegio que la casa del castaño.

Habia terminado de cambiarse la ropa, se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación, donde abia dejado a su niño solo para que también se cambiara abiendole prestado un poco de ropa.

Escucho a Hida hablar por teléfono.

-Si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes me encontré con Joe en el camino y me invito a estar en su casa por ello no te preocupes, si lo haré. Adiós. Hubo un pequeño silencio al parecer el niño abia terminado de hablar.

Kido abrió la puerta, vio al castaño sentado en su cama solo vestido con una camisa blanca de botones que al no ser suya le quedaba bastante grande.

-¿Era tu mamá?

Pregunto, pero el niño no contesto, solo dejo su celular en el buró detrás de la cama que estaba a modo de cabecera. Aun estaban intranquilos.

El mayor desvío la mirada, después de unos segundos se acerco al pequeño y sentó junto a el en la cama a manera que quedo de espaldas a este.

-¿No te has secado el cabello? Te vas a resfriar.

Comento y el puso la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza y comenzó a secarle el cabello.

-Aoki… Aoki era la persona que te gustaba antes ¿Verdad?

Pregunto el menor en voz baja.

Por su lado Kido se abia quedado callado, termino de secarle el cabello a su niño y le contesto. -Tú lo escuchaste ¿No es así? Aun que gustar creo… que no es el termino adecuado que yo usaría. -¿Entonces?

Se volteo Hida para ver a su senpai directo a los ojos.

-Él… bueno yo…

-Cuentame por favor, quiero, quiero entender mejor la situación, por favor.

Pidió.

El mayor suspiro.

-Esta bien, creo… creo que debía de haberte contado esto desde hace mucho, pero antes quiero que me conteste algo. -Si.

-Aoki ¿Aoki te hizo algo malo? ¿Te… te lastimo de alguna forma?

-¡No!—Negó Cody inmediatamente—el intento besarme, pero yo no lo deje ¡No me hizo nada! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Te lo juro! -Me alegra mucho.

Confeso Kido llevando una mano al pecho mas tranquilo y aliviado, se coloco de lado en la cama. -Joe.

El niño puso su mano sobre la del mayor.

-Estoy bien, te dije… te dije que voy a contarte todo y así va a ser, aun que quizás al terminar tal ves cambies tu forma de ser conmigo… -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo nunca pensaría nada malo de ti!

Hizo hincapié Hida.

-Entonces—Procedió el chico a contar su historia con un aire pesado, en verdad era una parte de su pasado que no le gustaba recordad y que prefería olvidar—Tú sabes que casi me críe solo, mi padre siempre estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo y mis hermanos estudiando y a decir verdad eso no me molestaba mucho, pero hace unos años, cuando entre a secundaria y tenia tu edad conocí a Aoki…

**_Continuara..._**


	27. No me gusta estar solo

**_Ahh.. me pongo a pensar que es la historia mas larga que he hecho... aun que tampoco llevo muchas para decir eso _**

**_Por otro lado, a sido interesante escribir de estos dos personajes que con facilidad, para muchos pasan desapercibidos =.= no deberia de ser, pero asi pasa. _**

**_Supongo que por eso siento nostalgia, al ver que ya esta llegando a su final, lo que claro significa que ya biene el lemon..._**

**_Respecto al fic: bueno, este capitulo es un flash back largo, que termina en el mismo episodio._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 27: No me gusta estar solo.**_

Se despertó como cada día al oír el despertador, y se arreglo para ir a la escuela; hoy iba a ser un día especial iba a ser su ceremonia de ingreso a la secundaria.

Joe no podía sentirse mas orgullosos de mi mismo, después de mucho trabajo, un duro esfuerzo y un accidentado examen de ingreso logro ser admitido en una de las secundarias con uno de los mas altos promedios académicos.

Como quería que alguien mas le felicitara por ello, suspiro mientras desayunaba solo, apesar d que no abia ninguna nota ya sabia que su padre ya se habia ido al trabajo y que volvería tarde, si no es que al día siguiente. Ultimamente su padre habia estado mas indiferente con él que de costumbre, el chico de lentes sabia bien el motivo, su hermano mayor Shin lo abia desafiado y dejado su carrera de medico, tal como se lo abia confesado meces antes, su hermano Shu por otro lado habia decidido irse a Kioto a estudiar . Estaba solo y con un padre que parecía alejarse cada vez mas de el temiendo que dejara la carrera familiar y un prometedor futuro.

Termino de desayunar, tomo sus cosas y se marcho al colegio.

La ceremonia fue rápida, sintiendo un poco de envidia por ver a varios de sus nuevos compañeros ser animados por sus padre que lucían verdadera mente orgullosos por las decisiones que ellos tomaban.

Solo,abandonado, invisible esas eran las palabras correctas para describirlo en ese momento, no tenia amigos nuevos en su nuevo colegio y no podía ver a los viejos por culpa de la distancia y de las ocupaciones diarias, sentia que podía desaparecer y que todo seguiría igual por que no abría nadie que lo extrañara. Era tan triste para él pensar en eso. "Odio estar solo"

* * *

Al día siguiente comenzaron sus clases regulares, fue de los primeros en llegar y mientras sus nuevos compañeros se conocían y se presentaban, tan apencibo como él era solo se mantuvo esperando sentado en sus lugar a que llegara el profesor.

Al cabo de unos minutos este hizo su entrada.

-Soy Kyosuke Aoki de ahora en adelante seré su profesor titular.

Verdaderamente en un principio aquel hombre no llamaba su atención, sin embargo no eras lo mismo que se podía decir del maestro. Aoki se abia percatado de la presencia de Kido a primera vista, ese cabello azulado que lo hacia destacar de entre los demás, los lentes en su cara que escondían su mirada tímida, pura que aun no abia experimentado el amor… Ahhh y un cuerpo esbelto pero alto, firme que delataba la llegada de su adolescencia, esa etapa tan maravillosa en la que se desea experimentarlo todo. Era perfectamente lo que el estaba buscando en esta ciudad.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Joe se percataba de como su profesor era mas amable, alegre e incluso mas atento con él que con otros estudiantes, y eso le gustaba por ello con la intención de agradarle se convirtió en el mejor y mas perfecto estudiante, lo que no le era muy difícil en realidad por su manera de ser, así Aoki-sensei siempre le sonreía de esa hermosa manera que lo hacia sentir especial. ¿Porque hacia eso? No esta seguro del porque, no es que intentara demostrarle al a alguien, él solo quería que su maestro lo mirara, no pretendía nada mas, pero… quería que alguien se diera cuenta de que allí estaba.

* * *

Era una de esas tantas tarde en las que se quedaba a ayudar a su maestro que todo inicio. Ambos estaban solos en el salón, sentados uno frente al otro, escribiendo en unos papeles que habían sobre el escritorio referente a las próximas actividades del grupo. Kido simulaba no alzar la mirada una y otra vez hacia el docente quien solamente reía divertido por el comportamiento tan inocente del niño.

-Kido—Llamo provocando un pequeño sobresalto en el aludido, Aoki pregunto—dime, tus padres no se enfadaran contigo por que llegues tarde hoy también a tu casa, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

-¿He? No, no se preocupe—Contesto el niño escondiendo la mirada mientras engrapaba unas hojas—no pasa nada, me gusta ayudarlo. -Ya veo, será acaso que no abra nadie en tu casa ahora.

Joe se quedo sorprendido, como fue capas el mayor de adivinar con tanta certeza su situación, lentamente asintió con la cabeza. -Entiendo, yo también se que es tener una vida así.

Contesto el profesor con una amable sonrisa y palmeando la cabeza del niño quien se sintió ruborizar. -Aoki-sensei yo…

-Creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy, iré a dejar los documentos a la sala de maestros, puedes irte. Interrumpió, tomo los papeles y salió del salón confiado de que abia captado la atención de su estudiante y no se abia equivocado. Cuando salió del edificio, allí estaba con la cabeza agachada, recargado en la pared junto a la puerta del bestivulo mientras jugaba con su pie una piedrecita cercana.

Entonces decidió hacer su primer movimiento.

-¿Kido estabas esperandome?

-¿Heee? No, bueno yo, la verdad es que no estaba esperando a alguien…

Contestar Kido torpemente.

-¿Que aras hoy?

-Por lo regular, cuando terminan las clases me voy a mi casa.

-¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?

-¿He?

-Será una recompensa por ayudarme con el trabajo.

-Si pero…

Dijo inconscientemente el mas joven

-¿No quieres?

-No, esta bien… quiero decir…

Termino aceptando la propuesta del mayor con mucha facilidad, cundo se dio cuenta ya estaba en el auto de su profesor y se dirigían rumbo a su casa.

Kyosuke comenzó a hacerle platica, interrogando muy interesado sobre su vida privada a lo que Kido, no estando muy acostumbrado a tanta atención, le contestaba tímido, sonrojado. Estando sentado a su lado, podía observar el porte del profesor, alto, maduro, completamente confiado como si nada pudiera incomodarlo; tal vez ser así es como quería cuando fuera mayor.

-¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto el hombre.

-No, nada.

Contesto rápidamente el niño disimulando su distracción.

Fue cuando sintió como Aoki detenía el auto.

-Hemos llegado—Dijo, pro Kido solo se quedo sentando sin decir nada—No quieres irte aun ¿Verdad? -Ultimamente no tengo ningún deseo de regresar a mi casa.

Confeso el menor en voz baja.

-Ya veo esta bien si no quieres regresar aun—Se quedaron un momento sentados en el auto sin decir nada, hasta que Kyosuke comento—Eres un estudiante muy dedicado y muy listo, estoy seguro que algún día aras grades cosas, sin embargo me he dado cuenta de que casi no te juntas con tus compañeros de clase, ni tampoco hablas mucho ¿Verdad?—Joe volteo a verlo sin que desapareciera el rojo de sus mejillas, el maestro continuo hablando—piensa que manteniendolos lejos evitas que alguien te lastime, pero la verdad es que te sientes muy solo—Coloca discretamente su mano sobre la del niño, el cuan solo se sobresalta—un niño tan bueno como tu es digno de ser amado.

-¿Amado yo?

Se pregunto Kido quien solamente observo como su profesor le sonreía, antes de tomarlo por la barbilla y juntar sus labios con los suyos. El niño de pelo azulado solo se quedo quieto con los ojos abiertos de sobremaneramente ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? ¿En verdad estaba pasando esto, merecía ser amado? Recargo sus manos en el pecho del mayor, aquel beso era tan cálido, tan reconfortante, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a ceder.

Kyosuke no iba rápido, quería que su víctima cayera por su propia voluntad, abrazo el cuerpo mas pequeño, sin embargo ante esto el niño de gafas rompió abruptamente el abrazo.

-Este… yo…

Balbuceo Joe antes de abrir la puerta del auto tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo.

-Parece que esto va a ser muy divertido.

Se dijo Aoki sonriendo, su primer paso abia concluido con éxito.

* * *

Al día siguiente la mente de Joe era todo un desastre, se abia besado con su profesor y le abia gustado. Ese contacto abia sido tan repentino, inesperado; mentira, él ya sabia que eso iba a ocurrir desde el momento en que se subió al coche.

¿Entonces porque lo hizo?

Se la paso el resto de las horas escolares queriendo ignorar a su profesor, el cual noto esto, al ver como su mejor estudiante evitaba a toda costa participar en clases.

En cuanto se toco la campana que anunciaba la salida del colegio, Joe se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y salir rápidamente del salón, por suerte la ultima hora no la abia tenido con Aoki-sensei, pero eso no significaba que no podía encontrarselo en el pasillo.

Y así fue.

-Lo siento no me fije.

Se disculpo Kido con la persona con la que abia chocado.

-No importa ¿Tú estas bien Kido?

Escucho la grave y seductora voz de Aoki, quien abia salido de una de las aulas contiguas. El niño de ojos negros quiso salir huyendo, pero Kyosuke lo tomo del brazo—Hoy has estado actuando muy extraño, has estado evitandome ¿No es así? ¿Es por lo que paso ayer?

Joe se puso a temblar de los nervios, quería evitar el tema a toda costa, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. -Hmm.. este… yo… -Comenzó a divagar temeroso—yo l-lo siento mucho…

Termino disculpandose sin saber que otra cosa decir, después de todo él abia aceptado el beso gustosamente. El hombre por su parte le sonrío divertido y le dijo.

-¿Por que te disculpas? Si sabes que lo que paso ayer fue mi culpa—El niño de gafas volteo a verlo sorprendido, ¿Es que acaso Aoki en verdad era tan bueno con él?, Kyosuke prosiguió—será mejor que discutamos esto en otra parte, mira ¿Porque no vamos a aquel salón? Ya no hay nadie…

-Si.

Contesto Kido casi en un susurro y con la mirada agachada, ya sabia que era lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

-¡Espere Aoki-sensei!

Siempre después de clases, en un salón vacío, cuando ya se habían asegurado que no abia nadie en el pasillo. -No… n-no… espere…

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban asiendo esto?

-Vamos, tranquilo no va a pasar nada.

Susurraba Aoki en el oído del pequeño Joe, mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás, forcejeando con este para abrirle los botones de la camisa. -Nos pueden ver.

Se excusaba Kido tratando de apartar las resbaladizas manos de su profesor de él.

-Quieto, nadie vendrá no te preocupes, anda, se un buen niño y dejame continuar.

-No soy un niño.

Contesto el menor enojado e incomodo.

-Es cierto, perdoname.

Beso el cuello del chico haciendo que se estremeciera y soltara un leve gemido.

Las piernas se le debilitaron a tal grado por el placer que termino recargado en el escritorio. -Esp..

Intentaba objetar Joe de nuevo, pero Aoki no lo dejaba presionando su boca contra la suya, sintiendo como su lengua penetraba en su boca queriendo arrancarle cada suspiro de aire que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

El ávido maestro no perdió tiempo, teniendo a su indefenso estudiante completamente excitado siguió su labor con mayor facilidad; susurrando una y otra vez palabras de seductoras, de convencimiento, para el mayor le era sobremaneramente excitante el disimulo de aquel cariño. Sus dedos siguen su camino, queriendo explorar dentro de la ropa del niño de cabello azulado, solo escuchando sus deliciosos gemidos, tan ricos, tan desesperados por atención, se inclino hacia enfrente para que se diera cuenta de lo grande y duro que le esperaba. -Ahhh…

Volvió a gemir Kido, se tapo la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra arañaba la madera del escritorio. El sensei seguía frotandose detrás suyo impaciente, caliente, escabullendo las manos debajo de la cintura del niño, hábilmente desabrocha su cinturón abriendo paso por aquella zona tan sensible y deseada.

-No, no quiero, ¡Espere!

El menor lo detuvo en seco mientras apartaba el cuerpo de Kyosuke y trataba de cerrar su camisa, se dio la vuelta para ver al mayor, el cual solo se peinaba los cabellos con su mano derecha; se notaba frustrado, frustrado sin poder devorar su objetivo aun, pues no era la primera vez que su estudiante interrumpía su plan de esa manera.

Después de eso acompaño a joe como cada tarde a su casa, yebandolo en su auto.

El niño de lentes veía una y otra vez a el adulto presionando el volante con fuerza, las cejas fruncidas. Ya sabia que estaba enojado con él, agacho la mirada y le dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento.

-¿Porque? Fue mi culpa, es que te veías tan lindo en ese momento que no podía contenerme, eres un niño muy lindo. -Ya no soy un niño.

-¿En cerio? Si así fuera dejarías d ser tan tímido conmigo.

-Ah, pero…

Intento cuestionar el menor, ya creía que era malo que se viera después de clases con un hombre mayor,pero eso era una cosa y otra muy diferente acostarse con el.

-Ambos nos llevamos muy bien—El mayor paro el auto—no tienes por que temer, hacer eso es muy normal—Al ver al chico indeciso le dijo—entiendo, no importa, no voy a forzarte, si no quieres esta bien, anda ya bajate ya llegamos a tu casa.

Abrió la puerta del lado de Kido para que este se bajara, el niño tomo sus cosas y se bajo, el hombre serró la puerta y arranco el auto de inmediato, sin despedirse del niño de lentes.

Joe estaba confundido, no sabia por que hacia lo que hacia, y se dejaba hacer de esa manera tan fácil, quizás hablaba con Aoki y se besaba con este como si tuvieran una relación verdadera, pero nunca se habían dicho nada, ni un te quiero, ni siquiera un me gustas, ¿Entonces que clse de relación tenían?

"Me pregunto si en verdad lo quiero"

Se preguntaba Kido de vez en cuando, ya sea solo o cuando estaba acompañado por Aoki, quizás solo lo hacia para no querer pensar que era tan "fácil" que se traicionaba a si mismo y en todo lo que creía.

La situación fue igual un par de meces, el resistiendo, Aoki presionando, insistiendo que se le entregara, solo para terminar siempre disgustandose con el.

Acaso…

¿En verdad era un niño por no querer hacer eso?

Realmente no se sentia listo, ademas… siempre abia querido que su primera vez fuera con una persona que quisiera y que lo quisiera a él, pero es que acaso ¿No ya quería Aoki?

Por otra parte al negarse.

¿Que era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

-Hoy terminamos nuestra relación, lo entiendes ¿Verdad Joe?

Le dijo Aoki una tarde, este lucia tan diferente, completamente serio.

¿Hablaba en serio?

-¿Que?

-Hoy terminamos nuestra relación.

-¿Por que?

-Me voy a casar el mes entrante.

-¿C-caserte?

Kido solo podía repetir todo lo que le decían en forma de pregunta, todo era tan repentino. -Así es.

-¿P-porque me lo dice hasta ahora?

No podía aceptarlo, entenderlo.

-Pensé que era lo mejor.

Respondió el mayor con toda tranquilidad.

-P-pero…

¿Eso significaba que lo iba a abandonar? ¿Que estaría solo de nuevo?

-No te preocupes se que estarás bien. Adiós.

Termino diciendo Kyosuke con voz fría mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Espere por favor!—Lo detuvo el menor desesperadamente sujetando por detrás de la camisa-¡No me deje! ¡Por favor! -Lo siento esto se termino, no hay manera en la que me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Intento que lo soltara.

-¡Por favor no me deje!—Rogó el niño-¡No me dejes! ¡Haré lo que quieras… pero por favor no te vallas! Contuvo el llanto mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la ropa del profesor con sus manos temblorosas. -¿En verdad?—Sonrío maliciosamente el mayor-¿Harás lo que yo quiera?—Kido solo asintió con la cabeza desesperadamente—En ese caso tal vez si aya una manera en la que me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Termino diciendo mientras se daba la vuelta y lo abrazaba.

* * *

-Llegamos,anda, entra, no seas tímido.

Invito Kyosuke a pasar a Kido, lo abia llevado a su departamento.

El niño entro al departamento, se acomodo las gafas, era el tic que tenia cuando estaba nervioso. —Tranquilo—Lo abrazo el profesor por detrás, luego lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso—ven. Le dijo al separarse, lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo directo a la abitacion.

El apartamento de Aoki era muy grande, elegante, con un toque de sofisticación que ocultaba la clase de persona que era su dueño. La recamara por su parte, era bonita, destacando mas que nada por la enorme cama adoceada colocada e medio de la abitacion. El niño se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama mientras observaba como Aoki-sensei serraba las cortinas del cuarto; apretó la tela de su pantalón ¿Que estaba asiendo allí?

-A-aoki-sensei…

Llamo Kido, el profesor se sentó a su lado le dijo en voz baja al oído.

-Tranquilo no va apesar nada malo, veras que te va a gustar mucho.

Termino besando arrebatadamente.

El mayor no demoro en acostar a un sorprendido Kido sobre la cama, el pequeño solo soltaba unos quejidos de incomodidad, estaban yendo demasiado rápido.

-Tranquilo solo dejate llevar.

Susurro Aoki con voz seductora.

A continuación el hombre deslizo la punta de su nariz afilada por el cuello del menor, aspirando aquel dulce aroma de niño virgen que le enloquecía por completo.

Volvió a besarlo en la boca penetrando agudamente con su lengua húmeda y caliente. Enseguida una vez separados, prosiguió a despojar de su ropa al menor sin antes detenerse un minuto para quitarle las gafas al menor.

-E-espere s-sin mis gafas no puedo ver nada.

-Tranquilo—Respondió Aoki colocando las gafas a un lado, en el buró—no necesitas ver para lo que vamos a hacer—Comenzó a retirarle la camisa—solo necesitas sentir—beso en su pecho antes de dar una lengüetada larga hasta su cuello, estremeciendo al niño que solo se cubría con las manos—no, no, no tienes por que ser tan modesto, quiero ver tu cara en todo momento.

Regaño cariñosamente el mayor mientras quitaba las manos de Kido y las alzaba sobre su cabeza. -P-pero…

El niño de cabello azulado no sabia que objetar, solo volteo su rostro de lado y dejo que el adulto continuara. -Se un buen chico y quedate quieto, voy a proporcionarte de un placer que jamas ayas imaginado—Desabrocho y bajo los pantalones del mas joven—esta parte de ti me esta diciendo que quiere mi atención.

Le dijo el lubrico profesor recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos, aquel montecito que se abia formado por debajo de la ropa interior solo para poner después su lengua caliente sobre las telas, sometiendolo gozosamente. Continuo abriendo las delgadas piernas del mas joven, abriendose paso por la parte interna de sus muslos mientras sus magníficos dedos posados en el pecho del inocente niño, acariciaban sus pezones.

-Ahhh… ¡Yaaa!

Grito Kido quien no podía soportar toda es carga de sensaciones nuevas y abrumadoras, cerro los ojos fuertemente. -No, no tu quisiste esto, ahora tienes que hacerte responsable de tus propias decisiones. Dijo Kyosuke quien bajaba salvajemente la ultima prenda de pudor que le quedaba al menor, esta vez no se le iba a escapar tan fácil. Metió la cabeza entra las piernas de su estudiante para contemplar con calma la entrada rosa e intacta que poseía el niño, aquel altar que era tan venerado por las personas como el; tenia tantas ganas de cortar esa cereza desde hace mucho, que casi podía saborearla, poniendo sus propios deseos encima de todo.

Por su lado Joe sentia la respiración agitada de Aoki-sensei entre su excitación.

¿Por que estaba haciendo esto?

Esa pregunta volvió a asaltar su mente, sacudió la cabeza sobre la almohada no quería pensar en nada, solo tenia que hacer lo que le habían dicho, eso era todo.

¿Entonces por que era tan difícil?

Sentia tanta vergüenza, como si fuera a cometer el peor error de su vida.

Fue entonces que sintió como Kyosuke se colocaba encima de el, abrazo tratando de calmar sus inquietudes, sintiendo la espalda desnuda del sensei mientras lo besaba desesperadamente. En el cuello.

Tenia que saberlo, tenia que saberlo antes de continuar.

-Aoki-sensei—Llamo con voz vacilante-¿Q-Que es lo que siente por mi?—El hombre se quedó completamente quieto, callado, el menor lo lo separo al instante, no fue bruscamente solo fue rápido. Busco con el tacto su gafas y se las coloco, pregunto de nuevo-¿Que es lo que siente por mi?

El profesor por su parte parecía sorprendido, como si tratara de buscar una excusa o inclusive un engaño para convencerlo, pero aquel hábil seductor se habían acabado acabado las palabras con una simple y sencilla pregunta.

Kido apretó las sabanas, chillo la boca, quería comenzar a llorar, tomo su ropa del piso y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo antes de marcharse del apartamento del adulto con las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas sin que el mayor intentara detenerlo.

Al día siguiente Kyosuke Aoki habia abandonado la ciudad.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Agradesco sus comentarios que siempre me animan ^-^_**


	28. Calidos sentimientos

_**Hola a todos, trayendo por fiin el tan anciado lemon.**_

_** Haa, me e puesto a pensar como es que surguio esta historia, todo fue por que miraba por novecima vez ese capitulo donde encuentran el digiegg de la sinceridad y Cody tiene que mentir el la escuela de Joe para que lo dejen salir y al final Cody acaba llorando y Joe le dice que esta bien porque fue para salvar a sus amigos. Creo que de alli fue de donde partio esta historia, eso y que no paraba de escuchar esa cancion de Len Kagamine llamada No te hasgas el tonto Oni-chan. (si no la an escuchado haganlo, les va a gustar n.n)**_

_** Lo que tambien me puso a pensar en que siempre quise a hacer un dramel-sex (o se decia alreves no me acuerdo) que para aquellos que no lo sepan significa una historia romantica que no tenga el lemon, si no especificamente hasta el final, ya que ese es el chiste en esa clase de historias. No es un subgenero que se use mucho hoy en dia, ya que esta de moda lemon, lemon y mas lemon. Aun asi siempre quise hacer uno (pienso que siempre es bueno regresar a lo basico para hacer una buena historia)y creo que no pude escoger mejores personajes para el que Cody y Joe xD**_

_**Bueno, despues de este extraña anecgota, les dejo el fic.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 28: Calidos sentimientos._**

Cody habia guardado silencio, escuchando todo lo que su senpai le abia contado, estaba impresionado, nunca hubiera imaginado que el precavido y siempre calmado Joe hubiera vivido algo así.

"Es por eso… que el no quiere… "

Pensó fugazmente.

Recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las que él le pedía que le diera algo mas que un simple abrazo y el mayor se negaba rotundamente, dandole vueltas al asunto, tratando que se le olvidar; pero no era que su senpai no lo quisiera tocar o lo tratara como un niño, si no que este, tenia miedo.

Él no lo sabia, por ello no lo hizo con mala intención, pero eso no evitaba que no se sintiera culpable por traerle tan devastador recuerdo a Kido.

-En ese momento—Confeso Joe—lo único que yo quería era que me hubiera dicho que me quería… aun que yo supiera que estaba mintiendo… yo hubiera sido capas de hacer cualquier cosa… si eso significaba que no iba estar solo.

Se sentia tan avergonzado de si mismo por lo estúpido que abia sido en ese momento, poniendo la fragilidad de su corazón y sus esperanzas en las manos de un hombre: egoísta, cobarde, sordo al dolor ajeno.

Dejandose tocar por semejante tipo de persona, simplemente para no sentirse solo.

-Joe… lo siento.

Le llamo el castaño arrepentido por lo imprudente que habia sido.

Puso su mano sobre la del mayor buscando consolarlo pero este rechazo la caricia mientras le decía.

-Y lo peor de todo, es que creo que estoy haciendo lo mismo que él me hizo contigo.

Apretó los dientes comenzando a sollozar.

Ahora frente a los ojos de su niño parecía pagar su insensatez de hace años con un dolor abrumador que parecía no querer dejarlo, ante las resonantes palabras que Aoki le habia dicho apenas hace un par de horas.

"Eres muy parecido a mi"

El ser igualado, ese seria un castigo mas horrible que la misma soledad de la cual fue víctima durante varios años.

Esas simples palabras acabaron con la confianza que abia juntado en ese momento.

-Aoki tiene razón, siempre estoy mirandote, tratandote de esa manera, queriendo… obligandote a que crezcas; soy igual que él, por que cada vez que te veo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en…

Derramo lagrimas sin pode decir mas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!—Le grito Cody poniendose de pie-¡Tú no eres como Aoki!

Tenia los puños fuertemente apretados a los costados, esforzandose lo mas que podía para no llorar.

-Pero…

-¡Tú no te aprovechas de mi!—Aclaro el castaño que trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su senpai—yo no estoy contigo por que me sienta solo, ni nada por el estilo; ¡Entiendelo por favor! Yo estoy contigo por que te quiero.

-Ummm… yo también llegue a pensar que quería a Aoki…

Contesto Kido desoladoramente.

¿Por que? ¿Por que Joe no lo entendía?, es qué le tenia tanto miedo al amor, a la intimidad, para decirle esas cosas.

-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!—Grito el menor rompiendo en llanto, ya no pudo mas, se sentó en el piso frente a Kido quien alzo la mirada y se le quedo mirando sorprendido, nunca lo habia visto llorar de esa manera tan infantil, como el niño que era; Cody siguió diciendole mientras las abundantes lagrimas salían de sus ojos-¡Tonto te amo por qué no lo entiendes!

"Amarme"

Pensó Kido sorprendido.

El niño siguió llorando a la vez que decía.

-Tú alguna vez me dijiste que somos nosotros los que elegimos lo que hacemos y queremos hacer. Y lo que yo quiero es estar contigo, no por que me sienta solo, ni por que eres mas grande, ni nada de eso, yo quiero estar contigo por como eres, por eso… ¡Te amo!

-Cody…

El mayor seguía completamente impresionado, incluso en es situación su pequeño podía ser mas maduro que él, no, no era eso, simplemente le estaba siendo sincero.

Se acerco a él lentamente, se inclino en el piso y lo abrazo.

El niño no se resistió quedo apoyado en el amplio pecho de su senpai.

Se quedaron así un momento hasta que el llanto se convirtió en quejidos leves y después en pequeños hipos.

-¡Tonto!—Lo llamo de nuevo el castaño-¡Tonto te amo! Cada vez que estoy contigo me siento feliz es que eso no es suficiente—Joe simplemente lo abrazo con mas fuerza-¡Tú no eres como Aoki! Tú siempre estas cuidandome, preocupandote por mi, siempre procuras que este feliz y me sienta seguro… por eso yo sé… que tú no eres igual que Aoki… ¡Eres mucho mejor que él!

-Cody…

El chico de cabello azulado, bajo su mirada a la vez que el castaño alzaba la suya, el niño habia dejado de llorara, habiendo calmado tras el abrazo de su senpai, le dijo.

-Lo digo en serio—Kido lo miro tiernamente, extendió su mano hasta la mejilla de Hida, limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de su pequeño—Tú eres muy diferente.

El chico lo miro, las palabras del niño estaban cargadas de sentimiento, la mirada en sus bellos ojos verdes le revelaban la sinceridad de su amor, la honestidad de su cariño.

¿Como podía dudar de algo tan puro?

Para Hida era momento de saber la verdad, mejor dicho, que su senpai se diera cuenta de algo que él ya sabia desde hace mucho tiempo; apretando la tela de la camisa del mayor y le pregunto.

-Joe ¿Tú que es lo que sientes por mi?

El mayor abrió los ojos, le hicieron la misma pregunta que él alguna vez hizo, pero a comparación de aquel hombre tan vil, sabia que contestar, siempre lo habia sabido.

Él, que nunca se habia considerado un chico fuerte, por ese hermoso niño que tenia en brazos sabia que podía decir aquello con mucha confianza.

Por que su simple mirada le bastaba para sentir una felicidad indescriptible que lo hacia sentirse que podía hacer todo; una sola de sus sonrisas era como una brisa suave que refrescaba su corazón limpiando de todo aquel mal que le hicieron; y sus besos, sus besos inclusive aquellos que eran tan inocentes como un simple roce le eran suficientes para sentirse amado.

Si, Joe sabia perfectamente lo que sentia por ese pequeño de mirada esmeralda, observo a su niño dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, él era perfecto, no por su edad, si no por la persona que realmente era, inigualable, excelente en todo momento, tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes.

Cody tenia tanta razón, incluso él mismo se lo habia dicho a Aoki en su cara, ellos no eran iguales, para nada, por que aquel sujeto nunca conocería el sentimiento que en ese momento embargaba su corazón por completo.

Abrazo con fuerza al menor y le dijo dulcemente casi en un susurro.

-Cody… te amo—El niño se sintió ruborizar aun que ya lo sabia desde hace mucho, escucharlo de la voz de su amado senpai le era como un sueño—Nunca te vallas.

El menor se acurruco en el pecho del muchacho y mientras negaba con la cabeza le contesto con una sonrrisita.

-Nunca me iré, siempre estaré contigo.

-Y yo contigo.

Contesto el chico de cabello azulado sintiendo que un enorme peso se le iba de en sima.

Por qué dudarlo tanto, si siempre lo habia sabido, quizás solo quería confirmarselo así mismo. Por que no pudo pasarle nada mejor en el vida que conocer a ese lindo niño de cabello castaño.

* * *

Pasaron algunos cuantos minutos, ambos se habían quedado sentados en el piso,Joe recargado en la cama mientras tenia al niño sentado de lado en su regazo. Ambos se sentían tan livianos.

-Perdoname—Se disculpo Joe mientras acariciaba un mechón del castaño—no quería hacerte llorar. Es solo que yo…

-No, esta bien, yo lo entiendo. Ademas tampoco debí ponerme a llorar.

-Estuvo bien que lo hicieras, no tienes por que siempre esforzarte demasiado.

-Tú tampoco—Contesto el niño frotando su cara en el pecho del su senpai, este esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, el castaño siguió diciendole—Joe, te prometo que ya no me acercare a él. Disculpame, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de como te sentías yo no…

-No, no fue tu culpa, yo debí explicarte el por que de las cosas, debí decirte la verdad, por que no quería que te acercaras a Aoki, pudo haberte paso algo muy grave por mi imprudencia.

-Yo tampoco debí de acercarme tanto a él… es solo, que yo creí que estabas enfadado conmigo.

-¿Contigo? ¿Porque?

-Por… por que siempre estaba intentando que tú y yo… bueno…

-Ya veo—Interrumpió Joe al intuir que era lo que su niño trataba de decirle—Eso tampoco es tú culpa… es solo que yo… no soy bueno hablando de esas cosas, demás… después de lo que me paso con Aoki ese hecho siempre me a puesto muy nervioso y yo no…

-No tienes por que darme explicaciones—Le dijo el castaño comprensivo—entiendo, prometo no hacerlo mas. Voy hacer un buen niño y esperar a que sea el momento adecuado, como me lo prometiste.

-Pensé que ya no eras un niño.

Comento Joe con una pequeña sonrisa, esa era la primera vez que Cody se decía niño a si mismo.

-Si verdad.

Contesto el menor ruborisandose con una sonrisa.

Su niño se veía tan lindo en ese momento, sentia una extraña emoción, trago saliva, la verdad es que en ese momento él lo que mas quería…

-Cody—Llamo Kido alzando el rostro de Hida con sus delgados dedos y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, fue un beso suave, sencillo, se separaron.

El chico de cabello azulado lo sujeto firmemente entre sus brazos—no importa… ahora solo quiero estar así contigo.

El castaño se sintió emocionado, de cierta manera eso le habia parecido lindo, no podía evitar sentir el corazón latirle rápido, mojo los labios y movió las piernas frotando uno de sus pies con el otro, pego su oído al pecho de Joe su corazón también latía rápido; recordó entonces cuando se quedaron encerrados en el almacén de la escuela, se sentia igual que en ese momento.

-J-joe.

Llamo apenado queriendo ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

Observo la mano de Joe acariciar su cabello para luego pasarse a su mejilla, disfrutando de la suavidad de aquel toque, habia una mirada tan comprensiva en los ojos de Joe, tan amoroso, tan deseosa…

El sentimiento seguía mezclado era un poco extraño para ambos lo que sentían, pero era eso lo que deseaban, el dejarse llevar en los brazos del otro. Podían casi leerlo en la mirada del otro.

Cody serró los ojos mientras se tensaba un poco, Joe por su parte atrajo el cuerpo del niño por la cintura y lo beso nuevamente. Los labios del mayor exploraban pausadamente, dandose tiempo de saborear ese dulce sabor a miel que tenia su niño, aprovecharon ambos un suspiro para profundizar el beso, ambos querían entregarse a ese sentir.

Joe besaba por primera vez a Cody con toda confianza y desenvolvimiento, lamiendo lento, saboreando todo sin dejar ningún lugar de la boquita de su niño sin recorrer.

Lo quería tanto, lo amaba tanto, se estaba volviendo loco, no podía evitarlo aquel pequeño surtía una atracción hacia el que era descontrolable; su mano se mudo del rostro de Cody a sus piernas desnudas acariciando esos muslos perfectos, fáciles de tomar, en círculos lentos y sensuales.

-Ahhh…

El menor dejo escapar un suspiro, estaba sonrojado su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar.

-Ven—Le dijo Kido tomandolo en brazos y cargandolo hasta la cama donde lo deposito con cuidado, se coloco encima de él y beso en su mejilla—Cody yo…

-Si, lo sé… —El momento habia llegado—quiero hacerlo… quiero hacerlo contigo…

Contesto el niño con una pequeña sonrisa, el mayor le correspondió y beso en la frente.

Se sentó un momento en la cama y dijo mientras ponía una mano en el armazón de sus gafas.

-Quizás debería quitarmelas primero.

-No, dejatelas—Lo guío Hida, quitando la mano de su senpai de sus lentes y acercandola a su cara—quiero que me mires en todo momento.

Volvieron a recostarse en la misma posicion, el mayor beso la mejilla, la frente y la boca de su niño, antes de decirle quedamente al oído.

-Voy a ir despacio ¿Esta bien?—Cody hizo un sonidito de aceptación—también… también si no te gusta algo o quieres que detenerte, dimelo, esta bien, no me enojare.

-Si, entiendo—Respondió el castaño—pero tú debes prometer que si quiero que me hagas algo lo harás.

-Si.

Respondió Kido mientras recargaba la cabeza en el pecho del pequeño.

El cuerpo de Cody siempre estaba tan cálido, con ese dulce, dulce olor a frutillas que le gustaba.

Tomo y beso la mano del niño, no estaba seguro de como iniciar pero si de que su instinto lo iba a guiar.

Habia esperado tanto, no, ambos habían esperado tanto por este momento.

Acaricio su cabello, beso su mejilla y luego Joe, se levanto hincandose frente a su niño, este le miro ruborizado y con los ojos entre abiertos; se veía tan tierno, tan tentador. Extendió las manos hasta el cuerpo delgado de su pequeño y comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo.

El niño de ojos verdes sentia tan cálidas las manos de su senpai, no decía palabra alguna pero si gemía constantemente variando de tono de acuerdo con el sitio y la intención con la que lo palpaban, ya fuera delineando su delicada figura o apretando con suavidad con los pulgares sus pezones sobre la tela.

El mayor se inclino y beso, los gemidos de Cody lo habían excitado sin hacer mucho, condujo sus dedos a los botones de la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos.

Uno… dos… tres…

Lento, disfrutando el revelar de la carne dulce y blanca de Hida, hasta terminar con los ocho botones. Abrió la tela y observo esas encantadoras cerecitas rosas en el pecho de Cody que le decían que las probara.

El menor por su parte extendió los brazos para que lo abrazara a lo que Kido obedeció encantado. El niño olfateo a Joe hondamente, extasiado por el cálido oleaje de sensaciones que empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

A continuación sintió como los besos del mayor comenzaban a tomar un carácter mas apasionado, revoloteando su lengua en su boca, escuchando el respirar agitada de Joe cada vez que se separaban, volteo el rostro, quería sentir esa lengua húmeda y caliente recorrer su cuello, su oreja, lamiendo, mordiendo.

La temperatura de ambos estaba subiendo conforme perdían la timidez con el cuerpo del otro.

El chico de cabello azulado bajo su boca a los capullos rosas de su niño, jugando entre sus labios uno de esos pequeños pezones mientras el otro era estimulado por sus delgados dedos.

-Ahhh… si-siento cosquillas… se… se siente bien ¡Joe!

Gemía el niño retorciendose en la almohada, arrugando la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa de Kido y este a su vez le daba una lengüetada larga hasta el oído.

El mayor tenia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, el niño le miro tímido tomando su mano.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Quieres que te toque en algún lugar?

Pregunto el joven.

El niño asintió con la cabeza mientras decía con voz dulce.

-Si, quiero que me toques aquí.

Bajo su mano hasta su intimidad.

Joe suspiro, su cara se tiño de rojo de nuevo, afirmo con la cabeza, quito su mano un momento para acostarse a uno de los lados de la cama; Cody se sentó por un momento, se quito la camisa y se acurruco junto a Kido. Se besaron de nuevo y el niño abrió las piernas dandole paso libre a su querido senpai.

Kido recorrió de nuevo con una mano todo el cuerpo de Hida, antes de poner su mano en la zona mas sensible de su niño, aun que fuera sobre la tela de su linda ropa interior blanca, se notaba que el pequeño estaba disfrutando del frote que le proporcionaba el mayor, haciendolo suave, en círculos solo con la punta de sus dedos; Joe se aventuro mas y bajo su mano hasta la entrada de su niño y apretó ligeramente con un dedo.

"Se siente mas apretado de lo que imagine"

Pensó Joe al instante en que Cody se pegaba a su pecho.

-Ahhhh… Joe… Nn—El aludido bajo su mirada quitando la mano, el niño continuo diciendole tímido, escondiendo la mirada—Joe, mi… la ropa interior me aprieta… me aprieta un poco… qui-quitamela.

-Si.

Respondió el senpai acostandolo de nuevo boca arriba e hincandose frente a él, dibujo de nuevo la silueta del menor con las manos deteniendose en el elástico de la ropa interior, introduciendo un dedo de cada mano a cada uno de los extremos para luego juntarlos en medio, estaba nervioso. Respiro hondo y comenzó a bajar la prenda, cuando derrepente Cody lo detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre las de Joe, este miro a su niño quien le dijo con mirada inocente.

-No es justo que solo tú me veas, yo también… yo también quiero verte.

-Entiendo, esta bien.

Así el muchacho de gafas dejo momentáneamente su labor, se levanto a un lado de la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa torpemente ante los ojos atentos y curiosos de su niño que se habia sentado para contemplar mejor el cuerpo maduro y sensual.

Termino de desabotonar su camisa y se la quito mientras desviaba la mirada tímida aun lado y hacia el otro. Suspiro al quitarse la prenda que callo al piso.

Repentinamente el castaño lo abrazo por la cintura, frotando su rostro sobre la suave carne de su vientre, comenzando a formar círculos calientes y húmedos con la lengua, partiendo de su ombligo hasta donde su cabecita podía alcanzar, puesto que Cody también quería contribuir con las caricias; poso sus pequeñas manos en el cinturón del mayor y comenzó a desabrochar despacio, tímido, las manos le temblaban cuando desabrocho y bajo el cierre del pantalón. Joe paso su mano por los cabellos chocolate de Hida quien bajo la prenda hasta las rodillas.

Kido empujo suavemente al niño sobre la cama para que se acostara nuevamente. El mayor termino de quitarse el pantalón, se acerco y recostó sobre él, a Cody le encantaba sentir el peso de Joe sobre si.

El chico de ojos negros beso la boca de su pequeño, lamiendole los labios como si los pintara sutilmente y chupando la punta de la lengua que habia asomado ligeramente.

Comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente de arriba hacia abajo unos cuantos minutos antes de que Kido continuara su labor donde se quedo, con los ojos brillando de deseo y un gesto de amor en su rostro, Joe retiro la ultima prenda de su niño, dejandolo completamente desnudo.

Sin embargo Cody junto las piernas y las encogió contra su cuerpo, le estaba dando vergüenza que su senpai le viera de esa manera. El mayor por su parte tomo las delgadas piernas de su niño gentilmente y las separo despacio mientras hacia que apoyara los pies en la cama y entonces lo miro.

Su niño era todo un monumento de perfección de arriba hacia abajo: su torso suave de un blanco cremoso, esculpido con exquisitez; dos cerecitas rosadas en su pecho que gustaban de ser comidas; su pequeño vientre terso y los óvalos en sus caderas magníficamente torneados; su vientre subía y bajaba estremecido por la respiración tan baja que tenia; mas abajo, ese hermoso secreto, un miembro, rechonchito, erguido, cubierto aun graciosamente hasta la punta por aquella telilla de piel ademas, era de un tamaño perfecto, adecuado a la edad de Cody, tan fácil de tomar entre su mano; y por ultimo, descendiendo hasta el final una entrada, un santuario tan fino, delicado y rosa como un tulipán que parecía espera a ser abierto únicamente por él.

-Joe…

Llamo el pequeño que se sentia avergonzado por la manera tan detallada en la que lo estaban observando, quería saber si su cuerpo le gustaba a pesar de su tamaño.

-Lindo—Por fin hablo Kido a un sorprendido por tanta belleza—eres muy lindo, me gusta.

Dijo casi sin aliento, haciendo que su niño sonriera halagado y le extendiera los brazos mientras le decía.

-Ven, quiero que pruebes la parte mas dulce de mi.

-Si.

Dijo Kido besando el cuello del castaño, estremeciendolo, repasandolo por todos lados, esa piel tan suave como la seda le estaba haciendo elevarse, quería mas, mas.

Bajo su mano y tomo la intimidad de Cody entre sus dedos, apretando y rodeando.

-¡Ahhhh…!

Su niño gimió fuerte.

Joe se tranquiliza va a darse el tiempo para atender de manera adecuada la sexualidad de su niño.

-No sabia que eras un niño tan sensible, Cody.

Dijo recorriendo con la punta de su dedo de arriba hacia abajo la el sexo de Cody que no paraba de temblar.

-Ummm…

-¿Duele si lo hago así?

Pregunto mientras tomaba el miembro de Cody entre sus dedos y bajaba con cuidado la piel que lo cubría, revelando su punta rosada y pequeña, apretó esta con un dedo mientras subía y bajaba los otros comenzando a masturbarlo.

-S-se siente bien…-Dijo el niño entre jadeos mientras sentia como mojaba ligeramente los dedos de su senpai, susurro—se… se siente mejor que cuando lo hago yo solo…

Joe desvío la mirada, lo habia escuchado, se sintió de ruborizar, esta vez no de vergüenza si no ansiedad, en ese momento esa simple idea lo habia estimulado bastante.

-Ahhhh…. Mm… ¡Esta caliente!—Grito Cody-¡La boca de Joe esta caliente!… ¡Nyaa!

Su senpai abia atrapado su sexo en su boca húmeda, lamiendolo, apricionandolo, paladeandolo.

El niño siguió gimiendo.

-Ahhh… se siente bien… ahhh—Sentia la saliva de su senpai escurrir por todo su miembro hasta su entrada que se apretaba con cada pequeña descarga de adrenalina que inundaba su cuerpo, el placer era tanto que apretaba las sabanas con los dedos de los pies—ahhhh…. Ya… ya no aguanto… va… va a salir ¡Ahhhh!

En ese instante el mayor retiro su boca sintiendo su cara empapada por el rocío blanco de su niño caer directamente en sus gafas.

El mas joven se retorció en las sabanas con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas chapeadas, volteo su cara y entreabrió los ojos para observar a Joe quitarse los lentes manchados por su esencia.

-Lo siento, ensucie tus lentes, pero es que se sentia tan bien que no pude evitarlo.

-N-no pasa nada—Contesto Joe limpiando sus lentes con la sabana—solo me sorprendiste un poco, no esperaba eso.

-P-pero si ya tengo trece.

Contesto inocentemente el menor.

-¿He? No, no lo decía por… ¡Hey espera!

Exclamo el mayor sintiendo como su niño se le abalanzaba tirandolo en la cama, se coloco las gafas y observo a su pequeño decirle con una sonrisa picara.

-Ahora me toca hacerte sentir bien.

Beso.

Joe lo abrazo fuertemente, el pequeño lo acariciaba con la boca por todos lados, dejando pequeño lametones en el pecho, en los hombros.

Fue bajando frotando su rostro con cariño, lamiendo volviendo los besos mas húmedos conforme bajaba, cosa que le estaba encantando a Kido quien respiraba excitado.

El menor continuo descendiendo hasta encontrarse con la ropa interior de su senpai, miro sorprendido, Joe estaba duro, se notaba demasiado; tomo el borde de la ropa y le dijo inocente.

-Puedo ver ¿Verdad?

El joven movió la cabeza aceptando, haciendo que el niño sonriera emocionadamente.

El mayor se sentó en la cama, recargandose en la cómoda, el niño se acerco y comenzó a quitar la ropa con ayuda de su senpai, lanzando la estorbosa prenda aun lado.

Cody miro impresionado y curioso el miembro de Joe, este era tan grande, lo doble que la suya, tal vez un poco mas; tomo con ambas manos, apenas podía cubrirla por completo, esta era caliente, rígida con excepción del extremo el cual lucia muy suave; el pequeño no pudo evitar ruborizarse al comparar la punta con una fresa grande y roja.

Alzo su mirada y miro a su senpai ruborizado, apenado por la manera en la que lo observaba le dijo.

-Lo siento, es que… es que aun no encuentro la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Movió sus manitas un poco, quería hacer un buen trabajo.

Kido desvío la mirada un segundo, miro a Cody y dijo susurrante.

-Tu mejilla.

-Ummm.

-Frotalo contra tu mejilla.

-Si.

Respondió el niño quien en el acto siguió la orden de su querido senpai, frotando la hombría de este contra su mejilla.

Estaba suave y comenzaba a mojarse.

-Esta resbalosa—Decía el niño divertido, hacer algo así lo estaba excitando de una manera aparentemente inocente; observo la enorme fresa del mayor encontrando en esta una gota de miel que atrapo entre sus labios, saboreo—sabe un poco salado, pero esta rica.

Se inclino de nuevo, lamiendo la punta primero, antes de hundirla en su boca una y otra vez, frotando con su juguetona lengua por dentro, moviendo los labios.

Apesar de que su niño no era capas de engullir toda su fruta, Joe sentia estremecerse en ese abismo cálido y vibrante, el placer que estaba descubriendo provocaba que su cabeza diera vueltas.

La hermosa y estimulante imagen de su niño felandolo mientras contoneaba sus caderas de un lado al otro lo calentaba; no quería que su niño se le despegara, es mas, quería que lo tragara entero.

Jadea fuerte, tiembla, le falta el aire, no soporta mas…

-¡Es mucho!

Escucho decir a Hida al mismo tiempo que se derramaba abundantemente en su boca, cara y pecho.

Recuperaba el aliento mientras observaba como su niño tragaba el liquido que abia ido a para a su boca mientras respiraba agitado, revelando por instantes el delicioso néctar blanco mezclado con su saliva.

-Lo siento—Sonrío Kido poniendo su mano sobre el rostro y pecho de Cody limpiando el desastre que abia provocado—ven.

Lo atrajo hacia si y lo beso con dulzura.

Se dieron su tiempo, contemplando con calma el despertar de su sexualidad sosteniendo entre sus manos, miedos y esperanzas, de pie ante el portal de la satisfacción que los llevaría por primera vez a ese mundo de ensueños. Despertando en el otro la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, grabando todos aquellos puntos placenteros del otro: el largo de la espalda de Cody, los hombros de Joe, la palma de la mano, los dedos de los pies; como si jugaran.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos encontraron una posición cómoda par los dos: de lado, uno frente al otro; sujetandose cariñosamente de una mano mientras que con la que tenían libre se acariciaban, tomando turnos para juntar sus miembros y masturbarlos juntos.

-¿Te gusta?

Pregunto Joe amorosamente guiando al mano de su niño hacia abajo.

-Si… estas caliente… ahhhh…

Contesto Cody con un suspiro sin despegar su mirada del grueso pistilo del chico de ojos negros.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿He? No… bueno—Dijo avergonzado—estoy un poco ansioso, vas a pones algo muy grande dentro de mi.

Kido no supo cuando enrojeció, si con la palabra "grande" o "dentro"

-No tenemos por que hacer esa parte aun, si tú no quieres.

-No, quiero… quiero hacerlo todo.

Dijo el castaño acostando boca arriba al mayor y subiendo sobre el.

-Espe…

-No te preocupes, lo sé, vas a ponerlo aquí—Dijo tomando el portentoso instrumento de su senpai comenzando a frotarlo contra su rosada entrada intentando que entrara—esta… muy grande, no entra.

-Ven—Llamo el chico de gafas haciendo que lo soltara, lo abrazo y se recostó en la cama aun con el cuerpo mas joven sobre el—abre la boca.

Le ofreció sus dedos para que chupara, el pequeño lo obedeció y los lamió. Cuando Joe pensó que era lo suficiente; bajo su mano y toco la pequeña entrada que se contrajo con el simple roce, la masajeo lentamente en círculos y cuando sintió a su niño relajado, introdujo el primer dedo.

Cody se estremeció y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Joe, el cual siguió su labor, tratando de ser delicado con aquella palpitante flor.

Por su lado Cody no estaba seguro de lo que sentia, dolía pero era rico; comenzó a relajarse de nuevo permitiendo que el mayor metiera el segundo dedo.

Comenzó a alzar la voz, sin poder contenerse, los dedos adultos de su senpai le estaban dando la mejor atención: los frotaba, los movía en círculos, incluso los abría ligeramente en tijeras, dedicandose a romper el sello y preparando para su entrega.

Cuando Hida comenzó a mojar el vientre del mayor, este supo que que era el momento, retiro sus dedos con cuidado y dejo que su niño se acomodara sobre su miembro, justo en el corazón de su virginidad.

El pequeño respiro hondo, su deseo de ser poseído sobrepaso sus temores. Cuando sintió la punta roma y redonda del sexo pujante tocar suavemente su umbral, deseo entregarse por completo. El cálido y dulce rocío de Joe conspiraba perfectamente con la incesante presión que ejercía para la penetración.

Esforzandose hasta donde le permitía su fisiología, le entrego todo su ser, luchando para rodearlo por completo.

Entonces…

"Joe esta dentro de mi"

Así en un efímero segundo ambos entregaron su virginidad al otro.

Ambos se sobresaltaron pero no dijeron nada, nada que les arruinara ese momento, hasta que Cody termino de introducir casi por completo el enorme carrizo en su cuerpo.

"No puedo creer que mi pene entrara dentro de un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Cody, esta muy caliente"

Pensó el muchacho sintiendo como si su niño lo chupara. Observo como este temblaba y pregunto.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No—Negó el castaño con la cabeza—estaré bien, siento… me siento muy lleno… siento a Joe en mi estomago—Puso su mano en su vientre, justo debajo de su ombligo, suspiro—me gusta, ¿Y a ti?

-Me encanta, estas tan caliente, húmedo y muy apretado, me gusta mucho.

El niño sonrío cándidamente.

Kido sujeto con una mano la cadera de Cody mientras que con la otra acariciaba la intimidad de este, quería relajarlo, que no le doliera.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, entonces el niño de ojos verdes suspiro, se inclino levemente apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico y comenzó a moverse lento.

-Umm…

Al principio dolió un poco, mejor dicho ardía, pero poco a poco y lentamente sentia el estomago y vientre revolverse de miles de sensaciones nuevas, extrañas, pero gratificantes.

El muchacho le ayudaba con el movimiento, marcandole el compás a seguir sin dejar de masturbarlo, ese sitio tan cálido le daba un ardor repleto de pasión.

Comenzaron a gemir envueltos en esa delicada sabana de éxtasis.

Cody respiraba hondo se inclino hacia adelante para recargarse en el pecho del mayor , sin embargo.

-Umm… se salió…

-No te preocupes.

Le dijo el mayor colocandolo debajo de el, abriendo las piernas del pequeño, levantando un poco las rodillas, echadoras ligeramente hacia adelante y sosteniendolas con sus antebrazos, colocando sus manos a los lados de Hida y posicionandose bien en medio, volvió a penetrarlo.

El castaño abrió los ojos, sentia diferente a Joe dentro de si, era tan agradable, tan delicioso.

Kido por su lado se movía con mayor facilidad, entrando y saliendo, sintiendo como si se derritiera en ese sendero húmedo, pequeño y estrecho.

No negaría que en ese momento tenia miedo de lastimar a su niño, pero los gestos y gritos de Cody eran claramente de placer, su apariencia lo decía todo, con las mejillas chapeadas y la boquita completamente abierta.

-Ah, ahhh… puedo sentirte dentro de mi—Comenzó a decir Cody entre jadeos mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos siendo víctima de tanto placer—ahh… he querido hacer esto contigo durante tanto tiempo… todos los días pensaba todo tipo de cosas sucias… por favor, perdoname… por imaginar esas cosas… Así que estar haciendo esto contigo es como un sueño… pero esto no es un sueño… puedo sentirte ¡Nyya!… mmm estas tan duro, moviendote tan fuerte… pero… pero… esto no es suficiente… quiero hacer mas y mas cosas como estas contigo…cada vez que pienso en ti mi corazón late mas y mas rápido… yo… yo… ¡Te amo!… Así que por favor… hazlo mas fuerte… quiero sentirte… ¡Ahhh!

-Ahhh ¡Cody!

El rostro aun infantil del castaño, totalmente transformado por el placer, le era tan hermoso a Joe que, colocando un brazo por la espalda de Cody, lo levanto hasta dejarlo sobre su regazo. Comprendiendo el cambio de posición, el castaño se ubico con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amado senpai y se penetro, dejandose caer sobre la erección de este… coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Kido y se quedo allí, con la cabeza acomodada en el pecho de Joe, comenzando a moverse de manera rápida.

Eran tan exquisitos y sublimes los movimientos, los gritos, las respiraciones agitadas, el sentir de sus pieles cálidas; se funden en uno solo, ni mayor, ni menor; solo placer, sensación y finalmente arrollo sosegado, el ansiado orgasmo.

Cody fue el primero, al sentir una deliciosa estocada en ese punto especial de su interior que era la mas sensible, corriendose entre los dos cuerpo, abrazando a Kido con fuerza.

Por su lado Joe al sentir como su niño lo salpicaba con su encanto y lo apretaba por dentro, no pudo mas, descargandose dentro del cuerpo del pequeño.

Se acostó completamente exhausto, llevandose el cuerpo mas pequeño sobre si, haciendo que con esto saliera d su interior.

Bajo la mirada y se acomodo las gafas que traía a media cara para ver que su niño estuviera bien; observando a Cody llevarse una mano al vientre.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si—Contesto Hida con una sonrisa—solo siento el estomago caliente, hay tanto de ti dentro de mi.

-C-creo que debí terminar afuera.

-Umm umm—Negó Cody—me gusto mucho así.

Confeso ruborizado.

Joe lo acerco hacia si, lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla, en la boca y por ultimo en la punta de la nariz, con lo que gano una sonrrisita y una risita del pequeño.

Se taparon con la sabana y el joven acostó al niño sobre si y lo abrazo amorosamente, como si lo arrullara. Ambos sentia aun el corazón desbocado, era como si hubieran ido al cielo y descendido en una nube mullida.

-Joe.

-Umm.

-Me gusto mucho—Dijo el niño acurrucandose como un gatito—Joe…

-¿Que ocurre?

-Nada, solo quería decir tu nombre.

El mayor acaricio los cabellos de Hida.

Era como si no tuvieran nada mas que decirse por que el silencio de ese momento era muy cómodo como si ya se hubieran dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse, solo una cosa mas.

-Cody, te amo.

-Yo también.

Así entre los brazos del otro se quedaron dormidos apaciblemente.

**_Fin._**

* * *

_**No olviden comentar y nos vemos en el final**_

_**Cuidense ^3^**_


	29. Epilogo

**_ Porfin el final de esta historia._**

**_Quiero agradecerles a todos por segir este fic hasta el final, el cual espero les ya gustado ^-^_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 29: Epilogo_**

Tres meces pasaron rápidamente, la primavera ya habia llegado, y habia pasado un mes desde que era un orgullosos estudiante de la Toudai. Sintiendose verdaderamente atareado desde entonces, ya que parecía que no paraban de acumularsele las tareas.

Pero este día no pensaría en eso; en cuanto dieron por terminada la ultima de su clases, Joe tomo sus cosas y salió de prisa.

-¡Hey! ¡Kido espera!—Escucho que lo llamaban por lo que paro su andar-¿A donde vas tan deprisa?

Era Nejima quien azoto fuertemente su mano contra la espalda del chico, quien sacudido se acomodo las gafas; seguía sin poder creer que Nejima habia quedado en la misma escuela que el, peor que tuvieran la mayoría de sus clases juntos.

-Nejima, este…

-Vamos, vamos—Decía Takeshi vivamente, mientras rodeaba por detrás con un brazo el cuello del chico de cabello azulado—ya somos estudiantes de universidad ¡Hay que beber!

-No gracias—Rechazo Kido la propuesta mientras se zafaba del su compañero—me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde.

-¿Tarde?... o si lo olvide… después de todo los niños de primaria salen a este hora ¿No?

Dijo sin mas el chico de cabello negro, Joe por su parte se quedo helado.

-¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?

-Tú sabes, tú sabes… tú y aquel niño, ¿Como se llamaba?… ¡Cody! Si tú y él.

-¿Que?

-Si esa ves que fui a tu casa, en invierno, cuando fui a dejarte los resultados del examen, se veían bastante…

-Y-yo no se que te refieres—Lo interrumpió Joe ruborizado—ya te dije ese día él y yo solamente…

-¿Heee? Vamos, deja de fingir, ese día los dos se veían bastante cariñosos ¿En verdad crees que soy tan distraído para no darme cuenta de la relación que tienes con él? Con razón siempre que tocábamos el tema de tú novia no querías hablar.

-¡¿Que?!

Grito Kido completamente crispado.

Nejima siguió hablando con su clásica soltura.

-Ah, siempre sospeche que tenias esa clase de gustos, pero nunca imagine que te gustaran tan jóvenes, no me molesta ni nada, pero—Puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo—tienes que ser mas discreto, de lo contrario sus padres te demandaran, te arrestaran y te condenaran a cincuenta años de cárcel con labores forzadas.

-¡Pero si él ya esta en secundaria!

-Y tú eres un estudiante de universidad, él todavía es un niño, pero bueno que se puede hacer si a ti te gustan así.

Kido, en cuanto noto como comenzaban a llamar la atención, lo jalo de la muñeca a una esquina donde nadie los oyera.

-Shhh quieres bajar a voz.

Llamo seriamente.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara tan seria, tienes que verlo por el lado amable, en un par de años él tendrá dieciocho y tú veintitrés y a la gente dejara de importarle.

-¡Pon atención!—Lo regaño el muchacho de gafas provocando que lo mirara—escuchame solo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, a nadie ¡Entendiste!.

-Claro, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que eres un depravado shotacon.

-¡Deja de decir eso, las cosas no son así!

Le gritaba Joe mientras lo sacudía y lo zangoloteaba de un lado al otro mientras Nejima solamente seguía riendo divertido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el colegio de Shinagawa, la ceremonia de ingreso de los nuevos estudiantes, habia terminado.

-Hida, ¿A donde vas? ¿No te vas a ir a tu casa?

Pregunto Suzumiya al ver a Cody irse en dirección a los salones de primer año, de hecho durante toda la ceremonia habia notado al castaño bastante distraído, volteando de un lado al otro, como si buscara a alguien.

-No, aun no, es que deje algo en el salón he iba a ir por el.

-Ya veo, puedo acompañarte si quieres.

-Esta bien.

Contesto Cody amablemente.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, el niño de ojos verdes estaba serio, por algún motivo no habia visto a Aoki-sensei durante la ceremonia; apesar de que Joe le dijo que no era necesario que le dijera algo y que él mismo le habia prometido que no se acercaría mas a él, aun tenia la necesidad de decirle a aquel hombre, el tipo de persona despreciable que era.

Llegaron al salón pero este estaba vacío.

-¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto Hitomiko.

-No, no es nada—Respondió el niño taciturno y bajando la mirada—no importa—se escucho el sonido de su celular—permiteme—Dijo sacando el aparato de su pantalón y contesto—si, ya se termino, voy a salir en un momento…

Siguió hablando con un pequeño destello de felicidad en su rostro.

Suzumiya lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, le era raro ver al castaño sonreír, tenia que admitir que aquel bicho raro que creía que era Joe hacia bien su trabajo, volteo su rostro hacia la puerta la cual habían dejado abierta, notando la presencia de una profesora que parecía solo estarlos observando por un largo rato.

La pequeña dijo.

-Disculpe ¿Pasa algo malo?

La maestra se sobresalto y comenzó a reír ingenuamente, se acerco y le dijo.

-No, nada, son estudiantes nuevos ¿No es si?

-Así es pero ya nos íbamos.

Contesto Hitomiko.

Al mismo tiempo Hida terminaba la llamada y guardaba el teléfono.

-Vamonos.

Tomo su mochila.

La pequeña salió primero tras una reverencia a la profesora, quien miraba al castaño con una mirada ingenua y un dedo en la frente como si tratara de recordar algo.

-Con su permiso.

-Lo recordé—Dijo ella juntando sus manos y con los ojos brillando—Tu eres Cody Hida ¿Verdad?

-¿He? Si—Contesto el niño sorprendido, medito un poco, hasta que él también reconoció a aquella mujer, puesto que era la misma que se habia reunido con Aoki aquella vez en la cafetería—Señorita Natsumi.

-Si, te acuerdas de mi, veo que lograste quedarte en el colegio, me alegro mucho—El niño le sonrío amablemente—por cierto—Continuo la bella mujer-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-C-claro.

Respondió el niño sorprendido, ya que la maestra habia tomado sus manos entre las suyas y agachado a su altura, el niño no pudo evitar ruborizarse, al ver como el prominente escote de la maestra revelaba accidentalmente los pechos de ella, cubiertos con un sostén blanco de encaje trasparente.

-¿No sabes a donde fue Kyosuke? Quiero decir Aoki-sensei.

Pregunto por fin haciendo un puchero infantil.

-¿P-por que me pregunta eso?

-Es que se notaba que Kyosuke y tú iban a ser muy unidos, él siempre se la pasaba hablando de lo lindo que eras, pero de repente se fue sin mi ¡Oh Kyosuke! ¡¿Porque me dejaste?!

Dramatizaba la profesora pareciendo mas una colegiala.

-Pero yo no…

-Y pensar que ya lo he buscado en nuestros lugares favoritos y en los lugares favoritos de él también, pensé que siendo tan unidos sabrías donde fue.

-Lo siento no lo sé.

Respondió el niño honestamente.

-¡Oh Kyosuke!—Seguía teatralisando Natsumi-sensei como si olvidara que el niño seguía allí—no tenias por que haberte ido, yo pude haberte esperado—Mascullo—yo siempre te insistí tanto en que lo hiciéramos… por mi culpa te fuiste…

-¿P-pero Aoki-sensei no estaba casado?

-¡Casado!

Grito la maestra ignorante de aquel hecho, comenzó balancearse de un lado al otro con las manos en la cabeza, sin creer lo que le decían.

-No es posible—Comenzó a decir decepcionada-¿Como pudiste hacerme eso?—Se enojo—Aun así yo te amaba con todo el corazón—Se entristeció-¡Kyosuke idiota!

-Este…-Cody solo la miraba confundido, no entendía nada, intento llamarla de nuevo—s-señorita Natsumi…

Sin embargo esta…

-No, no puedo demostrar tal debilidad frente a uno estudiante, frente al estudiante favorito de Kyosuke ¡Cody!—Se volteo hacia él enfucivamente y puso las manos en sus hombros, le dijo entonces completamente decidida-¡Tienes que ser fuerte! Aunque Aoki-sensei nos aya abandonado, pero no te preocupes, si quieres un hombro en el cual llorar, siempre me tendrás a mi.

-¿He?

Solo exclamo el castaño forzando una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti.

Abrazo Natsumi, le dio una palada en la espalda y se marcho seria, caminando con orgullo, saliendo por el lado izquierdo del salón.

Cody se quedo quieto aun forzando la sonrisa, ¿Que habia sido todo eso?, incluso se le habia olvidado lo que habia ido a hacer allí en primer lugar; se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando vio a Natsumi-sensei caminar deprisa por el lado opuesto del pasillo por el cual habia salido, al parecer se habia equivocado de dirección.

Una gotita resbaló por su nuca, que profesora tan particular habia conocido.

A continuación salió del salón, topando con dos chicas un grado mayor, Hida siguió su camino por lo cual no pudo escuchar a aquellas dos chicas decir entre cuchicheos.

-¿He? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si, toda la escuela estuvo comentandolo durante la graduación del año pasado. Dicen que el día en que Aoki-sensei pidió su transferencia a otra escuela, vinieron.

-¿Cuando salió del colegio?

-Así es, la policía se lo llevo, dicen que es por que estaba teniendo un amorío con uno de los estudiantes de los primeros años.

-No lo hubiera creído, si parecía muy amable.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo pero ya vez…

* * *

Mientras tanto Joe esperaba fuera del colegio recargado en una pared, se asomo para asegurarse que su pequeño ya habia salido; sin embargo a la única que observo acercarse hacia él fue a la pequeña Suzumiya.

-¿Donde esta Cody?

Pregunto Kido volteando de un lado al otro.

-Venia detrás de mi—Contesto la niña—creo que se quedo hablando con una maestra.

-Ya veo—Bajo su mirada hacia la castaña—por cierto… puedo preguntar qué haces aquí.

-¿He? ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

Cruzo los brazos la aludida haciendo una rabieta.

-Lo que pasa es que Cody me dijo que irías a una secundaria privada, por eso se me hizo raro verte aquí.

-Ummj, decidí cambiar de opinión en el ultimo minuto.

-¿En serio?, acaso no será que reprobaste el examen de ingreso y esta fue tu segunda opción.

La niña se sobresalto, Kido habia atinado la situación, se ruborizo comenzó a gritarle avergonzada.

-¡Que te importa!—Le asomo la lengua-¡Tan siquiera yo no soy una pervertida como tú! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido!

Suzumiya espero la clásica expresión de Joe, llena de vergüenza e incluso molestia, sin embargo el chico solo le sonrío amablemente y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿Que te pasa?!

Grito ella sorprendida y ruborisandose, no esperaba eso.

-Nada, solo no me habia dado cuenta de lo graciosa que eres.

Sonrío.

La castaña se sintió apenada, colorandose hasta las orejas, pero sin quitar su cara caprichosa.

-¡Tonto!—Grito de nuevo-¡Pervertido! ¿Por que no te enfadas y me gritas?—Pero el chico seguía sonriente, fue entonces que Hitomiko se acongojo, encogiendo su brazos contra su pecho pregunto incrédula—n-no me digas que la razón por la que no te enojas, es por que Hida y tu ya lo…

-¡No! ¡No digas eso!—Se sobresalto Joe tapandole la boca con una mano completamente colorado—no digas esas cosas, ten encuentra donde estamos.

-Pero ¿Que están haciendo?

Escucho que le preguntaba una voz conocida.

-¡Cody!—Exclamo el mayor, el niño solo los miraba curiosos a él y a Suzumiya—No estamos haciendo nada.

Dijo tratando de disimular que no habia escuchado el comentario de la niña, sin embargo esta no paraba de mover las manos y emitir sonidos aun con la mano del chico sobre su boca; harta de esto, pisoteo fuertemente a Joe, quien dolorido no le quedo de otra que saltarla.

-¡Ayyy… !

-Joe ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto Cody rápido a socorrer a su senpai.

La niña le dio la espalda al mayor, pues cómo se atrevía a callarla.

-Hida nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió.

-E-esta bien, nos vemos mañana.—Se despidió igualmente Cody, hoy todas la mujeres a su alrededor se comportaban algo extraño—No vamos nosotros también.

Le dijo al otro chico quien aun a dolorido le afirmo con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ya no me duele—Contesto el mayor sonrriendole—no te preocupes. Dime que quieres hacer hoy, podemos ir al cine, o ir a una cafetería, aquí cercas hay una, su pastel te gustara mucho.

-No.

-¿No?

-Es que yo…

-Si dime.

Animo Kido a su pequeño.

El niño se ruborizo, bajo la mirada y comenzó a decirle con voz baja como si murmurara.

-¿C-cuando vamos a volver a hacerlo?

Joe enrojeció, dijo apenado.

-S-solo han pasado tres semanas desde la ultima vez.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

Miro inocentemente a su senpai.

-Ummm, esta bien—Sonrío el chico discreto, no negaría que también deseaba lo mismo que su niño, dijo—pero primero tienes que llamar a tu madre y decirle que llegaras tarde a casa.

-No te preocupes, se lo dije antes de venir a la escuela, vamonos.

Contesto el niño con un sonrisa triunfante, antes de tomar de la mano a Joe y jalarlo en dirección a la casa del mismo.

* * *

La casa estaba en completo silencio, el único ruido que habia era el que provenía de la abitacion, ahí; el mayor ya hacia sentado sobre su cama, recargado en la cabecera de la cama, mientras que el menor se haba acomodado sentadondose sobre su regazo; estando uno frente al otro, se abrazaban, se besaban y se acariciaban tiernamente.

No les gustaba ir rápido, todo lo contrario, les gustaba darse su tiempo saboreandose uno al otro, cerrando los ojos solo cuando el castaño metía con lentitud su lengua dentro de la boca de Kido, moviendo con cadencia, antojando placenteramente con esa sencilla caricia.

Se separaron lentamente saboreando el momento.

-Cody.

Pronuncio Joe con voz suave y excitada.

Abrazo fuertemente a su niño, su cuerpo aun era tan delgado; froto su mejilla contra el cabello chocolate.

Hida por su parte aspiraba profundamente la fragancia de su senpai, dulce pero con un toque salado, distinguido que sabia que solo le pertenecía a él.

Se besaron de nuevo en la frente, en las mejillas, en la boca, inclusive en la punta de la nariz; sin dejar de mostrarle una sonrisa al otro entre cada beso.

Kido fue bajando despacio su mano, enganchando sus dedos en el primer botón de la camisa del pequeño y comenzando a desabrochar.

Sin embargo Cody lo detiene de inmediato poniendo su mano sobre la del mayor.

-¿Ocurre algo? Si ya no quieres esta bien.

Dijo Joe comprensivo.

-No, si quiero, pero… -Contesto el menor desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, continuo—recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la ultima vez?

-¿La ultima vez?—Pregunto el mayor, analizo un segundo; sobresaltandose en cuanto lo recordó, se ruborizo avergonzado—¡Ah! e-eso… bueno yo… es que esa vez yo…

-Lo traje conmigo—Interrumpió Cody—si quieres puedo ponermelo. Esperame aquí—Se bajo del regazo del mayor y tomo su mochila—no me tardo—Se ruborizo—no me bayas a espiar ¡Ehh!

Y con esto ultimo salió de la habitación.

El chico de lentes se quedo quieto, esperando; aquella vez… bueno, el estaba medio dormido, no esperaba que le preguntaran algo así; aun que de todas manera termino contestando sinceramente.

"Cody pensara que soy muy extraño"

Pensó Kido nervioso.

-Voy a pasar.

Anuncio el menor abriendo ligeramente la puerta, asomando el rostro sonrosado.

Joe trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

El niño abrió la puerta completamente, entro en la abitacion y la cerro recargandose en esta.

-¿Me veo bien?

Pregunto el niño revelando la hermosa kinagashi que se habia puesto, esta era: azul claro casi gris con un sutil tejido de hilo negro en hileras verticales; la traía abierta provocadoramente hasta la mitad del pecho, amarrada en medio por detrás con un cintillo azul marino.

Joe por su parte estaba maravillado; su niño se veía tan hermoso, tan suculento y exquisito a sus ojos; que un deseo oculto inundo completamente su ser.

Sonrío.

-Me gusta, ven.

Llamo a Cody extendiendo los brazos.

El niño corrió sonriente hasta donde estaba su senpai, sentandose en su regazo dandole la espalda al mayor, quien inmediatamente aprisiono el delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Joe.

Pronuncio Hida sorprendido, no esperaba tanta enfucibidad.

El mayor le comento.

-Haz de pensar que soy muy raro por pedirte esto.

-No.

Negó Cody con la cabeza sintiendo un hormigueo agradable recorrer su cuerpo.

Kido por su parte sonrío al oír la respuesta, apretó con firmeza, olió el cabello de su pequeño y luego le dijo en voz baja y sensual al oído.

-Te ves tan lindo, tan delicioso—Beso en su orejita—me gusta mucho.

Rozo con sus labios de nuevo la orejita de Cody quien sintió estremecese electrizado.

El chico de cabello azulado se sentia instigado, despierto, estaba perdiendo la cabeza totalmente; solo quería devorar a esa hermosa criatura y hacerla suya.

-J-joe… me ahh… m-me haces cosquillas ah…

Jadeo el castaño al sentir como nariz del mayor recorría su cuello, al mismo tiempo que de su boca fluía un aliento casi imperceptible. El chico ceso el recorrido; luego, en tardo descenso, con su lengua se dio a la afán de lamer lo que recorrió.

El niño mueve las piernas, su cuerpo se estaba calentando, podía sentir algo endurecido debajo de él.

Su amado senpai estaba mas atrevido que de costumbre y eso le encantaba, el sentirse tan deseado.

Las manos de Joe no paraban de deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, tocando sus hombros y piernas con mayor atención; el niño suspiraba excitado. A continuación, el muchacho abrió la parte superior de la tradicional prenda por completo, colocando sus dedos hábilmente en el pecho color crema, rozando con sus dedos los pequeños pezones que despiertan como capullos que se abren a la primera caricia del sol.

-Hoy estas muy sensible.

Comento el mayor sin dejar de menear sus dedos magistralmente; bajo su vista contemplando con satisfacción, como la tela de la kinagashi que cubría el regazo de su pequeño comenzaba a levantarse, abriendose por la mitad, dejando asomar el sexo de Cody

El joven enrojeció de excitación, su niño habia sido tan travieso al no ponerse ropa interior.

El pequeño se ruborizo por la manera tan atenta en la que lo observaban, tiro de la camisa de Joe quien levanto su rostro, mirando como su niño alzaba el suyo y cerraba los ojos pidiendo un beso, el cual Kido concedió de inmediato, transformando al poco tiempo en túnel conductor de mutuo deseo.

Ahora las manos del mayor recorrían la ceñida cintura de su niño, pasando por sus caderas hasta llegar al delicado miembro, masajeo despacio aun cubriendo con la vaporosa tela.

-Ahh… se siente bien…

La prenda le provocaba cosquillas a su portador dejando una mancha de humedad sobre esta.

-Cody—Llamo el chico de gafas soltandolo—quiero que te hinques sobre la cama.

-Si.

Respondió tímidamente ejecutando la orden, mientras el mayor se desabrochaba la camisa y a tiraba al piso.

Prosiguió a abrazarlo mientras lo colmaba de besos por toda la piel descubierta, entreteniendose con sus hermosas y rosadas cerecitas, chupandolas, lamiendolas completamente embelesado.

Cody inmovilizado por la posición en la que se encontraba, solo jadeaba, intentando apartar y a la vez juntar mas el rostro de Kido contra su cuerpo.

-Joe… -Llamo provocando que el mayor se detuviera; el niño continuaba ruborizado y mientras abría la parte inferior de la kinagashi, sosteniendo los extremos de la tela con cada mano, separo un poco las piernas, miro con astucia y dijo—aquí, quiero que lo hagas aquí abajo.

Joe contemplo por un momento la excitante imagen, su niño era tan bueno con él, haciendo eso con aquella ropa puesta. No espero mas, se acerco al pequeño, lamiendole primero el vientre, beso.

-Ummm…

Bajo cada vez mas hasta las delgadas y hermosas columnas que eran las piernas de Hida y lamió los muslos a lengüetadas, provocando espasmos de amor por todo el cuerpo del chiquillo; mientras que con su mano comenzaba a masturbarlo; solo fue un momento, sus labios querían probar algo mas dulce.

El mayor entonces tomo con sumo cuidado el sexo de Cody entre su mano, bajando con cuidado la telilla que lo cubría, dejando ver al descubierto su pequeña punta rosada; la beso, lamió y luego metió todo en su boca; suspirando abochornado mientras lo paladeaba, este le sabia a fruta fresca: húmeda, rosa y llena de inocencia.

Por su parte el niño de ojos verdes disfrutaba con una sonrisa un tanto infantil de la agradable sensación caliente que lo envolvía. Pero esa deliciosa experiencia, no se comparo con el momento en que Joe, rozo con su lengua en aquella zona de mas abajo: tan suaves como nubes, pero redondas como pequeños duraznos.

-¡Ahhh!… espe… ¡Ahhh!… N-n

Gimió fuertemente Cody, inclinandose hacia delante, abrumado por tanto placer.

Kido se detuvo un momento para regañarlo cariñosamente.

-Anda, ponte derecho y no te encorves—Hida lo miro haciendo un puchero, sin ocultar el hecho de que le habia gustado lo que le hizo; se puso derecho y abrió mas ampliamente la tela de la kinagashi—mira-Continuo diciendo Joe—Ya estas muy húmedo aquí abajo.

Toco la punta del miembro del castaño, la cual tenia una gota de rocío, aprobechandola para masajear en círculos con su dedo.

-Eso es por la manera en la que me estabas lamiendo.

Contesto el castaño con los ojos cerrados y temblando por el roze de aquel contacto.

-¿Tú crees?

Pregunto el mayor mientras llevaba su boca hacia abajo, retomando su anterior trabajo, saboreando los deliciosos y redondos tesoros de su niño; primero uno y luego el otro, pasandoles su lengua húmeda y caliente; turnandolos para ofrecerles una pequeña succión a cada uno.

Por su parte el pequeño apretaba la tela de la kinagashi, moviendo la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados. Dijo con voz jadeante.

-Joe… ahh… des-despacio umm…-Movió y osciló las caderas, se inclino hacia adelante, ya sentia que se acercaba su final—ya… si… si… sigues haciendolo así… voy a… ummm…

Kido termino el acto con una ultima lengüetada.

-Esta bien—Dijo el mayor mientras abrazaba a el castaño, quien trataba de recuperara el aliento, el estimulo habia sido demasiado fuerte. El chico de cabello azulado se acomodo las gafas, tomo el rostro de su pequeño entre sus dedos besando tiernamente—entiendo, en ese caso es tu turno de hacerme sentir bien.

Le dijo tocandole la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

-Si.

Respondió el niño sonriente, avalansandosele.

-¡Hey! Espera con cuidado.

Ahora era el muchacho quien pedía que fuera lento, pero Cody hizo caso omiso, urgido por quitarle las estorbosas prendas a su senpai.

-No necesitas esto.

Dijo tirando de los pantalones hasta quitarlos.

-Tra-tranquilo…

-Ni esto tampoco.

Termino Cody retirando la ropa interior y tirandola a un lado.

-Tranquilo—El mayor puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Cody, acaricio su cabello—todavía tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Si, lo sé—Contesto el castaño abrazando a su senpai, acostandose en su pecho, frotando su rostro—pero estoy un poco ansioso, tú también estas algo ansioso ¿Verdad?

Pregunto mirandolo pícaramente, ya que habia notado como Joe solo jugaba entre sus dedos el cintillo de la kinagashi.

El chico se ruborizo, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa por parte del menor, sabia que Joe estaba mas que fascinado con la ropa en la que estaba envuelto; se sabia amado, admirado.

Beso en su pecho, lamió y comenzó a mover sus caderas frotando su sexo con el del chico, provocando una descarga de placer en ambos.

El mas pequeño de los dos se fue deslizando deliciosamente por el cuerpo maduro, deteniendose por momentos para aspirar el aroma a hombre de su querido senpai. Lamió su abdomen, dejando pequeños rastros de humedad tras cada beso y lengüetada, mientras que con su manita comenzaba a buscar el tallo duro y caliente de Kido; una vez encontrado su objetivo, se escabullo por completo, tomando el gran pistilo entre sus manitas y comenzaba a moverlas mientras se llevaba la punta, esa enorme fresa, contra su mejilla frotandola.

-Te gusta cuando lo hago así ¿Verdad?

Pregunto el niño sintiendo su mejilla mojarse.

-Si… ahh me gusta.

Contesto el chico con un leve suspiro de placer, el sentir las manitas de Cody ir y venir sobre su hombría le encantaba, que decir de la suavidad de su rostro, tenia tantas ganas de manchar esa carita, ese pechito, ese traje que le sentaba tan bien a su niño; suspiro profundo resistiendose.

Hida por su parte decidió entretener sus labios, chupando la fruta creciente de Joe.

-Ummm… ummm….

Emitía pequeños soniditos, como si degustara el dulce mas rico.

Lo hacia lento, primero la punta,después a lo largo de arriba hacia abajo y de nuevo la punta, dandole una atención especial a esta con pequeñas lengüetadas, como gatito buscando que le dieran su leche.

El mayor dejo escapar una pequeña emisión de liquido trasparente, junto con un quejido.

El niño no demoro y se debió el delicioso jarabe con una emocionada sonrisa infantil.

-Cody.

Llamo el chico de gafas.

-¿Ocurre algo?—Pregunto el chiquillo apartando su boquita dejando ver un delgado hilo de fluido entre sus labios-¿No lo estoy haciendo bien?

-Estas haciendolo muy bien pero… ah… espera ¿Que haces?

Miro a Cody llevarse su hombría a su pechito y frotar el suave extremo contra uno de sus pequeños pezones.

-Esta resbalosa… ahh… hace cosquillas… -Gimió el niño—Creo que hacerlo de esta manera se le llama tener sexo de pechos—Sonrío satisfecho—pero, supongo que podríamos decir que esta es versión niño pequeño.

Joe enrojeció

-¿Q-que cosas dices?

La verdad es que le gustaba tanto, en especial al oír a Cody decirse así mismo "niño pequeño"

-Te gusta ¿Cierto?

Sonrío jugetonamente.

El chico le sonrío indiscreto mientras tomaba su propia erección y la pasaba de arriba hacia abajo sobre el otro pezoncito de su niño, quien se movió de tal manera que la kinagashi se recorrió de un lado, revelando uno de sus hombros, Joe no aguantaba mas.

-Suficiente, ven.

Dijo jalando al niño, atrayendolo hacia su pecho y que se acostara sobre el.

-Pero aun no termino…

-Así esta bien—La voz del mayor estaba llena de pasión, de ansiedad; llevo sus manos por debajo de las caderas de Cody, y aun sobre la tela amaso los suaves bollos.

-Mmm… yo…

-Se un buen chico, quedate quieto—Regaño con cariño, dandole una pequeña y ligera palmada; el niño se ruborizo, eso le habia gustado, se movió de nuevo esperando otra pequeña nalgada y hacia el mayor lo hizo mientras le decía—sientate, anda.

El niño abedecio y se sentó en las caderas de su senpai, este puso su mano detrás del pequeño cuerpo, posando sus dedos en el nudo del cintillo, empezando a correrlo despacio dejando caer provocadoramente la kinagashi, revelando la piel de melocotón de Hida.

Esa era la parte que mas le gustaba a Joe de ver a Cody con esa clase de ropa, no solo era el romanticismo de tan elegante prenda, delicada, airosa, reveladora, tan sensual a su vista; si no el hecho de que con tirar de una cinta todo cayera. Para él era como destapar un caramelo; primero jugaba con la envoltura, abriendola poco a poco, haciendosele agua la boca antes de comerselo.

Miro la espléndida y perfecta figura de su niño era tan bella; acerco sus manos y comenzó a delinear su contorno, de arriba hacia abajo, estrujando, amasando, jugueteando con todo lo que se toparan sus dedos.

Sin mas acostó a Cody a su lado, acomodandose sobre él.

Comenzó a chuparle la boca con furor, con renovado entusiasmo; el niño por su lado le abrazaba tratando de seguirle el ritmo sin quedarse sin aliento.

Joe estaba atrapado en un verdadero delirio de deseo, que el suave tacto de la piel color leche de Hida exacerbaba hasta el cielo, bajo cada vez mas, lamiendo a medida cada centímetro de su pequeño, quien no paraba de gemir ruborizado, indefenso. Al llegar a las delicadas piernas del castaño, las abrió con cuidado y llevo su boca a los magníficos muslos donde comenzó a chupar al rededor, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas; tentado a meter la lengua en la rosada y fina entrada de tulipán que se le ofrecía con toda libertad.

Su deseo pareció ser escuchado, ya que en ese momento el pequeño abrió mas las piernas e indico con uno de sus deditos la rosada zona, pidió completamente excitado.

-¡Aquí!… ¡Aquí!… ¡Lameme aquí!…

El muchacho paso su lengua sobre sus labios, saboreando de antemano; doblo su lengua y comvirtiendola en carrizo, la hundió en la pequeña corola, frotando, meneando, sacando y deslizando suavemente de arriba hacia abajo.

Cody gemía enloquecido, se sentia tan bien, tan sublimemente bien; arqueo la espalda, tiembla, unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus bellos ojos esmeralda, las mejillas completamente rojas.

Esos gemidos trastornaban al mayor, quien en ese momento parecía otro, hurgando en el interior de un niño sin pudor, o culpa alguna. Termino su acto con un beso en ese delicado altar.

Alzo su rostro y con los ojos serrados se acomodo las gafas caídas a media cara.

-Joe-Llamo Cody con voz tenue, Kido abre sus ojos observando a su hermoso pequeño ponerse a cuatro, recargando su cabeza en la almohada para alzar lo mas que podía sus caderas, se llevo sus manos hacia atrás, separando sus suaves, rosadas y espléndidas Colinas, indico—Aquí, quiero hacerlo así.

El chico humedeció sus dedos usando solo la punta de su lengua y luego los aproximo a la palpitante flor y los introdujo ambos de lleno.

-¡Ahh!—Grito Cody abrazando la almohada, sintiendo como los dedos adultos de su senpai se abrían paso con maestría ya adquirida en su interior . Sin embargo eso no era suficiente, pidió avergonzado—No… no con tus dedos… qui-quiro… qui-quiero tu pene… metelo por favor…

Acabo casi susurrando.

-Esta bien—Sonrío Joe retirando despacio sus dedos, tomo sus caderas con una mano mientras que con la otra ubicaba su erección en la pequeña entrada—relajate, solo tomara un momento. Dime si te duele.

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, no te preocupes, damelo.

Entonces el mayor se ubico y comenzó a empujar su miembro, intrudosiendose en las estrechas blanduras de su niño.

Un dulce quejido se escucho escapar de ambos.

El niño se retorcía sobre las sabanas y la almohada, se sentia tan lleno apesar de saber que su senpai nunca introducía todo su hombría dentro suyo para no lastimarlo.

Por su parte el chico comenzó a moverse sintiendo derretirse dentro de ese túnel ardiente.

Pensó.

"Esta tan caliente y apretado, es increíble apenas estamos comenzando y ya puedo moverme con mucha facilidad"

-Cody—Dijo—dejame intentar meterlo todo—El castaño apretó la almohada y después de unos segundos hizo un sonidito de aceptación—si te duele solo dimelo.

El niño hizo otro sonidito afirmando… y así el mayor lo hizo, empujando todo su miembro hasta la empuñadura dentro del cuerpo del pequeño niño.

-¡Ahhh!

Gimió fuertemente Cody sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo se llenaba del maravilloso éxtasis del placer.

El chico sentia como lo habarzanban por dentro por completo y continuo el moviento, primero lento en suaves vaivenes hasta combertirlas en fuertes embestidas.

Sujetó con su mano a Hida por las caderas mientras que con la otra acariciaba y masturbaba el sexo despierto del castaño, quien aferrado a la almohada se sentia desfallecer.

-Mas… mas…

Pidió.

En ese momento joe rodeo el cuerpo de Cody por debajo y lo obligo a ponerse derecho, consiguiendo su cometido, coronandolo con un fuerte gemido; sentia que le llegaba hasta el estomago a su pequeño.

Hida por su parte no aguantaba mas, la sensación era demasiado fuerte, placentera; presa de un extraño temblor y con las mejillas mas que coloradas tubo un periodo de ardor total, mientras que un chorro de rocío blanco salía de su ser. Inmediatamente la debilidad se apodero de su cuerpo, rindiendose en los brazos de su senpai, quien lo inclino despacio en la cama; a continuación el chico de cabello azulado tomo uno de los tobillos de Cody y comenzó a girarlo despacio, sin desacomodarse de su interior, hasta que la espalda de el quedo contra el colchón.

Hida extendió los brazos pidiendo un abrazo de su senpai, quien lo hizo, abrazandolo amorosamente; beso en su mejilla y continuo meciendolo con violencia.

Los suspiros se retomaron, el chico escuchaba como su pequeño repetía su nombre entre jadeos sin parar de abrazarlo.

El niño juraba sentir como el miembro de su senpai se hinchaba palpitando de placer dentro suyo, anhelando que este lo llenara por completo.

Fue entonces que el éxtasis mas dulce y delicioso se advirtió en el rostro de ambos; un al verterse, él otro al sentir los abundantes líquidos hincharle el estomago.

Quedaron exhaustos, con las respiraciones agitadas, completamente satisfechos.

-Te amo Cody.

-Yo también te amo.

El muchacho se quedo un momento sobre el castaño, besandole amorosamente en la mejilla, en la frente.

-¿Estoy muy pesado?

Pregunto.

-No.

-C-creo que me comporte un poco extraño esta vez… yo…

-A mi me gusto mucho.

Contesto Cody con ternura, mientras que su cuerpo empujaba involuntariamente el pistilo de su senpai fuera suyo, dejando chorrear por todas partes el esperma del mayor.

El niño tembló y se ruborizo.

El muchacho lo beso, se levanto de su cuerpo y dejo que su pequeño se hacheará con unos pañuelos que tenían a la mano.

-Es increíble—comento el menor sorprendidamente curioso—aun esta saliendo, es mas que la ultima vez.

-Deja de decir eso, anda, major ven y acuestate conmigo.

Le sonrío Joe extendiendole los brazos.

-si.

El niño se escabullo debajo de las sabanas y se acurruco en el pecho de su senpai, bostezó.

-Joe.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Tienes sueño?—Observo como su niño serraba los ojos—duermete, cuando despiertes si quieres tomamos un baño y luego te llevo a comer.

-Si—Se giro en la cama dandole la espalda, bostezó de Nuevo sin abrir los ojos-¿Te gusto?

-Si, me gusto mucho, te veías muy lindo.

Contesto Kido girandose para abrazarlo.

-Entonces la próxima vez me pondré mi traje de kendo.

Joe se sobresalto y se ruborizo.

-E-eso me gustaría.

Susurró.

-Joe.

Llamo Cody con una sonrrisita, habia escuchado claramente.

-¿Que pasa?

-Ultimamente…

-Ummm

-Ultimamente… te has vuelto un poco pervertido.

-¿Hee? ¿Que? Cla-claro que no… yo no soy…

-Eso me gusta.

Murmuro el niño antes de quedarse dormido.

Joe sonrío y acaricio su cabello.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Se quito las gafas, se acurruco sintiendose verdaderamente afortunado por tenerlo a su lado, cerro sus ojos durmiendo al lado de su pequeño.

_** Fin**_

* * *

**_Q_**_**uiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los lectores, ya que sin ustedes no me animaria a escribir ^-^**_

_**tambien quiero agradecer a mi amado novio Yoru que siempre me apoya en cada historia y me revisa los cap antes de subirlo **_

_**¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**_

_**Nos vemos hasta la proxima historia, cuidense ^3^**_


End file.
